


Second Chances

by Lethargic_Lilac



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Chubby Kaede Akamatsu, Claustrophobia, DanganronpaV3 Post-game, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit language because Miu Iruma, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this because I wanted to read a story like this but no one had written it yet, Internalized Homophobia, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi Friendship, Killing Game is a TV Show (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Minor Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Minor k1-b0/ Iruma Miu, Miu and Kokichi are bitchy bestfriends who hate each other, My First AO3 Post, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rantaro is a stoner, Recreational Drug Use, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Slow Burn, Top Saihara Shuichi, Underage Drinking, Way less angsty than expected, oh my god they were roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 144,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethargic_Lilac/pseuds/Lethargic_Lilac
Summary: Shuichi woke up in a hospital room confused and dazed, only to find out that all his friends had survived the killing game, thanks to Team Danganronpa's futuristic technology. He's ready to go back home to piece together who he was before he lost his memories, but when he gets returns home he finds that his past self had an unlikely roommate.Or: Everybody lives and when Shuichi goes back home he is met with none other than Kokichi Ouma. Falling in love ensues.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 520
Kudos: 1574





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on A03, and I'm really excited to write this story, it going to be multiple chapters and hopefully, you will like it. I was really sad about the lack of these type Kokichi/ Shuichi stories, so I had to write one.

The air was swirling with dust and debris, a bright shining light spilled from the massive hole in the dome onto the ruins of the Ultimate Academy for gifted juveniles. Shuichi stood looking out at the falling scenery of the place where they had been forced to partake in a killing game. A killing game that had started with sixteen, now ending with three. A calm, almost sad, sense of peace settles in him. It's all over now. Nobody else has to die, they ended Danganronpa. It was all over. His peace, however, was short-lived, as the terrifying question of what comes next sprouts in his head.

He glances over at Maki and Himiko, who looked on as well with the same amount of apprehension. 

"Well, what do we do now?" Maki asked meeting his eye.

"We go forward, I guess," he answers shakily.

Himiko bunches her dress in her hands and pats it off, the dust billowing out in small puffs. She gives a reluctant glance back at the fallen school, before taking a step towards the hole, they followed. The light seemed to get brighter as they got closer, Shuichi covered his eyes with his hand, stepping over pieces of rubble. What would be outside? Would it be an empty field? Or maybe an empty building? Or maybe the world really was over, and they were walking to their demise. Shuichi shook his head dismissing the thoughts, whatever it was it couldn't be worse than what they had already been through.

He stepped over another piece of rubble, stumbling slightly, the closer they got to the wall, the more noise he could hear. The sound of little clicks and if his ears weren't defying him... people. The hole in the wall had a ledge that needed to be climbed over, but because of the brightness, there's no way to tell if there was a drop after the ledge. Maki felt along the jagged sides of the hole trying to assess their situation, while keeping her eyes squinted, trying to adjust to the harsh artificial light.

"Here Himiko, I'll give you a lift and we can just jump to the other side." Maki decided, reaching out to Himiko. Himiko grabbed her hand and Maki wrapped her arm around her waist, lifting her onto the ledge. Himiko let out a little gasp of pain as she sat down, the broken pieces of the wall surely poking into her. Maki took a jump up holding onto the piece of wall next to Himiko as leverage, landing on her feet in a crouched position. Somehow Maki always found a way to surprise him. He knows that this was all a lie and that their ultimate talents weren't real, but the Maki before she lost her memories had to of had some skill, it just wasn't normal to have that kind of strength. 

He reached out taking Maki's hand and grabbing the sharp side of the wall to balance. The wall shards cut into his hand and he felt the telltale signs of blood dripping down his palm. Gritting his teeth and pushing through the pain he got a good grip on the edge, pulling himself up. 

Himiko's voice began to quiver, her small frame wracked with nervous shivers. "I- I'm scared to jump. We can't see anything so how do we know what's down there. What if it's a really far drop?"

"I know we just have to-, His sentence fell off into a startled scream. Something cold and mechanical wrapped around him. There was time to try and struggle free, with a quick pull, he was plummeting down over the ledge. Himiko was right it was a really far drop. Air rushed around him, his hair whipping up into his face, the sound of Maki's and Himiko's shouts following him down. But as soon as it started it was over.

Shuichi landed on his feet, with a harsh drop of the machine carrying him. He stumbled on pretty white tile floors, trying to ease his dizziness. Where was he? He looked up head still fuzzy. People. Tons of people. People with cameras taking pictures like crazy. People walking back and forth frantically with clipboards. People gathering another group of people adorned in what looked like doctor and nurse scrubs.

Maki and Himiko landed down next to him in much the same fashion, blood draining from their face as they saw their surroundings. 

People stood around a buffet table and sat in director chairs, it looked to be some type of studio and the nearly blinding light was just a large stage light. Whatever this was, his stomach was beginning to feel sick. The crowd of people broke out into applause and cheers at the sight of them, turning around to each other and laughing in joy. Shuichi couldn't find the joy in this situation, what the hell even is this. 

The people in the white coats and blue scrubs began discussing among themselves as they pointed at them. The Doctors in the white coats finished their conversations with the people in the blue scrubs and looked down at their clipboards smiling. The people in the blue scrubs, however, moved towards them quickly. 

"What is this?" Maki breathed out before she was grabbed on both sides by the nurses. Her instincts kicked in and immediately she began to fight them off. The nurses struggled against her, holding her as still as possible. The one on the right pulled a syringe from his scrubs injecting it into the side of Maki's neck, as she made noises of protest. She fell limp in a matter of seconds, her body being carted away down a long empty hallway.

Shuichi stood horrified at what he was witnessing and made to move after her, his words caught in his throat.

"Maki!" They yelled after her, but it was too late. As soon as he took a step forward the nurses grabbed him. Himiko was grabbed as well. kicking her legs out and yelling, but her body fell slack against the nurse as a needle was pressed into her neck as well.

"Hey! Stop it! What are you doing? Where are you taking us?" His voice cracked, heart pounding painfully in his chest.

The woman holding his right arm smiled, leaning in close to his ear. "Don't worry, try not to struggle it will make this easier on all of us, and we can get you out of here faster. Sorry about the abruptness we've never had a season end like that before. Speaking of, congratulations on winning and having such a successful season." Without any time to process her words, a needle was pressed into his neck, he felt the pull of tiredness in his eyelids, head falling back completely still.

***  
Shuichi woke up bolt straight, heart pounding in his chest, hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, chest heaving heavy breaths as he looked around the room frantically. 

The whole room was white, the walls and floor padded. It somewhat resembled a hospital room except it lacked a window, instead, having harsh fluorescent lights that hurt his eyes almost as much as the stage lights did. The padding on the walls and floor was something you'd see in a psychiatric ward. Did they think he was going to hurt himself? He looked down at himself, his clothes were gone, instead replaced with a white robe. He didn't want to think about how that meant someone had changed him while he was unconscious. Tightening the strings on the robe he threw off the scratchy sheets of the hospital bed and stood up to go to the door.

His arm was tugged back by the heart monitor he was connected to, he turned back to take it off, but the sound of the door opening had him whipping his head back towards the door.

A nurse and a doctor walked in, both of them holding paperwork and smiling. His brain felt like it was melting, so many thoughts swirling through his head. Who are these people? Where are Himiko and Maki? The steady beeping of the heart monitor sped up. 

"Hello Mr. Saihara, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked, smiling so wide it was almost unnerving. The nurse moved towards Shuichi, who sat frozen. She pulled a thermometer from her pocket, swiping it across his forehead, taking all his vitals, and writing them down onto her clipboard.

"Who are you? Where are Maki and Himiko?" he spoke up. The doctor paid no attention to his questions. 

"How are his vitals?" the doctor asked.

"They look excellent; he should be able to be discharged today and join the party with the others." _The others? _"All we need is for him to fill out this mental health assessment."__

____

__

"Great," the doctor replied grabbing the clipboard from the nurse and handing it over to Shuichi along with a pen. "Well, Mr. Saihara you should feel very excited to know that this is one of the most successful seasons of Danganronpa yet!"

A wave of nausea came over him, he felt sick to his stomach. How could someone say that? People had died. His friends had died. And people were entertained by that? 

"How could you say that! My friends died just for you sick bastard's entertainment!" Shuichi bit backed venomously.

The doctor's smile slowly slipped from her face and was replaced with confusion. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry Mr. Saihara to worry you like that. It looks like no one has informed you of the situation."

"What?"

"I'm Dr. Ito, and I work on behalf of Team Danganronpa as one of their certified specialists. We work to safely recuperate everyone after their deaths on the show." She smiled again pleasantly, putting finger quotes around the end of her sentence. 

"What- what are you talking about after their death?" Was this lady out of her mind?

"Here I'll explain just please fill out this pamphlet while I do so." Shuichi looked down at the paper in his hand and began to answer the questions begrudgingly. The sick feeling in his stomach hadn't gone away and whatever nonsense this doctor was spewing was making it worse.

"The reason why this season is so successful is because we were able to reawaken everyone. We came close last season, but unfortunately, we still lost one. I believe Miss. Shirogane explained to you how you audition to be on the show and we gave you fake memories to form your character, is that correct?" 

"Something like that, yes."

"Well before we wiped your memories, we cast you and informed you of your character to be and gave you, your set costumes. You also signed the consent form contract to participate in the killing game. With that, you and the others toured around doing a bunch of PR and promoting season fifty-three, I'm sure you will be able to find the interviews online if you're curious. You've garnered quite the fan base Mr. Saihara, I'm also a bit of a fan-"

"Please get to the point." He usually considers himself a kind, patient person, but with his current situation, there was no time for rambling. 

"Right sorry, on the day the killing game started we implanted our perfected futuristic technology, shield nanobots." She outstretched her arms speaking with all the confidence in the world, picking up a tiny chip off the table next to him. "We put this tiny chip near all your vital organs and when death is stimulated, it activates and wraps essentially a strong shield around your vital organs. It releases medicine which induces a coma and slows the heart rate down to lesson damage and makes the body seem dead. When you would go in for trial, we would take the body and bring them directly into surgery fixing what needs to be fixed and eventually pulling them from the coma. After they have woke up we help them heal in any other way they may need, whether that be appointments with our psychologists or physical therapy."

"Wait, what are you saying," Shuichi felt tears threatening to spill over his eyes. If this was some kind of sick joke, it wasn't funny. He had seen his friends die with his own eyes, there was just no way. Right? 

"Your friends are alive and well Mr. Saihara, you should feel happy not only for the incredibly well-rated season but also because we have finally perfected the technology to keep everyone alive."

Tears slowly streamed down Shuichi's cheeks and he lifted a hand to wipe them away quickly. Kaede, Kaito, everyone, they're still alive. More tears flooded to his eyes with just the thought of seeing Kaede again. No, that can't be right. He shouldn't get his hopes. He won't believe it till he sees it. 

"You can see them again after we finish up here, everybody is being discharged today, and I believe there is a little party being held for everyone in the lobby."

"Right." Shuichi reigned in his emotions.

"Here I have this for you," she handed him a thick orange file and a stack of clothes. "These are the clothes you brought here to put on after you finished, and inside the file, you will find all your paperwork, your cell phone, a list of phone numbers of everyone, your home address, and key. Whenever you are ready to leave we have drivers prepared to escort you back to your home."

Home? Shuichi guesses he must have had one beforehand. Did he have any family? He was in high school so he should live with his parents. Unless being a teenager was also apart of his fake memories.

"Excuse me, how old am I?" Shuichi asked not sure if he wanted the answer.

Dr. Ito looked down at her clipboard flipping a couple of pages over. "It says here that you're nineteen Mr. Saihara. To audition for Danganronpa you have to be eighteen years or older, but we usually don't accept anyone over the age of twenty-five to make sure you all look like you could be in high school." 

Shuichi sighed he knew it would be something like that, there's no way they would let highschoolers join a death game. He tossed over his old cellphone in his hands looking at the blue marble case adorned with a Danganronpa sticker. Hopefully, this phone and his house had some information on who he used to be. 

"Is there any way we can get our memories back?" He asks hopefully. But deep down he already knows the answer. 

Dr. Ito frowns and scrunches up her nose, "I'm afraid not Mr. Saihara, hopefully, you will be able to find out more once home and charge up that phone. If you're done with the mental health assessment I can take it from you."

Shuichi handed over the paper and she read over his answers marking things on a small pad of paper. "Okay Mr. Saihara it looks like you're good to go, I'm going to put in a prescription for Prozac to help with your anxiety and also some anti-depressants. If you find that you think you need a prescription change give us a call and we will schedule you an appointment. There is a number for a psychologist in your papers if you find yourself dealing with PTSD, which happens to a lot of people that have participated in the killing game, and think it best to see someone, you can give them a call."

Shuichi found himself a little confused with the amount of information he was taking in, but still nodding along.

"I'll have the Pharmacy ship your medications to your house as you probably want some time to relax when you are home. I will leave so you can change and then Nurse Hatsune here," she motioned to the short woman next to her. "Will be waiting outside to escort you to the reunion. Have a good day Mr. Saihara."

She turned on her heels and left the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Everything was just too crazy to fathom, but if it means there's a chance to see his friends again, he's okay with it. 

He pulled on the black jeans and began buttoning up the white collard shirt, throwing the grey sweater over top and lacing up his sneakers. There was no mirror, but he ruffled his hair around and smoothed it down hoping it did something. 

Just like Dr. Ito said, nurse Hatsune was waiting outside the room and took him down that hall to an elevator. She smiled at him slightly but otherwise stayed silent as she pressed the lobby button on the elevator. The elevator started to move and Shuichi's stomach dipped at the first movement. He grabbed onto the cuff of his sweater and brought his thumb to his lip to bite on his nails. A bad habit that reminded him of a certain someone. Would he be there as well? What is he even thinking about, there's no way that they're alive. 

Then the elevator dinged and the doors opened to a floor of people walking around and chatting.

He stepped off the elevator looking around for Maki and Himiko. Had they been told everyone was alive as well? There were large posters of him and everyone else on the walls, a big V3 titled on each of them. Couches were lining the walls, but the crowd was so thick it was hard to see anybody. The front of the room had large glass doors, and for the first time in a long time, he saw natural light. The world really wasn't destroyed. The sun was setting, its bright light refracted off the line of cars outside the building. Those were probably the cars that would bring him home. He walked further into the crowd, turning to the right, but stopped dead in his tracks. His heart like a humming bird's wings. Standing there in all his glory, seemingly alive and well, head tossed back laughing and smiling, hand rested on Maki's head ruffling her hair, was Kaito.

Shuichi's breath caught in his throat as Kaito saw him. There was just no way, but that couldn't be right, because he was right there in front of him. He moved slowly at first his feet gradually picking up speed until he was flat out running, pushing past people and colliding straight into Maki and Kaito. 

"Shuichi!" he laughed heartily, putting his usual vibrato behind his words.

"I can't believe you're alive." Shuichi laughed out fighting back his tears. He felt almost slaphappy. He released Kaito and looked at Maki smiling. "You okay Maki?"

She smiled back, "Yeah, I am." 

"I can't believe I'm alive either, it was weird coming out of it, felt like I had just blacked out and woke. But apparently, I was one of the easiest to wake up because I died from a sickness that doesn't even exist." 

They moved to sit down on one of the couches and his disbelief only grew. Was he dreaming? Himiko was there with Tenko, Himiko's legs wrapped around her waist and face buried in her neck, weeping quietly. Tenko, who looked a little taken aback by the affection, gave in and rested her head on Himiko's, rubbing comforting circles on her back. When she saw Shuichi she smiled and waved. 

Shuichi saw Gonta crying very hard, big tears sliding down his cheeks as he held a squirming Miu to his chest. He was apologizing rapidly and Miu was slapping at his chest to be put down. Gonta realized and set her back onto the floor, she didn't look mad at all and she said something to Gonta that Shuichi couldn't hear, but he guesses it was forgiveness, because right after he was back to hugging Miu.

Shuichi sat trying to talk with the others and keep in his emotions as more appeared, Kiyo and Angie were deep into conversations, same with Kirumi and Ryoma. All sitting or standing near the couch. This was real, they really were all alive. How come he hasn't seen _her _yet?__

____

____

He looks around again, hoping desperately to find her. He catches a flash of bright green and his head turns back to across the room. Rantaro, his back was turned to him and it looked like he was talking to someone. Could it be Shuichi thought? 

Rantaro shifted his weight to his right foot allowing the top of a blonde head to be seen. Shuichi's heart flips in his stomach and his breathing quickens. Rantaro turns around surely feeling stared at and there she stood. Kaede. Kaede spots him and smiles brightly. 

Shuichi sits frozen not knowing what do to until Maki elbows him in the side. 

"Go Shuichi," she pushes his back and Shuichi stands up, moving robotically over to Kaede.

She is here, she is so real and alive.  
"Kaede I-,"

"Hi," she says quietly looking up at Shuichi.

Shuichi lets go of a shaky breath and pulls her into his arms without a second thought. She still smelled the same, like vanilla and coconut. Shuichi's heart swells, he finally has his best friend back. He pulls away with a cheesy grin on his face and Kaede returned it.

The rest of the party went by seamlessly, as it gradually got darker outside, they all joined together on the couch, delving into different topics, relating to Danganronpa or their time in the hospital. 

But there was an unaddressed silence in the room that got quieter as more of them realized two people were still missing. "Does anyone know if Kiibo is going to be okay?" Maki was the first to speak.

"Let's ask," Kaito responded. He lifted his arm and motioned for a nurse to come over. "Do you know anything about Kiibo?" he asked.

She looked positively thrilled to be asked a question and responded charismatically. "Yes, I do! Kiibo is currently getting rebuilt and his memory card is still intact which means he will still remember you all."

"Well that’s good," Miu commented. "So, where's the little shit then?" Everyone looked at Miu awkwardly, it had been an unspoken rule that no one was bringing him up. Shuichi doesn't know how he's supposed to feel about it, but he can't say he isn't curious about his whereabouts. 

Miu shrugged and continued. "What, I know we all have been avoiding talking about him, but they said everyone is alive so where is the little fucker."

"Mr. Ouma just got out of his coma an hour ago, due to the circumstances of his death it was very hard to keep him alive, we had to completely rebuild his bone structure in multiple extensive surgeries. We almost lost him a couple of times, but Mr. Ouma will be discharged tonight, he is just currently unable to join the party."

"Thank you," Kaito said solemnly looking down at his hands, Maki moved her hand over and laid it on top of his.

"Was his death really that bad?" Kaede asks.

"To say the least, yeah," Shuichi said. "You know Kokichi might have been, well, whatever he was but, he did sacrifice himself to try and end the killing game." 

Shuichi looked up hands rubbing together nervously, but everyone seemed to agree with him. He had thought about Kokichi a lot towards the end of things. And while his methods of trying to end the killing game were the furthest thing from orthodox, he still was trying to end it. 

"Oh! Everyone, a nurse told me that starting Sunday our season will be doing reruns and if we wanted to watch it will be on the main channel at Eight!" Angie said excitedly.

Shuichi wasn't sure if he would want to see himself on Tv especially in a killing game. Having to relive it, didn't seem like the best idea either. But he does want to look into Danganronpa and see what made him love it so much he would be willing to risk his life to be on the show. 

***  
After a little more time with everyone, they all promised to meet up again and went their separate ways. Shuichi hugged his friends goodbye and got into his driver's car happy. 

When the driver pulled away and started traveling down the road the happiness was replaced with loneliness. He's all alone now, he has to go back into a home that holds memories of a life he won't even remember. 

The driver pulled up to a street block, that was packed with three-story apartment buildings. It was in the middle of a busy city and music could be heard all around. Shuichi shuffled through the file for his key and address, he grabbed them and thanked the driver before getting out of the car. 

_Building four, third-floor, apartment two _, Shuichi repeated that under his breath as he entered building four and climbed up the steps. "Well, this is it," he whispered to himself, as he stood outside the wooden door with a brass two on it.__

____

____

He put the key in the lock and hears the signature click of it unlocking. He takes a deep breath, he's about to open the door to his previous life, he releases the breath and pushes the door open, stepping in.

The Apartment was small and cute, it smelled so familiar like it was connected to a dozen happy memories he couldn’t place. There was a small Kitchen to his left and straight ahead was a living room. The walls were white brick except for the red bricks on one of the living room walls. A small tv sat on a wooden table in front of a purple couch. There was a fluffy white rug on the floor and a fireplace adorned with pictures. It looked very... cozy.

Shuichi turned into the kitchen and set down his file on the island, reaching for his phone. There were two chargers plugged into the wall on the counter, he plugged his phone into one of them. Hopefully, when it is charged there will be some answers. 

His peace is interrupted when a knock comes at the door and belatedly he realizes he didn't lock it. Why is someone here? He takes a second to calm his nerves. It was probably just one of his neighbors. 

Shuichi walks over to the door whipping it open quickly, peaking his out, looking around for someone, but no one was there. Instead, a bunch of groceries sat on the floor. There was a notecard attached from Team Danganronpa, wishing him to settle in well. 

Shuichi is glad they did that because he was getting a bit hungry. The only problem is that he doesn't know how to cook. Shuichi lugs the groceries inside, remembering to lock the door this time, and sets them on the counter, unpacking them and putting them away.

He opens the cabinets to put away some noodles and finds a small purple book. Deciding to investigate, he sets down the noodles in the cabinet and grabs the book flipping it open. It’s a cookbook. There are little doodles and drawings alongside recipes for all different types of meals. Shuichi stares at it curiously, it doesn't look like something he would do, but then again he doesn't remember what he would do. The only thing that doesn't add up is that it's definitely not his handwriting, but he has undoubtedly seen this handwriting before. Even the little doodles look familiar. 

Shuichi is startled out of his thoughts, dropping the notebook onto the counter at the sound of steps outside his door. His heartbeat picks up and he tries to calm down, it's probably just another package from Danganronpa. 

But it doesn't stop and the doorknob is now being turned. He was pretty sure he locked it, how is the handle turning? Dread fills Shuichi and he grabs the closest thing to him, which just so happened to be a loaf of bread. He backs away from the door wielding the bread like a weapon. Whoever is at his door he doesn't know how they would be able to get in without a key.

Shuichi stares wide-eyed at the door as the sound of it being unlocked is heard and the door opens. Shuichi jumps back and letting out a shriek, tossing the bread at the figure, the figure screams too, trying to dodge the bread. The bread hits the figure with a smack and then falls to the floor with a soft thump. Both of them looked down silently at the bread and then back up at each other, when their eyes met it was with instant recognition.

Shuichi could place that purple hair and wide devious eyes anywhere. 

"Kokichi?"

"Shuichi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it, I will be writing more as soon as I can. Your support is always welcome, but please be nice with your comments. I would love to talk to you :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W/Mentions of sex.

"Kokichi? What are you doing at my house?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Kokichi shifted his weight to the other foot, a flash of gold flickered from his hand and Shuichi noted the key clutched in his fist. 

Shuichi stayed silent eyes roving over Kokichi's form, a part of him couldn't believe Kokichi was actually alive, but here he stood in all his glory. Yet, he looked different from the killing game, less menacing, and more tired.

Kokichi's nose crinkled and a small smirk played at his lips. "Why did you throw a loaf of bread at me, what's that going to do for self-defense?"

"Well I-" Shuichi's face paled. To be honest he wasn't sure why himself, it had just been the first thing he grabbed in the heat of the moment. "That's beside the point. Kokichi, what are you doing here?" Shuichi asked, hesitantly, though he feared he already knew the answer, seeing as the key in Kokichi's hand had opened his door.

Kokichi stretched his hand out, gold key pinched between his fingers, wiggling it back and forth. "This was the address written down on my file, and this little key opened the door, did it not?" he exhaled and looked up at Shuichi, gaze light and questioning like he was waiting for Shuichi to realize something. 

"So, before we lost our memories we used to-"

"Live together? It would appear so." Kokichi cut in.

Silence fell over them, the only thing filling the air was the sound of cars outside and Shuichi's shoe cuffing the ground as he fidgeted nervously, looking for something to say. His brain felt fried, could he really have lived with someone like Kokichi? Could he really live with him again? Then again, could he really live alone? The thought terrified Shuichi to the bone, he wasn't sure why but, he definitely didn't want to be alone. 

"I can find another place to stay if you don't want me here, but can I at least stay here until I find another place?" His eyebrows furrowed, hurt written on his face.

"No- I mean yes- I mean-" Shuichi broke off heart beating hard in his chest. Kokichi watched him amused as Shuichi took a deep breath to try and regain his words. "This is your house as much as mine, I guess. It would be unfair to make you leave. Besides, it might not be too bad to have someone here with me." Shuichi played with his hands anxiously and looked up. Kokichi's stare was hard and Shuichi felt like he was being looked through. "I mean unless you don't want to stay here."

Kokichi's eyes glinted over in playfulness, smile widening. "I'll stay here since you asked so kindly, but we'll have to work on your self-defense, the bread attack failed." He lifted up onto his tiptoes then bounced back down, striding into the apartment and locking the door behind him.

Shuichi rolled his eyes, but heat filled his cheeks in embarrassment, grabbing the bread off the floor, and following Kokichi into the kitchen. Kokichi set down his stuff next to his, plugging his phone into the second cord. That was probably the reason there was a second one in the first place. 

"I guess now the cookbook makes sense," Shuichi says under his breath.

Kokichi looks back over his shoulder at Shuichi, not quite catching his mumbled words. "What?"

"Oh nothing it's just-" Shuichi walks forward, reaching over Kokichi's head, into the cabinet, and grabbing the small purple book. "I found this cookbook and the handwriting didn't look like mine." He handed the book to Kokichi and he skimmed through the pages thoughtfully. 

"Yeah, this looks like my handwriting, who would have known I was a secret chef." He giggled, looking up at Shuichi briefly before turning back to the book. "Good, maybe that means I can cook something, cause I'm starving." 

Shuichi let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, his stomach grumbling at the mention of food. "Me too."

"Look's like I'm making breakfast for dinner then, because this says it takes five minutes and looks fairly simple." He tapped his finger against the page and set the book down. Reaching up into the cabinet to try and grab a pan, unfortunately, he just wasn't tall enough. 

Shuichi chuckled quietly watching him jump up to try and grabbed the pan, fingertips just missing it. Shuichi would never consider himself tall, he'd always been the shortest around most people, but he had a good few inches on Kokichi. Deciding it was best if he helped out, he reached forward and grabbed the pan for Kokichi. 

Kokichi huffed and took the pan. "Thanks." Shuichi grinned a warm feeling filling his stomach and a strange sense of Deja vu overcoming him. It all felt so familiar. "Just a fair warning, old me might have been able to cook, but with the memories I have now, I've never cooked once."

"That's alright." Kokichi moved to the stove and turned it on, setting the pan and the book down. He should probably finish putting away the groceries before they spoil. He stood next to Kokichi, a small piece of counter separating the fridge and the stove. He opened the fridge and began setting things inside neatly. 

"Shuichi can you hand me butter, eggs, and the weapon?" 

Shuichi nodded, not fully hearing what Kokichi said, and grabbed the butter, setting it on the counter. "Butter-" he stood up straight not finding the eggs in the fridge and turned around to grab them off the island, setting them next to the butter. "Eggs-" Shuichi cocked his head. "And, the weapon?" Kokichi clamped his hand over his mouth as muffled laughter seeped through. Then it hit him, he meant the bread. Shuichi's face fell and he shook his head. "You're not going to give that one up are you?"

"Nope," Kokichi said still laughing. Shuichi handed him the bread and he got to work with whatever it was he was making. 

He finished putting the groceries away and went to watch Kokichi cook. He leaned his back into the island, watching as he cracked two eggs, into the center of a cutout piece of buttered bread. It was weird watching Kokichi like this, he just seemed so not him, but at the same time, he was. Shuichi was so used to seeing Kokichi how he was in the killing game that this just felt strange to see him like this. He was wearing black overall shorts, with a white shirt under it. Paired with brown boots and stupid purple ruffled socks peeking out over the top of the boots, it almost made Shuichi want to laugh. 

Without the baggy white straight jacket esque outfit, Shuichi distantly thought that he was built quite nicely. His legs were toned and his shoulders were curved down. Every time Kokichi moved his arm on the stove, his shoulder blade would shift under his shirt, and Shuichi stared transfixed. Shuichi's gaze travels down to his waist, the overalls accentuating how small his waist is. Shuichi wonders if he could wrap his hands around his waist and have them touch, but he shakes the idea out of his head as quickly as it appeared. He shouldn't be thinking like that. 

"You okay?" Kokichi says looking over his shoulder at him, no doubt having felt Shuichi's eyes on him. 

Shuichi raised his fist to his mouth and cleared his throat. "Yeah," he answered voice cracking. "I'm just thinking." 

Kokichi reached into the cabinet on his tiptoes, he was able to reach two plates and he set them on the counter. "About?"

"You're just so different." 

Kokichi uses a spatula to pick up the bread from the pan and sets it on the plates. "Different how?"

Shuichi pushes himself off the island and walks over to the counter to put away the eggs and butter. "I'm not sure really, you're just acting differently."

Kokichi hums pensively, but his tone was playful. "Well, it could be a mixture of things-" He put the pan in the sink and turned on the water, scrubbing off the grease. "It could just be that I'm hungry, or it could be that I just got out of a trillion surgeries, and I'm tired." Shuichi almost forgot about that, it's still a miracle that Kokichi is standing here with him. "But, it's probably because I'm no longer in a life or death situation and I can relax for the first time in months."

"Oh." Kokichi turned to him and handed him a plate smirking, his eyes were gleaming and so mesmerizing to look at. They were light almost like lilac, it was the perfect mixture of blue and grey, to give him the appearance of purple eyes, framed perfectly by a black ring around his iris. 

Shuichi takes the plate and smiles back. "Thanks." Kokichi sits down at the island on the kitchen side, so Shuichi walks around to the living room side, taking his seat on the stool facing Kokichi. 

"I think I might have cooked it too long," Kokichi frowns down at the egg in the bread. Shuichi looks down at his plate, the bread was a little burnt and the egg wasn't runny like it should be, but it looked edible.

Shuichi picked it up and took a bite, who cares if it was a little overcooked, the flavors were all there and Shuichi's grumbling stomach readily accepted the food. "It's really good Kokichi." 

Shuichi brought his gaze back up to Kokichi who had just taken a bite, his cheeks puffing out as he chewed. His eyes traveled down to his neck watching as his adams-apple bobbed when he swallowed, this is the first time he's seen Kokichi's neck without his scarf. 

"I miss Kirumi, she was such a good cook."

"Team Danganronpa said that we should have everyone's number on the list they gave us, so once your phone is charged you can message her. Besides we'll probably all get together again, at some time or another."

Kokichi sighed. "Yeah maybe, I'm not sure most people would want to see me." 

Well, he wasn't wrong. Kokichi had certainly left an... impression on mostly everyone. But he would like to think that now that everything is over they can all move on. At least that's what he wanted. He was tired of holding grudges. "It was a killing game Kokichi. Life or death or whatever. I'm sure they will understand, you know forgive and forget? We all had to do stuff we aren't proud of." 

Kokichi put on a strained smile and nodded, finishing up the last of his food. He grabbed his plate and began to get up, but Shuichi's hand shot forward and grabbed onto his wrist. A thin glossy white line that looked slightly irritated, with little blotches of red outlining it, traveled up the side of Kokichi's arm and up underneath his shirt. He traced the line all the way to the side of his neck, where there was a matching line on the other side.

"Are these the scars from your surgery?"

Kokichi swallowed. "Um, yeah. It goes all the way down to my ankle on both sides. To be honest, I'm not sure how they fixed everything, but apparently, they used the incisions on my sides to reconstruct my bones, with lasers or something." 

Shuichi traced the scar over Kokichi's hand, distantly taking note of the softness. Kokichi shivered at the light touch. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really, the first day it did, because it had a bunch of surgical staples in it, but they put this really thick medicine on it and it healed up almost immediately."

He knew he should probably let go of his hand now, but he held it for just a beat longer. "I'm really happy you're okay Kokichi." 

Kokichi stared at him, visibly taken back by his words. Shuichi lets go of his hand and stands to bring his plate into the kitchen. 

Kokichi recovers rather quickly, his playful grin back on his face, "Aww, Shuichi cares about me." He washes the dishes off, whipping around to face Shuichi, elbows balancing himself against the counter. "So what do you say detective, have you gotten a chance to explore?"

"Not yet actually, you got here right after I did."

"Then what are we waiting for!" He pushed off the counter and bounced forward. 

The living room was cozy and small. At the right end of the living room, there was an elaborate computer set up in front of two large windows, covered by grey curtains. The computer had two screens and a tripod set up behind it, something for Shuichi to search through later. 

There were two white doors on the right side, he picked the one furthest from the windows and walked in. It was a bathroom, equipped with all the usual things one would find in a bathroom. It was completely white, and as he walked in his shoes squeaked against the tile. He knelt down opening up the cabinets under the sink. Finding bath towels, a blow dryer, a flat iron, a box of blue and purple hair dye, a basket of random makeup products and face washes, and finally a bottle of cleaning disinfectant. It all seemed normal enough.

Shuichi stood and left the bathroom, walking over to Kokichi, who was standing at the left side of the living room in front of a bookshelf. The bookshelf was filled with books, from the looks of it mainly mystery novels. And a smaller shelf to the side was filled with little figurines. 

"We sure do have a lot of whoever this character is." Kokichi held up a figurine of a girl with long light purple hair. He was right, there were many little pieces of merchandise with the same character on it. 

"It's probably a character from the Danganronpa games. I mean, we were obsessed with it enough to audition to be on the reality show version, so why wouldn't we have a bunch of merch." 

"Aw man~ we were totally fanboys weren't we," Kokichi pouted picking up another figurine of a girl with big spirals for hair.

"It would appear so," he chuckled. Shuichi walked over to the door closest to the window, Kokichi following behind, humming quietly. Most likely behind the door would probably be a hallway leading to their bedrooms, but when he pushed open the door, he wasn't met with a hallway, instead, it was just a bedroom. A bedroom- singular. 

Shuichi stopped walking staring at the bedroom confused. "Uh-" 

"What?" Kokichi asked from behind him, pushing his way into the room. "Oh."

There was only one bed. Why was there only one bed? Shouldn't there be two since they both lived here? 

"Well that certainly is an interesting development," Kokichi said, walking further into the room and tossing himself onto the bed. The sheets were completely black, a grey shag carpet underneath the bed. To the left of the bed was a dresser and a mirror, on the wall in front of the bed was a closest. 

Shuichi was thoroughly confused, but he'd rather not dwell on it for the time being. "I wonder if the living room couch is a futon and one of us slept there?" 

Kokichi cocked an eyebrow at him and gave him a funny look, before sighing and standing up. "Shall we go check?" 

He moved from the doorway and Kokichi marched past him. Shuichi stalled, looking at the room for another beat before leaving. Kokichi's eyes were fixed on something on the mantel above the fireplace, and as he got closer his stomach flipped.

It was a picture of him and Kokichi. It looked like it was taken at some kind of winter ski resort, snow falling down around them, mountains in the back. The position they were in was very- uh... friendly? Kokichi was on his back, arms wrapped around him in a tight hug, his head resting on his, as he held his legs up. They were both bundled up in warm clothing, their face bright and filled with joy. 

It was a strange feeling to see a picture of something that happened and not being able to remember it. It almost made him feel jealous of his old self for getting to have those experiences. 

Kokichi traced over the silver frame with his finger, humming lowly.

"We, uh, must have been really close friends," Shuichi croaks out, throat feeling dry. 

Kokichi looks at him eyebrow raised and eyes scrunched, and suddenly Shuichi feels like he's missing something, that Kokichi knows more than he's letting on. 

"What?" 

"Oh, nothing," he shrugs. "I'm sure our phones are charged now, I'll go get them." He sets the picture back onto the mantle sauntering off to the kitchen.

Shuichi turned towards the small purple couch, he looks around for a pull-out, pulling out the cushions and yanking on the bottom of the couch. But it was just a normal couch. 

He put the cushions back on the couch and sat down, immediately sinking into it. Why would they not have another bed? He was disrupted from his thoughts as Kokichi jumped into the spot next to him, tossing him his phone. 

Kokichi powered his phone on, Shuichi stared at it in his hand apprehensive to turn his on, scared of what he might see. He holds the button down and the screen lights up, loading. His phone popped on and Shuichi's stomach sank, face growing red and hot.

His home screen was another photo of Kokichi and him, this one however was of a... different nature, and there was no more denying of who they used to be to each other anymore. And why there would only be one bed. They were at a park, kissing... passionately, one of Shuichi's hands cupping Kokichi's face, the other on his waist. Kokichi's arms were slung around his neck, blissed-out expressions on both of their faces.

"Kokichi, I don't think we were just roommates." 

Kokichi glanced up from his phone noticing Shuichi's beet-red face and smirking. "I know, we were totally dating," he stated simply. 

"I- wait, you know?" 

"There's one bed Shuichi. One. And friends-" he pointed at the picture on the mantel. "Don’t take pictures like they're in a Hallmark Christmas romance movie. I was just waiting for you to find more conclusive evidence, I'm guessing you found some?" 

Shuichi squeezed his eyes shut, stretching his phone out to Kokichi, as he inspected the photo peering back up at him smirking. Shuichi felt stupid, he should have been able to figure it out earlier, but this really surprised him. His old self was in a relationship with Kokichi, and it must have been serious, considering that they lived together. What a strange turn of events. 

"Who knew you were so suave Shuichi," Kokichi joked. sitting back on his knees, looking down at his phone. 

Shuichi looked at his home screen, once again feeling jealous that he doesn't have the memory of being kissed like this. Would it feel as soft as it looks? Not that he would want to kiss Kokichi or anything, but it was clear at this time in his life he did. Shuichi hadn't even entertained the thought of being with a guy, he's always been attracted to girls. So that was his past self that liked men, not him now. It doesn't matter right now anyway, nows not the time for a sexuality crisis. 

***  
They had been sitting on the couch for at least an hour going through their phones and looking at the thousands of notifications they had. If he was being honest he was getting a bit of a headache. So far they had found that Kokichi was some type of video game streamer and already had a following before getting onto Danganronpa. 

Kokichi had squealed in excitement finding his channel and all his videos, some of which Shuichi was in. He didn't watch any of them but made him promise to watch some with him later. 

Team Danganronpa wasn't kidding when they said they would have fans. Both of their social media's had thousands of followers, comments, and messages. Kokichi had smiled proudly and leaned over to show Shuichi a very detailed paragraph describing how they were going to kill Kokichi. Shuichi read it horrified, but Kokichi just replied 'mood' and laughed. 

Shuichi found articles on his phone that were written by him, and found emails from his work. He was a Journalist for a big company and apparently wrote articles that would be posted to their website. Shuichi felt like that fit him, to an extent, probably more than his fake memories of being a detective. 

"Looks like we do have everyone's number," Kokichi stated. "Shuichi, go to your texts, someone started a group chat. Of course, it was Kaede."

Shuichi smiled, swiping out of his current tab, and going to his messages. Kaede would be the one to start a group chat. Something stilled his hand from clicking on the chat that Kaede made, instead, focusing on the group message below it. It was from his parents. His real parents. Not the faceless parents his fake memories gave him.

He clicked on their messages. Little messages of encouragement they had left filled his screen, telling him that they were watching the show and that they loved him and were proud of him. He was filled with the overwhelming urge to meet them. 

"Kokichi I found my parents in my messages, can I ask them to come over tomorrow, I have to meet them." 

"Yeah, of course, they're your parents." Kokichi smiled, but yet his smile looked sad. 

Shuichi texted his parents quickly and they responded saying they'll be over tomorrow afternoon. Shuichi felt nervous butterflies in his stomach, excited and nervous to meet his parents. 

Kokichi stared at him watching as he beamed down at his phone. "Did you find your parents Kokichi?" Kokichi shook his head and frowned slightly. "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay, I wasn't excepting anything, shitty parents in my fake memories, evidently the same goes for the real ones," he shrugged. 

"What were they like- the fake ones? Sorry if I'm overstepping you don't have to answer that."

"It was only my mom, I don't even have a clear image of what she looked like, just that she used to beat the shit out of me, starve me, stuff like that. I would run off with my friends when it got too bad and together we formed D.I.C.E. We would just pull dumb pranks on people. They were the only people there for me. My memories of them feel so real, but they aren't." 

Shuichi got off easy, he didn't really have many memories of friends close to him like Kokichi does. He has never seen Kokichi this vulnerable before. In the Killing game, it almost seemed like he could never feel anything, but he must have just been repressing his emotions. 

"I'm sorry Kokichi."

"Like I said it's fine. Look." he pointed at his mouth and squeezed his eyes close smiling hard. Shuichi huffed out a laugh and turned back to his phone. It was getting late, almost eleven o'clock, he just had one more place to look through. 

He clicked on his camera trying to prepare himself for more lovey-dovey pictures of himself and Kokichi, as weird as they are to look at. His camera roll was a mixture of screenshots of anime characters and the occasional cat photo. Shuichi was right about seeing more photos of Kokichi and him, there were tons, along with random photos of coffee, parks, and concerts. 

Shuichi can tell they had a lot of fun together, most of the photos leaving his stomach warm and happy, seeing them be goofy together. He swipes his thumb to the next photo and wishes he never would have. If he thought things were embarrassing before, this with the icing on the god damn cake.

"Oh my God!" he shouts slamming the phone down, his entire face and neck going red, his breathing coming in quick puffs. 

Kokichi looked up from his phone. "What?" 

Shuichi just shook his head and held the phone tightly against his thigh.

"What did you see?" Kokichi bent forward to try and grab the phone from Shuichi, but he leaned back to keep the phone from his reach and shook his head harder. "I wanna see."

"No, you really don't." 

Kokichi sat back down onto his knees, a devilish smile growing. "Yes, I really do if it's what I think it is." 

Shuichi closed his eyes shaking his one more time and extended his phone. It was probably one of the most pornographic things Shuichi had ever seen. The picture featured Kokichi lying down on the bed- yes that one bed that was in the room behind him- eyes glazed over in lust, lips shiny and wet. His hands were thrown above his head, and his legs bent back exposing him fully. He was completely naked except for the thigh-high socks he was wearing. A hand pressed against his bare lithe torso. Said hand belonging to Shuichi, as he was the one who took the picture. 

Kokichi's gaped at the photo, mouth dropping open. He ripped the phone from Shuichi's hands and pulled it closer to his face. "Holy Shit!" Shuichi slammed his face into his hands not wanting to look up but peeked out anyway. Kokichi had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face as he stared at the photo with clear amusement. 

Shuichi sat up, Kokichi glanced over at him and burst out laughing. He tossed him back his phone back but didn't stop laughing. He held his stomach tightly as he rocked himself back and forth in his seat. Shuichi liked the sound of Kokichi laughing, it made him feel slightly giddy, if only not in this certain scenario. 

"Why are you laughing?" Shuichi said, impulsively laughing with Kokichi.

"I don't even know, I guess it's kinda funny. We were kinky." 

"What! No, I was just-"

"Just taking a picture of me while we were having sex, I'd say that's kinky."

Shuichi put his head back in his hands and groaned. Of course, he knew that he and Kokichi had probably had sex. They were a couple after all, but Shuichi didn't need to be aware of that fact so obviously. Thinking about it made him feel weird. 

Kokichi stood up from the couch and stretched. "Oh come on," he pushed Shuichi's head out of his hands, Shuichi looked up at him. "It's not that bad, it's not like you can remember it."

But that's the problem isn't it, deep down he wants to remember it, so badly. He feels like he has missed so much and even though he lacks the memories, the Kokichi standing before him _was _the same one in the photo. They had done things together with these bodies that he'll never remember and never feel again. Not that he would want to or anything, it was just a strange thought to process.__

____

____

Shuichi stood up as well and yawned. "It's late we should get some sleep." Sleep. Shit, there's only one bed, how are they going to sleep. Shuichi scratched his head and looked down at the couch and back up to Kokichi. "I can sleep on the couch and you can take the bed." 

Kokichi gawked at him like he lost his head. "Don't be ridiculous, there's plenty of room in the bed. Besides it's not a big deal." Shuichi thought briefly, he would rather not have to sleep on a cramped couch. So if it was okay with Kokichi it was okay with him. 

They took turns using the bathroom and washing up, eventually making their way into the bedroom. Shuichi began looking through the drawers for some pajamas as Kokichi rifled through the closet. He pulled out some pajama pants and a plain white shirt -that was really soft- before Kokichi turned around he hurried out of his clothes and into the sleepwear. 

"Ooh look Shuichi boots!" Kokichi pulled a pair of thigh-high white heels out of the closet and began to put them on, zipping up the back of the boot. "Yep, they're mine."

Shuichi watched him amused as he tried to zip the other boot on. "Why would you have a pair of heels?" 

"Come on, you saw the socks Shuichi, they are obviously for kinky reasons." Shuichi paled and swallowed harshly, realizing that he was probably right. Kokichi walked forward shakily towards the full body mirror and kicked his foot out in front of him, hand placed on the small of his back. He gave himself a once over and changed positions again. "I kinda like em."

Shuichi almost agreed but, thought better of it. "Come on Kokichi, stop messing around, let's go to sleep."

"I wonder if there are any other kinky things in our closet."

"Kokichi."

Kokichi of course didn't listen, instead choosing to wobble back over to the closet and search around in the mess of fallen clothes at the bottom. Shuichi walked over to the closet and watched his search. 

"Oh, you're not going to believe it!"

"What?" 

"I'm ninety percent sure I just found a sex swing!" Kokichi pulled his head out from the closet his hair ruffled and filled with static. He dragged out a big black cloth item with hooks and bars. "Hundred percent sure I just found a sex swing." 

Had they used- Nope! He is not even going to think about it. "Come on Kokichi just get into bed." 

Kokichi started laughing again and pushed the item back into the closet. "I'm not done yet." There were a couple of seconds of silence as Kokichi shuffled through the closet, but then he heard Kokichi let out a brash laugh.

"Oh my god!" Kokichi said, pulling out a plastic container filled with different toys. Shuichi rubbed his forehead with his fingers as he watched Kokichi pick up one of the bright pink offensive items. 

"Put it back Kokichi, let just go to bed." 

Kokichi stood up balancing in the heeled boots, hand still holding the item. "I don't think I will." He laughed as he jumped forward at Shuichi, the toy held out like a sword. Shuichi's eyes widen and he dodged out of the way, letting out a half shriek. 

"H-hey what do you think you're doing!" 

Kokichi moved towards him again toy still outstretched and Shuichi ducked again. "Chasing you," he giggled. Then in a quick flash he was running at Shuichi, who took off quickly. 

If someone would have told Shuichi when he had first met Kokichi, that one day they would be living together and Kokichi would be chasing him with a bright pink dildo. He would have thought they were insane, yet here he was rushing around his room trying to escape Kokichi and the dildo. 

Shuichi wasn't sure how Kokichi was that fast in heels, but he was. He took too shallow of a turn around their bed and collapsed down onto the floor. Kokichi leaped down from off the bed and landed hard on his chest. Shuichi felt the air leave his lungs at the heavy impact and groaned. 

"Got you!" Kokichi's eyes sparkled down at him as he snickered. Shuichi looked up at him and felt his stomach flutter. He was sat upon Shuichi's chest like he was kneeling, but his legs were kicked out beside him. He's not so sure anymore if he can survive living with Kokichi. 

"You're so childish."

"Hmm, maybe." Kokichi shifted on top of him, which brought Shuichi's attention to their current position. It was so similar to that of the insect meet and greet, he was almost expecting Kokichi to lean down and tell him he was in hell. Kokichi still had the object in his hand and looked very proud of himself for catching Shuichi. 

"Can you get off now?"

"Ask nicely."

Shuichi rolled his eyes. "Get off please." 

"Mmm okay." Kokichi chuckled as he slung his leg over Shuichi and moved away from him. Standing to walk over to the closet and put away the toy. Shuichi got up slowly rubbing his back from where he fell and climbed into the bed. 

Kokichi started to change his clothes so he closed his eyes and waited. 

"You can open your eyes now." 

"Kokichi what in the actual hell are you wearing?" It was tiny black lacey shorts and a matching lacey tank top. 

"I don't know, it was in the closet, I thought it looked cute for pajamas." Shuichi wrinkled his nose up. "Hey! No complaining, I usually sleep naked, so unless you want that-" 

"Those are fine!" he waved his arms frantically in front of him. "Just turn the lights off and go to sleep, I'm tired." Shuichi rolled over to face the wall and watched as the room went into darkness, the only light coming from a small night light plugged into the wall across the room. Shuichi felt the bed dip and the sheets get pulled back as Kokichi got into bed.

Kokichi flopped onto his stomach and dropped his head onto the pillow. "Goodnight Shuichi~" Kokichi chirped dreamily, sleep already settling in. 

"Goodnight Kokichi." Shuichi smiled, calmness settling over him, finally feeling a little less alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I just want to thank you guys for the nice comments on the first chapter they made me very happy and I'm so excited you're excited for this story. I'm Still working out a schedule for this story but, I'm going to try and post weekly some time between Sunday and Monday. I really hope you guys like this chapter, and get ready for the next chapter because it going to be a fun one.


	3. Chapter 3

The distant hum of the air conditioner was evident in the quiet of the apartment, a cool air sweeping up and over Shuichi as he slept. The floors creaked gently as soft feet walked upon them before a clatter in the kitchen had Shuichi jolting awake. Shuichi rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around the room confused. It was obviously not morning.

His eyes landed on the crumpled empty sheets next to him and sighed deeply, another clang coming from the kitchen. What the hell is Kokichi up to? Shuichi laid back down, hoping that whatever Kokichi was doing he would just disappear and he would be able to go to sleep. The house was quiet again, and even though curiosity pulled heavy on Shuichi, his eyelids pulled harder. 

Another slam. Shuichi groaned irritated, throwing the covers off himself and getting up. He obviously wasn't going to get any more sleep. He scratched the back of his head and straightened up his sweatshirt, walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

The house was completely dark except for a bit of orange light peaking through the closed blinds. Not only was Kokichi up at this hour, but he was also moving around the house in the dark. Shuichi walked towards the round archway of the kitchen and flipped the light on. He squinted his eyes and covered them with his hand, eyes still adjusting to the light.

Kokichi was sat upon the counter frozen in his moments, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. One leg propped on the counter, the other swinging lazily back and forth. In between his legs was a bag of chips, his hand was greedily stuffed into, and a liter of grape soda halfway to his mouth in the other hand. 

"Kokichi what are you doing?"

Kokichi unfroze at his words and continued his drink before setting the bottle down next to him. "Eating," he replied shortly, shrugging. 

"I see that," Shuichi motioned with his hand. "Can I ask why this early?"

He shrugged again and frowned, digging through the potato chip bag and fisting more into his mouth. "Couldn't sleep. Bad dream."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

Shuichi shifted where he stood. He's not sure what he was expecting, Kokichi and him aren't close like that. 

"Sorry if I woke you up, I was trying not to, that's why I kept the lights off, but that just resulted in me running into a bunch of things." Kokichi's tone was very glum. Shuichi didn't know if it was just Kokichi not being a morning person or if it was from his bad dream. Shuichi bets it's the latter. 

"It's whatever," Shuichi sighed, looking over at the window, where the orange light was becoming more prominent. "What time is it?"

He hummed lowly as he chewed and picked up his phone. "Four-thirty." Kokichi grabbed the soda with both hands and took a swig out of the liter, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Shuichi cringed. "Ew."

"What?" Kokichi stared at him through his eyelashes, mouth opened slightly as he ate another chip. 

"You just drank out of the bottle."

"So…"

"What if I wanted some!" Shuichi massaged his thumb over his forehead, a headache developing. What kind of a monster drank soda from the bottle? 

"Do you like grape soda?" Kokichi asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No it's disgusting, tastes like cough medicine."

Kokichi grew a Cheshire smile. "Exactly," he tilted his head back and took another gulp, smirking back at Shuichi satisfied. 

Shuichi just shook his head and made his way over to the window behind the computer. If he was going to be up this early he should at least enjoy something. He pulled the blinds up fast, a cloud of dust falling on him, sending him into a coughing fit. Swatting the dust away with his hand he looked out onto the fire escape.

The fire escape was black metal with a staircase leading down to the apartment below them, it also happened to be the perfect spot to see the sunrise. Shuichi pushed open the window, climbing onto the desk and crawling out onto the fire escape. 

"What are you doing?" Kokichi asked, peering around the wall curiously.

Shuichi sat back on his knees in the windowsill, turning back to look at Kokichi. "Going to watch the sunrise," he smiled slightly, raking a hand through his messy bed head. "You coming?"

Kokichi nodded curtly and walked to the window, food still in hand. Shuichi scooted further out onto the fire escape, the ground looming under him menacingly. He situated himself over the staircase legs resting on the first step. 

The sky was a mix of orange, pink, and blue, the half sun shining onto Shuichi's skin warming him up from the cool breeze. He leaned back against the metal bars behind him, a hand appearing in the window set the food down. The bag of chips tipped over, a single chip slipping out and falling down to the sidewalk. 

Kokichi struggled out onto the fire escape and Shuichi watched amused, as he finally got settled, leaning back against the brick wall of their apartment. 

Kokichi sneered at him and snatched up the chips. "S'not funny."

Shuichi snorted and turned his head back up to the sunrise, breathing in the fresh morning air that smelled of the blooming cherry blossom trees below them. Cabs bustled along the streets, taking to people to work, shops were beginning to open up, occasionally Shuichi spotted someone exercising or walking to work. Should he get in contact with someone from his work? He probably should, but given the fat check he received from Danganronpa, he wasn't sure he was going to need to.

His gaze drifted back to Kokichi, who sat with the bag of chips squeezed tightly to his chest. "You okay?"

"Hm, what?" Shuichi's words had broken Kokichi out of thought. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kokichi held out the bag of chips towards Shuichi and shook the bag, an unspoken offer. Shuichi reached forward a grabbed a couple of chips. "So, your parents are coming over today right?"

"Yeah, they said they would stop by at noon."

"Are you nervous?" 

Shuichi was taken back by the sincerity in his words, it sounded like he really cared to know. Was this really the same Kokichi he had met in the killing game? Maybe he had been replaced with an alien? "Yeah, of course, I mean they're my parents and they raised me, I guess, but they don't know this me, and I don't know them."

Kokichi didn't say anything just watched Shuichi pensively. "Here," Kokichi lifted up the liter of soda. "Drink some."

Shuichi saw the smirk on Kokichi's face and immediately the tense atmosphere was broken. Kokichi shoved the bottle in his and Shuichi batted it away with his hand chucklingly. "What, no!"

"Come on Shuichi drink my backwash!" No, this was the same Kokichi, definitely not an alien. 

Shuichi laughed his stomach hurting with each breath in. Kokichi's eyes gleamed as he watched Shuichi laugh hand still outstretched. Shuichi came down from his laughter noticing Kokichi had paused his movements. "What?" he asked laughter still in his voice. 

Kokichi smiled, shaking his head. "Nothing." 

Shuichi hesitated and then reached out to grab the soda, keeping his eyes trained on Kokichi as he drank from the bottle slowly. Kokichi's smile slid off his face as his eyes widen and a faint blush fell over his cheeks. It was his turn to smirk now. 

"Bleh, disgusting," he gagged on the sickly sweet grape flavor, handing the soda back to Kokichi and getting to his feet. 

"I'd wipe that smirk off your face if I were you because you just got my cooties," Kokichi taunted.

Shuichi stretched his arms over his head as Kokichi stood up next to him, careful not to fall through the hole. Shuichi stared at Kokichi's face, his nose was scrunched up in annoyance. It sort of looked cute, like a little button, and he had the strange urge to flick it. So he did. 

Finger cocked back he flicked the tip of Kokichi's nose whose expression immediately turned horrified. He brought his hand up to his nose and rubbed it.

"Did you just flick my nose?"

"Yep." Shuichi slid behind Kokichi and crouched down to the window, crawling back through and over the desk. 

"Where are you going! Don't just walk off after flicking me." Kokichi shouted from the window.

"It's six, we spent an hour and a half out there, my back was starting to hurt. Besides, we should get ready so we can look through the computer."

Kokichi mumbled something under his breath before climbing back through the window and shutting it.

***  
They both took turns using the bedroom to change, Shuichi wearing the simplest thing in the drawers, a black button-up, and blacks jeans. Kokichi had put on a long-sleeved flannel that was definitely two sizes too big, one side of the top was white and had a graphic design on it, the other was normal red and black flannel. With it he wore long jean shorts, reaching just above his knee, the shirt laying two inches above the shorts. 

Right when they were about to sit down at the computer together there was a knock at the door. Shuichi's heart picked up thinking it might be his parents, but unfortunately, it was just a delivery from the pharmacy, two bags of Kokichi's medicine, and Shuichi's. 

Kokichi had excused himself to the bathroom to apply the lotion he got to help treat his surgery scars. Shuichi had tossed the pill bottle over in his hands, debating whether or not he wanted to take one. He decided that taking something to help with his anxiety might be for the better. 

With all of that out of the way, it led to them finally sitting down at the computer a couple of hours later. 

"This looks like a gaming computer." Kokichi pressed the button to start it. Shuichi pulled over a stool to sit on while Kokichi sat in the desk chair.

"Well it probably is, you said old you were a video game streamer, right?"

"Yeah, I haven't watched any of them though. I just had some messages from people that were subscribed to me."

The computer turned on quickly, the wallpaper a picture of some random animated character. 

"Look," Shuichi pointed towards the home bar at the bottom of the screen. "It looks like you didn't close out of some tabs before we left."

Kokichi moved the mouse over and brought up the tab, it was his youtube channel. 

"Kigaming?" 

"That's my channel name," Kokichi scrolled through the videos. "It looks like I uploaded the streams onto here as well." The channel had a million subscribers. It was quite a lot of subscribers, so he had to wonder how much of that was from being Danganronpa. 

The thumbnails were colorful and flashy, a lot of them featuring Shuichi in them. The most recent video was from two months ago, titled 'We're going to be on Danganronpa?!?!'

Shuichi and Kokichi shared a glance at each other before clicking on the video. 

_'Hey everyone it's me your favorite gay-mer Kokichi! And today I'm here with my boyfriend Shuichi to share some really exciting news!' ___

____

____

Kokichi's voice filtered into the room, but it sounded so different from the Kokichi he knew now. Strange something like vocal tone could also be affected by memory. The Kokichi in the video was very hyper, his voice sounded lifted and higher. Shuichi watched himself as he waved to the camera happily, an innocent smile on his face that Shuichi thought looked so unlike himself. The Kokichi in the video reached over and wrapped his arms around Shuichi squeezing him tightly, his face smooshing against his arm. 

"Jesus I'm annoying," Kokichi palmed his head. 

"You weren't that bad," he chuckled, though he too was feeling a bit of a headache from how fast video Kokichi was talking.

"I want to punch myself in the face, maybe I'm better off with these memories."

Shuichi pushed Kokichi's head out of his hand and went back to watching the video. 

_'So almost all of you guys know how much we have wanted to be on Danganronpa, and we are super happy to announce that both of us will be on this upcoming season!' _Video Shuichi nodded along looking down at Kokichi speak with love in his eyes. If Shuichi was being honest watching it made him feel a little uncomfortable.__

____

____

_'We are going to make this stream a short one, we just thought we should tell you where we'll be in the upcoming month, and answer some of your questions,' _video Shuichi said.__

____

____

_'We haven't gotten our costumes or our characters yet, but we will get them when we start going on PR trips with the rest of the cast.' ___

____

____

_'I'm so fucking excited for this guys, you have no idea!' ___

____

____

_'Shumai, no cursing on the live.' ___

____

____

_'Shit sorry,' _video Shuichi slapped a hand over his mouth. _'oops.' _____

_____ _

_____ _

_'Okay guys, potty mouth and I will start answering some question now so just-' ___

____

____

Shuichi broke his watch from the video to look over at Kokichi who was groaning and mumbling. "Shumai?" he questioned.

"Oh shut up." Kokichi had said that to him before in the killing game teasingly, but it looked like he once used it before in a very non-teasing way. 

They continued watching the video in silence, some of the questions boring and standard, others sparking excited discussion. 

_'Rstar asks what character would we want to be. I think I would definitely want to be like a Kirigiri or Chiaki type character, I really would love to be a detective. What about you Kokichi?' _Shuichi snorted at video Shuichi's statement, he'd heard that one before when he had seen his audition tape. He had gotten his wish.__

____

____

_'Definitely wanna be an antagonist, I wanna stir stuff up and start drama, those characters are always so interesting.' _Video Kokichi squirmed in his seat talking animatedly.__

____

____

_'I just can't see you as an antagonist, you're way too nice and sweet,' _video Shuichi leaned in and pinched Kokichi's cheek.__

____

____

_'Maybe... if I can't be an antag then I want to be the one that always goes crazy during the third trial, like my queen Celeste.' ___

____

____

_'Alright, next question. This one is from NagitosWaifu, I love your username, they asked, how do you guy's feel about losing your memories and no longer remembering each other.' _Video Shuichi hesitated and both of them frowned. _'I think no matter what memories I have, or body I am put in, I'll always fall in love with Kokichi.' _____

_____ _

_____ _

_'Aw Shumai~ that's so romantic.' ___

____

____

_'It's true, I don't think I could bear to live a day without you.' _Video Shuichi rested his head in the crook of Kokichi's neck, nuzzling into, Kokichi's hand came up to move Shuichi's head into a chaste kiss.__

____

____

Shuichi blushed fiercely, looking away fast, suddenly feeling like he was watching something he shouldn't be. 

Kokichi cocked his head watching the kiss closely like he was examining it. "Yuck, I think I'm going to vomit," he deadpanned. 

"Let's just watch a different one," he said nervously. 

"We were so mushy. Disgusting." 

"We must have really been in love." Shuichi almost feels bad for their old selves, they were so sure that they would fall in love again. He almost wishes he could still be for their sake, but he's never thought about Kokichi that way and he definitely never will. Just the thought of it was laughable. 

Shuichi's phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out quickly, it could be his parents. It wasn't his parents, but seeing the contact made him instantly brighten. Kaede had texted him and wanted to know if he could get dinner with her tonight. Shuichi replied back that he would love too, but then realized that meant he would be leaving Kokichi by himself.

"Uh, Kaede just asked me to get dinner with her tonight, I said yes, I hope that’s okay?"

"I'm not your keeper Shuichi, you can go out if you want to." Kokichi's voice was slightly irritated as he scrolled through the videos.

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to make sure you would be okay here by yourself."

"Yeah, I'll be fine, besides I have someone I want to invite over too, got to make amends or whatever."

Shuichi perked up. Was Kokichi going to apologize to someone? "Oh who?"

"Not telling," Kokichi grinned. "Here I scrolled all the way back to the first video, it looks like it from five years ago."

Shuichi looked at the screen, it was a video titled 'Danganronpa: trigger happy havoc, let's play.' 

"Five years ago?" 

"Yeah, so how old are you, when I looked at my I.D it said I was nineteen."

"Same."

"Right so we were like Sixteen, maybe fifteen."

"We've known each other for a long time then." 

Kokichi clicked on the video and it was instantly evident that they were younger. The video quality was poor and so was the audio. They were in a bedroom with tons of posters, sitting on a bed.

_'Hi I'm Kokichi and this is my friend Shuichi,' _video Kokichi nudged Shuichi in the side and whispered under his breath. _'say hi.' _____

_____ _

_____ _

_'Uh, hi.'_

____

____

This was painful for Shuichi to watch, the video terribly awkward and both of their voices cracking badly from puberty. 

_'This is our first stream we have ever made and I'll probably upload it to YouTube too. Anyways we are going to be playing the original Danganronpa games that Shuichi just got from his mom for Christmas.' ___

____

____

_'I'm super pumped to play them because we both grew up watching the reality show, but neither of us has played the games that started it all yet.' ___

____

____

"Maybe we should stop watching this," Kokichi interrupted.

"What, why?" 

"Well because we'll get spoilers, and I kind of want to play the games to see why we loved it so much. Maybe we could even stream our reactions like we did when we were kids."

Shuichi smiled. Was it odd he didn't mind the idea of that? "Yeah I like that idea, it could be fun."

A knock at the door broke the moment and Kokichi looked down at his phone. "It's probably your parents." He waved the phone in front of Shuichi's face showcasing the time. 

Shuichi stood up bolt straight, beginning to fuss with his clothes, smoothing them out. Kokichi turned off the computer and stood as well. "Relax," he said slowly. "Everything will be okay, I'll go to the bedroom to give you guys privacy." Since when has Kokichi become the comforting type? His brain would have stalled on that for a bit longer if he wasn't distracted by the fact that his parents were knocking at the door.

Shuichi's hand jumped out to stop Kokichi, he wasn't exactly sure why himself. "Wait, don't go, not yet." It must have been something in the way he had said it, but Kokichi stopped. 

"Fine, I'll stay, but just till you greet them, and then I'm going into the bedroom," he sighed. 

Shuichi walked to the door mind racing with possibilities, he looked behind at Kokichi standing awkwardly to the side, drew out a quick breath and turned the knob. 

Quicker than a blink of an eye Shuichi found himself in a tight warm embrace, the smell of cinnamon perfume filling his nose. He heard the laugh of an older man and felt the slap of a hand against his back. He suddenly felt overcome with emotions, this all felt so familiar, he just couldn't place his finger on the memory, but he knew that these were undoubtedly his parents. It was like his body knew, but his brain just couldn't grasp it. 

His mom was the one hugging him, rocking him back and forth, carding her fingers gently through his hair. Shuichi had never felt so comfy and warm in his life. She pulled back from the hug, cupping his head in her hands and looking into his eyes. 

"Sweetie I missed you so much, you have no idea how proud I am of you and how happy I am you're safe." Shuichi took the time to look at his mother. She was a short, plump woman, with a kind smile, and grey hair pulled back into a bun. 

Shuichi's mother saw something behind Shuichi and let go of his face, bustling over to Kokichi and embracing him in the same warm hug he'd just received. Kokichi was caught way off guard by the barrage of affection and squawked accidentally. 

Shuichi's father stood at the door tall and broad, so unlike Shuichi himself. His hair was white and his face was wrinkly. Shuichi was a little surprised, he had expected his parents to be younger, considering he was only nineteen, but that didn't change anything.

Shuichi's eyes trailed over to his mother who was fretting over Kokichi and he smirked. "Oh honey, how are you feeling? Do you have a fever? I'm so happy you're okay. What an awful way to go out." Words were spilling out of her mouth a mile a minute, as she brushed her hands over Kokichi's face and petted his head. Kokichi looked utterly confused, taking long blinks as his mouth opened and closed like a fish. 

Shuichi's father seemed rather silent, a man of a few words if you will, but still, he clamped his hand onto Shuichi's shoulder and watched his wife amused. "Hon, they don't remember us, I bet they're a little overwhelmed right now."

Shuichi's mother pulled away from Kokichi, though her hand still stayed on his face rubbing over his cheekbone soothingly. If Shuichi wasn't mistaken he's pretty sure he saw Kokichi leaned into her hand a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry, you're right. I forgot, please excuse my manners."

"No it's fine, do you guys want to go sit down and talk? Oh, and what should we call you?" Shuichi's nervousness had disappeared instantly, feeling comfortable around these people. 

"Just call us Mom and Dad." Shuichi smiled at that and began walking them into the living room getting them settled on the couch and pulling two other seats over for Kokichi and himself. 

"I-I'll go make some tea," Kokichi stuttered out as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Shuichi's parents looked on in anticipation.

"So I would wager you have some questions?" his father asked, crossing his legs.

"Uh, yeah I do, I didn't expect you guys to be so-" Shuichi struggles to find a way to word it without it coming across too harsh.

"Old?" his mother laughs.

Shuichi hangs his shoulders in defeat, sighing. "Yeah."

"Well we had you pretty late in our life. We had been trying for a baby for years, but we never gave up trying despite what the doctors had told us, and eventually, we had you. That's why you're our one and only."

Kokichi came out of the kitchen, carefully balancing a tray of mugs filled with tea. He handed them to Shuichi's parents and then to Shuichi sitting down next to him. That was very thoughtful of Kokichi and the sentiment warmed him more than the tea did. He had no idea that an evil leader's job qualifications included tea making. 

Kokichi cleared his throat and began to speak. "So how do you know me?" To Shuichi it seemed like a pretty obvious question, they had been friends when they were teens and dated when they got older. Of course, his mom knew about him, but the answer was not what he was excepting.

"Oh that's easy, we practically raised you." Shuichi's mother chirped happily. 

"What?"

"What about my parents?"

Shuichi's mom leaned forward and rubbed Kokichi's knee, a frown on her face. "Well, we had been living next to a couple who had a teenage daughter, she was very cute and we would always say hi to her as she went to school. Anyway, her parents weren't the best and we could tell that because the girl was going down a bad path. During my pregnancy with Shuichi, we hadn't heard much from her and when Shuichi was born we found out the girl was six months pregnant! We offered to help her with the baby after she gave birth because we knew that her parents wouldn't. That baby was you Kokichi.

"We didn't see much of you for the first two years, but then your mom's parents passed away in a car crash. She was eighteen, with a two-year-old, all alone in a big house. You would often spend the day or even the night over at our house. You and Shuichi were so cute as little kids and you got along great. I'll have to show you the pictures later. Oops, sidetracked again, sorry. Your mom kept, getting into more bad stuff, having a different boyfriend each year, and they were always awful to her. I remember you telling me when you got older and realized you were gay, but your mom wasn't happy and tried to kick you out. So you started to live with us more permanently. But then she begged you to come with her when she moved, you were probably about Seventeen at that time. After your mom moved you kind of just stayed with us until you both moved out."

Shuichi's head felt like it was about to combust and Kokichi looked it. They had been childhood friends and basically grew up together. No wonder his old self wouldn't be able to live a day without Kokichi, they literally had never lived a day apart.

A single word resonated with Shuichi though. And it certainly was not the most important one at the moment, but it stuck none the less. Gay. Was Kokichi gay? He knows his old self was but was current Kokichi also that way? Shuichi's old self was definitely gay or at least bi, but he is pretty sure he's straight. He doesn't like thinking about it too much. 

Shuichi is broken out of thought by Kokichi speaking up. "Thank you, do you know where she is now, my mother?"

"Sorry sweetie we don't." 

Kokichi swallowed tightly. "It's okay."

*** 

The evening continued on and they talked amicably about childhood, how they had got into Danganronpa and how they started dating. Shuichi's mom was true to her word, pulling a photo album out of her large purse, showing them pictures of Shuichi and Kokichi as children. Once five o'clock came around Shuichi's mother had packed up the book, talking about a doctor's appointment she had to get to. 

She gave them both that warm motherly hug she had greeted them with and said her farewells, asking them to come over to visit sometime. He showed them out the door and Shuichi felt his heart swell as it closed. 

"Well that went well," Kokichi spoke from his spot on the couch.

"I'd say so," he replied walking back over to him. 

"Your parents are nice." 

"Yeah," he smiled, they really were great. He wishes he could remember them. 

Shuichi threw himself down on the couch next to Kokichi, leaning back and closing his eyes exhausted. 

"Aren't you going to get ready?"

"For what?" he asked tiredly, waking up at five a.m was something he never wanted to do again. 

"For your date with Kaede."

Shuichi jerked forward, his stomach plummeting, looking at Kokichi with wide eyes. "For my **what **?!"****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys sooo much for reading, and all your comments. I actually planned to get to the date with Kaede in this chapter and Kokichi's mystery guest, but everything came out longer than expected. So, look forward to that next week. ALSO if you want to message me about the story or possibly want to send some fanart, my twitter is LethargicLilac, I rarely post anything but if I by any chance am running late on a chapter I'll post an update on my Twitter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W/sexual content

Shuichi's heart was going a mile a minute, thumping erratically in his chest at Kokichi's words. Date? Was it a date? Kokichi shifted in his seat to look at Shuichi freak out more thoroughly. 

"What?" Kokichi asked, bemused.

"It's not a date!" He took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. It's not a date. Kaede just wanted to go out to dinner with him, nothing more. "Right?"

"Let me see what her text said." Kokichi leaned back against the cushions with his knees bent under him and held out his hand. Shuichi reached for his phone in his pocket, tapping probably too hard on the screen to get to Kaede's text, handing it over to Kokichi. " _'Hi Shuichi! If you're not busy today would you like to get dinner with me at seven? I'll text you all the details _yep this sounds like a date."__

____

____

Shuichi's head felt dizzy, had he really messed up and thought they were just hanging out? He didn't know the first thing about dating. Does this mean Kaede likes him? Does he like Kaede? Kaede is his best friend, but... he's never thought it was more than that. 

He ran his hands through his hair tugging on it slightly. "What do I do? I've never been on a date."

Kokichi looked down at his phone. "Well I recommend getting ready, it's getting late."

Shuichi jumped up. "Shit!" he patted his pants not sure what he was looking for.

Kokichi flinched at Shuichi's voice. "Jeez, no need to have a conniption fit."

"Right, okay, I'll be in the shower."

The tiles of the shower were cold against Shuichi's hands but the spray of steaming water on his back warmed him. What do people even do on dates? Hold hands? Kiss? Shuichi gasped to himself as he shampooed. Would Kaede want to do that? He's not sure he's prepared for something like that.

He finished showering and hopped out, toweling himself off as quickly as he could, wiping the steam off the mirror with his hand. Little blue colored water droplets fell from his head, his hair was lightening with each wash and black roots were growing in. He needed to re-dye his hair soon. He stared at himself in the mirror, lifting his wet hair up to look at his face. There was a slight amount of acne on his forehead, but at least his hair would cover it.

He stepped out of the bathroom thirty minutes later, a towel wrapped around his waist, hair blow-dried, laying sleek and flat from the straight iron. Shuichi stopped where he was walking to the bedroom, realizing he had absolutely no clue what he was doing. 

"Kokichi, what do you wear on a date?"

"Hm?" he hummed from the couch, where he was watching some random soap opera. He turned around eyes trailing over Shuichi's bare chest in appreciation. Shuichi failed to notice. "Just wear something fancy, like a suit if you can find one."

"Right, okay." 

Finding something to wear was proving harder on Shuichi than expected, most of the clothing in the closet was gaudy and horrendously bright colors. On the opposite hand, the clothing in the drawers was compiled of dark-colored clothing, which wouldn't have been that bad if every one of them weren't some kind of lounge clothing.

But, at last, he had managed to throw something together. Black slacks with a white button-down that met his elbows, and a simple black vest with dark gray designs. He was currently fumbling around by his mirror trying desperately to tie his tie.

He let out a groan of frustration and threw himself back onto the bed, resigning himself to failure. Why was it so hard to tie a stupid tie? "Kokichi." Nothing no response, so he tried a little louder. "Kokichi!"

"What!" Looks like that got his attention.

"Come here!"

A grunt could be heard from behind the door before being slammed roughly open by a disgruntled Kokichi. "What?"

"Do you know how to tie a tie?" He picked up the tie and it lamely flopped back down against his chest.

"I can try," he shrugged, walking over to where Shuichi was laying. "You're going to have to sit up if you want me to."

Shuichi sat up and Kokichi began working with the tie, his thin fingers unknotting the mess Shuichi had made of it. Shuichi watched him silently, staring up at his concentrated face. His hair was falling into his face and he blew it away irritated. 

"There, I did it." Kokichi patted Shuichi's chest and stood back so he could stand up. He caught a glimpse of the tie in the mirror as he stood. It was a bit messy but at least it was tied. He tucked it into his vest and moved quickly to the door grabbing his wallet and keys on the way. 

Shuichi hoped he wasn't going to be too late, he stalled at the door making sure he had everything he needed. Then he remembered. "Oh no," he slapped his hand against his head. 

"What?" Kokichi asked, finally joining him by the door. 

"I forgot to call for a cab."

"I Know."

Shuichi raised his head confused. "What?"

"I figured you forgot so I called while you were showering. They should be waiting outside."

Shuichi felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and took a sigh of relief. That was oddly thoughtful of him. "Thank you Kokichi. Are you sure you're okay being here alone while I'm gone?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just go already your cologne is giving me asthma."

Shuichi blushed, he knew he had gone a bit overboard on the cologne. "Eh, sorry. Wait are you having someone come over? You mentioned it earlier, is it still happening?"

"I am." Kokichi crossed his arms and tilted his head. Shuichi got the impression he wasn't inclined to talk about it. 

"Okay well I'm going now, see you later."

"Have fun on your date." Though the words were kind Shuichi felt like the tone held the opposite meaning. What he would give for a day where he understood the complex mind of Kokichi Ouma.

***  
The car ride wasn't long, but with all the thoughts and worries swirling in his head, it felt like he had been in this car for an eternity. The black seats squeaked under him uncomfortably, and the driver smelled like cigarette smoke. Definitely wasn't the most pleasant of experiences.

He probably shouldn't think too much into it, but he can't help but feel bad about leaving Kokichi at home. He was acting differently before he left, colder, and put-off, yet that was still different from how he acted in the killing game. Shuichi however had to put those thoughts at the back of his mind, as the cab pulled up to the front of the restaurant. 

He stood by the awning of the building where Kaede said she would meet him, looking around for a sign of her. His heart was beating fast and a part of him wished he could crawl right back into the cab and just go home. He didn't want to have to tell Kaede he didn't have feelings for her and thought of her as a friend, maybe he could make himself like her? In fact, he wasn't sure why he didn't already, she was kind, sweet, and pretty. Any sensible guy should like her. 

"Shuichi!" His heart fluttered, he knew that voice, he turned his head to where it had come from and sure enough, it was her. Kaede was walking towards him arm raised high in a wave, smile bright enough to blind, and... pulling someone behind her by the wrist. Wait, what? Broken out of his Kaede daze, he realized she wasn't alone, and walking behind her was, Rantaro.

Kaede rushed forward hugging him tightly and he reciprocated quickly. Though his mind still felt frozen. The first thing to come out of his mouth probably should have been a greeting, but instead, "I didn't know Rantaro was coming?"

Kaede brushed her hair behind her ear. "Oh shoot! I must have forgotten to text you, I was talking with Rantaro earlier and I figured he might want to come hang out with us and get dinner. I hope that's okay?"

"Sup," Rantaro nodded from behind Kaede, raising up a peace sign.

Shuichi's stomach filled with dread. Oh no, he's completely misunderstood this entire situation. Of course, this wasn't a date how could he be so stupid. Now he felt overdressed as well, given Kaede was in a blue romper and Rantaro was just in jeans and a t-shirt. 

"Yeah of course that's fine," Shuichi squeaked, trying to keep back his embarrassment. 

"Great! Let's get inside I'm starving!" Kaede pushed ahead, a hop in her step as she entered the restaurant. 

Rantaro walked up next to him slapping his hand onto his shoulder, Shuichi jerked at the slight sting in his shoulder. Did he mean to hit him that hard? Rantaro nodded his head up and kept walking, Shuichi nodded back with a strained expression, wrinkling his nose up. Rantaro smelled strongly of what was most likely weed. Shuichi took a deep breath of fresh air to get the stink out of his nose, before walking in after them.

***  
Kokichi paced the floor anxiously, anytime now she would get here and he still hadn't figured out what to say. Unfortunately, Gonta wasn't going to be able to make it, which makes this whole ordeal more stressful and awkward. He knows what he's supposed to say, but he's not sure how well that will go over. 

A knock at the door disrupts his pacing. Well, shit here goes nothing. He yanks open the door, an instant scowl on his face. 

"Hello human garbage," she greeted, mockingly. Her long blonde hair flowing at her waist, he was surprised to see she was wearing pants for once, but her boobs were still out, smooshed together in pink tube top. Some things never change.

"Hey gutterslut," he bit back sarcastically, rolling his eyes. What happened to, _hello _, _how are you? _. Typical normal greetings, that were unwritten rules to never be used between Kokichi and Miu.____

_____ _

_____ _

Miu strutted forward into the apartment, her fuzzy heels clicking along the wood floor. She threw herself down unceremoniously onto the couch, taking up all the space. "Where's the hospitality cum stain? I travel all the way over here and you don't even have food prepared?"

"Maybe there would be some if you stopped rubbing your fishy crotch on my couch." Miu held up her middle finger and Kokichi smirked at the hand, going to grab some water.

He walked over beside Miu, shoving the water in her face, some of it splashing out over the cup and onto her. She grimaced but took the water. Kokichi sat on the ground in front of the couch, watching Miu as she took a sip, trying to figure out where to start. He really didn't want to do this, and there wasn't anything stopping him from just not, but he did feel some amount of guilt for how things played out with her. While their relationship in the killing game had been farthest thing from friendly,- he can goes as far as to say he loathed the bitch- she had made things more fun.

Kokichi figured the blunt approach was the best. No reason to sit around and stall. "Sorry I lowkey killed you, but to be fair you were trying to kill me first."

Miu read him carefully trying to find a lie in those words. "Thanks, It's whatever now, sorry for plotting your death too," she shrugged.

Then came an awkward silence, the apology wasn't as bad as he was expecting, but he hadn't thought about what they were going to do after. Now they just looked around the room in silence, lips sealed tightly. 

"Is that it?"

"That’s all I had planned, I didn't think this far ahead."

"Well I'm not leaving yet, it took too much gas to get down here to stay for two minutes. So it’s a good thing I brought this." Miu reached into her large purse pulling out, not one, but two, bottles of whiskey.

Kokichi's eyes widened at the liquor, sure he might have been the leader in a group of juvenile delinquents, but he hadn't once touched alcohol- at least this version of him hadn't. He can't speak for his past self. "Woah where did you get that?"

"The store duh. I'm 21." Oh right, Kokichi had forgotten that they were all different ages. "Here," she tossed him a bottle and Kokichi caught it.

"I'm only nineteen, I can't drink yet."

"Aww, you're a baby! You don't have to if you don't want to, but nobody's stopping you. It's not like you're going to get in trouble, you're at home." Miu opened her cap and tipped some into her mouth screwing up her face at the taste.

Kokichi was inclined to agree, unless the cops broke down his door, he would be completely fine. Miu watched smirking as he uncapped the bottle and took his first drink. He drank way too much and way too fast, which cause him to cough hard some falling out of his mouth as he gagged at the taste. _How can people drink this?_

____

____

Miu slapped him hard on the back as he tried to get a grip. "I should have warned you about this, it's pretty strong. You really aren't supposed to drink it like this, most people mix it with stuff, but drinking it like this gets the job done faster."

"What job?" Kokichi strained out, eyes watering down his face.

"Oh, honey."

***  
The waitress had sat them in a high booth off to the side of the room, a live band was playing and the restaurant was filled with rowdy customers and loudly chatting people. Rantaro had sat next to Kaede and he had sat in the seat across from them. He really felt like he was third-wheeling big-time currently. He ordered something with chicken in it off the menu, not really sure what it was but it looked good enough. 

He's kind of glad this isn't a date because as Shuichi looks at Kaede now, he still doesn't feel anything except friendship. If this was a date he would have to hurt Kaede's feelings by saying he didn't like her like that. There was just no way he could make himself feel that way. It made him feel stupid to think about it.

Was there something wrong with him? Like he had said before, Kaede is a wonderful, kind girl, who is very beautiful. Anybody would be crazy if they didn't fall for her, so how come he isn't?

It would be so much easier if he could like someone like Kaede instead of all these complicated thoughts in his head.

"Shuichi are you okay? You're being really quiet," Kaede rested her hand against his. To be honest, he hadn't realized he was being quiet. He had just got lost in his thoughts, while Rantaro and Kaede were in the throes of a deep conversation.

"Yeah I'm fine just got distracted."

"Well Rantaro and I were just talking about-" Shuichi listened to her talk on and on about going to college and how coincidently she and Rantaro are at the same campus. 

Shuichi rested his cheek against his hand propping up his head as he listened more about Kaede being a barista and her parents. Don't get the wrong idea, he wasn't bored in the slightest, he could listen to Kaede talk for hours on end and never be bored. 

But soon enough their food came, which effectively silenced Kaede momentarily. Shuichi was happy with what he ordered, the warm food helped settle his nerves some. Still in the back of his mind though, he wondered what Kokichi was doing.

***  
"You're different now."

"What you too! Shuichi said the same thing, what do you guys not get about the whole 'we are in a killing game' scenario," Kokichi tossed his arms up and they limply fell back down. His whole body felt tingly and hot, his head dizzy and woozy.

Miu laughed body halfway off the couch. Kokichi's head was rested against one of her legs as he petted the fuzzy part of her shoe. "Wait you've talked to Pooichi?"

Kokichi gasped and took another drink. "I haven't told you yet! Guess what bitch!"

Miu propped herself up head falling back before she regained her strength to straighten it. "What?"

"We live together-" he broke off into laughter trying to finish his sentence. "-and-and before we lost our memories we were dating."

"You're lying!" Miu gaped, sitting up shakily.

"Nope! Shuichi was my boyfriend," he closed his eyes nodding happily swaying slightly before he gasped. "He was my boyfriend! Hehe, Shuichi was my boyfriend."

"So that means you guys totally fucked." Kokichi sighed staring up at the ceiling as Miu laughed. His drunken brain sending him off into a million dirty fantasies. 

"Yeah, we saw the photos," he smirked and took another sip. The bottle was going down easier now, the liquid warming him with each swallow. 

"No way you guys had fucking nudes!"

"Yeah, I was freaking out when I saw them, but I think I played it off pretty cool."

There was a moment of silence before Miu giggled and slipped off the couch, landing down next to him. "Do you wanna hear a secret?"

Kokichi wasn't sure why he was laughing, but he laughed with her. "Okay."

"I'm actually a virgin."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah huh. You can't tell anyone though, because I have an image to uphold, ya-know."

"Then why are you such a whore." Miu reached up and batted Kokichi's arm, but her strength gave out and she collapsed back down.

"First of all, that’s just my sense of humor. Second of all, I think- I think I just want someone to love me. I want attention, and I want love. Real love, I don't even care if there's no sex. Really I don't," her words were slurred as she sat up to face Kokichi, who was watching her with rapt attention. "Like, I don't get it, I'm fucking hot, I'm smart, and I have really good boobs."

Kokichi looked down at his hands feeling overwhelmingly sad all of sudden. "I think that's why Shuichi doesn't want me. It's because I don't have any boobs."

"Wait you're gay?" And just like that, his moment of sadness was ruined.

"Duh! I thought I made it obvious. I guess blondes really are stupid."

"W-wait so does that means you like Shuichi- like current you likes him?"

"Uh yeah," he replied, sass lacing his voice.

"And he won't like you because you don't have boobs?"

"Probably."

"Would touching my tits make you feel better?" Miu and Kokichi both laughed, but Kokichi wasn't prepared for her to grab his hand and put it on her boob. 

There were two thoughts running through his head, _So this is what boobs feel like, gross. _-and- _Why is this a bonding experience? _Kokichi laughed again bringing his finger up to poke it. "They're squishy."____

_____ _

_____ _

"I think they're supposed to be. Why are you poking it?"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"True. But my main point to this experience is that having tits can be fun and all, but let me tell you, sometimes they hurt like a bitch, speaking of let me-" her voice wandered off as she reached behind herself undoing her bra and pulling it out from the top of her shirt. Kokichi watched laughing as she clipped back up the back and placed the frilly pink bra on top of his head. "Trust me you don't want them, and any guy that's going to like you, will like you regardless of wether or not you have tits."

"Hehe it's a hat yay!" Kokichi leaned back in his new headwear and his eyes landed on Miu's shoes again. "You know I have heels too."

"Really! Go fucking get them!" Kokichi got up as quickly as a drunk person could, stumbling clumsily into the bedroom holding onto the walls. He grabbed the heels and walked back out into the living room knowing damn well he wouldn't be able to walk back if he put the heels on in the bedroom.

He dropped down onto the ground with a thump, shoving his feet into the boots. "See! Don't they make my legs look good."

"They're so fucking pretty." Miu agreed shaking her head too much, making her lean over with dizziness. As the night progressed they knew they were going to be fucking ruined in the morning. But neither of them could give less of a shit.

***

Shuichi finished up his dinner with Kaede and Rantaro a little later than he thought he would. They had stayed till closing time at eleven talking about everything and nothing. Shuichi has to admit he did have a good time, even though it wasn't what he was expecting.

He had told them about Kokichi, though he didn't go into that much detail about their situation. They both seemed sympathetic towards him, which he both understood and didn't. Angie texted everyone in the group chat, halfway through dinner, about getting together Sunday to watch the re-runs of their season, which they then debated if it was a good idea or not. Shuichi was still not unsure, but he knew ultimately if everyone else agreed he would too.

Now, he was tired, his social bar completely filled up. He had said goodbye to Rantaro and Kaede, then taken a picture with a random girl who came up to him -which was a rather odd experience, that he's sure won't be the first- and now he was finally making his way up the steps to his apartment.

Shuichi got to the door and was going to knock, but thought better of it considering Kokichi might be sleeping. So he pulled his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. 

Of course, he can't just have a normal night. Kokichi was spread out on the floor, what looked to be a bra on his head, and those stupid high heels on. He was belly laughing hard and that’s when he noticed Miu on his couch laughing with him. His eyes drew close to the bottles of whiskey in their hands and he felt an immense amount of dread enter him.

"Oh no. What are you guys doing," he spoke cautiously, walking into the apartment.

"Shumai!" Kokichi said happily reaching up to grab Shuichi's leg as he got closer. God, not the nickname! 

"Hey Pooichi," Miu said eyes closed looking like she was about to pass out.

"Hi," he responded flatly. "Are you guys drunk?"

"Heh heh, maybe~ But it's a secret! I'll never tell! You can't get it out me Mr. Detective man!"

Miu chuckled, almost completely out of it.

"Kokichi where did you get this, you're nineteen?"

Kokichi pouted rubbing his face against his leg. "It was her! That devil woman seduced me into it. Oh, save me Shumai!" 

Shuichi stared down as his leg, shaking it, trying to get Kokichi to let go, but he wouldn't budge.

"That is not true! Don't worry Shuichi I'm 21, see a responsible adult."

Shuichi scoffed grabbing the bra of Kokichi's head. "I'm guessing this is yours." He flung the bra at Miu and in landed on her stomach, she just grunted in reply. 

"Hey, my hat!"

Shuichi knew Kokichi wasn't going to be able to walk to the bedroom he was a complete mess. So he bent down and began to lift him up."That's not a hat Kokichi."

"Ooh, Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to bed." Shuichi pushed Kokichi's arm onto his shoulder and walked him toward the bedroom. Kokichi was heavier than he looked.

"No, I don't want to go to bed!" He squirmed in Shuichi's arms making it harder for him to carry him.

"You need to go to bed." Shuichi finally made it into the room, tossing Kokichi onto the bed like a sack of potatoes. 

"Are you my servant Shumai? Are you going to undress me?"

"No, you can go to sleep like this." The last thing Shuichi wanted to do was take off Kokichi's clothes.

"What No! Please, I can't sleep in clothes they're uncomfortable. I get all hot, and when i turn they stick to me, so I end up all tangled up." Kokichi's eyes got big and wide almost like a puppy's. There's no way Shuichi could say no now.

"Okay fine." Shuichi gulped, starting with Kokichi's shirt unbuttoning it all the way down and sliding Kokichi's arms out. Kokichi was smiling slyly obviously enjoying every second of this. He took off the heeled boots and his socks. Next going for his pants. This whole situation was not helping keep those unwanted thoughts, he had purposefully kept pushed away, stay out of his mind. 

He zipped down the pants and pulled them down until he couldn't pull anymore. "Lift up." Shuichi said shakily. Kokichi lifted his hips, hand raised to his mouth as he bit his lip, and god if that wasn't a sight. This is wrong he shouldn't be thinking like this, not about Kokichi, not about a boy.

He felt completely disgusting with all the dirty thoughts entering his head and Kokichi's comments didn't help. "Shuichi you brought me in here and got me undressed so you could have your wicked ways with me right?"

Shuichi's face heated the blood dropping from his face into another region. He needed to leave.

"You know, I would let you if you wanted to."

"Kokichi please go to bed you'll regret what you're saying in the morning." Shuichi turned trying to make a break for it to the bathroom. 

"Wait no don't leave! My medicine, I'm supposed to put it on twice a day." Great, just great.

He let out a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Where is it?"

"Bedside table," Kokichi pouted.

Shuichi grabbed the container and opened up the lid, looking at the lotion. "What do I do?"

"Just rub it into my scars." Shuichi really wasn't sure he was going to be able to do this because the thoughts he tried so desperately to keep away are now bombarding him completely.

Shuichi rubbed the lotion in on both sides going down his body until he reached his undergarments. Kokichi looked at him wondering why he stopped, so Shuichi did what he had to do and slipped his hands underneath the fabric and rubbed it in.

Shuichi's heart was beating in two places, that once small problem now a big one. His guilty conscience rid on him for getting hard while rubbing medicine on someone. Kokichi's little mewls and moans didn't help his situation either. 

He hadn't had any alone time, for a long time, which is probably why this came on so suddenly, but he really needed it to leave. He finished Kokichi's ankles and then took in a deep breath leaving the room as fast as he could without saying a word. 

Thankfully Miu was passed out on the couch, Shuichi threw a blanket over her before practically ramming himself into the bathroom. He hit hard against the back of the door his head tilting back as he fumbled with his belt buckled. His breathing was labored and he could tell this wouldn't take long. 

He was so hard, so desperately hard, and as he ran his hand over himself, he tried to think of anything but Kokichi. But, that's all his mind supplied him with. Images of wrapping his hands around Kokichi's tiny waist as he pounded into him. Images of Kokichi's head between his legs, eyes watering and drooling over him. No, no, think of something different. Come on. His frustration grew, the need just getting worse the more he tred to think of something different. Finally, he just gave in. He wondered what it would feel to have Kokichi's lips around him, to be inside of him. Shuichi's legs were spasming, his hand falling out of the pace he had built. But what finally pushed him over the edge, was the memory of the picture he had found in his phone, Kokichi's legs spread open, his own hand on Kokichi's chest. He gave a bitten off shout as spilled over into his hand.

Shuichi's whole body thrummed, it really had been a while since he'd done that. He wiped himself off with a tissue and splashed his face with water. The post orgasm bliss becoming completely guilt-ridden. Not even just that but he jerked it to a guy, but the guy he has to live with and sleep in the same bed with. 

That said guy who is laying in bed now drunk off his mind, not knowing that some creep had just jerked it to him in the bathroom. He felt so utterly disgusted in himself. 

Shuichi walked back to the bedroom head held down, planning on curling up in the tiniest ball he could in bed and deal with his feelings later. 

"You left me!" Shuichi looked up confused eyes landing on a distressed crying Kokichi. Not the fake crocodile tears Shuichi has seen, but real, genuine, fat, drunk, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"What!" Shuichi moved quickly onto the bed.

"You hate me!"

What was he talking about? "No I don't, don't say that," he said gently. _After what he didn't he should even have the right to speak to Kokichi like this. _Shuichi shoves the thought from his mind.__

____

____

Kokichi turned his head towards him, throwing his arms around him sobbing harder. "You're so nice, and I'm an awful person Shuichi. I've done bad things and- and I'm sorry."

Shuichi patted Kokichi's back his heart fluttering in his chest, "I know Kokichi, it's okay I forgive you." He had no right to accept an apology from Kokichi now, not when he's drunk, now when he had just did that. 

Kokichi sniffed hard looking into Shuichi's eyes, "Really?" Shuichi felt himself at a loss for words with the way Kokichi was staring at him, so he nodded. "Okay, I'll sleep now."

Shuichi expected him to let go, but instead, Shuichi got dragged down into the bed as Kokichi threw and leg over him and cuddled into his side. Shuichi wasn't sure if he should move or not, but he didn't want to mess up Kokichi's sleep so he stayed, it was the least he could do. 

His heart was beating erratically in his chest, a different feeling taking over him, and Shuichi realized he might have a bigger problem on his hands then he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Miu and Kokichi being friends so I really wanted to showcase that.  
> Thank you so much for reading, if you want to possibly send some fanart or ask any questions about the story my twitter is https://twitter.com/LethargicLilac


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note that in some places this chapter I have characters reading things out loud, I put whatever they are reading ' ' in the single quotes, and italics. I hope that's not confusing.

Shuichi woke up in a similar position to the one he fell asleep in, Kokichi's limbs haphazardly wrapped around him like a teddy bear. It had to be late, probably around noon, Shuichi thought considering the light shining in from under the door. Little puffs of hot air blew onto his neck reminding him of his position and like a current the memories of last night flooded into his mind.

Shuichi peeled Kokichi off of him, sliding out of bed careful not to wake him. Kokichi looked peaceful while he was sleeping, he decided. The guilt of what he did was really eating at him, while Kokichi was drunk out of his mind, he had gotten turned on.

It probably wouldn't have been that bad if he could have just taken care of it without thinking about him, but he did and he doesn't know what that means for him now. He feels mentally and physically gross, he hadn't had the chance to change out of the clothes he was wearing before Kokichi fell asleep on him. Maybe a shower would help.

Shuichi crept out of the room quietly, bringing with him a clean change of clothes. Miu was still asleep on the couch legs thrown over the side, spread out as much as one could be on the small couch. Shuichi had almost forgotten she was even here.

His shower was quick and thorough, grimacing at the bathroom door trying hard to not think about it, but it was almost impossible. It had obviously been a fluke, it didn't mean anything, Kokichi had just been on his mind, it didn't necessarily make him gay. Shuichi exhaled deeply stepping out of the bathroom, he was absolutely right, he's sure it happens to other guys. Accidently jerking off to the thought of your friend. 

Friend? Is that what Kokichi is to him now? In the killing game, he wasn't his enemy, but definitely, not his friend. But things are different now. Looking back at all the time they had spent together over the week, Shuichi definitely thinks he can call Kokichi a friend. Or at the very least a friend in the making. There was more to Kokichi from what he saw in the game, and Shuichi could even say he was fond of that side. In the game Kokichi had lied at every opportunity he had, Shuichi had thought he was a pathological liar, but since the game ended Shuichi was pretty sure Kokichi hasn't lied at all. He believes him when Kokichi says he did what he did to survive, and Kokichi was undoubtedly playing a smart game. Kokichi lied to stay unpredictable, allowing him to get to a point where he almost ended the game, giving up his life for it. 

Thinking of Kokichi being his friend brought pleasant thoughts to his head, lifting a little bit of weight off his chest. He was a different kind of friend than Kaito though, there were layers to Kokichi that the detective in him wanted to uncover, and he could only hope that Kokichi would let him. Still, after what happened, Shuichi thought it might be a good idea to put some more space between himself and Kokichi. That way he doesn't end up ruining the little friendship they had started to build. 

Shuichi rummaged through one of the kitchen cabinets looking for some type of pain reliever, both Miu and Kokichi were bound to have awful hangovers when they woke up. He found a bottle of aspirin grabbing a couple of pills and then filling up two glasses of water. He left Miu's on the counter, deciding on putting Kokichi's next to the bed. It was late they would probably wake up soon. Shuichi wasn't sure he wanted to be here when they did, maybe he could go on a walk to clear his mind. He took his own medicine before pushing off the counter and moving towards the bedroom. 

He opened the door with his shoulder, pills in one hand, drink in the other. His plan was to set them on the nightstand quietly and then make a break for it, but when he walked in Kokichi was already sitting up in bed rubbing his head and crouching over. He glanced up at Shuichi, eyes squinted and groaned.

He blushes embarrassment flushing him. "Uh~ morning, I brought you some aspirin and water, it should help you feel better."

Kokichi didn't say anything, just nodded his head and held out his hand. He walked forward shakily, handing it over. There was no reason for him to be nervous he had already decided that what he did was an accident something that happened to a lot of people, he just needs to forget it already. 

Kokichi tossed the pills into his mouth and took a swig of water, tossing his head back to swallow. Shuichi watched as Kokichi's Adams apple bobbed in his throat when he swallowed, his neck looked soft and smooth. He felt his heart pick up as his eyes traveled down to the dip in his collar bones, Kokichi was still shirtless, the plain expanse of his chest on show. 

Shuichi shuddered, averting his eyes, gulping down dried saliva. Dammit he thought, he did it again, he promised himself he wouldn't do this. Kokichi talking brought him out of his thoughts, too bad he had missed what he said.

"W-what," he stuttered out trying to calm down. Was his anxiety medicine even doing anything?

Kokichi looked at him questionably raising his eyebrow. "I said thank you." His voice was groggy and rough.

"Oh, uh yeah, you're welcome," Shuichi grinned sheepishly, scratching at the back of his head. 

Kokichi looked down at his hands, thumbs circling around each other. "Uh, about last night-" Shuichi cut him off before he got the chance to finish his sentence. He's not sure he could deal with Kokichi apologizing to him when it was himself that did something wrong.

"It's fine, honestly."

"Are you okay?"

Shuichi felt his face somehow get redder. Was he acting unusual? What if Kokichi knew about what he did? He just needs to stop talking and leave.

"What? Yeah, I'm okay. Why?" He was definitely not okay. Why did Kokichi have to be so good at reading people?

Kokichi hummed and rolled his neck stretching. "No reason."

"I'll go wake up Miu and let you get dressed." Shuichi stood a beat longer after his statement, Kokichi's eyes burning holes into him. He shook his head and left the room. 

Turns out that Miu was already awake, her head snapped towards Shuichi when he exited the room, eyes narrowed to shield from the light filtering in through the window. Her hair was tangled around her face, frizzed up from the couch and her eyeliner had run and smudge under her eyes. 

"Hey Miu," Shuichi chuckled at her appearance. She was definitely going to need the aspirin. 

"Wow, so you really do live here," she grunted as she stood up and stretched out. "Ow fuck my neck!

Shuichi crossed over the room to her, giving her the aspirin and water. "Here aspirin." Miu took it graciously. "I'm guessing Kokichi told you everything."

"Just about," she smirked. Behind Shuichi, he heard the sound of the bathroom door closing and the shower turning on. Which caused Miu to whine and sit back down. "That piece of shit, I have to pee."

"He'll be out soon, his showers are fast." Shuichi turned and started picking up the mess from the night before. It wasn't that bad just some trash and chip bags scattered on the floor.

"Ugh, where's my bra?" Shuichi looked around the floor, finding it strung over the tv, which was odd considering he tossed it on her stomach last night. How it ended up hanging on the tv, he had no idea. He picked it up with two fingers by the strap, passing it to Miu. Who grabbed it forcefully and before Shuichi had the chance to turn back around, pulled her shirt down beginning to put it on. 

Shuichi whipped around pin-straight, frozen in place. "Ah! Jesus Miu!"

"What's your deal?"

"You just pulled your top down!" Shuichi exclaimed, exasperated.

"I don't have anything to be ashamed of."

"You could have at least told me."

"Oops." Miu's voice lacked any sympathy.

The bathroom door opened and Kokichi walked out onto the scene currently unfolding. Shuichi slowly turned back around and thankfully enough, Miu had her top pulled back up. Kokichi stood by the door his wet hair pulled back in a low ponytail, looking back and forth between Miu and Shuichi. He just shrugged and moved to lean on the back of the couch.

Miu tilted her head back to look at Kokichi. "Human filth."

"Whore house," Kokichi fake smiled back at her.

Was that supposed to be some kind of greeting? Shuichi just doesn't understand those two.

"What time is it?" Kokichi asked.

"Almost one." 

"Do you guys want to get lunch somewhere, when I was driving over here yesterday I noticed a couple of cafés nearby. I could really use the coffee."

"That sounds nice actually."

"Sure, as long as it doesn’t take too long, Shuichi and I have something to do."

"We do?" He surely wasn't aware of that. 

"Yeah, remember how we talked about playing the original Danganronpa games during a stream? I told my subscribers I was going live today."

"Oh." Shuichi does remember that, he just didn't know that he meant the next day. Was he going to be able to make it through that? He was trying to distance himself from Kokichi, but maybe it won't be too bad.

"Do you guys want to walk there? It's within walking distance," Miu asked, breaking the moment of silence.

"Sounds good."

"Whatever."

"Ok I'm using the bathroom and then we'll go. Do you guys have a hairbrush I could use?"

"There's one on the counter."

***

Miu was right, the café was really close to their house. He could see it from where they were walking, about a block away. Shuichi had to hand it to his old self, while the apartment was small, it was undeniably a cute place to live. The busyness of the city didn't bother him, instead, reminding him of how alive everything is. Which was comforting after how much death he had seen. He would pick anything over the disaster of a world he saw in the game. 

The streets were lined with little boutiques and shops, every few feet there would be a cherry blossom tree that made the cool air smell lovely. Kokichi had seemingly perked up being outside, skipping along chatting with Miu about something, he hadn't been listening.

As they approached the café, Kokichi placed his hand on Shuichi's shoulder gently. Shuichi knew it was a friendly touch, but it sent butterflies into his stomach and a sickening sweet feeling through his chest. No, he can't, he's not supposed to feel this way, he doesn't even know what the feeling is, but he just can't.

He brushed Kokichi's hand off his shoulder with a shake, pretending to miss the look of hurt that flashed in Kokichi's eyes as his hand was shrugged off. Kokichi's smile dropped for a fraction of a second before he laughed shakily and scratched at the back of his arm, moving closer to Miu.

As they entered the café the aroma of coffee and pastries filled their noses, making Shuichi alert of his grumbling stomach. They ordered their food and coffee, now waiting for the barista to finish their drinks. Shuichi could feel Kokichi's eyes every time he glanced over at him but refused to meet them. 

The barista called their names. Miu walked forward to grab the platter of food and drinks. "Let go outside, it's nice out." Shuichi followed her out the door onto the café's patio, where she set their stuff down on one of the white metal tables. He joined her sitting down and biting into his muffin.

"What's it like living together?" Miu asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Not as bad as you would think," he answered honestly.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Isn't it weird though knowing you guys used to fuck?" Miu's question felt like a slap in the face, coming out with zero hesitation. He coughed abruptly, choking on the food he had in his mouth, so taken off guard by the question. He reached for his napkin still coughing, his eyes watering making his vision go blurry. 

"What!" His voice came out strained from the coughing.

"I said is it weird knowing that you used to fu-"

"Ah! You don't have to say it again," he reached out towards Miu's mouth ready to cover it if needed, and look around to see if anyone was listening. "I heard it the first time."

"Well?"

Kokichi laughed. "We can't remember it so it doesn't make it that weird. Unless you think differently Shuichi?"

Shuichi didn't even know what he supposed to say so he just smiled weakly, still trying to recover from his coughing fit. "So when did you two become friends? I thought you guys hated each other?" Shuichi asked after he found his voice.

"We do," they answered simultaneously. 

"Right," he drawled slowly, picking at his muffin, he suddenly wasn't that hungry anymore.

But still he finished off his food, while Miu and Kokichi slung insults back and forth, not really listening until he heard Miu say his name again.

"I have to admit Shuichi, I'm surprised you're gay."

Shuichi's heart beat hard in his chest, and his stomach dropped making him feel nauseous. If Shuichi were still eating he's sure he would have had a repeat of what happened earlier. His eyes were wide and he shook his hands frantically in front of his chest. "What no! I'm not-" he paused lowering his voice, "gay."

Kokichi had an unreadable expression on his face and Miu looked downright confused. "Oh, I just thought since sexuality isn't a memory it wouldn't have been erased and would still be the same."

Shuichi felt a wave of horror coming over him and knew if he didn't take a couple of breaths and get out of this conversation he was going to head into a full-blown panic attack. "N-no you're wrong! I'm not gay!" His breathing was coming hard now, Miu and Kokichi looked at him worriedly.

"Jeez calm down Pooichi, it's not a big deal, I made a mistake you don't need to get so defensive."

Shuichi knew she was right, there was no need for him to get so upset over that. It was a mistake. Miu doesn't know what she's talking about. He breathed deeply closing his eyes for a second to try and calm his nerves. When he opened his eyes Kokichi was leaned back in his chair, staring at him thoughtfully.

Shuichi wanted to ignore him, but now he wanted to know what he was thinking. "What?" he asked carefully.

"Oh, nothing." Kokichi's voice held a certain air to it that Shuichi didn't like. Kokichi leaned forward in his chair picking at his nails and then looked up, meeting Shuichi's eyes for the first time today. Shuichi wanted to pull away from his penetrative stare but felt pinned down by it. 

Kokichi sighed and tilted his head. "Shuichi, you know I'm gay right?"

Shuichi sucked a breath into his lungs. Whatever he was expecting it definitely wasn't that. "Oh," he let go of the breath.

Miu's eyes flickered back and forth between the stare down currently happening and picked up her drink, taking a long sip.

"That's not a problem is it?" 

"Uh no of course not!" he amended quickly. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about this, he's not homophobic or anything, so of course, it wasn't a problem. "Why would that be a problem?"

Kokichi leaned back again taking a sip of his coffee. "It's not. I was just wondering."

"Come on detective, shouldn't you have already known that. He makes it so obvious," Miu broke in, lightening the mood significantly. 

"Oh shut up, I just told you last night and you were surprised."

"I wasn't surprised, a genius like me can always see things coming-"

"On you," Kokichi scoffed and Miu jabbed him in the side.

"You know I'm not actually a detective right?"

"Yeah, but you should at least have some of the intuition of one. Like I still get the urge to invent things, even though I'm actually in school for fashion design."

"I guess you're right."

"Did you guys see Angie's invite to her house to watch the reruns of our season?"

"Yeah, when I was out last night we talked about it."

"I saw."

"So~ are you going?"

"It's probably a bad idea, but if everyone else is going then I'll go too." Shuichi wanted to see everyone again, they were really the only people he knew, so if he had to relive the game by watching it, he would.

"I think I'll just stay at home."

"Kokichi no, you should come too, I'm sure everyone wants to see you." Shuichi knows he's supposed to be distancing himself from Kokichi, but that doesn't mean he wants him to miss out on seeing everyone. 

"I'm sure everyone would not."

"He's not wrong," Miu remarked, offhandedly. 

"Really Miu." 

"I'm just saying!"

"Kokichi I think you should go, Gonta said he's going if that makes any difference."

"Fine~ I'll go," Kokichi groaned.

***

They walked back to their apartment shortly after, Shuichi took care to stay back from Kokichi as much as possible so they wouldn’t bump into each other on the sidewalk. Kokichi was trying to walk as fast as he could eager to get back home and start the stream, which Shuichi wasn't looking forward to. They're walk got interrupted though by four screams behind them.

All three of them turned around. Four girls who had exited a shop recognized them, sending them off into a fit of sqeuals. They ran up to them jumping around happily, it took a second for Shuichi to realize they were fans. It was strange to think about himself having fans.

"Wow!"  
"Oh my god!"  
"I loved your season so much! We're such big fans!"  
"Can we please take a picture with all of you?" 

Their words came at them rapid-fire and Shuichi wasn't sure how to answer. He looked over at Kokichi and Miu, but they looked just as taken back as him. Shuichi had a person ask for his picture last night, but they certainly weren't as enthusiastic as this. It was slightly overwhelming.

"Uh sure," Shuichi stuttered.

The girls gathered around them, each taking turns taking a picture with the three of them, before thanking them and running off giggling. 

"Well, that was something."

"It's like we're celebrities," Miu said, continuing to walk towards the apartment. 

"Don't say that I don’t want to be a celebrity."

They reached the complex door and Kokichi hopped up the steps, waiting for him to open the door.

"My car is over there, I guess I'll be seeing you guys Sunday. Later losers," Miu waved and walked off. Shuichi's stomach turned, realizing that he was now alone with Kokichi. 

They climbed up the steps, as soon as they got into their apartment, Kokichi was dashing over to the computer to turn it on. He set up the camera and pulled up the stream, getting ready to start, making sure that everyone would be able to see the game.

"Okay I think we're ready, are you coming?" Shuichi nodded, dragging a chair over next to Kokichi's. Kokichi tilted the webcam slightly so it fit both of them in, and pushed a microphone over to him.

"Where did you find these?" Shuichi asked, poking at the foam on the round top.

"They were in the desk drawers." Kokichi reached across the desk pushing a stack of papers back to make more room, causing Kokichi's leg to rub against his leg. Shuichi gasped without meaning to and brought his leg closer to himself. Ever since Shuichi had let those thoughts in, he has become highly attuned to every movement Kokichi makes, his nerves set on high alert. 

Kokichi turned to him and frowned. "Seriously what's wrong with you? You've been acting weird all day."

"I'm fine," Shuichi mumbled, eyes staring straight ahead at the screen. "Are we going to do this or what?"

"Right~" he drawled. "Okay, going live now."

Shuichi was surprised at how fast people joined the stream, the numbers of people joining going up scarily fast. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, but Kokichi seemed to be handling everything very well.

" _'Did you have fun on Danganronpa?' _No, I did not. Zero out of ten, would not try again, do not recommend."__

____

__

Shuichi laughed at Kokichi's remark, who would seriously ask if they had fun in a death game? "Agreed."

Kokichi went into a brief explanation of what they were doing and then started to answer questions as the game started up. " _'Are you and Shuichi still a couple?' _Hm, Shuichi are we still a couple?"__

____

____

"Nope," Shuichi answered quickly. He felt his anxiety slipping away, this wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, he was actually starting to have fun.

" _'Was it strange finding out you lived together and dated?' _After being woken up from a coma thinking you made it to the afterlife, only to be told you never died in the first place, I can say that nothing really fazes me anymore."__

____

____

"It wasn't as strange as it was surprising."

" _'Have you seen the fanfiction?' _Uh, I'd love to answer, but I have no idea what that is. Shuichi?"__

____

____

"Yeah I don't know, someone explain."

" _'Some people write stories about the two of you.' _Stories? About what?"__

____

____

"People write stories about Kokichi and me?"

" _'Yes, some of the stories are about you falling in love, a lot are about you having sex with each other.' _Oh." Kokichi's voice tapered off at the end.__

____

____

Do people really write about them doing that? "Why would someone want to write about that?"

"Someone send me some to me."

"Kokichi!"

"What? I'm just curious. Okay, I think that's enough questions, for now, we might answer more as we play, but I'm ready to just get started."

***  
Shuichi was having more fun than he thought he would, he could see why he liked it so much. He still didn't understand why he would want to give up his memories and risk his life to be on the real version, but maybe that’s because this version of him actually had to live through the killing game. As it got later, Shuichi was surprised so many people were still watching, but it didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon. Shuichi ordered a pizza for them to eat for dinner and they ate it while they played. Shuichi now could recognize some of the little figurines on the shelf, noting that it was Kirigiri and Celeste that they had a lot of. They both were shocked when Sayaka was killed and also confused about why the blood was pink. But the chat had explained to them it was for censorship issues. Shuichi already knew spoilers from the games because of Tsumugi, and he almost accidentally spoiled something for Kokichi when Junko died, but then he remembered Kokichi never got that fake memory. Shuichi's favorite part was investigating, he was pretty sure he knew who did it but didn't say anything just in case. Though, it was pretty obvious to guess. Getting through the trial was a little rough bringing back the memories of being at a real class trial. But they finally finished chapter one and said goodbye to everyone still watching, ending the stream.

Shuichi stood up and stretched, cracking his back while he was at it. "How long were we streaming?"

"A little over five hours," Kokichi said, sitting down on the couch with his phone in his hands. 

Shuichi pulled his phone out as well, leaning against the back of the couch. He might as well text Angie that they'll be there Sunday. 

"No shit! Shuichi there's so much."

"What are you talking about?"

"Fanfiction, a lot of people sent me links, ooh there's art too."

"Kokichi why are you looking at that stuff?"

"Oh wow!" Kokichi tilted his phone to the side, thoroughly examining whatever was on his screen. "That's graphic."

Shuichi began to get the feeling again and he hated it. A gasp from Kokichi had Shuichi feeling extremely on edge. He definitely didn't want to see what he was looking at, but he also definitely did.

"Oh that's just wrong, I would never top," Kokichi mumbled off. Shuichi tried his best to ignore him but Kokichi kept going. "Aw, this one is kind of cute. Okay, enough art let's read one of these stories shall we."

"Kokichi."

"Oh my, listen to this."

"Kokichi," Shuichi's voice came out as a warning this time, he knew Kokichi was doing this to mess with him. But Kokichi started reading anyways.

" _'Kokichi looked at Shuichi with passion in his eyes. Kokichi what are you doing! Shuichi shouted, his member hardening in his pants. Who knows I'm a liar after all Kokichi responded.' _Wow! Would you look at that characterization," Kokichi grinned, laughing wildly.__

____

____

Shuichi doesn't think that there's anything funny about this, he feels embarrassed and...and angry. His face is red hot and his fist balled up.

"Kokichi stop!" he gritted. 

" _'Kokichi lurched forward suddenly, their tongues meeting, battling for dominance.' _Ew, what? _'Kokichi whipped out Shuichi's fully erect cock beginning to-'"___

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

"Dammit Kokichi Stop!" Shuichi had enough, he pushed himself off from where he was leaning to look directly at Kokichi. The harsh tone in his words seemed to have gotten Kokichi's attention. 

"Woah calm down Shuichi," Kokichi stammered, nervous laughter hidden behind his words.

"What's wrong with you! I told you to stop!"

"What? It's funny. Why are you getting so upset?"

"It's not funny, it's gross! Why would I like that! I'm not gay like you Kokichi!" Shuichi regretted the words the moment they left his mouth, but it was too late to take them back now.

Kokichi's face reflected hurt and shock, before turning as hard as stone. "Right." Kokichi got up from the couch, quickly walking to the bathroom.

"Wait Kokichi I didn't-"

"Fuck you," he bit venomously, a tone Shuichi hadn't heard since the game. Kokichi slammed the bathroom door behind him so hard the noise echoed off the walls of the apartment. 

Shuichi stared at the door. His heart hurt in his chest. He shouldn't be asking what's wrong with Kokichi, he should be asking himself that. Why would he say that, how could he be so stupid? Why does he feel like this? He hates this. Shuichi slumped down the back of the couch dropping onto the floor, now with the overwhelming urge to cry. What was wrong with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here marks the start of stupid Shuichi.  
> Thank you all so much for reading, I'm posting this at like 3 a.m right now and I'm usually able to finish by 1 but it took me longer.


	6. Chapter 6

The wooden back of the couch poked into Shuichi's back uncomfortably as he leaned against it, his knees were pulled tight against his chest, and his head was resting on them, hung in shame. Kokichi hasn't left the bathroom, he sat there unmoving trying to figure out a way he could make things better, but he could only manage to think about how much of an idiot he is.

Shuichi groaned, picking his head up, just to let it fall back against the couch with a thud. He's not homophobic, he's just not like that, he isn't a mean or hateful person. And yet what he said to Kokichi was awful. Did he even know himself? He didn't mean for it to come out like that. It shouldn't have come out at all. Kokichi gets under his skin so easily and pushes all his buttons. He's already feeling conflicted and Kokichi pushing him like that just made him burst.

He doesn't even want to get into _why _what Kokichi was doing bothered him so much. He knows Kokichi was just messing with him, but the more Kokichi talked, the more anger bubbled up inside him, and the more confused he got. All the counterintuitive emotions he was feeling just spilled over.__

____

__

He brought a hand up to his cheek, quickly wiping away the wet traces there.

It didn't look like Kokichi was going to be coming out any time soon, so with a heavy heart, he hauled himself off the ground and walked to bed. He silently got dressed for bed, moving quickly in the darkroom. Shuichi knew he probably wouldn't be able to sleep, but it was better than doing nothing. 

He was right, he couldn't sleep. Shuichi had moved to the furthest edge of the bed, dragging the cover up to his neck, trying to burrow into the covers, but nothing was working. He tried to slow his breathing into an even pace, and clear his mind of all thoughts when he heard it. The sound of the bathroom door opening.

Shuichi stayed where he was, facing the wall so he wouldn't be able to see he was awake. Kokichi's feet padded softly into the room, the bed dip and the covers pulled as Kokichi entered them. He felt Kokichi turn around facing the opposite way Shuichi was, shifting around the bed until he was cozy. Somehow Shuichi felt comforted knowing that Kokichi was in bed now, and the sound of Kokichi's quiet breathing lulled him to sleep.

***  
The sound of distressed whining jostled Shuichi awake. His sleep clouded brain couldn't decipher the noise for a brief moment, before recognizing them as Kokichi. Another pained whine rang out in the otherwise silent room and worry fell upon Shuichi. What was wrong? Hesitantly Shuichi turned around, not sure whether he should or not. Kokichi was… Sleeping? Shuichi studied Kokichi's face, which was wrung up in a pained expression, lips parted, and breathing heavy. 

Oh, he was having a nightmare.

Kokichi tossed his head side to side, his breathing becoming more panicked, his terrified yelps sent shivers down Shuichi's spine. What should he do? Can he help him? He read something once that said you shouldn't wake someone from a nightmare or was that sleepwalking?

A quiet row of no's escaped Kokichi's lips as his legs wriggled under the covers. 

"Kokichi it's just a dream, you're dreaming," Shuichi whispered softly, worry written on his face.

"No!" Kokichi shot up in bed. Shuichi dodged out of the way to avoid knocking heads. His whole body shook violently as he brought in labored gulps of air. He wracked both of his hands through his hair, the sweat from his nightmare keeping it pasted back. Shuichi watched him silently, not sure if him saying anything would make things better. Abruptly, Kokichi threw off the sheets and left the room without even sparing a glance at Shuichi. 

If Shuichi got up and chased after him he would only end up making things worse, so he rolled over in bed laying back down. Besides, Kokichi probably wouldn't want to talk to him anyway.

***

Shuichi woke from a restless sleep to the buzzing of his phone on the nightstand. He sat up, his back aching slightly from the position he had slept, and reached for his phone. He wiped the sleep from his eyes with his fist, clearing his vision enough to read. It was texts from the group chat. Everyone was asking if they should bring something and what time they should be over. Shuichi had almost forgotten about that in light of recent events. He wasn't excited to have to watch himself on tv, the idea made him feel a bit sick. 

He still doesn't understand how a murder mystery video game like Danganronpa turned into some sick reality tv show, where people kill each other for the audience's amusement. He really doesn't care that they have the technology to keep them all alive. For the duration of the game, he thought his friends were dying. Every day in there was a living hell and people were enjoying watching him suffer. 

Shuichi remembers the doctor telling him that his season was the only season that everyone had survived, which meant at one point and time, there was nothing keeping these people from actually dying. He doesn't understand why his past self would audition for a death game, and he probably never will, but that's something he'll never forgive himself for. 

The only reason he's going tonight is so he can see his friends. Even though it hasn't been all that long he misses Kaito and Maki greatly. Maybe talking to them could help him sort through his confusing thoughts. Being around them always seemed to make him feel better. 

Angie had talked like this was going to be a reoccurring event on Sundays when the show came on, and everyone seemed to be on board. So Shuichi supposes he should too. It might not be too bad, it might even help him process everything.

Shuichi wipes a hand over his face before standing to get ready. He's just wearing something simple, he doesn't want a repeat of what happened with Kaede. That had been embarrassing. He walked over to the mirror and gave himself a quick once over, deeming his black hoodie and pants good enough. His hair was an absolute mess, needing to be brushed and dyed, he's not going to have enough time to dye it today, so maybe straightening it could help. If he wanted to he could grow out his natural hair, but he's quite fond of the dark blue.

Shuichi's phone buzzed again and he grabbed it from where it was laying on the bed. It was a text from his mom. He opened up the text to five different photos she had sent him. _'Thought you might like to have these photos. Missing you! Hope you're doing well. Love, Mom.' ___

____

____

Shuichi smiled at her message, cute, she texted like she was writing a letter. He scrolled up to look at the photos. They were more pictures of Kokichi and him as kids. God, Kokichi. A feeling of dread washed over him. He needed to apologize. Last night was awful, and then Kokichi had gotten woken up by a nightmare and never came back to bed. Kokichi had mentioned something about bad dreams before, but last night looked way worse than a bad dream. How long has that been happening to him?

Once he left this room he was going to apologize. Maybe he could just stay a little longer and look at the photos while thinking of an appropriate apology. 

One of the photos depicted a black-haired toddler -Shuichi- building a block tower of sorts with a chubby brown-haired toddler -Kokichi-. Another showed them around the same age watching Danganronpa. Shuichi scowled, they were watching a death game as little kids, maybe that’s why they were messed up enough to audition for it. He can't believe his parents let them watch that. But perhaps it was normal for everyone to watch it. That would explain why so many people are obsessed with it. They grew up with it. It was just normal for them. 

The next picture they were a little bit older, Shuichi guesses somewhere around thirteen or fourteen. Kokichi had lost all his baby weight and Shuichi seemed abnormally tall and skinny. He must have been at one of those weird growth spurt stages. Shuichi was slumped over Kokichi and they were both posing for the picture. This had to be the worst picture Shuichi had ever seen. They looked like the definition of teenage angst. They had everything down from the large amounts of bracelets on their wrists, to the many layers of plaid on band shirts, finishing off with a heavy dose of black eyeliner.

Shuichi cringed, sending a quick thank you to his Mom, before walking to the door. He took a deep breath trying to ease his nerves. All he had to do was apologize to Kokichi for blowing up on him and then have a serious conversation about overstepping boundaries. 

Shuichi took another deep breath, nodding his head in self-affirmation, and walked out into the bright living room. 

"Good morning!" A cheery voice called from his left.

Shuichi turned bewildered at the happy greeting. Kokichi was walking out of the kitchen holding two plates of food and he seemed perfectly normal, aside from the dark circles under his eyes. Shouldn't he be upset?

"I made rolled eggs, do you want some?" Kokichi said, offering the plate.

Shuichi scratched his head, accepting the warm plate of food. "Uh, Kokichi last night-"

"Yeah, last night. Let's just put it behind us and move on." Kokichi's grin turned into a disappointed frown, and he moved quickly towards the couch as he spoke. 

"What? Don't you think we should talk about it." Shuichi followed Kokichi, sitting on the floor across from him.

"I'd rather not."

"Kokichi, what I said-"

"You said what you said," Kokichi cut him off firmly, biting into his egg.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Okay."

Shuichi made a disgruntled noise in his throat, agitated that Kokichi wasn't participating in this conversation. "Dammit Kokichi, I'm trying to apologize to you."

"I know. I hate apologizing and apologies. If you want to tell me you're sorry than show it with your actions." Kokichi stood up from his seat, empty plate in hand.

Show it with your actions? What was that even supposed to mean? Why does Kokichi have to be so difficult all the time? Shuichi finished the rolled egg and brought the plate to the kitchen, where Kokichi was washing his plate. 

"Why won't you just let me apologize?" Kokichi rotated around and locked him down with a sharp glare. He lifted his pointer finger and jabbed it into his chest. Shuichi looked down at the finger and then back up.

"Because the only reason you're apologizing is to make yourself feel better, not because you're actually sorry." 

Kokichi's words seemed to hang in the air like a looming fog. His statement had a point. On one side of the coin, Shuichi felt awful for what he said and how it made Kokichi upset, but on the other, if he thought about what was motivating him to apologize, It was the need to rid himself of a guilty conscience. Shuichi had even done something similar to Kokichi, not allowing him to apologize after he had gotten drunk. Because Kokichi apologizing to him after he had jerked off to him, would have just made Shuichi feel worse. Now he knows that Kokichi dislikes apologizing, which would mean all his previous apologies carried more meaning. It's a good thing he didn't let Kokichi apologize to him last night when he was drunk, he probably would be even more mad.

Shuichi stared blankly at Kokichi, his heart beating heavily. Kokichi tilted his head and his grin seemed to have reappeared. 

"Now, stop acting weird and we can just move on," Kokichi punctuated each of his words with a finger jab.

Shuichi nodded and swallowed down the knot that had been building at the back of his throat.

"So, are we still going to Angie's stupid viewing party or whatever it is?"

"Yeah, unless you don't want to go anymore?"

Kokichi walked past him into the living room to sit at the computer. "No, I'll go. Since everyone wants me there so badly!" Kokichi tipped himself back in the chair, bringing his hand to his forehead in a dramatic flair. 

Shuichi chuckled lightly, the mood-lifting significantly from Kokichi's antics. He was being sarcastic of course, Shuichi knew most people weren't going to be too happy Kokichi had decided to make an appearance.

"What time is it starting?"

"Angie said the show starts at seven but to come over at six. She sent me her address and she lives pretty far away. So we'll have to leave around five."

"Look at you, Mr. Itinerary," Kokichi joked.

***

The rest of the day went by quickly, much to Shuichi's dismay. It was spent doing absolutely nothing. Shuichi had fixed his hair, and soon after he was done Kokichi stopped playing whatever game he was messing around on and got dressed. There wasn't much to do in the small apartment, which left Shuichi curled up on the couch, messing with his phone. Kokichi had gone back to playing his game, occasionally trying to make conversation with Shuichi, who just ignored him. When five o'clock rolled around they grabbed their things and went outside to wait for the taxi. 

They had been in the car for about twenty minutes sitting in silence, listening to the annoying high pitched music the driver was playing. Kokichi was texting someone on his phone, his wicked grin would appearing and passing with each text. 

"Who are you texting?" he asked out of curiosity, his interests piqued. 

Kokichi glanced over, turning that wicked grin towards him. "Wouldn't you like to know," he drawled slowly.

Shuichi rolled his eyes, scooting himself closer to the window. Chances are it's just Miu. They're probably harassing each other or something. 

Shuichi went to rest his head against the door, changing his mind when he thought about how dirty the car most likely is. Instead choosing to look out the window, watching as the scenery changed from city to suburb. 

They arrived at Angie's house five minutes past six, Shuichi actually had started to enjoy the long car ride, finding it rather calming, but he was ready to get out of the car. The driver had the passenger side seat pushed all the way back the whole ride, making his long legs bend uncomfortably to fit.

Shuichi released a soft hiss as he stretched out his legs, getting out of the car. Kokichi was waiting for him at the stone walkway leading to Angie's house. The home was huge, more like a mansion than a house. 

"Does Angie live here alone?" Kokichi gawked at the mansion. 

Shuichi shrugged. "If she does, how the hell does she afford it." 

They walked up the stone path and up the steps to the massive door. Before he even had the chance to knock, the door swung open with vigor, causing them to both leap back to avoid getting hit. Angie as bright as ever bounded out of the door and waved her arms around energetically.

"Hello, Hello! You're here! Come in!"

"Hi Angie," Shuichi greeted, ears ringing slightly from her overly loud greeting. 

Kokichi elbowed him in the side trying to get his attention. "I already have a headache," he gritted under his breath. Angie motioned for them to follow her, choosing not to acknowledge Kokichi's comment, he went inside. 

Inside was just as grand as the outside, it opened up into a massive living room with white marble floors and a large curved black couch that could probably fit all of them. Shuichi could see why Angie would want to have the party at her house. A large flat-screen television hung above a lit marble fireplace, it was turned on and waiting for it to turn seven. 

"This house is beautiful Angie. If you don't mind me asking, how do you afford it."

"Thank you! It's one of my family's homes." 

_Oh~ she's rich..._

____

____

Angie walked away from Shuichi with a hop in her step, going to the long table at the back of the room and reorganizing the plates of food that were laid out. The door- to what Shuichi presumes is the kitchen- opens slowly, Kaede is pushing the door open with her back while balancing two plates of food in each hand. Shuichi perks upon seeing her and rushes over to help. 

"Kaede! Uh- do you need help?" Kaede looked up from where she was focused on the dishes, smiling when she saw him.

"Shuichi!"

"Here I got you." The door to the kitchen swung up open and a plate was lifted from one of Kaede's hands. "Oh, sup Shuichi," Rantaro greeted walking past him to set the plate down.

"Eh, hi," he responded slightly irritated. Where had he even come from? Shuichi had been right there ready to help Kaede and he came out of nowhere. 

Kaede returned from setting the food down and reached out to give Shuichi a hug. "How are you Shuichi?"

"I'm Good." Shuichi's not sure how to answer that question, so he went with the easiest option. "How have you been?"

Kaede was a very talkative person, asking her questions like that always seemed to lead to long answers and multiple stories in-between before she gets to her original point. Shuichi likes it that way, he's never liked carrying conversations, he was better at listening than talking.

As more people arrived Shuichi spotted Kokichi slip into the kitchen and has yet to come out. Miu is the most recent guest to arrive, before her Tenko and Himiko showed up together, then Ryoma and Kiyo. Shuichi was a little surprised Angie's invitation had stretched to Kiyo, but it looked like she didn't hold grudges.

Kaede was in the middle of a story about a nasty customer at her job, when he noticed Rantaro approach Angie. It wouldn't have caught his eye as being unusual except, Rantaro had pulled a plastic baggy from his pocket containing what was most likely rolled marijuana. What was he doing pulling that out here? If someone wanted, they could report him and he'd get arrested. Angie's reaction to the product had her nodding happily, grabbing Rantaro by the wrist, and dragging him outside. Shuichi decided he's just going to pretend like he didn't see anything, no one else seemed to have.

Around twenty minutes later both of them came back inside smelling very distinctly of the substance. Strangely enough, it actually seemed to mellow Angie out, and she greeted Gonta with a far less loud greeting.

***  
Kokichi had slunk off into the kitchen, not to keen on just sitting around doing nothing as everyone arrived and talked. What he wasn't expecting was to see, was that someone was already in the kitchen.

"Mom!" Kirumi spun around at the sudden shout, setting down the bowl she was holding. She smiled gracefully -like she always does- and Kokichi rushed forward to hug her. It was weird seeing people you watched die, maybe this is how Shuichi felt? 

"Kokichi. Are you well?" she asked softly, cupping his cheek. Kirumi had a very comforting presence, hence the nickname 'mom' (and of course her amazing cooking skills) she had been one of the few people to actually care about him in the game.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing in here?"

"Angie asked for my help preparing some of the food dishes."

"Yes! I love your food."

It was far better in here talking to Kirumi while she cooked, than being out with everyone else. Shuichi was already avoiding him for reasons he liked to think aren't true, he doesn't need a room full of people giving him the same treatment. 

He peaked out the kitchen door a little later. Shuichi had moved on from Kaede to Kaito and Maki. They must have just got here considering the back-slapping hug he's receiving from Kaito. Jealousy flared in his veins, making his stomach stir slightly. 

"Oh, Kokichi!" Gonta's powerful voice boomed.

Shit. Kokichi ducked back behind the door hoping that Gonta would think he hadn't actually seen him. Kokichi was happy to see Gonta here, he really was, and he knew he was going to have to talk to him sometime tonight, he just wasn't ready for it to be this soon. 

The door to the kitchen slammed open making poor Kirumi jump. Well, it was now or never, he supposed.

"Ah, Kokichi, Gonta look for you." Gonta pulled Kokichi into a bone-crushing hug, picking him off his feet and swinging him.

"Gonta- too tight- down-" Kokichi struggled to get the words out, his lungs too busy being crushed.

"Oh sorry." Gonta set Kokichi back on the floor and finally, Kokichi was able to get a good look at him. Gonta cleaned up rather well, his wild hair brushed back neatly, held together by a hairband. 

"Gonta I've been meaning to talk to you. I want to say sorry for how I treated you in the game and also for how I handled the situation after your execution. I had to say some disgusting things about you and I'm really sorry. I don’t expect you to forgive me so-"

"I forgive you." Gonta's words were sincere. Kokichi doesn't understand how someone could be so forgiving and kind. 

" _I? _Since when did you start using first-person speech?" Kokichi questioned, trying to change the topic.__

____

____

"Gonta's wife teach I how to speak properly." Kokichi was distracted enough by the wife comment to ignore the awful grammar. He'll get there eventually. 

"You're married?"

"Yes! Gonta go home after waking up and find beautiful lady at house, who say she Gonta's wife." 

Kokichi thought it was strange going home to find out he used to date Shuichi, but going home to find out you're married is a whole different level. 

"Are you going to stay married to her?" Kokichi was genuinely curious, staying married to someone you don't remember has to be difficult. He also couldn't help feeling bad for Gonta's wife. She still has all the memories he doesn't.

"Gonta's wife is very kind, Gonta think he can fall in love with her."

"Aw Gonta has a crush," he teased.

"Gon- I also have a daughter." 

"Wait what!" Kokichi felt like his eyes were going to fall out with how wide they opened.

"She is a baby still, very small," Gonta smiled, motioning her size with his hands. 

"Woah, hold on aren't you like too young for that?"

"Gonta's wife said we have been together a while and that I twenty-five. Gon- I have pictures of daughter. would you like to see?"

"Sure." Kokichi almost couldn't believe that Gonta was a father, he was still pretty young. Who cares about forgetting about your wife, he had to lose the memories of his own daughter. How obsessed with Danganronpa are people that they would give up their whole lives for it. 

Gonta fumbled with his phone for a minute, he could tell that he was struggling with using it. Kokichi had never been crazy about children, he thought they were gross and sticky, but even he had to admit that Gonta's daughter was a very cute baby. 

"Can everyone gather around, it's about to start!" Angie's voice rang out through the house and a pit of dread wound in his stomach.

"I guess we have to go now," Gonta said putting his phone away. 

"Okay. Can I at least get a ride out?" he sighed. Gonta seemed to know what he was asking for, kneeling down to allow Kokichi to jump on his back. Kokichi's grin grew wide as he was lifted up. "Onward!" 

***

Angie's voice had stopped all current conversations in the living room, Shuichi had been in the middle of catching up with Kaito and Maki. He hadn't wanted to open up about what he's been going through, it just seemed like the wrong time. Especially since Kaito had announced that Maki and him are dating. He also couldn't help feel a little jealous of Kaito, he was happy for them, he really was, but Kaito was just so comfortable and confident with himself, He wishes he could be like that. 

Everyone started taking a seat on the big sofa and Angie stood in the middle bouncing on her feet, clearly eager to start speaking. He was distracted from taking his seat by Kokichi entering the living room on Gonta's back. Shuichi saw the way everyone's eyes flicked to him, some with annoyance others with disdain. The people who were merely annoyed weren't the ones around long enough to see the full extent of his actions.

Gonta bent down, letting Kokichi get off his back near the couch, and Shuichi could tell Kokichi was coming over to talk to him. He quickly sat down in between Kaito and Kaede, averting his vision toward Angie. Kokichi stopped in his tracks, standing still for a beat before retreating. Sitting at the end of the couch next to Miu. 

"Okay! Let's get this party started! If anyone wants snacks, you all saw where they are."

"How long is this going to take?" Ryoma's deep voice cut in.

"There are 12 episodes in total, but they are airing them two at a time! So for the next 6 weeks, I'll be hosting these parties and I'd like it if you would all come!" An awkward silence filled the air, it seems like everyone felt the same way about that.

"Also each episode is about an hour or so and I recently learned that there was an after show, called Danganronpa after dark, that showed stuff they didn't put in the main show. We'll be watching that as well. I think I heard that there were live feeds of what was happening on their website as well," Angie ranted on. 

Shuichi felt sick thinking about being watched like that, Twenty-four-seven, they had no privacy at all.

"Before we start, I have a special surprise! He should be here any second now." The group looked around at each other confused as Angie bounced her way over to the door. 

As soon as the door opened the group broke out into happy chatter and cheers. 

"Hello everyone."

"Kiibo!" Kiibo stood at the doorway looking just as the last time Shuichi saw him, the only difference was the lack of his antenna. 

"Surprise!" Angie cheered, closing the door behind Kiibo as he entered and received greetings from them. "I was able to get in touch with Kiibo through some connections I have, and I found out that Team Danganronpa let him leave. He's now the first Robot capable of leading an independent life and having feelings!"

Kiibo stood awkwardly unsure how to take Angie's praise. "Please just consider me the same as the rest of you." 

"How does it feel to be out of Team Danganronpa's control?" Maki asked leaning back against Kaito's chest, blush fanning her cheeks. 

"It's very fulfilling, but living as a human can be so complicated." The group laughed lightly happy to see Kiibo.

"Yay! Okay, we'll start now. Kiibo you can take a seat," Angie turned, beginning to mess with the remote.

"Kiibo you can sit with me!" Miu was very quick to reach up and pull Kiibo down next to her. 

"Woah, hey!" Kiibo exclaimed at Miu's roughness. Miu scooted as close as she could to Kiibo, beginning to examine his robotic arms. 

"Wow Kiibo, did all your parts get updated?" To everyone else in the room, -besides Kiibo- it was painfully obvious how hard she was hitting on him. 

"Jesus Miu, you're going to get the couch wet," Kokichi scoffed.

"Well when they were rebuilding me, they tried to make me as human as possible. So a lot more of my joints-"

"Does that mean you have a dick?" Kokichi cut in. Shuichi saw some of the others roll their eyes at him.

"Kokichi," Kiibo warned firmly. 

"Ki-boy," Kokichi answered back playfully.

"Alright quiet everyone it's starting," 

Miu leaned over to kokichi, whispering just soft enough for him to hear. "To be fair I was also wondering that." Sending them off into a small fit of quiet bickering, before being shushed by Kirumi.

The show was a lot more high quality than Shuichi was expecting, opening up with an edit of the other seasons, leading into Tsumugi standing in the courtyard of the school. Shuichi felt anger flash in his veins, but stayed calm, listening as she introduced the season and their brand new interactive Robot twist, where the audience will be able to participate.

It was just as Shuichi had remembered it, except now he was seeing things from different people's points of view. It was heartbreaking watching them live through this, he just didn't understand how this was entertainment for some people. Showing their fear and pain as they entered each of their own rooms.

They watched Kokichi after Kaede's plan to escape had failed, and everyone had gone to bed, drag a whiteboard from a classroom. Struggling to carry it down the stairs, but eventually succeeding in getting it to his room. Now he knows how that got there. Kokichi started making the first marks on the board, writing all of their names down. 

Kaito commented about how he was plotting, but Kokichi didn't take the bait and continued staring blankly ahead.

Multiple times through the show Shuichi felt like he was having a hard time breathing, but Kaede had held his had tightly to comfort him. He could barely watch as he saw Kaede planning the murder, it was so obvious what she was doing and he blindly ignored it. Of course, Danganronpa skipped over the part where Tsumugi killed Rantaro instead, editing it so it looked like it really was Kaede. 

The only thing keeping Shuichi from breaking was Rantaro's ongoing commentary and jokes he made at his own death. 

The whole second episode was all just the class trial. Seeing the trial room again made him physically ill and he had to keep reminding himself that he's out now. It was brutal rewatching this, even Rantaro's commentary had gone silent for a bit, as they watched Kaede's execution.

The after-dark episode showcased them coming back from the trial, all emotional messes, particularly him. The cameras had made extra sure to zoom in on his tear-filled face, as he sobbed on his knees at Kaede's piano. After the trial Kokichi had gone back to his room and yelled so many curses it was a continuous bleep, kicking his mattress multiple times. Shuichi finally felt like he could breathe again when the show ended and Angie turned off the tv.

"Are you okay Kaede?" Shuichi asked, seeing her concerned expression.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just can't believe my hair really looks like that from the back." Shuichi tried to stay serious but he couldn't, he burst into laughter at Kaede's comment. Kaede laughed with him, her goal of breaking the tense room achieved, as others around them caught the laughter.

The party only continued for a little longer considering how late it was getting. Shuichi was eager to go home and get into bed, feeling physically and mentally drained, but he was waiting for Kaito and Maki to leave first.

"Instead of waiting for a Taxi, why don't I just drive you home?" Kaito offered, as he and Maki prepared to leave. 

Shuichi's nerves were lit at the question. What was he supposed to say? He wasn't ready to talk to Kaito about Kokichi. He had told Kaede and Rantaro about him, but he's not sure how well Kaito will take the news. Shuichi spared a glance behind him, eyes landing on Kokichi giving him a knowing glare, which didn't help with his nerves.

"No, it's okay you guys go ahead."

"Seriously dude it's no big deal, I have another seat in my car." God, Kaito you're not making this easy.

"Uh, I actually. Um, well you see I- I already called for the taxi and wouldn't want to cancel." 

"Alright, there's always the next time." 

Shuichi smiled bitterly waving them goodbye. He needs to go home. Shuichi moved away from the door, going over to where Kokichi was sitting alone on the couch, prepared to ask him if he was ready to go. Shuichi opened his mouth to speak, but Kokichi got up from his seat in a matter of seconds, shooting him the dirtiest look. 

Did he do something wrong?

"Kokichi?" However, Kokichi walked to the door and left without another word. 

"Bye everyone it was nice seeing you." Shuichi said to the remaining people there, getting a chorus of 'byes' in return, and followed after him out the door. 

"Kokichi wait!" Shuichi shouted at him from the steps of the house. Kokichi ignored him and kept walking down the stone walkway towards the street. Shuichi jogged to keep up, eventually catching up to him, latching onto his shoulder. Kokichi turned abruptly, yanking his hand off, face seething with anger.

"Kokichi what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You're lying."

"And what. Like you don't?" Shuichi had never seen Kokichi like this, usually, he kept his emotions in. 

"Kokichi, what brought this on?" he says carefully, trying to get Kokichi to calm down.

"You!"

"W-what?"

"You! Don't think I haven't noticed Shuichi. For the past two days! You've been ignoring and avoiding me. At first, I thought it was just me, but tonight as soon as we walked through those doors you didn't talk or even look at me!" 

"Kokichi I-"

"What? Are you embarrassed to talk to me in front of your friends? Cause you sure as hell made sure not to tell them we're living together. You knew how hard it would be for me coming here tonight, but I thought, hey at least I have someone who understands me now, guess I was wrong." 

"No, that’s not true, I was just-" Shuichi wasn't even sure what he should say. He hadn't meant for this to hurt Kokichi, he just wanted to get away from the thoughts.

"It was just what Shuichi? Is it- is this because I'm gay?" Kokichi laughed, certainly not out of amusement. 

His eyes widen taking a step back. "No of course not, I would never!"

"Then what is it!" 

Shuichi flinched, what was he supposed to say? He couldn't. He doesn't have an answer to give him.

Kokichi waited for his answer, but it never came. Shuichi watched as Kokichi concealed his emotions, his face falling void of any feeling.

"That’s what I thought." Kokichi began walking away, Shuichi grabbed onto his wrist holding him tight.

"Kokichi please wait!" 

"Get off me." He released Kokichi wrist, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"You know I kind of thought we were becoming friends, but then I remember what you said, and you were right. No one wants to be around me... I'm alone and I always will be." 

Shuichi remembers saying those words to Kokichi, they came out of pure anger. That's not one of his proudest moments. Shuichi feels overrun with emotion, somewhere split between crying and hurling. He was trying to help himself, but only ended up succeeding in hurting both him and Kokichi. Someone who was turning into a friend, a friend who he just ruined the chance of getting to have.

"Woah, what the fuck is happening out here?" Miu's voice raised in alarm, walking out upon the scene.

He's left wordless as Kokichi walks over to Miu.

"Take me home."

"What! No, you're completely out of my way."

"Miu, take me home," Kokichi says more firmly this time. Her eyes glance up at Shuichi, who stood in a state of shock, and then back down at Kokichi.

"Whatever," Miu replied. 

They walked over to her car parked across the street and got inside. Shuichi watched as they drove off until he couldn't see her car anymore. His legs felt weak, that if he took one step he was sure he would fall over. His heart was going a mile a minute, the noise deafening to his ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Danganronpa is the show Big Brother, but with murder.  
> This chapter is about 1,000 words longer than what I normally post, so I've been working on it for about two days, that's why it's out a little earlier than usual.  
> Thank you all so much for reading this, I was recently going through some of the past chapters and there are so many little mistakes that slipped by me in the editing process because most of the time I edit really late. Eventually, once I've finished the last chapter of this fic I will go back and fix all of those little mistakes. Sorry, you've had to read that, and thank you for still sticking around. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Shuichi wasn't sure what time it was when the taxi finally arrived to take him home. After Kokichi left with Miu, he had lost track of time. His mind was a swirly mess of confusion and regret, with enough thoughts to keep him distracted for hours. 

Shuichi squints at the oncoming lights of the Taxi and begrudgingly pushes himself off the wet grass where he was laying. His pants and hoodie clinging to his body, perfectly showcasing the gross way he feels. 

He was wrong. He thought putting some distance between himself and Kokichi would be good. That he could finally stop having all of the uncomfortable thoughts, but it only managed to hurt the friendship they'd been building. Shuichi's not even sure if Kokichi would accept an apology from him.

Would Kokichi want to move out? He knows at some point it will be inevitable and one of them will have to move out, but so soon? The thought sent shivers of fear up his spine. He's not ready to be alone, and even if it's Kokichi, his company wasn't so unwelcome anymore.

Sleep tugged heavily on his eyelids, almost falling asleep multiple times in the car ride home. His legs felt heavy walking up the steps to his apartment. Kokichi is probably already home and asleep. So he took extra care to be quiet as he entered the apartment and crossed over into the bedroom.

Kokichi is sleeping, as expected, sheets wrapped around him, covering him completely. A small tuft of hair peeking through the crack at the top. Shuichi stared for a moment watching the sheets move as Kokichi breathed.

He peeled off the grass damp clothes and threw them hazardously into the corner. His pajama pants were still on the ground from the night before, but getting a clean shirt would mean pulling open the drawer that squeaks, and possibly waking up Kokichi. So he settled on going to sleep without one.

He felt cold now without a shirt, he's not sure how Kokichi does it. Every night Kokichi goes to bed wearing nothing but his boxers, and if he does wear something it's very light. Shuichi gets cold too easy for that.

He pushes back the covers slightly and slides quietly into bed, trying to keep his movements to a minimum. If he woke up Kokichi it would be an awkward mess. 

Despite how messy his head was, he could feel sleep pulling him in as soon as his head hit the pillow. He has to make a plan. It's his fault that this fight between them happened in the first place, and tomorrow he's going to fix it.

Kokichi's not going to accept an apology, he made that clear. He said that he wants him to show he's sorry through his actions. Maybe Kokichi knew then that he was trying to distance himself, and wanted him to apologize by going back to normal? God he really messed that up then. He had been so sure that Kokichi wouldn't notice him distancing himself. He thought it would help. 

***

A cry broke loose in the still room, a sweaty shoulder shoved against Shuichi's sleeping body, rousing him somewhat. Shuichi scooted over away from the body and mumbled incoherently. 

Another cry, this one louder.

Shuichi's brain caught up to the noise, his eyes cracking open. 

"Oh no, not again." It was a nightmare again. Although this looked ten times worse than last night. Was that because of him?

Kokichi had tears running down his cheeks, his chest shuddering with each fast breath. He was tossing back and forth viciously, his hoarse cries following him. 

Shuichi jerks forward onto his knees, hovering over Kokichi. This is awful he looks like he's in so much pain. 

"Kokichi wake up, you're dreaming!" Shuichi grasps onto Kokichi's shoulders and shakes, unsure of any other way that could wake him. Kokichi's mouth parts, letting out a sharp scream that makes his skin crawl. 

"Wake. Up." He shook Kokichi's body until Kokichi's eye's flashed open and he shot up in bed. 

Kokichi's whole body was shaking, breathing so hard and fast, he was hyperventilating. Tears were streaming down his face, but he wasn’t crying. He was staring out blankly at the room, eyes fixated on nothing. 

"Kokichi listen to me, it was a nightmare, you're okay." Shuichi hesitantly rested his hand against Kokichi's bare back, expecting it to be rejected. Kokichi paid no attention to it continuing to hyperventilate. "Kokichi breathe. You need to breathe. Bring the air in through your nose and release out your mouth."

Shuichi is familiar with this, it often happened to him when he would have panic attacks. He needed to slow his breathing and control it. Shuichi could tell Kokichi heard him, as he brought in a breath and let it go through his mouth. 

"Good, now slower. Hold it for three seconds. I'll do it with you." Kokichi's panicked wet eyes turned towards Shuichi, their faces inches from each other, and Shuichi nodded encouragingly. He breathed in slowing, watching as Kokichi mimicked his actions, and let it out.

Shuichi repeated the action several times until Kokichi was breathing somewhat normally again. Though Shuichi could still feel the pounding of his heart on his hand. 

Now they're just staring at each other, Shuichi's not sure if he's supposed to say something. Kokichi's not making any moves to leave like he did last night. 

"How often has that been happening to you?" Shuichi is ready for Kokichi to get up and storm off, but it doesn't come. Instead, Kokichi looks down and leans into the hand on his back.

"About every night since I woke up from the coma," Kokichi's voice was rough from screaming, cracking ever so slightly as he spoke. "Some nights are worse than others, I didn't have any when I got drunk, but tonight was pretty bad."

Shuichi was surprised that Kokichi was actually talking to him, especially after tonight. He wants to ask him more, but the last time he asked about his dreams Kokichi didn't seem keen to answer. Maybe he's in the mood to talk now?

"What are they about?" he asked softly, trying not to disturb the bubble of peace they had created.

"Dying," his voice tapered off.

"Oh." It was an obvious answer, but it didn't stop the drop in his stomach.

"Yeah," Kokichi laughed. It was a pitiful little laugh, one that was doing it's best to hold back tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kokichi shook his head, closing his eyes tightly, small tear droplets falling off his face with the movement. Shuichi understood why he wouldn't want to talk about it and was ready to try and change the conversation, yet Kokichi started talking.

"I'm there again in the killing game," Kokichi stared out blankly silent tears rolling down his cheeks, body still shivering. Shuichi wasn't going to interrupt him if he was finally opening up, so he stayed as still as possible. "And I'm- I'm laying on the press. I can still feel how cold the metal was. And the smell of my own blood."

Kokichi's tears were streaming faster, and Shuichi watched almost fascinated. He'd never seen Kokichi like this before, so open, so vulnerable. So human. He had seen him cry when he was drunk, but that was just from the alcohol. This was raw and real. It was a strange cry, Shuichi had seen people sob loudly, and seen people's faces completely a mess with snot and tears, he is no exception. Kokichi's tears were like silent waterfalls.

It provoked a feeling so deep in Shuichi, he wasn't sure how to describe it. He had always seen Kokichi as someone who was emotionless, only caring about himself. Perhaps that's what Kokichi wanted them to see. 

"I'm so scared and alone. And the press is lowering so slow, even if I wanted it to stop I couldn't. It was my last chance to take down the mastermind," his words were coming out faster and he slowed himself down by taking another deep breath, hiccupping. "It was so close. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop it!" Kokichi was starting to panic again, Shuichi rubbed his hand in soothing circles making soft shushing sounds to try and calm him.

"I relive that moment every night. The way it slowly crushed me and being so alone. Everyone hated me and D.I.C.E was dead. And now, D.I.C.E was never real and I have no one. Sometimes I question if this is even real, that I really died that day."

Shuichi can't listen anymore, it hurts too much.

"Kokichi no." Kokichi stopped at his words, looking over to meet his eyes. "What I said that day was wrong. No matter how mad I was I shouldn't have said it. You are not alone." Shuichi brought his hand up to wipe away Kokichi's tears, his thumb stalling on his plump cheek. Kokichi visibly froze. He retracted his hand back, hoping he didn't upset Kokichi more. 

"And this is real. Ok?" Kokichi seemed hesitant, if he didn't want to believe him he would show him. Shuichi picked up Kokichi's warm clenched hand, gently brushing his fingers over his knuckles. Kokichi took in a sharp intake of air, watching him carefully. Shuichi unfolded Kokichi's hand, placing it over his heart and holding it there. With his other hand, he placed it on Kokichi's chest, feeling the fluttering heartbeat quicken. "See, you're alive. If you weren't I wouldn't be able to feel your heartbeat, and you wouldn't be able to feel mine."

Kokichi curled and released his fingers underneath Shuichi's palm, the warm hand on his chest sent a flurry of butterflies through his stomach. Everything in him told him to run, but he wasn't going to do that anymore.

"Can I hear it?" His voice was just above a whisper, the stream of tears stopped.

"Um yeah." 

Kokichi leaned forward, the covers between them bunching, laying his head on Shuichi's chest where his hand was. Shuichi really hopes Kokichi doesn't notice the way his heart speeds up. The way Kokichi was positioned put almost his whole upper body onto Shuichi's lap, his soft warm skin pressed against him.

Shuichi draped an unsure arm across Kokichi's body and shifted slightly to make sure he was comfortable. This was going on far longer than he thought it would, but if he had to, he was willing to stay this way all night. 

Kokichi's hair looked soft and he had the strange urge to move his hands up and play with it. Was he allowed to? Shuichi moved slowly starting, with touching a few strands, and then moving to push the hair behind Kokichi's ear and raking his hand over Kokichi's scalp. Kokichi nodded his head in approval, his wet face rubbing against his chest.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but his back was starting to hurt. Kokichi breaths had mellowed and when Shuichi pushed his hair back again, he could see that he had fallen asleep. Shuichi laid down slowly keeping Kokichi tight to his chest to not move him, and fell asleep.

***

Shuichi woke up second again. Maybe Kokichi would be happy like yesterday morning and when he leaves the bedroom everything will be okay. He knows that won't happen though. There was no way they could go on not talking about what happened. He just needs to clean the air.

Last night was giving him reassurance that things can get better. Even after their fight, Kokichi had confided in him, and that's how he's able to walk out of the bedroom ready to face the conversation head-on.

Kokichi was sitting on the couch, curled up in a corner watching tv and picking at a bag of chips. He turned toward Shuichi at the sound of the door closing, eyes glossing over him, lips in a tight straight line. Shuichi waved and Kokichi went back to watching tv like he wasn't there.

"Kokichi can we talk?"

Kokichi looked at him again as he sat down next to him on the couch, turning the tv volume down.

"It looks like you're already doing that."

"It's about last night." Shuichi waited to see if Kokichi had anything to say before continuing. "I know you said you don't like apologies, but I'm just going to say it. I'm really sorry, and I'm not just saying that to make myself feel better, I truly mean it. I've just been feeling really off these past days, but I shouldn't have projected that onto you. And at the party, I didn't say anything to people about us living together, not because I'm embarrassed or something, it just wasn't the right timing. I'd liked to continue on with-" _Being your friend? Can he call it that? _"Uh~ getting to know you more." Shuichi felt like he may have gone a bit overboard, it started to turn into a rant, he was out of breath by the time he finished.__

____

__

"Are you done?" Kokichi asked, voice calm.

"Yes."

Kokichi let out a long sigh. "Okay~ I already told you my opinion on apologies, but I'll accept. And if we're going to be living together, don't do that again. I know you and all your friends think I'm an emotionless shell, but contrary to popular belief I actually do have feelings. As much I wouldn't like to," he finished, mumbling the last sentence under his breath. 

"I won't, I promise. And i don't actually think you're emotionless either." He might have at one point, but definitely not anymore. 

"Good," Kokichi smiled that playful grin of his, a weight lifted off Shuichi's chest seeing it again. "Chip?" Kokichi tipped the bag over towards him and Shuichi grabbed some.

"What are you watching?"

"Something stupid. The lady talks really fast though, so it's funny."

Shuichi tried to follow along with the show, but he became distracted by how dark it was outside. The sky was completely grey and raindrops trickled down the window.

"What time is it?"

"One."

"Wait are you serious!" Shuichi sat up abruptly

"Yeah. Calm down it's not like we're doing anything."

"I guess, I just like getting up earlier. I didn't think I slept that long."

"We're live-streaming the second chapter of Danganronpa in like thirty minutes. You okay with that?"

"Yeah. Wait, no."

"What, why?"

"My hair looks bad I need to dye it." Kokichi gawked at him like he was crazy before breaking into laughter. "What? What's funny?"

"You! Jeez, who knew you were one to care about apperance. Look if it makes you feel better I need to dye mine too." Shuichi didn't mean to sound vain, he just felt more comfortable with his hair dyed. Kokichi's eyes glinted with his trickster spirit and he could tell Kokichi just got an idea.

"What?" he asked hesitantly, not ready for the answer.

"What about after we finish streaming we dye each other's hair!"

"Kokichi."

"Come on, it sounds fun."

"It sounds dangerous, but I guess we can do that."

"Yay!" Kokichi jumped up with too much excitement and Shuichi felt suddenly worried for the future of his hair. 

"Wait I don't think we have bleach. We only have the color."

"That's okay. We can walk to the store and pick some up. Oh and then we can get some snacks and watch a movie when we're done." 

"Kokichi, it's raining."

"It might not be by the time we get done. Can you stop being such a wet blanket, I'm trying to find something fun for us to do. And you did say you wanted to get to know me correct?" Kokichi's voice was muffled as he began to set up the computer for the stream.

"I- you're right. We can do that." Kokichi made a small whooping sound and continued setting up. 

Shuichi did his part by dragging over a chair and heating up some leftovers for them to eat while they played. He was excited to stream again, for the most part, the people had been really nice and he was actually enjoying the game. He would pick playing fake Danganronpa over real Danganronpa any day. 

Shuichi took a seat next to Kokichi, and this time when Kokichi leaned forward to push the stack of papers out of the way, he didn't move his leg and let it slide against Kokichi's.

***  
The stream felt so quick, but in reality, hours were passing. It took them longer this time because they got into an argument over who to spend free time with, Kokichi eventually ending up winning and talking to Celeste. They picked on the leftovers and talked with some of the viewers. Shuichi had become pretty stumped about who killed Chihiro, he first suspected Byakuya, but that couldn't be right. Kokichi seemed pretty amused by the appearance of Genocide Jill. Shuichi eventually figured out it was Mondo and Kokichi was on the same page with him. Overall he found himself having fun again and as soon as the stream was over Kokichi was rushing him out of the apartment.

"Woah! Hold on. Let me get a coat, it's still drizzling."

"Okay hurry up. Get me one too."

Shuichi walked to the bedroom pulling two coats from the closet. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to go stir crazy if I don't leave this tiny ass apartment." Kokichi stood practically vibrating at the door, motioning him forward.

"We were out yesterday." Shuichi handed him the coat and began putting his on.

"Yeah, but we went directly to another house. So it doesn't count."

"Do you think we need a flashlight? It's dark outside."

"Stop worrying so much we have our phones. Now let's go!" Kokichi made giant arm motions towards the door, Shuichi chuckled and walked out. It was chilly outside, Shuichi pulled his coat around him as tight as could, struggling to keep up with Kokichi. 

"How are you walking so fast? Do you even know where we're going?"

"Uh, yeah I think."

"That doesn't sound very reassuring." 

"I'm using directions. It's really close we just have to take some shortcuts through alleyways."

"Alleyways! Can you slow down? I can't keep up with you." Kokichi stopped walking waiting for him to catch up.

"Heh, it's a habit. I'm used to running from the police with D.I.C.E. Well at least that's what my fake memories say." Shuichi caught his breath and they continued walking.

The coinvent store parking lot was empty, the wet pavement reflecting the red lights of the store sign. Shuichi watched Kokichi skip ahead, a smile growing on his face, things were starting to feel better again.

Shuichi wasn't sure where Kokichi had run off to when he got into the store. Instead choosing not to worry and go straight to the hair product aisle. The store smelled like plastic, and the floors squeaked beneath his feet. It was probably better that they went at night, that way there was less of a chance someone would recognize them. 

Most of the bleach boxes had pictures of blonde women on the front, and since he really wasn't a good judge of products, he went with the one that looked the most pleasant. Hopefully it will get the job done. 

A large green sphere came hurdling at Shuichi, he spotted it in his peripheral vision, he tried to jump out of the way, but it was far too late. The ball smacked into his face, almost knocking him over. 

"Ow!" he looked around dazed, eyes landing on the offending green bouncy ball. A menacing laugh had him doing a double take up and down the aisle.

"Kokichi come out."

"I'm gay."

Shuichi facepalmed. "No not that, get out here." Shuichi heard some shuffling and then Kokichi appeared at the front of the aisle.

"Did I get ya?" His arms were filled with different snacks and treats, his signature smile plastered on.

"By get, do you mean smacked in the face with a ball? Than yes. Where were you anyway?"

"Off gathering snacks, and climbing the back of that shelf to hit you with the ball."

"You're going to get us kicked out."

"Not if we check out. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think so. I just picked this one, it should work.

The old lady at the front counter was short and chubby, chewing a piece of gum ridiculously hard, while reading a magazine. Kokichi approached her, slamming down all the stuff he was holding in his arms and startling the woman.

"Hi!" Kokichi sung happily. 

"Hi," she replied back, lacking all energy.

"Hello~" Kokichi repeated drawing out the end. Shuichi shot him a questionable look, which was returned with a wink. Oh no, this can't be good. What is he up to?

The lady began scanning things and putting them into a bag, smacking her lips noisily. 

"What color is your shirt? Chartreuse?" Kokichi leaned against the counter, his voice taking on a whole new character Shuichi had yet to hear. 

"It's yellow."

"Oh, right. Well, it's definitely your color, I love it!"

"Cash or credit?" Shuichi stepped forward pulling out his wallet to pay, sending a tight-lipped smile at the lady, who squinted her eyes back at him.

"So what's your name?" Kokichi continued. 

"Himari," she coldly answered.

"Wow! How funny. That's my grandmother's name. Such a nice woman. Gentle soul, honestly. Such a beautiful name." The lady handed over the bag to Shuichi and he grabbed onto Kokichi's elbow, pulling him to leave. "Have a blessed day!" Kokichi shouted as he was dragged out.

As soon as they left the store Kokichi broke into laughter and Shuichi couldn't help but catch the contagious laugh. 

"Kokichi you don't know your grandma."

"I know," he sighs out satisfied. 

"What was that about?"

Kokichi rummaged through his pocket as they walked, pulling out two tiny bottles he couldn't make out in the dark. "I stole nail polish."

"You what!" Shuichi almost dropped the bag.

"When we went to the counter there was a rack of nail polish, so I picked out a purple and blue one to match our soon to be renewed hair."

"You stole them right in front of her! You could have been caught."

"Yeah, but I wasn't."

"Why did you steal them, we could have just bought them?"

"For fun."

"Still doesn't make it right."

"Repeat after me Shuichi. If it's a chain, it's free reign."

"God, you're insufferable." Shuichi shook his head, even though he was grinning. 

"You need to loosen up. I'm going to pop your bubble detective, going to show you how to have some real fun one of these days."

Shuichi was so distracted by the playful banter and the feeling of their shoulders bumping as they walked, that he lost track of where they were going.

"Kokichi where are we?" They were in a dark alleyway, broken bottles, and boxes scattered everywhere. The steady dripping of water could be heard further down, the brick walls looked shiny and green.

"It says this is the right way. Let's just keep walking." Shuichi couldn't help, but be a little scared. This alleyway looked like it was straight out of a horror movie. So if he scooted slightly closer to Kokichi then it was no weight on his back.

There was a fast movement behind one of the boxes and a glass bottle came rolling out, making both Kokichi and Shuichi jump. Their hearts going a mile a minute.

"Who's there?"

They heard another strange noise, it sounded somewhat like scratching. Whatever it was it didn't sound human, which calmed them down. Shuichi was able to pinpoint the noise, it was coming from an upside-down box.

"Do we lift up the box?" Kokichi asked.

Shuichi shrugged, slowly lifting up the box. Curiosity had got the better of him, and he prepared himself for the worst. They took a sharp inhale and Shuichi tossed the box to the side. A small black kitten laid on the wet pavement, shivering from the cold and severely underfed. It's big green eyes blinked up at Shuichi and Kokichi.

"It's a cat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about some fluff after a bit of angst. :)


	8. Chapter 8

The rain drizzled softly onto their shoulders, in the dim light of the narrow alleyway. The sound of water slushed into the gutters as cars drove by, and an incessant hissing came from the small black cat.

Kokichi and him shared a surprised look before Kokichi began to approach the kitten. 

"Be careful, it could have rabies or something." The cat backed away clearly frightened. Kokichi paid no mind to his worries, kneeling down and extending a hand towards the kitten.

"Hi, see it's okay. You're just scared." Kokichi's voice was filled with care as the kitten sniffed questioningly at his outstretched hand. Shuichi felt funny listening to Kokichi talk so gently, it was just another reminder that Kokichi was capable of being compassionate. Once the kitten got comfortable with their presence, Kokichi carefully picked up the little ball of fluff in his hands.

Shuichi has a soft spot for little animals, and this kitten is no different. His heart warmed as he watched it lean into Kokichi's pets. 

"Hello there little guy," Shuichi said, taking a step forward to rub the kitten's head. 

"I'm pretty sure it's a girl." 

"Are you sure?" Kokichi shifted his weight back, holding the kitten out further and lifting the tail of the kitten for a brief moment.

"Yeah, it’s a girl."

"How can you tell?"

"Well usually if it’s a boy kitten, his parts are further apart than girls."

Shuichi scrunched up his nose looking at Kokichi questionably. "Why do you know so much about cat anatomy?"

"Ah~ Shuichi, you will come to find that I know many things," Kokichi spoke in a whimsical voice, exaggerating for effect. 

He stroked down her little frame, feeling the way her ribs protruded, the cold water droplets on her fur making her shake. What kind of monster leaves a cute little kitten in an alleyway to starve and freeze to death? Shuichi didn't see a mom cat around, and if there was, there would probably be a litter. Most likely she was dumped here by some piece of shit who didn't want to take care of her. 

"I don't think that any shelters are open this late. We should probably take her back to the apartment for now. What do you say?"

Kokichi nodded eyes locked onto the kitten. "Sounds good." 

Kokichi pulled the kitten closer, tucking her against his chest, and started walking.

***

They rushed up the steps quickly, eager to get back inside, for more reasons than one. As they walked home they had become increasingly worried about how cold the kitten was. Kokichi had tried his best to cover her up and keep her warm with his hands, but it had started raining harder, making the task almost impossible. 

"Here Kokichi give her to me and go find a blanket or something," Shuichi said urgently, accepting the kitten in his hands and moving quickly to the kitchen. The warm house was sure to help some, but the blanket would help dry her off and stay comfy. 

Kokichi appeared around the kitchen doorway, holding the blanket Shuichi used to cover up Miu and set it on the island.

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it should be fine." Shuichi adjusted the blanket into a circle setting the cat on the soft top, using the excess blanket to dry her off.

"Wow, she's so pretty now that I can see her properly." Kokichi was right, now that Shuichi wasn't in the dark, he could see the kitten so much better. She's almost completely black, but her stomach has patches of white fur, along with spots on her front paws. The white fur on her paws somewhat grey from dirt, but that’s nothing a washcloth can't fix. 

Kokichi leaned down, head resting on the counter. His features were softened, enamored with the currently purring kitten, as he pet her. The image made Shuichi's gut twist. 

"Didn't know you have a soft spot for cats," he said, still watching how tenderly Kokichi cared for the cat.

"Mm, I don't really. I like animals in general."

"Me too." Shuichi could agree to an extent, he liked all animals, though he did tend to prefer cats. They were calming, cunning, creatures. So, how lucky was he to be able to help a sweet little kitten. 

"Animals don't judge like people do." 

Kokichi's comment carried weight. He swallowed deeply, thinking it might be better to change the topic of conversation. 

"D.I.C.E used to have a dog," Kokichi stated after a moment of silence, still solely focused on the kitten.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Well, he wasn't really ours. He was a stray that ran around where our hideout was, he was big, brown, and really nice. Sometimes when we went on our missions we would bring him with us and he would help. None of us were really in a place where we could take care of him, but we brought food back for him as much as we could. We named him domino and he fit in perfectly because he was abandoned like we were." Kokichi paused switching hands to continue petting the cat. Shuichi listened closely, leaning on the counter.

"There was this cop that really hated us, and he made it like his life goal to track us down, because we gave him so much trouble. We didn't do anything too awful just childish shit you know, he never knew who we were because of our masks, but he was crazy. He should have been fired. 

"We were running away from him after we had just set off some fireworks in a convenience store so we could grab a bunch of food. He must have run after us for miles, we went down back routes that cars weren't allowed on so it was harder to be followed, but he wasn't letting up. Domino was running alongside us, I seriously didn't think anything bad would happen. The cop had been know to get violent with us, but I really didn't expect him to pull his weapon.

"The cop was set on catching us, and I guess he was getting tired of chasing us, so he shot Domino. Because we were back where no one was around he wouldn't get caught for inappropriate usage of his weapon. He thought that if he shot Domino we would have to stop running, but we couldn't. We didn't want to leave him there, but we couldn't afford to get caught, so we had to keep running."

"Holy Shit Kokichi." He felt a little shocked hearing Kokichi tell him such a sad story so blatantly. He knew Kokichi was the leader of a prank group, but he never really speculated on what they got up to. Kokichi wasn't lying either, his eyes had grown solemn as he told the story.

"We didn't go back for another day because we were scared the cop would be there. When we did go back we had a hard time finding him and looked for hours. We almost gave up, but we eventually found him. So I had Deck carry him back and we gave him a funeral."

"That's awful, I'm sorry that happened." The sorry was out of his mouth before he could think about it. Hopefully, Kokichi wouldn't be offended by it.

"It's whatever. Wasn't real anyway."

"Don't say that. It doesn't matter if the memories were fake, they're real to us, and they affect us as any other memory would." Shuichi had thought a lot about this, but what it comes down to is the memories he was given affect who he is every day. Even if what he remembers didn't happen, they're real to him.

Kokichi smiled at him and Shuichi thought now would be the best time to change the conversation. 

"Do we have any food we can feed her?" he asked, grabbing a washcloth to clean her.

"Uh, I think we have canned tuna. Will that work?"

"You tell me, I thought you knew many things," Shuichi mimicked in the same tone Kokichi had used earlier. 

Kokichi chuckled, pushing himself up and going to the cabinet. "I don't think too much can hurt, we really don't have anything else to feed her, so it will have to work."

Shuichi worked carefully going over each paw with the warm damp cloth, the kitten watched him with its big green eyes, making him smile. 

Kokichi scooped out some tuna from the can onto a small plate, setting it in front of her. She sniffed at the food cautiously, Shuichi and Kokichi held their breaths patiently.

She sniffed around a bit more, nosing at the plate. After a little more inspection the first nibble of food was taken, beginning to eat ravenously. They exchanged excited looks, the sound of the kittens chewing like cheers for their successes.

"We can take her to the shelter in the morning."

"Oh." Shuichi flicked his gaze over to a suddenly downtrodden Kokichi.

"What?"

"Do we have to?" Kokichi cocked his head to the side, his eyes pleading. 

"What do you mean?"

"Can't we just keep her?"

Keep her? Shuichi would be lying if he says he hadn't thought about that, but could they really take care of a cat? Shuichi scratched at his head, he could tell Kokichi was reading all his thoughts.

"Come on Shumai, look at her. How could you let her go," Kokichi gestured towards the still eating kitten.

Shuichi let out a huff of air, this was a battle that didn't need to be fought. "Okay, fine, let's keep her."

"Yes!" 

"What should we name her?"

"Hmm," Kokichi tapped his chin contemplatively, looking at the cat before his grin turned devilish. "How about Mischief?" 

Shuichi rolled his eyes and snorted. "Of course you would come up with that."

"Well?"

"I like it," he smiled.

"Welcome home Mischief," Kokichi whispered to the now asleep kitten. He moved the plate out of the way scraping off the residue and placed it in the sink.

"Instead of a shelter we can take her to the vet tomorrow and then get some pet supplies."

"Sounds good. I'm going to take her and put her in the laundry basket in our room, I think that's the safest place for her since she doesn't have a bed."

Shuichi nodded washing off the dish. "Okay."

"When I come back we'll dye our hair."

Oh right, they were supposed to be dying their hair right now. Shuichi pulled the bleach out of the bags of snacks that had been thrown on the counter carelessly. It seemed simple enough, the instructions told him how to mix everything, what he was more worried about were the warnings on the box for scalp burning and hair loss. 

He pulled two plastic bowls from the cabinet, pouring a packet of the blue powder into each of them. The smell was horrid, it smelled like he had just walked into an industrial chemical facility, and the puff of powder from pouring it, entering his lungs added onto injury. 

Shuichi worked fast keeping his head tilted back from the powder as he poured in the little bottle of peroxide the kit had come with. All he needed to do now was stir, but since he didn't want to use a utensil he went into the bathroom, grabbed the hair coloring brush, and stirred.

Since he was already here, he might as well get things ready for the color. He pulled the boxed dye out, along with the dye bowls, setting some towels down on the floor and countertop to prevent any possible accidents. 

"We ready?" Kokichi popped his head in the bathroom cheerily. Shuichi startled at his sudden appearance, wiping non-existent dust off his hands.

"I think I have everything set up. Is Mischief asleep?"

"Yup." Kokichi entered the bathroom surveying the scene, his face contorting when he smelled the bleach. 

"Do you want to go first or should I?"

Kokichi took a seat on the toilet seat, bending his head back to grin cheekily at Shuichi. Shuichi took that as his answer to who was going first.

He grabbed the comb off the counter starting to detangle Kokichi's hair, parting it to one side where he could see his brown roots. Kokichi messed around on his phone for a minute before upbeat music began playing. Kokichi set his phone on the counter and grabbed the bowl of bleach. 

"This shit smells awful."

"I know." Shuichi accepted the bowl of bleach, nodding his head along to the music. "Here goes nothing." Shuichi took the brush skimming off the excess bleach on the side of the container and then began dabbing it onto his roots. Kokichi's hair was so thick going layer by layer to get the roots was going to take forever.

He couldn't help but let his mind wander back to the story Kokichi had told him. Kokichi was slowly starting to let him in. If he asks Kokichi to tell him more about D.I.C.E now, would he say no? 

"Kokichi?"

"Yeah," he answered eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Shuichi brushing the bleach through his roots.

"Will you tell me more about D.I.C.E?"

Kokichi hummed lowly twisting his head to the side as Shuichi finally got past the middle. "What do you want to know?" 

"Anything really. Who the members were or what you guys did. Whatever you're comfortable with sharing."

"Well, D.I.C.E started when I made some friends that had equally as shitty parents as me. Some were from group homes that ran away, those guys lived permanently at the hideout, others just in a bad household. The hideout was basically this old shed on the outskirts of town, aka my evil lair. I obviously became their leader, as it should be, and we ran around a pulled pranks for fun. 

"We only used nicknames in case anyone was listening to us, so we each had special playing card code names. There was Queenie, Hearts, Diamond, Ace, Spades, Joke, Clubs, Jack, Deck, and I of course went by King. Sometime here soon Shuichi, I'll have to take you out and show you how to have some real fun, D.I.C.E style."

"That sounds terrifying."

"Oh don't worry you'll love it. Anyways, D.I.C.E had official costumes and masks to keep our identity safe. You've already seen mine.

Shuichi laughed parting another section of hair. "Where did you get the costumes?"

"Thrift store," he stated simply, shrugging. "We picked out a bunch of fabric and buttons, then started sewing."

"So not only are you a supreme evil leader, and a cat doctor, but you're also a fashion designer?" he teased.

Kokichi laughed peering his eyes back at Shuichi, who loomed over him also smiling. "I told you Shuichi I know many things! Ah, which reminds me, what I don't know is how your date with Kaede went. That was a while ago and you never told me."

"Heh, about that. Well, it wasn't really a date." Shuichi sat down on the bathtub to get the underneath of his hair. "She invited Rantaro."

"What!"

"Yeah, she said that it would be fine because we were just hanging out."

Kokichi jolted forward almost knocking the bowl of bleach out of Shuichi's hand, holding onto his stomach laughing. "You got cock blocked by fucking Rantaro!"

Shuichi's face reddened. "Hey! It's not like that, Kaede and I really are just friends. You were the one who convinced me it was a date."

Kokichi's laughter tapered off into small huffs, waving his hand in front of his face as he sat up straight, allowing Shuichi to continue. "True."

"What's so funny about it?"

"Oh, nothing really I'm just imagining you showing up there all fancy for a date and then Rantaro showing up. What was he wearing, Jeans and a t-shirt?"

"Jeans and a t-shirt," he replied, trying to keep his own laughter in when Kokichi's started back up. "It was actually fun though. I told them about us living together and all that."

"So you told Kaede and Rantaro, but not Kaito and Maki? Aren't you guys like best friends or something?"

"Yeah, and we are. That's why it's harder."

"Because you know them better, and they know what I've done, and you're not sure how they'll react?"

"Exactly. Like I said it's not because I'm embarrassed by you or something, I just need the right time to tell them. I'm going to try and pull them aside Sunday to talk to them."

"Yeah, I might have overreacted a tad bit about that. It was just all piling up and you were still ignoring me, which by the way you have yet to tell me why."

"And I never will."

"Seriously!"

"Yep." Shuichi finished the bleach flipping through the layers of hair to check on how it's lifting.

"One day I'll find out, I always do."

"And that's the day when I finally kick the bucket."

"So what about Kaede and stoner boy, do they have a thing then?"

"I don't really know? I thought I saw something there, but I didn't want to bring it up. Do you think they do?"

"Oh absolutely. They were all over each other at the party, I thought I was going to have to break the news to your sorry ass." 

Shuichi chuckled. "Your hair's done, just leave it in for a little. Want to get started on mine while we wait?"

They switched places and Kokichi started applying the bleach to his roots. It was kind of relaxing if you got past the smell, and if Shuichi leaned against Kokichi, neither of them were going to mention it.

However, his relaxation was short-lived. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh god!" Kokichi's worried voice panicked. Shuichi felt his stomach drop instinctively reaching up to his hair.

"What! What! What's wrong!" Shuichi looked in the mirror, horrified, expecting to see all of his hair falling off in clumps, instead he saw the reflection of Kokichi snickering, his stomach returned to normal, his eyes narrowing. "Really?"

"Just kidding," he laughed returning to bleaching his hair.

"Why do you like to get me worked up?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Kokichi said, dramatically.

"You know what I mean. Like when you kept reading that thing."

"Oh you mean the night when you said being gay is disgusting?"

"Kokichi you know I didn't mean it like that, and don't act like you're all innocent, you got me upset on purpose," Shuichi felt comfortable bringing this situation up here, the light playful atmosphere around them held no real animosity, just playful teasing.

"You're right." Kokichi bent down low next to his ear, his lips so close Shuichi could feel the moisture. "Maybe, I just like seeing you when you get all worked up." Shuichi's face went beat red, the heat traveling down his neck. 

"U-uh, I think it's time we wash the bleach out of your hair, the roots look pretty blonde. Don't want it to fall out." 

Kokichi pulled away grinning. Shuichi got up, face still flushed, and pulled the showerhead down. Kokichi leaned over, washing out all the bleach. He dried it with a towel quickly, going back to finishing up Shuichi's hair.

"Did you hear Gonta has a wife?"

"Are you serious?"

"I know right, I thought coming back to find out we used to date was shocking. Imagine going back to find out you were married."

"Wow." Shuichi really couldn't imagine that, it must be awfully tough for Gonta.

"And get this, they have a daughter."

"You're joking!"

"Nope."

"Jesus, how can someone leave their kid behind to join a death game." This society was more messed up than Shuichi could fathom.

"That's what I said."

While the bleach lifted Shuichi's hair, he blow-dried Kokichi's and began to dye it. The hair color smelled much better than the bleach, but he really should have gotten gloves at the store, his hands were purple. He raked the dye through his hair fully saturating each strand, making sure to recolor the roots.

Shuichi rinsed the bleached from his hair, and then finished up Kokichi, switching places again. It was Shuichi's turn for his hair to be blow-dried and dyed, while Kokichi waited to wash out the purple dye. 

Shuichi helped Kokichi wash the purple out of his hair and once it was time for Shuichi, Kokichi helped him. They took turns blow-drying their hair again, while Kokichi talked his ear off about the fundamentals of cat biology.

He was surprised by the results, it actually turned out pretty good, their hair looking shiny and bright again. They cleaned up the bathroom, migrating out into the living room to get their snacks for the movie.

Shuichi settled into the couch with a resounding sigh, dying their hair had taken a couple of hours and the last remaining drops of energy he had. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to stay awake for the movie.

Shuichi glanced over at Kokichi, who was staring down at his blue hands in disgust, waiting for him to put on a movie. "It looks like I gave a handy to a smurf," he pouted.

Shuichi wrinkled his nose at the comment, reaching for the bag of pre-popped popcorn, pretending he never heard it.

They ended up watching some old cartoon and pigging out on snacks for the rest of the night. Kokichi had demanded to paint his nails, Shuichi settled with Kokichi and let him paint his middle finger blue. 

As the night continued on they eventually retreated to the bedroom to get some much-needed sleep.

Shuichi lay flat in bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't help but think about last night, and Kokichi's nightmares. The air in the room felt very awkward, he could tell Kokichi was still awake and thinking as well, both of their eyes fixated on the ceiling.

Shuichi spared a glance to the side but stalled when his eyes met Kokichi's. It felt like there was a wordless conversation happening, and Shuichi knew just what Kokichi was saying.

"Can I?" Kokichi asked, voice just above a whisper.

Shuichi grunted nodding his head and opening his arms up. Kokichi wiggled forward, laying his head onto Shuichi's chest. After a few minutes, both of them drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

***

The rest of the week passed pretty uneventfully. Kokichi continued to sleep on Shuichi's chest and neither of them had brought it up. Shuichi doesn't really mind it all that much, as it seemed it was keeping Kokichi from having nightmares. 

They had spent most of the week playing with Mischief and teaching her how to use the litter box. When they went to the vet, they said she looked perfectly healthy besides being underweight, and there was no microchip found for a possible owner. From there they went on to spend way too much money at the pet store. Kokichi had picked out a cute little white collar decorated in red and black, hearts, spades, clubs, diamonds, and other various playing card shapes. Shuichi didn't object much considering it was obvious the collar reminded him of D.I.C.E, to him the collar was perfect.

Kokichi added a cute little bell to the collar so when Mischief runs around the apartment, they hear her jingle wherever she goes. After getting comfortable, Mischief was a pretty rambunctious kitten, but she also loved to cuddle, which was a plus for Shuichi. Even though it was Kokichi who got to snuggle with her most of the time.

Shuichi had held her while they played through another two chapters of the Danganronpa game, on two separate occasions. Getting to chapter five in the game was fun, but he still couldn't see how this fun mystery game caused people to think it was a good idea to start a real version. Even in the game, the characters express how much they hate what's happening to them. For Shuichi, the best part about playing was getting to talk to the people in the chat. While it was still weird to think of himself having fans, it was amusing to watch Kokichi interact with them.

Towards the end of the week, his parents had stopped by with dinner to meet Mischief and catch up. It was nice seeing them again, he felt so comforted when they were around. His mom had pestered them and asked if they were dating yet, which made things awkward for only a second, his father swooping in to change the topic.

Which brought them here, Sunday. Shuichi felt more prepared going into the party now, than he did last week. Without having to worry about Kokichi he felt pretty okay. He had to remind himself that in the long run, this would be good, it might help him let go of what happened. While watching them suffer through everything again was awful, it hurt less knowing that everyone here was okay and they could make light of an awful situation. Which is why he felt more prepared to watch tonight's episode.

What he is worried about, however, was talking to Kaito and Maki. He knows he shouldn't be, there's nothing he could have done to prevent his past self from being in a relationship with Kokichi. He just knows Kaito and Maki aren't the biggest Kokichi fans, that’s part of the reason he hasn't invited them over yet.

Shuichi surveyed the party, everyone was there, except for Kaito and Maki, of course. Why did they have to be late the one time he needed to talk to them. 

He spun his drink around in a circle before taking a sip. The rest of the group was playing some sort of game and cheering happily. Rantaro had his arm around Kaede, oh yeah there is definitely something going on there. He would have to ask her about that.

It seemed like everyone in their group was pairing up. Earlier Tenko and Himiko had cornered him to catch up, but just ended up talking about how cute each other was, for fifteen minutes. Watching them be all lovey-dovey gave him a stomach ache from how sweet it was. He wasn't jealous or anything, no, definitely not. He just needed to escape all the couple escapades.

He could always count on Kokichi and Miu for that, though their banter tended to be vulgar, their humor was cut and dry, nothing sweet about it. The two of them had been hauled off in the corner of the room, Miu sitting on the table eating casually, while Kokichi devoured half the contents on the table.

"-no, I'm telling you Kokichi I saw the fucking video, the jar went up his ass, and then shattered inside-" Miu stopped talking upon Shuichi's appearance, which he was thankful for. He would rather not hear how that story ended. "Oh, hey Pooichi."

Kokichi looked up from the food, his mouth stuffed full, and grunted at Shuichi. How can he eat so much and stay so little? Shuichi had thought that it was because he just didn't eat that much, but living with him, he has come to an entirely different conclusion. Kokichi ate a lot. Anytime, anywhere, throughout the day, you could find him munching on some kind of junk food.

Shuichi wonders if he could wrap his hands around his waist, chances are no his hands weren't big enough, but Gonta definitely would be able to. Shuichi is sincerely worried for Gonta's wife.

"How do you stay so skinny and eat so much?" That certainly wasn't the first thing Shuichi wanted to start off by saying, he didn't mean to blurt that out. Miu and Kokichi fell silent looking at him strangely. "Uh, my bad that was rude."

"Be careful Shuichi, if you would have said that to me, you would be on the floor cradling your balls right now." Miu popped a grape into her mouth and smashed down on it hard. Shuichi gulped, suddenly feeling like he put his nether region in danger.

Kokichi finished chewing and cleared his throat. "I'm not sure. Guess I just have a really fast metabolism or something. I can eat a whole bunch and I just never gain anything," he shrugged.

"God, why can't that be me!" Miu whined. 

"Don't worry Miu, just hope the fat goes straight to your flat ass," Kokichi snickered. Shuichi brought a hand up to his mouth quickly trying to hide his laughter, still scared of the way Miu ate that grape.

"Hey!"

"Your idiots are finally here," Kokichi pointed behind him. It took a moment for Shuichi to register what that meant, but when he did he turned around fast.

Kaito and Maki were finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading. It makes me so happy seeing my story being received well. Hope you're all doing well! :)


	9. Chapter 9

The large wooden front door closed behind Kaito and Maki with a soft click, Shuichi's heart momentarily froze, his breath hitched in his chest. Angie broke away from whatever game the rest of them were playing to greet them amicably. Kaito's arm slung over Maki's thin shoulders, as he slouched over talking to Angie. Maki pushed at his arm weakly in protest, but Shuichi knows if she really wanted Kaito to stop, Kaito would have been on the ground seconds flat.

Shuichi is a nervous wreck. How is he even supposed to approach this? Does he wait for Kaito and Maki to notice him, or should he just go over there and ask to speak to them?

"Jeez, it's not like I'm a stick or something. Shuichi's literally a bean pole, I think if I blew on him hard enough he'd blow away." Shuichi was too distracted to register Kokichi's comment, only hearing Miu laugh and their conversation carry on without him.

There were three possible ways this could go. He could try to explain it to them and fail, making Kokichi mad. He could explain it to them, thoroughly, but they would get mad. Or he could explain it to them and they understand, letting all this come to a stress-free end. 

Shuichi takes a shaky deep breath, he could feel Kokichi's glare through his skull, telling him to just get it over with. Right, he can do this. He's being ridiculous, there's nothing to be scared of. He's been in a death game, he's pretty sure there won't be anything scarier than that for the rest of his life.

His legs felt heavier than lead as walked over to where they stood, trying to walk confidently, but failing. 

"Ah, Shuichi!" Kaito brightened bringing his hand (that was not currently occupied with Maki) down slapping Shuichi hard across his back. 

Shuichi jumped, startled briefly from thought. "Hi," he scratched at the back of his neck nervously. Maki returned his greeting with a small smile and a wave.

Come on Shuichi you can do this. "I- um-" Wow that was a great start, Shuichi mentally berated himself. His voice drifting off into a heavy silence. 

"Is something up man?"

"You look kind of pale." Maki's voice was low and sturdy, you could never really tell what emotion she was feeling. That was both a positive and a negative, if she got really mad at least she wouldn't blow up and start yelling, but he might not be able to tell how she's feeling. 

"Yeah, I'm fine! It's just- can I talk to you guys alone for a minute? I have to tell you something." 

"Of course, you got me worried there Shuichi. Hope it's not anything bad."

Shuichi's eyes widened, darting shiftily to the side. "Uh... don't worry- heh- it's not bad, per se," Shuichi gritted between his teeth, laughing awkwardly. What he said could be considered a lie, depending on how Kaito takes the news. 

"We can go into the dining room, it's through the door in the kitchen. It looks like no one is in there," Maki suggests. Shuichi takes a look around reaffirming what she said, and motions for them to follow him through the kitchen and into the large dining area. 

The Dining room wasn't as large as the living room, it was dimly lit by a crystal chandelier, a long glass table placed underneath it. The room was eerily quiet now that the door closed, the laughter and excited cheers from the others swiftly cut off. Shuichi missed the background noise of the others because now he's faced with two concerned friends and complete silence. 

"So, what is it?" Maki asks, taking a seat on the table, her legs propped up on a seat. 

"We haven't heard from you much bro, we got to catch up a bit last week, but that's all." Shuichi felt a surge of guilt, he'd been doing so many things wrong. He wants to hang out with Kaito and Maki, but he hasn't texted or called them in fear they would want to come over. 

"Ok well, about that. Um, you know how we went back to our homes after everything, and some people found out they were living with people? Like Kaede and her family, and Gonta and his Wife."

"Yeah," Kaito nodded, leaning on the chair Maki's feet were on. Shuichi looked between their faces and took a deep breath.

"Well, I sort of am also living with someone."

"Oh really?" Kaito perked up looking relieved, Shuichi knew what he was about to say would be like a punch to the gut. "So, is it your parents or-"

"It's Kokichi," he spoke louder than he meant, with too much air behind his words. Kaito's face dropped and Maki's eyes shot open confused, she leaned forward to get a better look at him."

"What?"

"I'm living with-" 

Maki held her hand up, stopping his sentence. "We heard you the first time. I'm going to need you to start from the beginning." 

"I was getting there," he laughed awkwardly again, Kaito and Maki just stared with blank faces waiting for him to continue. "Well, I went home from wherever they were keeping us, and a couple of minutes after I got there, Kokichi arrived. It's pretty simple really."

"Wait, so you and Kokichi knew each other before we lost our memories, and were roommates?" Maki questioned. 

Shuichi almost felt like bursting out laughing, the whole situation was a little ridiculous. "You could say that."

"How do you know Kokichi wasn't just lying." Shuichi felt a bit of anger edge in at what Kaito said. He's seen with his own eyes Kokichi's behavior change from when they were in the killing game. He never lied anymore, unless of course if it was for a joke. 

Kokichi was a difficult person to understand, but living with him he has come to understand him a bit more every day. He wasn't the pathological liar they all thought of him as, instead he was just someone who liked to mess around, get on people's nerves, and pull pranks. But of course, Kaito didn't know that. 

"He's not lying, the car drove him there, he has a key, and there are pictures of him in our apartment." 

"I was just checking, you never know with him." 

"Why were you nervous to tell us that? I'm sorry you've already had to live with him for a couple of weeks. We could probably help you find another apartment, and get you moved out." Kaito nodded along agreeing with Maki.

"What? No, I think you've got the wrong idea. I'm not moving out."

Kaito and Maki's faces grew concerned, turning to look at each other. "What do you mean you're not moving out?"

"Are you saying you _want _to live with Kokichi?"__

____

____

"Uh, I guess eventually one of us will move out as life goes on, but for now it's not so bad."

"Did you just say living with Kokichi isn't so bad? Do you even remember what we went through?"

"Yes I do," Shuichi said becoming agitated. "He's different outside of the game. I'm not moving right now, we just adopted a kitten and Kokichi makes the days a little more interesting." Shuichi felt blush creeping up his neck, as Kaito and Maki stared at him shocked. 

"You got a cat together?"

"Yeah, we found her abandoned in an alleyway. Her name is Mischief." Shuichi really wishes he could have Mischief here with him right now, he could pet her soft fur and calm down."

Maki chuckled in the back of her throat, smirking. "I'm guessing Kokichi named her." 

Shuichi smiled back feeling more relaxed seeing her not upset. "That would be correct."

"That must have been weird man, finding out that you were roommates with Kokichi before we lost our memories."

"Well you see about that, when we started going through all our stuff we found out that we weren't just roommates. We actually were in a relationship."

If Kaito had been sipping a drink, he's sure it would have sprayed everywhere, instead, his mouth just dropped. 

"That's certainly... surprising. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Shuichi assured her. Maki reached up and closed Kaito's hanging mouth, triggering him to start speaking.

"Shuichi you're gay?!" 

Shuichi's eyes grew the size of saucers as he jumped where he was standing, from Kaito's loud voice. "Huh! No- no I'm not gay. Nope haha. Definitely not," Shuichi rambled nervously, mind unhelpfully reminding him of the other night in the bathroom. 

"But, you just said past you and Kokichi used to date, so wouldn't that mean-"

"I'm not gay." Shuichi could feel the redness from his neck spread to his face. He's had this same conversation with Miu, why is it so hard for people to understand.

Kaito held his arms up passively. "It's not a problem if you are, you know."

"I'm not!" Shuichi said a little more firm. Maki looked at him curiously, patting Kaito's shoulder, getting him to back down.

"Thanks for telling us Shuichi."

"You aren't mad?"

"No, of course not. Why would we be mad?"

"Because I didn't tell you, and I know both of you dislike Kokichi."

"I'm a little disappointed you didn't say anything sooner, but it's okay, it's got to be a lot to digest hearing something like that. Also, you're right I don't like Kokichi."

"And I really don't like him," Maki chimed in. 

"I swear he's different out of the game."

"I guess we'll just have to take your word for it." Shuichi didn't want them to just take his word for it. He wanted them to get to know Kokichi like he has been, so they could spend time together. 

Spend time together. 

Shuichi was hit with an amazing idea. "What if we all hung out so you could see? Are you guys busy Wednesday?" Shuichi spoke hopefully, his heart feeling a little lighter, now that the stress from telling them was gone.

"I don't think so."

"I'm free."

"Well, let's hang out, I'll think of something we can do and I'll text you on Tuesday."

Kaito and Maki looked uneasy, but they smiled for Shuichi's sake. 

"Sounds good man," Kaito moved forward and hit him on the shoulders again. "Let's go see what everyone else is doing, I think the show is about to come on." Kaito rolled his eyes, sending a wink to Shuichi and heading out the door. 

Shuichi walked out upon the rest of the group still playing their game, Kokichi and Miu having now joined them. However, it looked like Kokichi wasn't playing, he was just sitting back and watching. Kokichi met his eyes as he got closer, wordlessly asking him if everything went okay. Shuichi nodded and Kokichi averted his vision back to the game.

"What game is everyone playing?" Shuichi asked Kaede. 

"Oh, it's charades, but we are only guessing stuff that happened in the killing game."

Shuichi winced, that didn't seem like too good of an idea to him. "That's a little morbid."

Shuichi was expecting an answer from Kaede, instead, Rantaro piped up. "Yeah, but try not to think about it that way. We should be thankful all of us are here to be able to make fun of what happened, you know? When everyone is at home alone I think we're all haunted by what happened, here though we can all talk about it. Even if it's making a dark situation light."

Rantaro talked too slow for Shuichi's liking, it made him feel impatient which he usually never was. How can he be so relaxed all the time! "I think I understand what you're saying."

"The trauma unites us," Rantaro chuckled resting his head on Kaede's shoulder. "And shit, if you can't laugh at your own trauma are you even healing?" He laughed a little louder and Shuichi wondered if there was ever a time Rantaro was not under the influence. 

Before sitting down Shuichi had a pleasant talk with Gonta about his wife. He told Shuichi she took him on a date to an aquarium, where they had a fun time. Eventually, Shuichi took a seat, this time next to Kokichi. Kaito and Maki sat down on the opposite side of him. 

Kirumi suddenly shouted out, and Himiko stopped her movements from where she was standing. Everyone started cheering, so Shuichi clapped too, even if he wasn't sure what had happened.

"Wooo go, mom!" Kokichi yelled. Kirumi walked to the center replacing Himiko and then began to act something out. Shuichi was going to pay attention this round until Kokichi gently nudged him with his elbow. 

"Hm," Shuichi hummed turning towards Kokichi. Kokichi leaned over a playful smile on his face, that Shuichi couldn't help but return. 

"You know what I noticed?" he whispered.

"What?" Shuichi whispered back.

"I don't think anyone knows what happened after they died."

Shuichi had thought about this as well. If someone died in the game most of their time was put towards healing and chances are the nurses didn't fill them in on every single detail when they woke up.

"What did the nurses tell you?"

"I got the gist of what happened, but I don't know details. I'm sure some people that left early are really in the dark about what happened."

"I think you're right."

"Soon enough the people who don't already hate me will hate me even more."

Shuichi frowned. "Don't say that. I think if you explain your reasons people will understand, also Miu wouldn't hate you."

"Miu does hate me," Kokichi deadpanned just loud enough for Miu to hear her name being said. 

"Fuck you! Wait, what did you say?" she interrupted.

"See," Kokichi nodded towards her, flicking her off in the process.

Miu slapped Kokichi's hand setting off a bickering match between the two. Shuichi moved his attention back to the game where Kiyo now took the floor. 

Kiyo started by mapping out a rectangle on the ground, people started to casually throw out guesses. Kiyo held both of his arms out to the side and tipped to one side then the other, before standing sideways and jumping as hard as he could. Oh, Shuichi knows this one.

"Seesaw effect!" he yelled. Kiyo pointed at Shuichi telling him he got it right, everyone cheered. Before Shuichi had his chance at a turn, Angie stood up hushing them. 

"Okay everyone it's on!"

The show started much the same as last time, making the drama-filled moments more dramatic than they were and exaggerating every single detail. Shuichi wouldn't say he enjoyed this, he found watching himself on TV uncomfortable, let alone the circumstances they were in. The only thing Shuichi liked was seeing things from everyone's perspective. One of the most interesting people to watch was of course Kokichi. When people weren't around he would lose his act and turn into a cold calculating person, who had an affinity with kicking his bed when he got frustrated. Shuichi distantly thought maybe Kokichi should be an actor because he was scarily good at it.

When the motive videos came up, Kaito immediately questioned him on why he didn't say he had his, then eventually understanding why he couldn't. They watched everyone's motive videos, Shuichi's showcasing his uncle and his detective agency. Shuichi saw what happened after he was knocked unconscious by Gonta, how he ended up in Gonta's lab being poked by Kokichi until he woke up. 

Angie made a comment about how she didn't understand why Kokichi was the fan favorite, to which everyone else was also confused, but apparently he had won in the polls.

During Kirumi's execution most people kept their eyes closed, it was just too gruesome to watch again. Though neither Kirumi nor Ryoma seemed bothered by their deaths in the slightest. 

The night began wrapping up as the after-dark show came on, which was just a bunch of uncut footage of them crying in their rooms. 

Somehow though, Shuichi felt closer to everyone by watching these shows. Even if it can sometimes be painful having to relive it, with everyone there talking about their feelings, he's never felt closer to them and he feels as if his wounds were starting to heal. Perhaps Rantaro was onto something.

***

It was Tuesday night and Shuichi had still yet to tell Kokichi about their plans with Kaito and Maki in the morning. He'd been putting it off only because he knows Kokichi will say no. With the extra time he had, from not telling Kokichi he would be hanging out with Kaito and Maki on Wednesday, he went ahead and planned out the whole day. 

Shuichi got his idea from Gonta. They were going to an aquarium! Shuichi had gotten Kaito and Maki to agree so it shouldn't be too hard to get Kokichi to agree, right? He really hoped so, because he made a whole schedule of things for them to look at, and even picked out a place for dinner. He's never been to an aquarium before so he's excited to see what it's like.

There was no way that Kokichi could say no now, not when he went and planned the whole day. Just incase, Shuichi had made sure today was the easiest day for him, so he was nice and relaxed when he sprung the news. 

All-day today they lounged around and streamed another chapter of Danganronpa. Kokichi was currently curled up on the couch, Mischief laying on top of him, his stomach filled and happy with the food he'd ordered for him. He was perfectly buttered up to be asked this unfavorable request. 

"Kokichi I have something I need to ask you, and it would really make me happy if you said yes," he stated, trying to muster up enough pseudo confidence to get him through this. 

Kokichi sat up eyes suspicious as Shuichi joined him on the couch. "What?" he drawled slowly.

"I made plans for us to go to the aquarium tomorrow... with Kaito and Maki-"

"No."

Shuichi let out a sigh, his head dropping. "Can you at least let me finish telling you about it? Kaito and Maki want to get to know you better and I think this could be a great way-"

"Did they say that?"

Shuichi crossed his arms, shooting Kokichi a harsh look. "No they didn't, but it would mean a lot to me if you went. I want you to get along, or at the very least stand each other."

Kokichi stared at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Ugh fine, I'll go. But just so you know, I only said yes because there's most likely going to be food involved. There will be food right?"

Shuichi's faced turned sincere, he was getting better at seeing through Kokichi's lies. Kokichi was going for his sake, even if it put him in an uncomfortable position. 

"What? Don't look at me like that. You look like a puppy." Kokichi made a face of disgust, pushing him away with his foot. 

"Thank you Kokichi. I have everything planned out, I made a whole schedule of things we could go see and made reservations at a restaurant, so yes there will be food."

Kokichi chuckled his lip quirking up. "You planned a whole double date. Wow, Shumai if you wanted to take me out on a date you should have just asked!" Kokichi brought out the theatrics tilting his head back and pronouncing each word with vigor. 

Shuichi blushed. Double date? Now that he thinks about it, Kokichi is kind of right, but that certainly not what he meant. "No- no it's not, it's four friends hanging out."

"It's a couple, one friend, and a person the couple hates, but the friend tolerates. You're third-wheeling and I'm just the spare tire." 

Shuichi laughs, standing up and stretching. "It's going to be fun, I promise. Come on we should go to sleep, Maki and Kaito are picking us up early tomorrow."

"What! How early?" 

"Not too early, just earlier than you're used to sleeping in."

"Ugh!"

So, that's how Shuichi found himself bright and early on a sunny Wednesday morning, with a fussy Kokichi, trying desperately to cram themselves into Kaito's small messy truck. 

"I'm sorry guys, I haven't gotten around to cleaning it out yet. You can push stuff around back there to make room, but I'm pretty sure you're just going to have to sit on each other's laps." 

Shuichi leaned into the car pushing a box of CDs off the seat and onto the equally packed floor, trying to move a box of clothes as close to the other side of the car as possible. Maki and Kaito stared helplessly from the front seat, Kokichi stood outside the car waiting impatiently for Shuichi to try and make some room. 

"Okay that's it, I give. Kokichi you're just going to have to sit on my lap because I can't make any more room." Kokichi groaned loudly in protest, mumbling some profanities under his breath. Shuichi climbed into the car, getting as comfortable as he could before Kokichi descended into the car way faster than he should be going. 

Shuichi jerked his hands out, catching Kokichi before he could slam down roughly onto his lap, saving himself from the pain of the collision. "Woah hey!"

"Oopsies my bad. Would have been just awful if I hit your unmentionables." The sarcasm was dripping heavily in his words, Shuichi could tell this was payback for making him go to today and having to sit on a lap.

It didn't occur to Shuichi where he had his hands till he pulled Kokichi slowly down into a seated position. He was holding Kokichi's waist. A small thrill ran through him, he tried to ignore it, marveling at the feeling of his hands pressing into Kokichi's sides. 

Kaito started to drive and the road made their whole situation worse. The vibrating of the truck and the bumpy roads jostling Kokichi on top of him was really going to turn into a problem if he didn't do something. Shuichi felt hot, his face reflecting that. 

"Shuichi why are you so bony, I'm uncomfortable." Kokichi squirmed trying to move around to get comfortable. Shuichi hissed, his hands tightening around Kokichi's waist. "Ouch!" Kokichi smacked at his hands to get him to let go. 

"Kokichi I don't think this is going to work-" Shuichi stuttered desperately, trying to keep his blood from rushing downstairs. Shuichi gasped, choking down a groan when Kokichi wiggled again. "Kokichi move."

"And where am I supposed to move stupid, do you want me to jump out the window?"

Another bump. "I- I- just do something!" he said frantically.

"Everything alright back there?" Kaito yelled over there fighting. He didn't wait for a response, turning up the volume of the radio. "I'm taking the back roads so we can avoid the traffic, sorry if it's bumpier!" 

"Why would you take the backroads!" Shuichi yelled, increasingly getting more frustrated and overwhelmed with the situation.

"Ow! Shuichi move your leg!"

The truck hit a series of bumps bigger than the previous ones. Shuichi couldn't take this anymore. "Fuck!" The words slipped from his mouth as they hit the bumps and Kokichi wriggled to keep himself up straight. 

Maki turned around in her seat. "Did you just curse? You never curse."

"Alright, that's it!" Shuichi pushed Kokichi up and turned his hips sideways, letting Kokichi fall down into the small space where he also had to lay sideways. He let out a small sigh of relief as they hit another bump and nothing touched this way. "There," he smiled trying to relax. Nothing was going to mess up this day, everything was going to work out.

"Shuichi Saihara, I'm going to murder you when we get home tonight," Kokichi gritted under his teeth. Shuichi chuckled, maybe now he can enjoy the ride there. Without a person on top of you, the bumps were barely noticeable.

***

Shuichi really liked the Aquarium, the blue light was calming to walk through and look at all the pretty ocean critters. Kokichi seemed to be getting along with Kaito and Maki as well, and that’s what made this whole trip worth it. It wasn't perfect, but they were talking and not fighting so Shuichi considers that a step in the right direction.

Kaito and Maki walked in front of them holding hands, Kaito pointing out certain fish from across the room. They both looked so happy together. It gave Shuichi a strange urge to pick up Kokichi's hand and hold it, but that would be weird, so he won't. 

Shuichi walked down another level into a new exhibit, waiting for Kokichi to catch up. Instead, Shuichi heard a clatter and then a groan of pain.

"Shit!"

Shuichi rounded the corner to the staircase, spotting Kokichi sprawled out at the bottom of the steps.

"Are you okay?" He rushed forward. "Did you fall down the steps?"

"Yep," Kokichi groaned. Shuichi helped him sit up, luckily no one was around. Not many people were here on Wednesdays, that's why he planned it. Kokichi's knee was bleeding pretty bad, a nice slice across it from the rough steps. 

Shuichi opened the first aid kit that was hanging on the wall opposite them, pulling out some supplies. He placed some gauze on Kokichi's knee helping him into a standing position. 

"Let's get you to a bathroom so we can clean it. Can you walk?"

"Not when I'm trying to stop my knee from bleeding." 

Shuichi nodded, throwing Kokichi's arm over his shoulder to help him balance. Shuichi told Kaito and Maki where they were going before, traveling to find a bathroom. 

Luckily they didn't need to travel far, finding a bathroom nearby. Kokichi sat on the corner of the sink, propping his knee up and Shuichi got to work cleaning it. 

"Are you always so clumsy?"

"The stairs tripped me!" Kokichi pouted. Shuichi just shook his head and smiled, his heart feeling light and warm. This situation reminded him of when Kokichi stabbed himself in the knife game, and he had to wrap up his finger. That was one of the few times in the killing game, he spent any downtime with Kokichi. 

He pressed clean gauze to the wound and wrapped it up securely. 

"Well thank you Nurse Saihara," Kokichi bowed. Shuichi pushed Kokichi's head up, both of them smirking. 

The day went on eventfully, fooling around looking at all the fish and cracking unfunny jokes. Though at one point Kokichi had succeeded in making Maki faintly smile, and for Maki that was a major accomplishment. 

When it started to get late they headed over to the restaurant to make their reservation. Eating was a slightly different situation than the aquarium. At the Aquarium they could separate for a bit and meet back up, now they were sat directly across from each other. The conversations were slow and awkward, luckily Kaito liked to talk a lot and the food was good. 

Shuichi felt incredibly satisfied with how the day went and couldn't help but smile like an idiot. Kaito got up to use the bathroom, and Maki was trying to pull up something on her phone. With both of them gone and distracted, Shuichi leaned over to whisper in Kokichi's ear. 

"Thank you."

Kokichi met his eyes, he hadn't pulled his head back yet, their faces within centimeters of each other now. "For what?" Kokichi replied a little breathless, his eyes searching Shuichi's face. 

"You know what." Kokichi had given him a wonderful day with his friends, despite the bumps in the road, literally, and metaphorically, he had a really good time and he thinks everyone else enjoyed themselves too. Kokichi didn't have to cooperate with him, but he did, and that showed he cared.

Kaito reappeared from the bathroom, causing them to break apart, Shuichi pulling away with a smile, Kokichi with a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to write chapter ten, you guys just have no idea.  
> Thank you so much for reading! hope you have a good day :)


	10. Chapter 10

"No way!"

"I know right. That's what I thought when I first saw it."

Shuichi groaned in frustration, eyes narrowing as he glared over at Kokichi and Miu chatting endlessly. 

They were currently seated at a small wooden table in the back of a book café, books, treats, and tea surrounding them. Shuichi went to the café in hopes to be more productive and get his work done, but Kokichi had begged to come along saying he was too bored to stay home. Somehow Miu ended up roped into coming as well. 

The rest of their week had been just as boring as the beginning, doing nothing other than playing with Mischief and streaming the rest of the Danganronpa game. So, when Shuichi received an email from the place he used to work, asking him to continue writing for them, the offer seemed intriguing.

It's not like he needs the money from the job, Team Danganronpa ensured that they wouldn't need to worry about money for a while, he was just so bored, he might as well give journalism a shot. So far it hadn't been going that bad, Shuichi took his time to review his past work so he could try and replicate his writing style. The only problem was getting distracted by Kokichi playing video games, he would scream and yell at the computer like it was the computer's fault for messing up his game. Given how small the apartment was, there weren't many places he could go to get away from the noise. That's why he decided to go to a book café Friday morning, but he only succeeded in bringing the noise with him. 

"Don't you have somewhere else to be Miu?" he asked, leaning back in the wooden chair, taking a long sip of herbal tea. 

"Mm~ nope!" Miu replied happily, not understanding the true meaning behind his question. 

Shuichi sighed resting his head on both of his hands, staring at the blinking line on his laptop where he stopped mid-sentence. Miu and Kokichi went back to talking, showing things to each other on their phones, and being shushed by a person at another table. Shuichi's eyes focused on Kokichi, who was putting on a theatrical performance, his arms waving wildly and his legs laid across Miu. Miu pushed his legs off and smacked him in the forehead, sending them off into one of their ranting tangents. 

Shuichi found himself smirking, he doesn't think he'll ever understand the two of them, but in an unlikely way, they're good friends for each other. Kokichi's smile was starting to make him feel a bit light-headed, so he turned away and went back to writing. A little bit of a distraction wasn't too bad he supposed, besides he was almost done and he doesn't have to submit it till later that night. 

"You never told me what they wanted you to write about Shuichi." Kokichi's voice filtered into his ears, his head lifting again.

"Oh, it's just about society and the effects of idolizing celebrities. I'm not used to writing, but it's kind of like putting together a case file, so I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"Aw look at you getting the hang of it." Kokichi picked up a sweet roll from the table and held it out to Shuichi. "Want it?"

"No thanks."

"I'm surprised they didn't fire you though. You haven't got in contact with them in weeks, you must have been a really good journalist for them to want you back," Kokichi said, retracting his arm and putting the sweet roll into his mouth. 

Shuichi let out a drawn hum, cracking his neck and stretching in the process. "I think it's more like they just wanted my name to be involved in their company."

"Oh you mean how we're like celebrities now," Miu chimed in. It's true they were like celebrities of some sort. Everywhere Shuichi went he would be recognized or asked for a photo. That’s part of the reason he didn't like leaving his apartment too often. Of course, it was only natural for them to have fans, they were on a global television show, which was apart of a franchise with millions of fans. 

"Yeah. The company can easily market what I'm writing and sell more copies just because my names involved," he paused taking another sip of tea. "Come read this article written by Shuichi Saihara from season Fifty-three of Danganronpa!" Shuichi scoffed raising his voice for emphasis. Kokichi laughed and Shuichi felt blood rush to his cheeks. There weren't many times where he had made Kokichi laugh, usually, it was the other way around, but Shuichi found himself wanting to do it again. 

"You're not mad that they're just using you for popularity?" Miu asked, picking at her long pink nails. 

"No, I don't care. I'm just doing this for fun anyway."

Kokichi slammed his palm onto the table causing Shuichi to flinch and look at the serious expression on his face. "This is fun to you?" he asked incredulously. 

Shuichi leaned back in his chair away from Kokichi, who was almost standing over the table. "Yes?"

Kokichi sat back down with a flounce and a huff, crossing his arm indignantly. "I really have to show you how to have some fun one day."

"You've said that probably about three times now and I have yet to see this fun day you're talking about."

"Oh it's coming sooner than you think my dear Shuichi," Kokichi spoke, his voice airy and whimsical sounding, clearly exaggerating. 

"Oh God, now I have to worry about that."

"Don't worry your pretty little head, all will be revealed in due time," Kokichi wiggled his fingers in front of his face making soft oohing sounds. 

Miu snorted. "Dork." 

Shuichi shook his head, delving back into his work, determined to finish before it hit six p.m. which he did, finishing his work a couple minutes after five-thirty, and emailing the final product to the company. 

***

Kokichi was acting suspiciously. At first, Shuichi thought it was just him, but there was no doubt that Kokichi had been up to something since the moment they woke up this Saturday.

He started by pacing around and collecting who knows what into a black backpack. Then he got dressed in an outfit that was completely lacking in all the colorfulness he usually had in his wardrobe. Wearing dark green cargo pants that reached mid-ankle, exposing his skin and the top of his shoes. The pants were held up by a belt which a black shirt was tucked into, and ontop of all that, he wore a tight black trench coat. But by far the most suspicious thing was how quiet he was being. 

Shuichi sat on the couch, Mischief on one knee and the novel he was reading on the other. Mischief raised her tiny head following Kokichi's movements just like Shuichi, both of them attuned to his abnormal behavior. Shuichi had tried his best to ignore Kokichi's pacing, really just wanting to continue reading his book and not worry about what he was doing, but alas his curiosity got the better of him. 

"Kokichi," he spoke slowly. "What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Kokichi stopped his pacing looking over at Shuichi, his thumb resting against his bottom lip. His face of confusion grew into an evil smirk upon registering what he said. "Oh, nothing."

Shuichi knew that wasn't true, but he wasn't going to push it. He stood up and brushed the cat hair off his lap. "Okay well, I'm going to the grocery store if you need-"

"What! No, you can't!"

"Huh, why not?"

Kokichi rolled his eyes and sighed frustrated. "Because I'm planning something and we have to go soon."

"Go?" 

"Ugh yes, just sit back down and keep reading, or you know what, let's go get you changed into something more suitable." Kokichi nodded to himself, walking behind Shuichi, pushing on his back to move him to the bedroom.

"Hey!" Despite Shuichi's protests he ended up shoved onto the bed face first. Kokichi started rummaging through the closet tossing random items out as he dug through it. Shuichi flipped over ruffling a hand through his hair to try and smooth it out. "Uh, Kokichi?"

"Here put these on." Kokichi tossed a pile of clothes at Shuichi knocking him back down again. 

Shuichi pulled a shirt off his head and examined the clothes. A white shirt, a black hoodie, black pants, and, "My hat!" Shuichi exclaimed placing it onto his head. 

"Yeah I found it in there, it should work." 

"If you aren't telling me what we're doing, can you at least tell me when we are leaving?"

"When it starts to get dark, now get ready."

"Wait Kokichi, that's still a while from now. I can still go to the store!"

"Shhh!" Kokichi pointed his finger at Shuichi and backed out of the room. Looks like he wasn't going to get to the store today.

Shuichi walked back out into the living after getting dressed, Kokichi gave him a quick once over and returned to what he was doing on his phone. 

"You can read or take a nap until the sun starts to go down, then we leave."

"Oh so you're telling me what I can do now?" Shuichi was joking, he actually didn't mind the idea of a nap, it sounded nice and he could really use one. 

"Yes," Kokichi replied with a smile, and with a hop in his step left to the kitchen.

Shuichi chuckled to himself sitting back on the couch, stretching out and setting Mischief onto his chest. He pulled the hat off and set it over his face to shield out the light, petting Mischief softly, her purring settling his nerves. 

Shuichi started to lightly doze, still attuned to his surroundings, his ears unconsciously picking up a phone call Kokichi was having. 

"Hey mom!" 

Mom? Oh, it's probably Kirumi.

"-Yeah that's what I want. Yes, I have one but, it's not in there. Can you please tell me how to make it?" Shuichi was too busy drifting off to really understand the whole conversation.

"Okay. Okay got it. Thank you!"

Shuichi could hear the sounds of cabinets being opened and the soft clicking of dishes being moved. He started to smell something, it smelled… it smelled... Burnt?

"Fuck! Shit!"

Shuichi's mind became more alert at the sudden outburst, sitting up quickly, Mischief and his hat falling next to him. "Kokichi?" He rubbed his eyes, turning them towards the commotion. 

It seemed a small fire had broken out on the stove where Kokichi was presumably cooking. Kokichi was hitting the fire with a kitchen towel, but the towel had caught fire also. "Kokichi!" He jumped up on wobbly legs, running to the kitchen as fast as he could. 

"What happened!" Kokichi made an overwhelmed noise too busy trying not to get burnt to talk. Shuichi reached for a bowl in the sink filling it with water quickly and throwing it onto the flames. He filled it up again till the flames were completely out and doused it another time for good measure.

Kokichi sighed loudly bending over, his hand pressed to his chest. Shuichi surveyed the scene, it obviously wasn't an oil fire because the towel caught fire, and water put it out. 

His eyes landed on four slices of burnt bread laying in the pan. "Kokichi are you cooking bread?"

"Yep. Well, at least the apartment didn't catch on fire."

"What were you even trying to make?"

Kokichi rested his head down next to the pan staring disappointed at the burnt bread. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"I'm not a cook or anything, but I'm pretty sure that is not how you make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"Ugh, I know. I called Kirumi for help on cooking something else that wasn't in that book, and she told me this was the easiest thing."

"I still don't understand how that correlates to setting bread on fire."

Kokichi pinned him with an annoyed look and he could help but laugh at his face. 

Kokichi reached his hand out and flicked Shuichi in the forehead. "Kirumi told me it tastes good toasted, but since we don't have a toaster I thought this would be fine, and it was for a bit. But then I dropped a piece of bread into the flames and things just tumbled from there."

"It's fine we can just eat leftovers again." Shuichi opened the fridge pulling out last night's dinner they ordered. 

"Fine. Just hurry and eat we're leaving when the taxi gets here."

"Please tell me what we're doing."

Kokichi sighed dramatically. "Well since you asked so nicely, I'm going to finally show you how to have some real fun, D.I.C.E style."

"Oh god, are we doing something illegal?" 

"Mm~ probably. Haven't thought about it." 

***

They had been driving in the taxi for quite some time, it seems like they are going out of their part of town and into an area Shuichi isn't familiar with. He usually tries not to judge things too harshly, but the part of town they were in was kind of sketchy, to say the least. A lot of run-down houses and random busted looking business, and a surprising amount of land where different crops were growing.

He was starting to feel antsy not knowing what Kokichi meant by 'D.I.C.E style fun', but since Kokichi had been so cooperative when he had dragged him to the aquarium, he had to reciprocate. 

Their car pulled into a parking lot filled with other cars, and shoppers coming out of a store. 

"We're here," Kokichi whispered over to him. 

Shuichi thanked the driver, tipping him, and got out of the car alongside Kokichi. The car drove off and Shuichi was left staring up at the dingy sign of the shop. 

"Thrift store?"

"Yep!" Kokichi stated proudly, starting to walk.

"If you wanted to go to a thrift store why not choose one closer?"

"Well, this just happens to be our first stop. I chose this location because it is within walking distance to the next place we are going."

"You're going to get us arrested."

"No, not if you can run fast enough."

"What!"

"I'm kidding." Shuichi let out a sigh of relief. "Not really." 

"What!"

"Come on Shuichi~ stop worrying, it's time for us to pick up some supplies."

The store was cluttered and stacked with many different things, the smell of the building did nothing to help the cramped feeling. Shuichi hoped this wouldn't take very long, and it was looking like it wouldn't, considering Kokichi was already filling his arms with a box of plates. 

"We came here for plates?"

"Look around Shuichi, we're in the glass aisle. Pick out something you like, or hate, and put it in this box so we can check out and leave this place. It smells like dirty socks in here."

Shuichi wasn't sure what Kokichi was getting at, but he picked out a couple of dishes and glasses anyway, setting them in the box with the plates. 

"Alright, I think that's all we need." Kokichi picked up the box struggling to lift it due to its weight and checked out at the counter. Shuichi stayed behind staring at a little sculpture of an angel sitting on an orange, only looking away when Kokichi had finished checking out. 

It was darker outside now, luckily though it still wasn't fully dark which allowed them to navigate easier. Kokichi walked ahead of him with great strides, bringing him around the building to the back. The way the building was placed, was directly in front of the backside to another store, making a large enough space between the two, for cars to park and two industrial-size disposal bins to sit. 

Nobody was between the two buildings, and the floors were littered with broken bottles and random garbage. What could Kokichi want to do back here?

Kokichi set the box down on the blacktop, glancing over at Shuichi who was watching for his next move, and picked up a plate. He spun the white porcelain plate in his hand, cranked his hand back as far as he could, and chucked the plate at the brick wall. The plate hit hard smashing into a thousand little pieces with a satisfying shattering sound.

Shuichi jumped back away from the glass with a shout. That was not what he was expecting. "Woah! Kokichi what are you doing?" he yelped, shocked. 

"Breaking stuff. You try, it's fun." Kokichi motioned for Shuichi to come closer, Shuichi moved hesitantly. Kokichi reached down and placed a plate into his hands, he held on uncertain. "What you want to do is take this, and throw it as hard as you can at that wall, but I want you to picture something that makes you mad. It will feel good I promise."

"Uh, alright." Shuichi looked at Kokichi still uncertain, Kokichi nodded his head encouragingly and took a step back. He took a deep breath and faced the wall. Something that made him mad? Team Danganronpa made him mad, how they started a real-life killing game that put him and his friends through misery for weeks. Shuichi took a step forward and with all the power he had, threw the plate at the wall. The plate cracked apart raining down next to Kokichi's broken plate. 

Kokichi whooped and applauded next to him. Shuichi opened his eyes that he had squeezed shut, a smile working its way onto his face as he huffed out a laugh. His arm tingled and his heart beat fast in his chest, but it felt so good. 

Kokichi took his turn and this time Shuichi cheered. 

What else was he mad about? He was mad that past him would subject himself to said killing game and lose all of his memories. Another broken plate clattered to the ground.

He was mad that he couldn't figure out the way he'd been feeling lately, and why everything had to be so confusing. The broken pieces dropped down into the growing pile. 

Eventually he lost reasons to be mad, just continuing to take turns throwing dishes at the wall with abandon. He didn't want this feeling to end, he'd never allowed himself to do something like this before. He was always so careful not to mess things up, to keep things from falling apart, and to keep evidence intact. It felt absolutely invigorating to finally let go and destroy something. 

Shuichi was out of breath his arm was sore, but his body felt light, and every time Kokichi smiled and laughed with him he felt a bit lighter. "So what's next?" 

Kokichi kicked the empty box aside and reached into his backpack, pulling out two flashlights. "Look at you getting into it, are you enjoying yourself?"

Shuichi made a curt hum in his throat, taking a flashlight from Kokichi. "I guess you could say that."

"We are off to pay someone a visit."

***

It didn't take long to walk, just as Kokichi said. Apparently, their destination was this small blue house they were approaching. It was a strange place for a house, given most of the surrounding areas were farms. 

Shuichi pointed his light at the ground to make sure they didn't misstep, and Kokichi pointed his up to see where they were going. Shuichi really hoped they didn't get caught, because now they were trespassing.

"Over here." Kokichi pulled him into a bush next to the front of the house, beginning to pull things out of his bag. 

Shuichi shined his light at the stuff, a suspiciously smelling brown paper bag catching his attention. "What is that?"

"It's the main attraction," Kokichi leered. "Usually people use dog shit, but we don’t have that, so I used cat shit."

"Excuse me, _what? _"__

____

____

"We drop this on the doorstep, light it on fire and then ring the doorbell and run away. When the person opens the door they have to put out the fire by stepping it out which will make them step in the shit."

"Don't you think we've had enough bad luck with fire today?" 

"Don't worry I brought soda to put it out if something goes wrong." Shuichi knew this was a bad idea, he just didn't feel like intervening, might as well see how this plays out. 

Kokichi ran up to the door setting the bag down and lighting it on fire with a lighter. He banged on the door hard and dashed back over to the bush next to Shuichi, snickering along the way. They waited with bated breath for the door to open, but... that time wasn't coming and the fire was growing stronger. 

"What? How come no one's coming to the door?"

"You tell me, this is your plan."

"Ugh, she's supposed to be here. Where the fuck is she?"

She? "Kokichi, who's house is this?"

"Miu's." Kokichi sighed loudly standing up from the bushes with the bottle of soda, going over to the flaming bag, and putting it out. Shuichi picked up the backpack and walked to the porch handing it to Kokichi. 

"Well, that was a fail."

"No I'm not done yet, I know she's here. Her cars parked in the driveway." Kokichi walked off the porch and surveyed the house. "Hm, maybe we could try this." Kokichi gave a shake to the vine-covered picket fence attached to the roof of the house. Above it sat a small window, which was most likely a bedroom. 

"You're not going to climb that are you?" Shuichi didn't know why he was asking, he already knew the answer. 

"Help me up Shuichi." Kokichi started climbing the fencing, Shuichi helped lift his feet over the final edge of the roof. "You're coming up here too," Kokichi whispered from the roof. 

"No way in hell!" 

"Come on!"

Shuichi started climbing the same way Kokichi did, Kokichi helping to pull him up onto the roof completely. The roof wasn't too badly slanted, it was practically flat except for the slight incline. Kokichi crawled towards the window carefully, and Shuichi watched him, staying behind by the edge. 

Shuichi focused his hearing and soon enough he started to hear whining noises, that were progressively getting louder by the second.

"No fucking way!" Kokichi flipped around quickly from where he was peering into the window, his mouth falling open shocked. 

"What!"

"Miu is in there with Kiibo!" Kokichi whisper yelled. 

Another whine was heard, this one long a drawn-out, more like a moan. Shuichi's face went pale. "They're not doing what I think they're doing right?"

"Oh, they are absolutely doing what you think they are doing."

"How is that even possible!" 

"Who knows maybe Kiibo got a new upgrade or something, let's just get the hell out of here."

Kokichi started to scoot his way down the roof, but what neither of them noticed was the sudden halt of moans.

"What the fuck!" Miu's voice came out loud and clear from the now open window. Kokichi startled at the sudden appearance causing him to lose his grip and slide down the roof. Shuichi and Kokichi let out screams as Kokichi collided into him, pushing them both off the roof and landing hard onto the ground. 

Shuichi groaned rubbing his elbow, but he didn't get much time to mope because Kokichi was pulling him up into a standing position, both of them taking off running.

"Kokichi!" Miu's voice screamed behind them and they both broke out into uncontrollable laughter. Laughing and running was harder than you would think, he barely had enough time to take a breath for running because it was pushed out into laughter. It disoriented him enough for him to trip over Kokichi's foot, causing them both to fall down again. 

"Ow," Kokichi laughed, disentangling themselves from each other. They had gotten far enough away from Miu's house for them to be safe. Shuichi stayed laid down on his back, his chest rising and falling heavily. The grass beneath him was soft, they had fallen in one of the farm fields. 

Kokichi laid down flat next to him, trying to regain his breath as well. The night sky was pretty here. There was nothing to get in the way of the view, no buildings, no huge trees, nothing but plants surrounded them. The sky was beautiful and dark, it was perfectly clear, it looked like the sky could go on forever. 

"That was fun," Shuichi broke the silence. 

"Yeah," Kokichi hummed.

They needed this, a small break to lay down after all the chaos. Kokichi had shown him a different side of himself tonight. A side that could let go of worry and have fun, and it felt amazing. Shuichi's sure nobody else but Kokichi would have been able to bring that side out of him, and he feels like he finally understands Kokichi better. 

Shuichi felt like he could talk about anything here and now, so he did. He opened up about his current memories and told Kokichi about his uncle and the detective business. 

They talked so much eventually the conversation just tapered off into a mutual silence, where the only thing talking was their presence. Bit by bit their hands had been drifting closer, and if Shuichi had pushed his hand over enough so that their pinky fingers were overlapping, than he didn't notice. 

Crickets chirped all around them, and the grass was starting to get cold. They both knew they would have to get up and leave at some point, but neither seemed to want to be the person who said so. 

"Hey what are you kids doing on my property!" a loud angry voice of an older man shouted at them. 

Shuichi and Kokichi sat up speedily, both of them witnessing the old man charging their way. A staff he looked ready to beat them with, in his hand.

"Go, go, go!" Kokichi shouted grabbing onto Shuichi's hand fully and making a break for it. They ran at full speed Shuichi's hat flying off his head in the process.

"My hat!" 

"You get back here you deviants!" The old man yelled, causing them to break into laughter again. 

They ran, and they kept running hand in hand, probably further than they needed to. Making it all the way out of Miu's neighborhood and back out into the streets, finally stopping when they made it to an alleyway with a street lamp.

Shuichi felt so high on life as they came to a stop, both catching their breath and holding onto their stomachs from laughter. And maybe it was the way the laughter loosely fell from Kokichi's pretty pink lips. Or maybe it was the way the street lamp caused Kokichi's eyes to sparkle brightly as he looked at him. Or maybe it was the adrenaline pumping so furiously through his veins, making his whole body thrum, that he did what he did. 

Shuichi really wasn't sure what the reason was, all he knew was that he was jolting forward, his hand coming to rest on Kokichi's soft cheek, thumb stroking over his cheekbone. The moment their lips met Shuichi's mind went numb and his body fell lax. Heat filled him from his head to his toes as he gently moved his lips against Kokichi's. In reality, the kiss only lasted a few seconds, but to Shuichi's ecstasy filled brain, it felt like an eternity. Shuichi slowly pulled away, nudging Kokichi's nose with his, feeling the little huffs of breath from Kokichi's mouth on his lips. It wasn't till Shuichi pulled completely away, taking a step back, that he opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drum roll, please! it's the moment we've all been waiting for!!!!  
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I've been planning this one for a while.  
> Sorry, this is coming out later than usual, I have really bad ADHD and I ran out of my medications So I had a super hard time staying focussed to write this chapter. So thank you for being patient. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Kokichi stood wide-eyed on the wet pavement of the alleyway, his hand raised to his mouth in a silent gasp, unmoving. Shuichi pulled in a deep breath and let it out shakily, eyes glued on Kokichi, his heart beating out of his chest. The adrenaline that had been pumping through him mellowed out into a cold dreadful feeling, as realization fell upon him. 

He just kissed Kokichi. 

He doesn't want to think about why he did it, and he doesn't want to think about what that means for him. The only thought his panicked brain could entertain at the moment is how Kokichi is going to react. 

Kokichi had seemingly frozen, a heavy silence hung in the air. Shuichi would do anything to know what was running through his head. But just as quick as ever, Kokichi's face fell flat and his hand moved to scratch the back of his head, breaking the tense moment as he cleared his throat. 

"Uh, maybe we should get going. It's really dark out and it's starting to get a bit chilly," Kokichi finally spoke. His eyes shifted uneasily to the side, playing with the hem on his pant pocket. 

That’s it? That's all he's going to say? No yelling, no huge outburst. Shuichi doesn't know if he should be relieved or concerned. "Yeah right," Shuichi stuttered out nervously. If Kokichi wasn't going to talk about it, he sure as hell wasn't. "I'll get us a cab."

Shuichi fumbled with his phone, almost dropping it on the ground due to his shaking hands. "It looks like there's a driver nearby, so they should be here soon."

"Right, cool," Kokichi hissed in through his clenched teeth, shrugging his shoulders, gently kicking a pebble with his shoe. Kokichi glanced up at him before quickly averting his vision back to the ground and pushing off on the ball of his foot to leave the alleyway.

Shuichi walked behind him out onto the street corner, where Kokichi propped his back up against a street light, staring off into the distance. His face was calm and his posture relaxed, but Shuichi knows better now than to believe he was ok. 

"Did you have fun tonight?" Kokichi asked with a smile, but Shuichi could tell it was strained. 

Kokichi always does this after something happens, he goes back to acting like everything is normal and then avoids the subject like it's the plague. Which makes Shuichi the one who always has to bring it up, but right now he doesn't want to. He almost wishes Kokichi would have just got mad at him, maybe it would have made things easier. The only thing Shuichi is absolutely sure of is that he's never felt more confused in his life.

"Surprisingly I had a lot of fun, but we're going to have to explain ourselves to Miu tomorrow at the party." Kokichi let out an awkward laugh that tapered off into a low sigh, making Shuichi inwardly cringe at himself.

He desperately wishes he could talk to someone. With all these thoughts in his head, he needs two brains right now. He doesn't want to bother Kaito or Maki, and if he calls Kaede he would feel too bad for waking her up this later. The one person he would usually talk to, he can't. Over the time he'd been living with Kokichi, he'd slowly started to confined in every thought he had with him. It got to the point where, if he had a thought or a topic he was passionate about, he would just blurt it out and Kokichi would listen. He hadn't even realized how dependent he'd become on Kokichi as a friend. Had he just potentially ruined that?

Time felt like it was moving unusually slow, as they drove to the apartment. Shuichi kept his head leaned back and tried to keep his mind clear, focusing on the way trees blurred past him. Kokichi hadn't said anything else since they left, he stuck to the window, body angled away from Shuichi, his head resting on his hand. Shuichi didn't want to worry right now he just wanted to sleep, and maybe when he wakes up he'll have all the answers he needs. 

They were silent as they entered their apartment too. Kokichi sighed as he walked through the door tossing his coat over the couch, his eyes puffing with sleepiness, and made his way to the bathroom to apply his medicine. It was incredibly late now, he doesn't know how Miu drives over here so often, with her being so far away. 

Shuichi felt a brush against his legs and looked down at his feet where Mischief was greeting him lovingly, rubbing her head into his leg as she walked back and forth. Shuichi smiled softly, reaching down to scratch at the back of her head. "Hi there." Mischief purred lightly against his hand, and when Shuichi pulled away to go to bed she followed behind him, crawling into her new cat bed next to the mirror. 

He undressed quickly, shuffling into his pajamas and then under the covers. Kokichi entered the room a few minutes later, turning off the light and taking his place on the opposite side of the bed. Shuichi really shouldn't have been expecting Kokichi to rest his head on Shuichi's chest like they had been for the past two weeks, but still, when Kokichi didn't roll over he felt a feeling akin to sadness. 

The method had been working out great, Kokichi rarely got nightmares anymore, and if he did he usually was able to go back to sleep. But now because of what he did, Kokichi would rather have a nightmare than be close to him. Shuichi felt a pang in his chest and tilted his pillow sideways, wrapping his arms around it. The worse part is that he should feel bad about what he did, he should feel regret or at least feel sorry, but he doesn't. He doesn't regret it one bit, he actually wouldn't mind doing it again. Secretly a part of him wished that Kokichi would have reacted by kissing him back, that he would have jumped into his arms passionately, and rose petals would start to fall from the sky. Unfortunately, things like that only happen in fairytales, and if there's one thing Shuichi knows about his life, is that it's definitely not a fairytale.

Shuichi moved his thumb to his mouth, gently dragging it across his lower lip, they still feel tingly from the kiss. It almost makes him want to laugh, he never would have imagined his first kiss would be with a boy, let alone Kokichi. Although chances are his first kiss in his past memories was also with Kokichi. 

Shuichi felt cold, he wasn't going to be able to sleep like this. He slipped out of bed and walked over to Mischief, picking her up carefully and carried her back to bed. Mischief purred contently next to him, and Shuichi closed his tired eyes. 

***

"Kokichi where are you! I'm starting to get worried, you've been gone a long time and I've called like six times, please answer the phone." Shuichi collapsed back onto the couch from where he was pacing, a groan exiting his lips. 

When Shuichi woke up this morning it was to an empty bed, and a cat laying on his head. At first, he had just thought Kokichi was in the kitchen, but when he removed Mischief and left the room, Kokichi was nowhere to be found. The only thing that was left was a small note on the kitchen island, _'Had a bad dream. Going for a walk. Be back later.' _After he saw the note he had felt relieved, but now Kokichi had been gone for at least five hours, not counting the amount of time he was gone before Shuichi woke up.__

____

__

Shuichi had gone about his day for a little while, trying not to worry too much. He took a shower and got ready for the party later, he fed himself and then Mischief. Eventually sitting down to pick back up reading from where he left off yesterday. He tried to refrain himself from calling Kokichi and worrying too much, but as the hours passed he started to pace, finally giving in and calling him. Kokichi however didn't answer, so he called again... and again... and again. 

Shuichi stared down at his phone waiting for any kind of message, his chest felt heavy and oddly enough he felt like he could cry. Even though this wasn't something you would cry about. He couldn't help but wonder if this was all because of him. What if Kokichi ran away and was never planning on coming back because he had ruined everything last night? That would mean he would never see him again, and it would be entirely his fault for letting himself feel the way he was trying to prevent.

He let out a frustrated yell, overwhelmed tears slipping out of his eyes. Mischief jumped at the sudden loud noise. "I'm sorry," he croaked, pulling Mischief into his lap. Shuichi rubbed hard at his eye with the heel of his hand, trying to stem the flow of tears. He pulled Mischief closer to him, hugging her close, placing a tiny kiss on the top of her head. "See, you don't run away when I kiss you, do you?" 

God, he feels so stupid. Why does everything have to be so difficult for him? Why can't he just be normal and not do stupid things all the time? Shuichi sniffed hard pulling away from Mischief so she wasn't suffocated by him, and picked up his phone again. No new messages. 

Shuichi was about to test his luck by calling again, when suddenly the doorknob to the apartment jiggles and in walks Kokichi. 

"Hey," Kokichi says nonchalantly, grabbing a bag of chips from the kitchen. 

"Hey?" He stood up, plopping Mischief down where he was sitting. 

"Hi?" Kokichi replies again, raising an eyebrow at Shuichi. 

"Really, you've been gone for hours and all you have to say is, hey?"

"Aww~ were you worried about little old me?" Kokichi snickered.

"It's not funny, I was seriously worried about you. Nobody says they're going for a walk and then disappears for hours without answering their phone."

Kokichi's face dropped, his eyes looking away from Shuichi guiltily. Shuichi felt his frustration crumble with the look, it wasn't really fair of him to be mad at Kokichi for leaving, when he was the one who made Kokichi want to leave. Kokichi most likely wanted his space and to get out of the awkward situation he put them in. 

"Thanks for worrying, I guess. My phone was turned off so I didn't get any of your calls."

Shuichi closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, the telltale signs of a major headache coming on. "Yeah alright, just do what you need to do to get ready for the party so we aren't too late."

Kokichi nodded his head firmly and headed off to shower. 

***

Shuichi was prepared for an earful from Miu when they arrived at the party. What he wasn't prepared for was Miu grabbing onto both of their ears as soon as they arrived and yanking them towards the back of the room like disobedient little children.

"You little perverts are coming with me."

"Ow, ow, ow, my ears going to fall off," Kokichi whined. Shuichi hissed as her hand turned harder on his ear, forcing him to bend his head to the side. Miu released them from the ear hold and stopped walking, smacking them both upside the head.

"What the fuck were you two doing at my house yesterday! Spying on me?"

"Ah! I can't hear! I've gone deaf and it's your fault!" Kokichi held his hand to his ear.

"Yeah? I'll make you deaf in the other ear if you don't start talking." Kokichi dropped his act and smiled sheepishly at Miu. 

"We weren't perving on you. We were just trying to pull a prank on you, and when you didn't answer the door, we feared for your life!" Kokichi was putting on the performance of a lifetime. Making large hand gestures, over pronouncing every word, and drawing out every syllable. "So like the good citizen I am, I bravely climbed up to your roof to make sure you were still breathing! But to my surprise, you were way more than breathing! You were huffing and puffing, and moan- Mmph!" Miu clamped her hand over Kokichi's mouth. 

"How much did you see?" Miu snapped, aiming her finger Shuichi.

"Nothing I swear!" he defended quickly, raising his arms up.

Miu nodded satisfied with his answer, Shuichi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Looks like you and I are going to have a little talk then." Miu grabbed a hold of Kokichi more firmly and dragged him the rest of the way to the kitchen. Shuichi watched him go as he made muffled protests. 

He took his time greeting everyone, thankful that he didn't get dragged off by Miu. Out of the corner of his eyes, he kept noticing Kiibo flash nervous glances over at him, which made Shuichi grow a sly smirk. 

He started to space off, wondering if Kokichi was doing okay in the kitchen with Miu. He let his mind wander further, reliving the moment he kissed Kokichi, something that has been playing in his mind on repeat.

"What's wrong?" Shuichi whipped around surprised by Kaede's sudden appearance behind him. 

"Huh, what?" 

"There's something wrong. You look sad, I can always tell," Kaede spoke softly, her voice sweet like honey. Does he really look sad?

"No, I'm fine."

"You know you can talk to me Shuichi," she hummed, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

_Talk. _That's exactly what he needs. Maybe talking everything over with Kaede could help him. "Okay let's talk, just not here. Are you busy tomorrow morning?"__

____

____

Kaede instantly lit up. "I don't have classes tomorrow so I should be free. Do you want to come over to my house? You could meet my family!"

"That sounds great." A small smile worked its way onto his face. 

"I'll text you my address-"

"The shows starting everyone!" Angie's voice called out.

"Oops guess we should go sit down," Kaede giggled. 

The atmosphere of this week's episode was slightly different than the past two had been, and Shuichi knows why. Korekiyo Shinguji. Kiyo had killed Tenko and Angie without any motive, other than wanting to send them to be friends with his deceased sister. Shuichi had actually thought about this when they first started watching the show because even though Kiyo isn't actually a serial killer, he should still have all the memories like he was. Shuichi's been too scared to bring it up, and since Kiyo had stopped wearing his mask and the lipstick underneath it, he took that as a good omen.

Everyone who had died seemed very impressed with the wax effigies Angie made, and even though she accepted their praise she seemed somewhat down. She then went on to complain about Team Danganronpa giving her the villain edit. Nobody had the heart to tell her she was acting a bit drastically at the time, and they really didn't have to edit much. Although now that Shuichi is seeing everything from a different perspective, chances are if Angie did get to perform the ritual, someone really would have come back. The actual motive that was supposed to get someone to kill, was the fighting between the people who wanted to try the ritual and those who didn't. 

Eventually, Kiyo did address the whole serial killer situation, telling everyone that he's currently in therapy. Kiyo left before the trial started because his therapist had advised seeing that could cause a relapse in his progress. Everyone understood and said their goodbyes before returning to the show.

Shuichi could tell the trials were slowly getting more brutal for Kokichi. Their eyes weren't even directed at him, but he could feel them burning holes into Kokichi almost every time he opened his mouth in the trial.

The after-show consisted of Kaito coughing up blood and Kokichi hauling Rantaro's wax figure into his accumulating mess of a room. 

"Why'd you take Rantaro's wax figure?" Kaede questioned. 

"I collected things from each trial as evidence and Rantaro just happened to be someone I was suspicious of," Kokichi stated simply.

Rantaro hummed lowly. "Dope." 

The night slowly started to come to a close, everyone beginning to leave, Kirumi and Angie cleaning up the abandoned plates of food around the room. Kokichi was standing by the kitchen with Miu, and after he said goodbye to Kaito and Maki, he made his way over to them.

"Are you ready to leave?"

Kokichi looked up when he heard his voice, changing his position to lean against the wall. "Um, actually I'm going to sleepover at Miu's place."

"Oh." Shuichi's stomach plummeted. 

"Yeah, I want to see what it looks like from the inside this time."

"Okay well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep."

"I'm going over to Kaede's in the morning so I might not be home when you come back."

"Got it."

Shuichi pressed his lips together, turning around to leave by himself. He felt sick to his stomach. He wants to believe Kokichi just wants to spend some time with his friend, but it's so obvious that Kokichi is leaving so he doesn't have to be around him. He has to do something, he doesn't want to lose Kokichi, hopefully, Kaede can help him sort out his thoughts.

***

"Come on just fucking tell me what happened already and stop being so mysterious about it. I've been waiting for the story since last night and now it's morning." Miu was spread across the floor on top of a mound of fluffy pillows. One of the pillows in her hands, which she was using to whack at Kokichi's leg, who was sitting in a bean-bag across from her. "Besides you owe me."

"Ugh fine! Do you want the long story or the short story?"

"I just want to know what the fuck happened," Miu propped herself up on the pillows better, pulling multiple bottles of nail polish and filers out of her drawer. 

"Shuichi kissed me," he said bluntly. 

"What! When!"

"Remember what I was telling you I had planned on Saturday night?" Miu nodded. "Yeah, it happened about an hour after we were at your house."

"Wait, are you upset about that? You look all depressed and shit."

"Yes I'm upset," he groaned, slumping further back into the bean-bag.

"But I thought you liked him or whatever?"

Kokichi brushed a hand through his hair, eyes falling shut. "I do and it just keeps getting worse. It's like a disease."

"Hold on, so what you're telling me is that you took your crush out on an unofficial date, but he kissed _you _... and now you're upset."__

____

____

"Ew don't say crush, what are we in first grade? But essentially yes."

"I'm so lost," Miu shook her head, refocusing on her nails.

"It's okay you usually are." Kokichi held his hand up, covering the shine of the light, letting certain beams peek out in between his fingers. 

"Oh wait, was he a bad kisser? 

"No"

"Oh~ his breath smelled bad."

"No."

"Ugh goddammit, then why are you so upset he kissed you?"

"Because it's like dangling candy in front of a baby Miu," Kokichi sat up pretending to wave something in front of his face. "Here's something you really want, and you can have just a taste, but I won't give you the whole thing."

"But he kissed you, doesn't that mean he likes you back?"

Kokichi let out a sharp laugh. "Shuichi doesn't like me like that. I know better, he's just confused."

"Did you ask him that?"

"No, I don't want to hear him say it, it's just embarrassing." 

"If I paint your nails will it help you feel better?"

"Probably not, but you should do it anyway."

Miu crawled forward grabbing Kokichi's hand and the nail polish remover. "What kind of nail polish do you have on?"

"Hm, don't know. It was free," Kokichi smirked, closing his eyes again, as Miu started on his nails. 

It was hard for him to get over, but if he ever wanted to be friends with Shuichi he has to get used to the fact that Shuichi Saihara will never like someone like him. 

***

Shuichi was a little taken back by how similar Kaede and her mother looked. If it wasn't for the age difference Shuichi would have never noticed a difference. Upon entering the Akamatsu house his spirits had been lifted, and he hadn't even been there for more than a few seconds. 

"Mom, Dad, this is Shuichi," Kaede introduced him. He waved, unsure what else to do.

"Oh, we know who you are! Please come in." Shuichi was already inside, so he took another step forward. 

"Thank you for allowing me to come over, you have such a pretty home."

"Kaede told us all about you, you're welcome over any time." Shuichi felt his cheeks flush. 

"You said you wanted to talk right?" Kaede asked.

"Uh yeah."

"Okay I want to introduce you to my siblings and then we can go to my room." Kaede pulled Shuichi by his hand, beginning to show him different rooms in her house. 

Along the way, Shuichi met Kaede's fourteen-year-old brother Kou and her twin sister Kaida. Shuichi was surprised to hear she was her twin, they definitley have to be fraternal because Kaida looked a lot like her dad. He was also surprised because he had thought for sure that was just another lie Tsumugi made up. 

The final stop on the tour was Kaede's bedroom, which was a pretty shade of pastel orange, and extremely over decorated. 

"Here I'll sit on the bed and you can put your head in my lap and I'll give you a head massage to help you relax. You look super tense." Kaede hopped onto her bed patting down the comforter and kneeled.

"Uh alright." Shuichi laid down on the bed, propping his head up on Kaede's legs. 

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Kaede pressed her fingers against Shuichi's temples, moving in small circles.

"Well, for a while now I've been feeling certain things I haven't before, and I'm beginning to think I was wrong about everything."

"That was way too general, I need you to be more specific."

"I kissed Kokichi."

"Oh! Well, that was unexpected."

"I know. It came as a shock to me as well, I didn't even think through what I was doing till it was over."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah," he says quietly. 

"So what's the problem?"

"Kokichi's mad at me and I need to talk about it with him, but how am I supposed to talk about what happened when I don't even know why I did it."

Kaede's fingers stopped massaging, making Shuichi open his eyes. Kaede was smiling down at him with a knowing look. "I think you do know why Shuichi. If it's what I think it is, then you've known your whole life." Shuichi felt his heart tighten and a lump start to form in his throat. "I'm right aren't I?" Shuichi nodded his head, squeezing his eyes so tightly a tear rolls out, dripping back into his hair. He's cried one too many times these past few days. 

"How come you're hiding from the truth again Shuichi? Be honest with yourself." 

Shuichi sucked in a deep breath and opened his eyes, blinking more tears out of the way. Kaede is right, he's known for a long time. He had suppressed and made excuses for that part of himself his whole life. Only now when there was someone that made keeping that part of him hidden nearly impossible, he still tried to, because he wasn't ready to accept that he was like that. 

He let out his breath, his tears being wiped away by Kaede's gentle hands.  
"I'm Bisexual," his voice cracked as he spoke. He gasped for another breath of air trying to reel in his tears before they became out of control.

"And you like Kokichi?"

"And I like Kokichi." 

"I'm so proud of you, come here," Kaede opened her arms and Shuichi accepted the embrace. "See, wasn't that easy?"

"No, it was really hard, I've been trying to ignore that for years," Shuichi sniffed again, his tears making the shoulder of Kaede's top wet.

"Well, you still did it, be proud of yourself."

"I did," Shuichi pulled away, small bouts of laughter escaping him. 

"Say it again," Kaede said firmly her face determined. 

Shuichi sat up straight and matched Kaede's posture. "I'm Bisexual," he said stronger this time, and with it, he felt the weight of a lifetime lifted off of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's brain = Heathers by Conan gray.
> 
> Also, guys, I'm so sorry this chapter is even later than last time. I tried to write as much as I could on Sunday but I was feeling really groggy, so I decided I would rather post later than have a chapter that was half-assed. But what's important is that it was still uploaded on a Monday, which means I'm still sticking to my schedule, Whoop! If something like this happens again, just know that I will always post unless I've said otherwise on my twitter or in the last chapter.
> 
> Thank you guy so much for reading, hope you have a great rest of your day :)


	12. Chapter 12

Shuichi paced around Kaede's room, not sure what else to do while he waited for her to come back. She had excused herself shortly after he confessed, saying she had to go get something. Giving Shuichi the perfect opportunity to pull himself together and stop crying.

He took a couple of deep breaths, feeling the tension leave his shoulders as he calmed himself down. Kaede's room was very cute and personalized, he couldn't help himself from picking up random nick-nacks and studying them.

Just as he was picking up a pretty crystal perfume bottle, Kaede entered back into her room, startling him.

"Sorry if I scared you," Kaede closed the door gently with one hand, her other hand holding a large white plate filled with cookies. "I brought you some cookies! I figured you might want to talk some more and sweets always make me feel better." 

"Ah thank you, Kaede."

"Mhm, have some they're warm," Kaede held out the plate of cookies as she sat back down on her bed. If he was being honest he wasn't really in the mood for cookies, but how could he turn her down when she looked so happy. 

Shuichi took a cookie off the plate and sat down at Kaede's desk, beginning to fiddle with a pen laying out. He took a bite of his cookie carefully, trying not to have any crumbs fall. 

"Is it good?"

"Yeah, they're really good." If he had to eat a cookie at least it was a good one. 

"Yay, Rantaro really likes when I make them for him. So I was hoping you would like them too."

Oh, that's right, he'd meaning to ask her about Rantaro. "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but are you and Rantaro like a thing?"

Kaede blushed, setting her cookie down on top of the rest. "Well kind of," she held her hand up to her mouth, finishing chewing before continuing. "We've gone on a couple of dates and we hang out a lot, but nothing's official yet."

"Do you want it to be?"

"Yeah! I mean I really like Rantaro. Hopefully, he'll say something about it soon, chances are though I'm going to be the one to bring it up." Shuichi can see that, Kaede is not one to wait around for someone. If she wants something she'll tell you.

"Rantaro is an interesting guy." Shuichi's not sure how to feel about Rantaro, every time he's been around him he's high, which certainly didn't leave the best impression; and in the killing game, he barely talked to him. Rantaro must act differently around Kaede, kind of like how Kokichi acts around him. 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing bad, just he's very… aloof," he offered up, not sure if he was using the right word. He had said he wasn't in the mood for sweets, but as he finished his cookie he found himself reaching for another one.

"That's rich coming you," Kaede chuckled. "Don't act like your crush is all perfect, we've been watching the show, so now I know what happened when I left," she clicked her tongue, obviously teasing. 

Shuichi hummed in the back of his throat. "Don't remind me, next week's episode is going to be really brutal for everyone. It makes me worried for Kokichi. He's changed you know, and he hasn't really shown it at the parties, mainly because he doesn't talk much, but even that says something. Well... he didn't really change, he just stopped acting."

"You don't have to defend him to me Shuichi, I understand. It was a killing game, everyone thought they were going to die, everyone has different ways of dealing with it."

"Exactly. I just hope people give him a chance to explain, or just try to understand. Even I didn't understand Kokichi at first, and I thought I never would, but once you get to know him, there's so much more to him. I can even tell when he's lying now."

Kaede readjusted her position, laying down on her stomach, with her head in her hands. "Wow you're really head over heels aren't you." Shuichi's face reddened, did he really sound like that? "I'm guessing you're mainly worried about Kaito and Maki?"

"Yeah, I want them to like Kokichi, but after everything that happened, which you'll find out about soon I guess, it's a hard thing to ask of them. I actually got them to go to the aquarium with Kokichi and me, and it was really nice. Of course, they barely talked, but they didn't hurl insults at each other or fight so I take that as a win. I'm just worried that their opinion on Kokichi is going to become solidified when we have to watch through what happened again."

"I think that if you tell them how you feel about Kokichi, and they're really you're friends, they'll give him a chance. I wouldn't worry over it too much," Kaede smiled.

"I wouldn't even know how to start off telling them."

"I would first start off by telling Kokichi about your feelings."

Shuichi's eye widened and Kaede looked at him amused. "Oh god, I can't do that!"

"Oh come on, yes you can! I believe in you. Besides, I think he likes you too."

"What! Really?"

"Settle down, it's just my awesome intuition."

"Why do you think that?"

"Hm, well I personally think he's had a thing for you since the killing game. I don't know it's just the way he acted around you was slightly different than everyone else. You can hardly notice if you aren't paying attention, I can just read people really well. Also, he flirted with you a lot."

"Kokichi flirts with everyone, that’s just his personality."

"True, but I think it was different with you. Most of the time he flirted as a way to cover up teasing, but with you, he teased to cover up flirting. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Shuichi really doesn't understand what Kaede is saying, but he nods along anyway. "Maybe."

"So, tell me more. When did you realize you had feelings for him?"

Shuichi really didn't think it was appropriate for him to mention, the first time he realized he might have a problem was right after he finished pulling it to him. So he went with the second time. "I think I've known for a while that I was developing some kind of feelings for him. At one point I even tried to stop it from happening because I was scared, which was really stupid. But I guess it was probably when I kissed him."

Kaede gasped, clapping her hands together. "Oh right! How was it?"

Shuichi closed his eyes, remembering how soft Kokichi's lips were. "It was really good. I think, I mean I don't have anything else to compare it to, but I'd like to do it again..." It still felt a little weird for him to say this stuff out loud. "That kiss is part of the reason I wanted to talk to you. After I kissed him, Kokichi just pretended like it didn't happen and now he's acting weird with me."

"Weird how?"

"He's not talking to me as much, and he isn't as touchy as he usually is. I haven't even had the chance to be around him that much because he went to go sleep at Miu's after the party. Which I think is because he wanted to get away from me. Also when we went to sleep that night Kokichi completely turned away from me, and didn't lay on me like he had been the past few weeks," he puffed his cheeks out, taking a breath from his rant.

"Wait hold on, you guys cuddle!"

"It's not like that! Kokichi gets really bad dreams and when we sleep like that it helps him."

Kaede raised an eyebrow. "I know you're observant Shuichi, sometimes I really think you just choose to be clueless."

Shuichi chuckled, focusing on the piece of paper he was currently drawing circles on.

"It's kind of romantic you know? How like your past selves were in love and now here you are, different personalities, but still falling in love with each other. It's like you guys are fated lovers, the universe wants you to be together, or something like that."

Falling in love? Is that what's happening? 

"Fated lovers, huh..." Shuichi leaned back in the chair, mulling over the thought.

"Anyways I think you should just go for it and tell him how you feel."

"Can I really do that though?"

"Yes, you absolutely can. You've got this!"

***

He's got this, he's got this, he's got this. He repeated this as a mantra in his head, pumping up his courage as he approached their apartment. He's got this, he's just going to go in there and tell it to Kokichi straight, and he's not going to get emotional or chicken out. 

Kokichi should be home now, it's late afternoon. Unless Kokichi plans to avoid him all day like Sunday. A part of Shuichi hoped that when he opened the door Kokichi wasn't going to be there, but alas he was sat on the couch, scrolling through his phone, the tv running in the background. 

It's okay, he's got this.

Kokichi turned his head to look behind him briefly, returning to his phone. "Hey."

"Hi, how was Miu's house?" He could start this off with small talk right? Shuichi took a seat next to Kokichi on the couch, turning the tv off, so there was less noise.

"It was fine. She painted my nails." Kokichi held a hand out, each finger painted a bright pink.

"Wow, I um- I like it." Calm down. He's got this, he can do this.

"Yep." Kokichi hadn't lifted his eyes off his phone.

"Kokichi can I talk to you for a second, I have something I need to get off my chest."

Kokichi set his phone down finally looking up. "Hah okay," Kokichi laughed but it came across somewhat nervous.

Shuichi paused trying to find the right words, he can do it, he can say it. It's just a word, and he was able to say to Kaede.

Shuichi must have been silent too long because Kokichi started talking. "Look if this is about the other night and you're going to apologize about the kiss, I really don't want to-"

"I'm not!" Shuichi jumped cutting him off too hastily. "I mean I am talking about the other night, but I'm not going to apologize about the kiss," Shuichi sucked in a deep breath trying to channel his inner Kaede. "Because I'm not sorry."

Kokichi's eyes grew the size of saucers before he controlled himself. 

"Look Kokichi, I've been struggling with a lot of things lately and I've taken some of the bad parts out on you and for that I am sorry. It took me a long time to come to terms with things and Kaede actually helped me a bunch this morning." He's got this. "I'm bisexual." An emotion flickered across Kokichi's face too fast for Shuichi to decipher. 

"That's great Shuichi."

Just rip it off like a Band-Aid, it'll be easier. "I have feelings for you Kokichi."

Kokichi's face instantly dropped. "W-what?"

"I like you. That’s why I kissed you. I'm not saying you have to return my feelings or anything, I just needed to say it. I hope this doesn't change anything, sorry if I made this weird," Shuichi slowed down realizing he had started to ramble.

Kokichi shook his head chuckling. "No, you don't."

"Huh." Shuichi's not sure if he's hearing things correctly.

"You don't actually have feelings for me, you're just confused," Kokichi crossed his legs, his emotions unreadable.

Out of all the possible outcomes and ways he had thought up this could go, having his feelings flat out denied was not one.

"You're finally coming into your sexuality and I'm the only other gay guy you know, so you're just confusing curiosity for feelings." 

The more Kokichi talked the more in disbelief he became. Was he actually doing that? No, he knows what he feels.

"Also our whole past selves being in a relationship is probably playing a role in it too. Your inner conscious thinks, _'hey we used to be in a relationship, and since I'm bi and he's gay that means I like him, right?' _It's only natural you would get confused."__

____

____

Shuichi's mouth gaped a little bit, he closed it swallowing dryly. Well, there goes fated lovers. Shuichi was even starting to like the idea. It hurt him knowing Kokichi thought like that. He was at a complete loss for words, Kaede and him hadn't made a plan for this outcome.

"Hey you know what we should go out tonight," Kokichi spoke fast, his words a little over-enthused.

"What?"

"Yeah that’s a good idea, let me look a few things up," Kokichi typed into his phone fast eyes flying over the screen, Shuichi watched in a state of shock. 

"What are you talking about?"

"We're going to a gay bar, technically it's a bar and a club, but bar is easier to say."

Shuichi sat up quickly. "Woah, what? A gay bar are you serious? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Kokichi laughed it off but Shuichi was a little worried by Kokichi's current behavior. It was like he was panicking. "It'll be fun."

"Are we even allowed into a bar?"

Kokichi scrunched up his nose. "Duh, we are both over eighteen. The only thing we won't be able to do is buy alcohol, that’s why I'm inviting Miu."

"Really?" Shuichi groaned, face unimpressed. "You just saw Miu. Also, it's literally Monday Kokichi, and you want to go to a bar slash club or whatever it's called. Maybe we should just wait till Friday?"

"No~ please it will be fun, and Mondays are way less crowded so it will be less likely that we're recognized."

"I can't believe I'm letting you drag me into this," Shuichi rubbed his forehead, how did they even get to this conversation. "If you're bringing Miu can I invite Kaede?"

"Sure I don't care." Kokichi continued setting things up on his phone.

If he had to go at least bringing Kaede with him would make him less uncomfortable. He dearly needed her moral support right now, and another talk about what the hell just happened, because even he's not sure.

He did feel bad about bothering Kaede again today though, hopefully she wasn't busy. He sent her a quick text explaining the situation and she replied almost instantly saying she's in. 

"Kokichi what time are we going? Kaede wants to know."

Kokichi stared up at the ceiling tapping his finger against his chin. "I don't know, like ten? I'll send you the address of the place, so you can send it to her."

"Okay." Shuichi felt like this was a bad idea, but everyone so far was on board and he didn't want to be the one to ruin it. Again, how did talking about his feelings get him here?

***

Kokichi and Shuichi stood outside the bar, the loud music, and colorful lights spilling out of the building and onto the street. They had just been dropped off by their cab, Miu and Kaede were supposed to arrive any minute now. 

A couple walked out of the bar, their hands intertwined and leaning onto each other lovingly. Shuichi looked away, a bittersweet taste filling his mouth. Kokichi hadn't brought the subject up again and Shuichi was still at a loss for words. For the rest of the day, they had just done what they normally do. He read books and Kokichi played video games. Except this time Kokichi didn't get up like he usually does and hug him when he won, and their conversations were limited. It seemed that Shuichi confessing his feelings did have a negative effect, it was clear Kokichi didn't want him to feel that way. 

A cab pulled up in front of the bar, Kaede hopped out excitedly, waving at Shuichi. 

"Hi, Shuichi! long time no see," Kaede winked, and turned to greet Kokichi. Shuichi wanted to curse himself for laughing at the corny joke. "How are you Kokichi?"

"Never better," he grinned cheekily.

"Uh, Kaede can I talk to you really quick." 

"Yeah of course." Shuichi pulled Kaede aside, far enough away so that Kokichi wouldn’t hear them. "So how did it go?"

"Really bad."

Kaede's smile was replaced with concern. "Oh no, did he not feel the same?"

"Uh, well we really didn't talk much because when I told him he just denied me."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me that I didn't like him and that I'm just confused."

"Oh boy," she puffed out her cheeks. "I didn't think that would happen."

"Yeah neither did I and then right after he changed the topic to going to this gay bar. I don't know what to do."

"Well, he never said he didn't have feelings for you so I would just try and talk to him again. It sounds like he's scared."

"Jesus, Do you know how fucking long it took me to find a god damn parking spot!" Shuichi and Kaede were broken out of their conversation by Miu's arrival. Kaede half smiled at him giving him a thumbs up as they walked over towards Miu. "I had to get stuck driving behind fucking Hellen Keller! I hope whoever gave them their license chokes. Ugh, my feet are killing me!" Miu reached down sticking a finger into the back of her high heel.

"Shh, stop complaining, I have an announcement. Well, I bet you are all wondering why I've gathered you here tonight. The answer is quite simple, we are here in celebration of Shuichi's coming out!" Kokichi picked up his theatrical voice, speaking the words like lines in a play. "Would you like to make the announcement Mr. Saihara?" Kokichi held an imaginary microphone in front of him. 

Shuichi cleared his throat. "U-uh I'm bisexual," he offered like a question.

"Whoop!" Kaede piped, clapping her hands.

"So I was right when I called you Sherlock homo!" Miu gasped.

"I guess, half right, or- well- no... kind of?" His felt too fuzzy for him to think about that at the moment.

"And tonight our goal is to find Shuichi a man!" Kokichi continued.

"What!" He doesn't want to _'find a man' _, he can't even talk to people. He's not sure what he was expecting, obviously Kokichi doesn't have feelings for him, but he wouldn't have thought he'd try and make him like someone else in place of him. Is there any way he can get out of this? "Uh, I like girls too."__

__  
"We know what bisexual means dumbass," Miu bit. "I also saw the way you stared at my tits that one time, so believe me I know."_ _

__Shuichi's face felt like it was on fire. "I did not-"_ _

__"Anyways, the purpose of tonight is to let you meet some guys since you already knew you liked girls."_ _

__"Shuichi's getting laid tonight!" Miu pumped her arm into the air, Kaede and Kokichi cheering with her._ _

__"I'm not getting laid tonight!"_ _

____

They seemed to ignore his protests to the idea, instead walking into the bar. It was larger inside than what Shuichi was expecting. A huge man stood at the front of the entrance and they handed him their IDs. He then stamped the back of his, Kokichi, and Kaede's hands, marking them so they were unable to get drinks.

The music was incredibly loud and there were people scattered all around. There was a dance floor in the middle of the room and surrounding it was booths. The bar was at the front, where a couple of people sat chatting and drinking. 

They took a seat at one of the booths, giving them a good view of the people dancing, but enough privacy for the workers to not see them. Hopefully, he can get away with just staying here all night.

"So Sherlock homo what's your type in guys?" Miu asked blatantly.

Shuichi blushed. "Um, I don't know. Haven't really thought about it, I'm not sure I have one."

"What about him," Kokichi pointed to a tall dark-haired guy across the room. 

"Uh, they're alright, I guess."

"How about that one," he pointed again to a short blonde guy with glasses.

"Yeah uh, they're attractive, I guess."

"Wow you have such a way with words," Kokichi snorted. Kokichi continued to point out guys and Shuichi continued to give back mediocre comments until Miu had grown tired.

"That's it I'm going to go get us some drinks."

"Are you seriously going to do that Miu? What if we get caught?"

"Don't be such a stick in the mud Shuichi, it'll be fine, besides no really even cares anyway." 

Miu left to go get the drinks and in between the time she was gone, Kokichi picked back up their game, pointing at other people. When Miu made her way back, she was carrying a tray full of colorful drinks.

"Did we really need that much?" Shuichi gaped.

"After the shit I went through trying to park, I do."

Kaede picked up a drink off the tray. "You too Kaede?" He at least thought she would be on his side.

"What, it's just a little bit of fun," Kaede took a sip of her drink. "Mm, it's actually really good."

"And what about you Kokichi, are you really going to drink after the hangover you got last time?"

Kokichi shifted his eyes towards Shuichi, a drink already in his hands. "Oh no, no. I'm going to drink, but I'm not going to have enough to get a hangover like last time."

They carried on with their conversation, and Shuichi started to forget their current whereabouts and actually started to have fun. That is, until the tall dark-haired guy Kokichi pointed out earlier stopped at their table.

"Hey I saw you a bit earlier, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to dance?" He was talking to Kokichi. He would say no right?

The table was quiet all sharing glances with each other as they waited for Kokichi to answer. 

"Hm, sure!" Kokichi stood up promptly taking the outstretched hand of the guy and they made their way to the dance floor. Shuichi's stomach clenched, hot jealously curling inside him. It almost took Shuichi back, he never considered himself the type to get like that.

"That was kind of rude don't you think?" Shuichi reached out and picked up a drink from the tray, maybe he really did need one. "I mean I could have been his boyfriend or something and he just comes over asking that."

"Aw, Shuichi you're jealous!" Kaede slurred, she was really keeping up with Miu in drinks.

"I am not." Shuichi tossed his head back drinking it in full, feeling some of his worries start to wash away, unsure if that was a good thing or not.

"Don't you want to go out there and find someone to dance with? We did come here to find you someone."

"No thanks," he grumbled, picking up another drink. 

"Come on Shuichi you have to at least have a type," Miu groaned. "Just tell us what you find attractive."

Shuichi glanced over at them and then back to Kokichi dancing. "Hm~" He took a long sip. "Someone shorter than me. Maybe someone with darker hair, and- and light big eyes. Maybe purple hair, purples a nice color, don't you think?" Kaede and Miu blinked at him. "What?"

"God they're both so hopeless." Miu's head fell onto the table, the drink in her hand still up.

"Tell me about it," Kaede sighed, clinking her glass against Miu's. HE had no clue what they were talking about.

When Kokichi returned almost a full thirty minutes later, Shuichi had gone through two more drinks and Kaede and Miu were a complete mess. 

"What happened to them?" Kokichi asked sitting down. Kaede and Miu were bent over each other laughing manically at some video they were watching.

Shuichi rested his head on his arms, watching as Kokichi took a sip from his drink. "They drank too much, like I warned them."

"And what about you?"

"I had a couple of drinks, I'm okay just tired."

"We'll probably go soon." Kokichi picked up another drink, if he stopped there, that would make them even in drinks. 

"Did you get that guy's number?" Shuichi didn't want to know the answer, so he's not sure why he's asking.

"No, but I did take his wallet."

"What!"

"I'm kidding, he didn't have any money anyway. So instead I just took this buy one get one free coupon to a fast-food restaurant." Shuichi couldn't stop himself from laughing as Kokichi placed the coupon down onto the table.

As the night wrapped up, He and Kokichi ended up having a few more drinks, and invited Kaede and Miu to spend the night at their place. He doesn't want Miu driving home, and he doesn't want Kaede to get in a cab with a stranger while she's drunk. So it was better if they all just went to his house. Shuichi's not sure how Kokichi keeps managing to make this happen, but anytime he's worried, he still ends up having a fun time.

***

They stumbled up the steps of the apartment building steadily, all of them feeling quite slap-happy from the drinks. Shuichi shushed them in-between his laughter, trying to keep down their laughing from disturbing other people in the complex. 

"Guys we need to keep it down, we're going to wake people up," he huffed laughter still stumbling out no matter how serious he tried to be.

"You heard Mr. Saihara we have to be quiet," Kokichi giggled. Kokichi's arms were wrapped around his shoulders, hanging onto him like a Koala. Shuichi wasn't complaining though. Even though it had only been two days, Shuichi missed the warmth and comfort that came from having Kokichi close.

"Okay Mr. Saihara we'll be quiet," Kaede teased. Kaede was hanging on his opposite arm and Miu was hanging off her. He's not sure why they designated him as their support he was just as dazed as the rest of them. Well maybe not Miu and Kaede, they really went ham on the drinks, he knew they would be feeling it in the morning. That's why Shuichi purposefully didn't drink too much, he was pleasantly buzzed. His head felt light, and everything around him felt a little like he was in a dream. All his worries and inhibitions had dissolved, and his brain was running on autopilot. 

"Even you Kaede!" Shuichi groaned, turning the key in the lock and pushing open the apartment door. 

"Ugh I am not sleeping on that uncomfortable ass couch again," Miu said setting her purse down.

Shuichi contemplated for a moment, all he wanted to do was run into that bedroom and crash onto his bed. He was so tired of going to sleep late, he just wants to be a grandpa and go to bed at like eight o'clock. But it was already late and he would be a bad friend if he made Miu and Kaede sleep on his couch.

"If you want you can take the bed."

"I'm already on my way," Miu waved behind her walking off to the bedroom. "Night!"

Kaede walked around the apartment, running her hands along every surface. "You should go to Kaede there's no reason three of us should sleep uncomfortably.

Kaede turned around her eyes half-closed. "Aw thanks Shuichi, I guess I'll go to sleep then. Goodnight." As the bedroom door shut, -Mischief sneakily slipping inside after Kaede- he let out an exhausted sigh. 

"Can't believe you gave them our bed," Kokichi grumbled. 

"Both of them are going to have hangovers tomorrow, and you and I are going to have back pain, it's even." 

"Whatever." Shuichi watched with amusement as Kokichi somersaulted over the back of the couch into the seat. 

Shuichi joined him on the couch pulling his legs up and laying his head on Kokichi's lap. He felt Kokichi laugh lightly, his hand coming down to thread through his hair. 

"I'm not a pillow."

"Yes you are, you're soft," Shuichi nuzzled his head into Kokichi inhaling deeply. He loves this, he wants to be close to Kokichi like this all the time. He wants to be able to do _couple things _with Kokichi.__

____

____

A bit of sadness and frustration begins to set in as he remembers their conversation this morning. Shuichi would have understood if Kokichi had told him he didn't feel the same, but all Kokichi did was shut him down and tell him his feelings weren't genuine. He has no experience with romance what so ever, but he's pretty sure he knows what he's feeling. 

Shuichi sat up abruptly and scooted towards Kokichi, so he could look him in the eye. Kokichi's eyes widen at the sudden movement his hand falling to the side. Shuichi rests his hands on Kokichi's shoulders leaning forward when he leans back. Kokichi's hand moves up to his chest, Shuichi thought he was going to be pushed away, but instead the hand just rested there.

"How come I'm not allowed to have feelings for you?" 

Kokichi pulled his lips tight in a somewhat smile and rolled his head. "This again?" Shuichi nodded his head, making sure to keep eye contact with Kokichi. Kokichi hummed lowly matching the intensity of Shuichi's stare. "I already told you."

"Yeah, and I'm saying I don't understand."

"You don't have feelings for me, you're just confused."

"I'm not confused," Shuichi interjected.

"I wanted to take you to the bar tonight so you could maybe meet someone and experiment. Then you would realize you don't have actually have feelings for me and were just curious."

Shuichi's not sure if it was the alcohol, but he was feeling particularly bold. "Why can't I experiment with you." The words came out airier than expected, a noticeable shift in the atmosphere. Kokichi's breath hitched in his chest, Shuichi spotted the way his eyes darted down to his lips and back up.

Kokichi ran his tongue across his bottom lip, Shuichi followed every movement. "Because I'm not a science project Shuichi, and one of us will end up hurt." Shuichi hadn't noticed how close their faces had gotten, he felt the hot puffs of Kokichi's breath and the smell of the alcohol.

Shuichi gulped, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears, his entire body unbearably hot. "I want to kiss you."

"You'll regret it."

"I won't."

Kokichi's hand gripped onto his shirt, yanking him closer, so close, their lips skimmed each other. "Then do it," Kokichi whispered out against his lips.

Regret be damned he wanted this so badly. He used the leverage he had on Kokichi's shoulders to push past the last millimeter of space between them.

This kiss was so different from the last one, this time Kokichi was participating just as much as him. There was no slowness in this kiss, it was heavy and somewhat frantic, pulling at each other for more. Shuichi lifted himself up careful not to break away and placed a knee between Kokichi's legs, so he could hover over him. Shuichi gasped quietly when Kokichi's mouth parted and felt the first hesitant touch of tongue. It was so hot and wet, Shuichi could feel his lips becoming swollen with the way Kokichi nipped at them. The intensity of the kiss was starting to have a real effect on his body.

Kokichi released his grip on his shirt, trailing his hand down Shuichi's chest. Shuichi shivered at the light touch. His hand continued down slowly, stopping when it met the bulge that had formed in his pants. He let out a muffled moan at the touch, accidentally jerking forward. 

Shuichi pushed on Kokichi's shoulders, both of them collapsing sideways. The new position found their legs sandwiched between each other. Shuichi moved slowly testing the waters, pivoting his hips forward. Shuichi felt a matching hardness as Kokichi pushed back. It felt like his whole body was on fire, grinding against Kokichi like this. 

Kokichi broke away from the kiss with a moan, his head tipping back, lips bright pink and wet. Shuichi latched his lips onto Kokichi's throat grabbing onto the back of his head, kissing down his Adam's apple, moving to suck onto the side of his neck. Kokichi continued to let out little whimpers at his administrations. He found himself getting quite addicted to the sounds, wanting to make more of them come out. 

He pulled Kokichi even closer, his arms wrapping around his back. Shuichi could feel the build-up start, his movements stuttering slightly.

"Shuichi please," Kokichi pleaded into his ear. Shuichi let out another groan, trying to stay quiet. Kokichi's lips trailed across his jaw peppering him with kisses. He shook in Shuichi's embrace, finally reaching his limit. He bit down on Shuichi's jaw, letting out a drawn-out moan.

"Ah!" Shuichi hissed at the pain, but somehow it was just enough to tip him over the edge. 

He shifted from how they were laying, eyes wide, dragging in large gulps of air. It hadn't ever felt that good when he did stuff alone and they barely did anything. It was a little pathetic really both of them frotting against each other until they finished in their pants, like teenagers. But it had felt so good. Shuichi was sticky, he should get up to clean off, but his sleepiness outweighed his discomfort. It seemed Kokichi was the same way, already fast asleep, his head resting on Shuichi's shoulder. 

Shuichi wasn't ready to think about what just happened. So instead he continued his blissed-out state and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love mutual pining. 
> 
> Also, I keep wondering if I need to up the rating on this fanfic, I'm not sure. Because there will be more smutty scenes, but they are plot-relevant and I don't think I write things too graphically.  
> I hope I did okay writing that scene, I've never written one before and was worried it was going to be trash. Thank you for reading! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Shuichi squirmed where he was laying, an elbow stabbing him in the ribs. He was so uncomfortable, there was a dull ache in his back and his pants felt stiff. Grumbling softly, he rolled over expecting the soft expanse of his bed instead, he fell hard onto the floor, letting out a shrill yelp and waking up instantly. 

"Ouch," he wheezed, pushing himself into a sitting position. Shuichi's brain felt like a broken record player struggling to start, but soon enough the record started spinning, and the memories of last night flowed into his head like a song. 

"Oh god!" Shuichi's eyes bulged, a hand covering his dropped jaw. Did that really happen? Did they really do that? Shuichi spared a glance up at the couch, where a knocked-out Kokichi slept, his hair and clothes disheveled. 

He gathered himself off the ground and hurriedly staggered into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. The reflection in the mirror couldn't possibly be him, because if that were the case, he looked just as messy as Kokichi. His hair was frizzy and knotted, and he didn't even want to acknowledge the uncomfortableness in his pants. 

There was a faint red mark on his jaw, he touched it lightly and the image of Kokichi biting him flitted into his mind. Shuichi blushed at the memory, everything felt so unreal, like a fantasy. It was hard to believe it even happened. A small smile formed on his lips that he couldn't help. Does this mean Kokichi reciprocates his feelings? 

Sure, Shuichi probably would have preferred that happen differently, but he's spent enough time dreading the past. Last night felt like something special, he can only hope it means the same to Kokichi. 

He turned on the faucet splashing himself with some water. As the water turned warm he placed a rag under the water and pulled off his shirt. There were little scratch marks on his back, he didn't even notice Kokichi leaving those. Shuichi scrunched up his face with disgust as he reached for his pants. Maybe he should just take a shower that would be easier. He pulled back the shower curtain and twisted the knob, the spray of the water hissing out. 

Three knocks sounded at the bathroom door, causing him to jump, heart speeding up from the unexpected noise.

"U-uh who is it?" 

"It's just me," Kaede's voice filtered through. He let out a relieved sigh, walking over to the door, unlocking it, and opening it just a crack.

"Is everything okay?" He angled his body strategically, so only his head poked out of the door. 

"Yeah, of course. I just wanted to say bye before I left. I have a class at noon and I want to get changed and take a shower at home." Guilt coursed through him, Kaede looked very tired. If he had known she had class he wouldn't have kept her out so late. 

"Ah, how's the hangover? I have some pain reliever in the kitchen if you need some."

"I'm okay, I'll just take some at home," she giggled. How she manages to stay so cheery and positive in the morning, Shuichi's not sure. "Are you alright? You look a little pale."

Shuichi squeezed the doorknob a little tighter. "I'm fine, just tired."

"Ugh me too. Miu was kicking me the whole night!"

"Figures, she would be a ruthless sleeper," he snorts.

"I'll let you get back to your shower, I'm going to get going."

"Bye! Text me when you get home, so I know you're safe."

"Got it." Kaede walks off with a thumbs up.

He hears the apartment door open, and then slam shut. He closed the bathroom door, looking himself over again in the mirror, before taking off the rest of his disgusting clothes and hopping into the hot water. 

***

"Fuck." The slam of the front door roused Kokichi from his sleep. He cursed under his breath, sitting up and squinting at the front door. Someone probably left. Kokichi pushed a hand through his hair, wriggling his fingers out after they got stuck. 

Kokichi grimaced as he looked down at himself. Yep, definitely not a dream. He cracked his neck as he stood up carefully, trying not to make his state worse. 

Kokichi heard the distinct sound of the shower and ran over to the door jiggling the knob. "That bastard!" he whined, leaning against the wall. Shuichi snagged the bathroom before he even had a chance. Now he just has to sit around and wait. 

Kokichi stomped over to the bedroom and kicked open the door hard enough to shake the entire apartment. He at least expected Miu to move or something, but she laid completely still, he only succeeded in scaring Mischief. 

"Sorry Mischief, but Miu I'm going to need you to wake the fuck up." He walked towards where Miu was spread out across the whole bed and picked up a pillow. "Get. Up. Now. You. Bitch. I. Need. Your. Help." He punctuated each word with a brutal hit to Miu's face with the pillow.

"Hit me one more fucking time and I swear I'll neuter you." Miu blew her messed up hair from the pillow and sat up. "What do you-" her words tapered off and her eyes widened. "Holyshit! Did you and Shuichi get down an dirty last night!" Miu rolled onto her knees, staring closer at Kokichi.

"What?"

"You have like three hickeys's on your neck."

Kokichi clamped a hand over his neck, backing up to look in the mirror. Sure enough, there were little marks all over his neck, the most predominant being three nicely sized bruises. "I'm going to kill him."

"Are you going to tell me what happened or did you wake me up for nothing?"

"Ugh. We didn't really do anything, but it got really intense and then we ended up-" Kokichi gyrated his hips forward as a demonstration. "And then fell asleep."

"So you guys humped like dogs," Miu deadpanned. 

"Really Miu."

"Your plan of getting Shuichi to meet another guy besides you failed, and then you came home and did _that. And now I'm guessing, you think that he realized his feelings for you is just curiosity and not actually real?"_

__

__

"Pretty much."

"You are so fucking stupid. He likes you Kokichi. Last night and these hickeys should tell you that."

"It didn't mean the same thing to him," Kokichi frowned. "If it was with someone else, at least I wouldn't get hurt and he would still realize he doesn't have feelings for me." He's never going to be able to get it out of his head now. It'll be constantly taunting him with what he wants but can never have.

"Kokichi why won't you just admit he likes you and let yourself be happy with him?"

"Do I even deserve to be?"

Miu sat back and sneered. "A while ago I would have said hell no, but now I'm starting to believe in second chances. Aren't you?" Kokichi stayed quiet, staring up at the ceiling. "Most people have given you a second chance Kokichi, don't you think it's time you give yourself one?" Her expression softened, it was probably the softest he's seen Miu look. He hates it.

"Do you store all that poeticness in your tits, because it's definitely not kept in your pea-sized brain."

"And there he goes, ruining the moment," she threw her arms up.

Kokichi laughed, he may tease Miu, but he took all her words to heart. "Thanks, Miu."

"No need to thank me, I already know I'm amazing."

"If you're so amazing can you use your willpower to get Shuichi to get out of the shower. I'm still a mess from last night."

Miu made a retching noise and bent over. "I think I'm going to throw up. Are you saying you didn't clean up after?"

"Nope."

"Oh my god, you're disgusting get-up! And to think I was going to touch you." Miu kicked Kokichi with her foot until he stood back up. Miu stood up as well, sliding her shoes back on and straightening out her clothes. "Okay, I'm leaving. You have a lot to talk about with Shuichi and I'm not going to be stuck in-between the crossfire." 

"Ugh, whatever."

"You will talk to him right?" Miu stood at the doorway of the bedroom giving him her best serious look. Kokichi heard the sound of the shower finally turn off.

"I will when I find the right time." He's not sure when that time will be. He has a hard time being honest with others and with himself, so the prospect of confessing his feelings is terrifying to him. His stupid crush he got during Danganronpa was supposed to go away, not intensify to the point he couldn't picture his life without him. He's not supposed to depend on people. He's only going to end up hurt.

"The sooner the better, okay?" Kokichi nodded. "Bye~ I'll see you Sunday."

Kokichi gulped. "Right, see you Sunday."

***

When Shuichi stepped out of the steamy bathroom, towel slung low around his waist, he ran into a disgruntled Kokichi. He almost would have called his expression adorable, except his eyes were shooting daggers into him. 

"You better not have used up all the hot water," Kokichi hissed, as he pushed past him into the bathroom and shut the door. 

"What, no good morning?" he asked jokingly. As his response, he got a series of mocking mumbles. He knew Kokichi would be upset about him using the shower before he got to, for obvious reasons.

Shuichi went about getting ready for the day, changing into some clean clothes, and pouring more food into Mischief's bowl. It was weird, he felt unusually happy. He feels like he should be really stressed and worried about what happened last night, but he just can't seem to stop smiling this morning. It was nice for a change.

He walked to the fridge in a good enough mood to try his hand at making breakfast. Unfortunately, the fridge was completely empty, except for some spoiled milk. Shuichi let out a sigh, they still hadn't gone to the grocery store. He pulled out his phone, beginning to make a list of the necessary things they need to pick up. 

"Look what you did to me!" Shuichi lifted his head confused as Kokichi marched up to. 

"Huh?" 

Kokichi was wrapped in the towel hair still dripping wet and holding part of the towel off his neck. Color filled Shuichi's cheeks as he noticed what Kokichi meant. Did he really do that? At least Kokichi is acknowledging that something happened last night, and not ignoring it.

"Oh, uh my bad," he scratched at the back of his head. Shuichi felt almost ashamed to admit it, but he likes that he was able to leave those marks of Kokichi. Shuichi stepped closer to him, watching as his grumpy face fell soft. "Do they hurt?" His fingers gently trace over the marks, indulging in the way Kokichi's breath hitched. 

"No," his voice remained grumpy. "But I'm taking one of your emo turtle necks."

"Hm, okay," he nodded, returning back to making the list.

"Why are you so happy?" Kokichi asked, sounding almost repulsed.

"Not sure must be something in the air," Shuichi smirked.

"Oh no. Your sanity has finally kicked the bucket hasn't it?"

Shuichi laughed. "Ha ha very funny. Go get dressed and then we'll leave."

"Leave?"

"We are completely out of food so we need to go to the store. I can't go alone because I'll need help carrying the groceries in and out of the cab."

"Okay~ Do you want to use the coupon I stole off that guy last night and get some food?"

"I would, but it would be too hard with all the groceries and the cab."

"Ugh, you're right. We need to get a car."

"First we need to get our license." Kokichi sighed, pulling the towel around him tighter. "Oh and Kokichi, please when we go into the store, I'm begging you. Do not steal anything." 

"Buzzkill," Kokichi murmured, walking off to get ready. 

***

Shuichi pushed the basket slowly, looking up and down the rows of products to find the items he needs. This wasn't as awkward as he was expecting it to be. There wasn't any weird tension between them, and Kokichi wasn't acting any different. It was unspoken, but both of them knew something had shifted between them last night. 

Kokichi was wearing his shirt to hide the marks, but you could still see one peaking out at the top. He has to admit the shirt looks better on Kokichi than it does himself. He looks so comfortable it makes him want to grab him, and hug him, right where they're standing. Jeez, maybe he has lost it.

"Kokichi, do not put that in the basket." He was holding some sort of snack food in a box, that was coated in a million different layers of sugary things.

Kokichi looked hurt at the mere suggestion. "What! why?"

"That has to be so bad for you."

"And... does it look like I care?" he paused for dramatic effect and then dropped the box into the basket. "Nope."

They continued around the store, stuffing their basket with way more than they would actually need. Even something as simple as grocery shopping Kokichi makes an experience. That’s something Shuichi admires about him, how he's always able to make things interesting and lively. Even if making things interesting means telling the two fans that approached them, that they ate Tsumugi's corpse. Shuichi thought he might have gone too far, but even he couldn't suppress the laugh at seeing their faces turn into shock and nervously wave goodbye.

When all was said and done, and they lugged their groceries back into the apartment. Shuichi was able to say he had fun at the grocery store, something he never thought he'd be able to say. 

"You unbag the groceries, I'll put them in the fridge." Shuichi sets down the bags on the counter, his arms and legs sore from carrying them up the steps. Kokichi hands him the new milk they got and he sets it in the fridge.

They work up a perfect system and by the time they're done, Shuichi's having a hard time fitting everything in there. "All done," he wiped a hand over his forehead even though there was no sweat.

"Why did getting groceries take all day!" Kokichi plopped onto the couch, Mischief leaping up to lay on his chest. 

"Well let's see, we had to get in the cab and drive there, then we spent probably a good three hours there messing around, then we had to drive back home with a bunch of traffic and finally unpack everything." Shuichi counted on his fingers as he sat down on the arm of the couch, picking up the novel he'd been wanting to finish. 

"What time is it anyway? Here, I'll just look." Kokichi shifted trying not to disturb Mischief as he fished for his phone, successfully grabbing it. Kokichi gasped. "Holy shit!" He sat up abruptly, disturbing Mischief anyway.

"What is it that late? It still looks light-"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Kokichi stood up, beginning to pace. 

Shuichi set his book down. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Gonta."

A pit of worry and dread-filled within him, the first he had felt today. "Did something bad happen?"

"Yes!" Kokichi sat down again, scrunching his fingers in his hair. "He texted me a bit ago and asked if I can babysit his daughter while he goes on a date with his wife."

Shuichi stared blank face for a moment, the words still catching up to him. He let out an unintentional snort, badly playing it off as a cough, that turned into a fit of laughter. That's what was so awful? He almost thought Gonta had been in an accident or something. All he needed was a babysitter. 

"It's not funny!"

"It's kind of funny. It's just babysitting, you had me actually thinking something was wrong. If you don't want to do it Gonta will understand."

"No, I have to. He said it was an emergency and that he wouldn't have asked if it wasn't. Besides, I owe him... But i'm terrible with kids."

"It's probably because you are one."

"Oh shut it."

"Gonta's daughter isn't even a kid yet. How old is she?"

"One."

"See, she's just a baby. Maybe early toddler if you consider it that."

"That's even worse. I don't know what to say to a baby. What do you do with it?"

"You'll be fine."

"Shuichi please come with me! Don't leave me with a gremlin alone."

Well, there wasn't anything else better for him to do, the novel will have to wait for tomorrow. "Okay I'll go, but just so you know I'm not any better with kids than you are. Hopefully with both of us, we won't mess something up." 

***

"I left a bunch of instructions on the table right there if you need them and I made some extra food earlier for you boys if you get hungry. Make yourselves at home. Now we should get going before we lose our reservations. Goodbye, sweetie." Mrs. Gokuhara placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and handed Miki over to Kokichi. 

Gonta's wife was stunning, she was dressed to the nines in formal attire, her hair short and curled. Gonta was also dressed nicely, he cleaned up well. As soon as Shuichi had entered the residence he felt a strange homey feeling, it was a medium-sized house, but it was decorated beautifully. 

"Again thank you so much Kokichi and you too Shuichi," Gonta said hurrying out the door. His speaking had improved a lot, Shuichi was impressed.

"You're welcome, you know me. I just love kids," Kokichi replied sarcastically, Gonta didn't notice. Shuichi was really amused by the whole scene, mainly because he was holding Miki so wrong. Kokichi's arms were completely stretched out in front of him, with his hands under her arms and her little legs kicking out under her.

As the front door closed and their car drove away, Kokichi turned a face of absolute horror on him. "Shuichi help me." Miki kicked again in his hands, swinging herself, and began to giggle. "Look, she's laughing at me!"

"She's a baby, I think they're supposed to laugh. You're holding her wrong here." Shuichi bent Kokichi's elbows and then push his own arms toward him until Miki met his shoulder. This might be the most terrified he's seen Kokichi. "There, now move your hands so you're supporting her back."

Miki was one adorable baby that's for sure. She had big round eyes and the little hair she had was pulled into two pigtails. Her little face was just as chubby as the rest of her body, with rolls on her arms and legs. Seeing Kokichi try to take care of her, even if he was terrible at it, made him feel warm and mushy. 

"See you're doing okay, she's already resting on your shoulder."

"Is she really."

Sure enough, Miki's eyes were shut and her lips puckered out from her cheeks being smushed. Shuichi couldn't help himself from poking her cheek. She was so comfortable with them so quickly, he thought she would have made a fuss after her parents left.

"Yeah. Do you wanna go eat what she made for us?" Kokichi shrugged and followed him to the kitchen, walking with extreme caution.

After they ate, Kokichi started to become more comfortable with Miki, they sat in front of the Tv and played games with her. He knew Kokichi would be good at keeping her entertained, because that’s just what he does. They were playing some kind of puzzle block game, and Kokichi was overacting all the blocks hitting him in the face, before falling into place. Miki loved it, she was laughing and clapping along. Now instead of fear, Kokichi was smiling and Shuichi felt that warm feeling expand and wrap around his heart. 

It's the wrong place to even think about it, but he can't help thinking about last night. Shuichi wasn't going to explain himself, but if Kokichi still thought his feelings weren't real, he was just going to make him realize. 

"Ow fuck!" Kokichi really did hit himself this time.

"Kokichi! You can't say that in front of a baby."

"Oops," he shrugged. "She's one it's not like she can talk."

"Fah!" They looked at each other instantly eyes wide, heads slowly turning to Miki. She clapped her hands together and giggled.

"That was just baby gibberish right?"

"Yeah, let's go with that."

As it got later they turned on a cartoon princess movie for her and got her comfortable on the couch. How they got roped into laying down and watching, they're not sure. Kokichi laid down between his legs, leaning against his chest for support. They laid close like this all the time, yet Kokichi still thinks he doesn't have feelings for him. Shuichi just doesn't understand.

"Are you worried?" Shuichi spoke softly over the movie. Miki had fallen asleep, completely worn out.

"Hm?"

"Are you worried about Sunday? Is that why you wanted to do Gonta a favor by watching Miki?"

Kokichi hummed in the back of his throat glancing up at Shuichi, who was already looking down at him. "Yes, and no. I do owe Gonta, and hopefully, this will soften the blow of what he has to see Sunday, but I also just wanted to help him out."

"I'm worried about Sunday too, so you aren't alone. It was a rough trial for everyone."

"I was more worried, but Miu said something early that made me feel better. It's just seeing those trials are a lot. I know what I did and I knew what I was doing when I did it. So explaining that to a group of people who haven't made an effort to understand you is impossible."

"So you're just not going to say anything?"

"Not unless they come to me and actually want to hear what I have to say. I'll probably check in with Gonta after, I still feel really bad for everything I had to say."

"I think he knows Kokichi, he won't be mad." 

There was a heavy moment of silence before Shuichi decided he was going to say it again.

"Kokichi?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you. And no I'm not confused or curious. I have feelings for you Kokichi." 

Kokichi frowned, but his expression didn't look upset. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice short chapter because next week we have dun dun the chapter four trial!! I'm really going to try and do that justice since it's one of my favorite trials. I hope you all are doing well, I'm headed off to sleep for the rest of the day. Thank you so much for reading! :)


	14. Chapter 14

The early Sunday morning light cascaded through the open blinds, the natural light filling the apartment. Shuichi shuffled around in his pajamas, brewing a steaming hot cup of herbal tea and curling up on the couch. He took a sip of the drink, closing his eyes, enjoying the way the sunshine warmed him outside and the tea warmed him inside. He loves quiet mornings like this.

Shuichi rested his new novel on the arm of the couch, using his other hand to pet a contently purring Mischief. Over the week he had finished his previous novel and decided to take a trip to the nearest library to check more out, since he had already gone through the shelf in the apartment. He enjoys reading, it helps take his mind off things. And if there were any mornings where he needed to relax and distract himself, then that would be today.

He had been on edge all week waiting for Kokichi to say something, anything, but he hadn't brought up what happened at all. Kokichi had finally acknowledged his feelings Tuesday night, but that was it. Afterward, they had put Miki to bed and said goodnight. Then they waited around for Gonta and his wife to come home, before leaving in silence. 

Shuichi feels like it's probably a sign that Kokichi doesn't reciprocate his feelings, and he needs to just move on. He wishes that Kokichi would just tell him he doesn't feel the same, instead of stringing him along to find out for himself. He shouldn't have let his hopes up in the first place.

Around Noon he switches over from his novel to a driver's education guide his mom gave him when she stopped by this week. He wasn't sure how to go about getting a driver's license, but studying is probably the first part. 

Kokichi woke up at that time as well, sliding out of the bedroom, eyes still shut, and directly into the shower. He looked tired even though he slept longer. Shuichi bit his lip, the words on the page becoming fuzzy as he starts to worry. He's tried to not be nervous about tonight, but when he knows there's a possibility for a negative reaction and Kokichi is also dreading it, how could he not be. 

Shuichi followed Kokichi with his eyes as he left the bathroom, a towel draped over his head. He grabbed something from the kitchen, holding it tight to his chest as he walked into the living room and sat at his desk. 

"Are you eating ice cream for breakfast?" Shuichi questioned, realizing what he had in his arms. 

Kokichi looked up like he had been caught, the lid of the ice cream halfway off and a spoon hanging from his mouth. "Yes is that a problem?" he lisped. 

"I guess not, just an odd choice," Shuichi laughed. Kokichi's hair was still wet. He's not sure what purpose the towel on his head held, because he was still dripping water everywhere. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, why?" Kokichi raised the spoon to his mouth a took a bite of ice cream. 

"You just look tired," Shuichi shrugged.

"I am. Just didn't sleep well."

Shuichi wanted to say something about tonight to him, but it wouldn't help any. All he could do today was to try and prepare himself for the worse outcome. 

***

Kokichi closed the door to the cab and as it sped off Shuichi motioned him to start walking. 

"Are you alright?" Shuichi asked, as they neared the front door.

Kokichi chuckled, his eyes turning a bit more sincere when he saw the nervous expression on Shuichi's face. "Let's just see how this goes." 

The party was in full swing, this time with more people participating in whatever game was being played this time. 

"Ah! You guys are finally here," Angie bounded over to them. 

"Uh, yeah. Sorry we're late," Shuichi could say that they were busy, but that wouldn't be the truth. They had just lost track of time, caught up in playing a video game Kokichi got him into. 

"Here, put your phones in this bucket please!" Angie held out a large plastic bin that had other phones stacked inside it.

Kokichi's eyes narrowed, grabbing onto his pocket instinctively. "Why?"

"We are playing a trivia card game, so no cheating allowed!" Angie shook the bin again for effect. 

"I don't really know if I want to."

"Come on Shuichi!" Kaito called from the group, waving Shuichi over.

"Fine," he sighed, placing his phone in the bucket. 

"Uh uh, you too." Angie stopped Kokichi from walking away, pushing the bin closer to him. 

Kokichi pouted and dropped his phone into the container. 

"Oh hi Kokichi," Gonta greeted as Kokichi joined the circle. "My wife wanted me to tell you thank you again for watching Miki."

Kokichi smiled. "It was no problem, she was pretty okay for a tiny human."

"I'm going to die today!" Miu announced proudly, entering from the kitchen. 

"Good for you," Kokichi deadpanned.

"I swear if my boobs don't look perky while I'm dead, I'm going to Team Danganronpa and getting them to photoshop it."

Shuichi felt a little relieved to see Gonta talking to Kokichi. Chances are he will be more understanding. But Gonta's not really who Shuichi is worried about. Gonta forgives people easily and is a gentle soul. The others are less forgiving.

Kokichi hasn't really opened himself up to everyone and let them see that he's different. He's scared that they'll see how he acted and never even give him a chance. 

"What are you staring at?" Shuichi jumped, whipping around to see Kaede.

"You got to stop sneaking up on me. I'm going to have a heart attack," Shuichi held his hand over his heart. 

"Oops sorry," she grinned cheekily. 

"Why aren't you playing the game?"

"How come you aren't playing the game?" she countered.

"Well I-"

Kaede stopped him swiftly. "See~ We can take a seat together, but first you're going to tell me how things went with Kokichi." Kaede tugged on his sleeve eagerly.

"Oh, well they didn't," Shuichi frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you might have been wrong Kaede. I'm pretty sure he just doesn't like me."

"What, how do you know," Kaede protested.

"He told me he knew about my feelings and now he hasn't said anything else for a week."

"Well, he hasn’t told you directly he didn't like you."

Shuichi cocked his head. "I think I can take a hint when I see one."

"I would keep trying if I were you."

"Why? Just to get my expectations up and have it turn out that I was right?"

Kaede slumped, leaning her head on Shuichi's shoulder. "I'm sorry Shuichi. There will be other fish in the sea. I have a lot of pretty girls in my communications class. Do you want me to see if I could set you up with someone?"

"No, really it's okay," Shuichi reassured her. 

"What's taking you so long, come on Shuichi!" Kaito called out again. 

Shuichi and Kaede joined the rest of the group in the trivia game. Soon he became so distracted he forgot about needing to worry. Kaito, Maki, and him, joked around, poking fun at the trivia questions, trying their very best, but always guessing the wrong answer. 

The timer on his team runs out before he is able to guess for his team, so he sits back down, beaming ear to ear and stomach burning from laughing. 

"I Just had an amazing idea!" Angie hopped up, interrupting the team currently trying to solve the question he missed. Shuichi blinked his eyes slowly, letting his laughs even out, as he waited for Angie to continue. "Shuichi, Kokichi, come here."

Shuichi shot a questioning look towards Kokichi, who just shrugged and stood up. 

"What's up?"

"I need you two to do me a favor?" Angie's eyes sparkled as she spoke. 

"Why us?" Kokichi questioned. 

"You both just had turns."

"Mm~ makes sense, continue," Kokichi crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I remembered that I have this really beautiful board game in the upstairs closet, and it doesn't have a limit on players! I think it would be fun to play next could you please go grab it for me?"

"Of course, wait but why do you need both of us?"

"The door to the closet is really heavy, so, it will need to be held open."

"Ugh, fine." Kokichi sighed walking towards the stairs. 

"Yay! Praise be to Atua! The closet is in the hallway on your right." Angie clapped her hands happily and joined back in the game before she missed her turn.

It was really no problem to get the board game, in Shuichi's opinion, Kokichi just likes being dramatic. Kokichi was waiting for him at the start of the long steps. That led up to a balcony where the whole living room was on display, Shuichi hadn't wandered around further than that. 

"Shuichi, I broke my legs. Carry me up the stairs." 

He rolled his eyes, starting to walked upstairs. "Shush, you can walk." He heard grumbling and then finally the sound of Kokichi catching up with him. 

On the second level balcony, there were many different hallways he could turn down. This house was entirely too big. He could never have a house this big and not get lost. 

"Which hallway? There are three different hallways we could turn right down."

The closet was probably down the first hallway, they could turn right, considering Angie didn't specify. "Let's try this one," Shuichi pointed as they turned into the hallway. It was long, narrow, and filled with multiple doors.

They peaked into the doors finding, a guest room, a bathroom, and a study before finally opening the closet. Angie was right, the door was pretty heavy. 

"Here I'll hold it, you grab it." Shuichi maneuvered himself in front of the door using his body weight to keep it open. The closet was small, dark, and filled with outdoor wear. Kokichi took a step into the closet, which is just about as far as you could go. "Can you see anything?"

"Not really, there's not enough light to read the labels," Shuichi smirked as Kokichi lifted up on his tiptoes to try and get a better view. 

"Is there not a light?"

"Nope." Shuichi watched ashamed he was becoming amused by Kokichi reaching up to the shelves. He found himself becoming distracted by the way Kokichi's back looked, and the muscles straining in the back of his leg as he kept himself on his toes. "Wait, I think I found it!" Shuichi mentally slapped himself for letting his thoughts go down that route.

"Can you reach it?" he asked, as Kokichi began to jump up, his fingers just mere inches away. 

"Yes," Kokichi replied determined. "Ugh," he groaned as he missed again. 

"Here let me." Shuichi took a step forward, fully expecting to be able to grab the box. Unfortunately, as he took that step forward, his shoe caught the back of Kokichi's, stumbling forawrd into him, knocking them both off balance and into the rack of coats. 

Shuichi could barely move, it felt like the closet had gotten a lot tighter and… darker. 

"Really Shuichi," Kokichi's voice came out muffled from the coats he was stuck in, along with his tiny whimpers of pain. 

"Oops, I lost balance and let go of the door." Shuichi pulled himself out of the coats, finding he could barely move. With the door closed, he only had about enough room for his feet. He was completely smooshed between the racks and the door. It was pitch black, he could only tell Kokichi had gotten himself out of the coats because he could feel him standing next to him.

"Jesus can we get out of here now open the fucking door Shuichi." Shuichi was taken off guard by Kokichi's harsh voice, he sounded worried and slightly panicked.

"Right." Shuichi put his hand out running it along the door to find the doorknob, but his stomach sunk when his hand ran over a completely flat surface. No, this isn't happening. Shuichi traced the wall again, this time on both sides just to be sure. 

"Shuichi open the door!" Kokichi yelled, the panic in his voice becoming more noticeable. 

"I- I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't, just open the door!" Shuichi felt Kokichi moving next to him, as he shook his arms out anxiously. 

"There's no doorknob I can't!" He's such an idiot, this is why Angie needed two of them. All he had to do was hold the door. 

"Fuck! So we're locked in? Of all places, it has to be the smallest, darkest closet!"

"I think so."

"Fuck, fucking fuck, fuck, fuck!" Kokichi cried. Shuichi could hear Kokichi taking in gulping breaths of air, beginning to hyperventilate. "I can't breathe."

"It's okay, Kokichi, it's okay, we can just call…" Shuichi's voice tapered off as he realized. Their phones are downstairs, along with everyone else who's still laughing and talking loudly. 

"Oh my god," Kokichi whined his voice cracking. "We can't even fucking call someone." Kokichi pounded on the door as hard as he could, yelling frantically. Shuichi felt like time had slowed down, he's never heard Kokichi so terrified. 

"Kokichi please stop," his voice cracked as well. "Someone will come to get us soon enough." He was going to end up breaking his wrist before someone heard the pounding. The door was just too thick. 

Kokichi backed away from the door his sore hands threading through his own hair. "I'm going to die, the walls are getting closer, I can't, please." Kokichi's words were muttered under his breath, hidden in-between quick breaths. A choked out sob had Shuichi's gut-wrenching. 

"Kokichi breathe, please listen to me, it's going to be okay." Shuichi reached out and got hit by Kokichi's fidgeting. 

"Help me," Kokichi whined. 

"I don't know what to do," Shuichi grabbed ahold of Kokichi's shoulders and gave a solid shake. "Breathe Kokichi, remember how I talked you threw it the last time? It's just the same thing, in threw your nose out threw your mouth."

Shuichi listened as Kokichi breathed in and then shakily breathed out. Shuichi carefully wrapped his arms around Kokichi's waist, making sure his arms were free to move. Kokichi accepted the hug, continuing to breathe as Shuichi had told him. 

"Close your eyes," Shuichi whispered, making sure not to hold Kokichi too tightly.

"What?" Kokichi rested his head on Shuichi's chest, his whole body was shivering. 

"Just close your eyes, don't focus on anything else except me, okay? It's dark because your eyes are shut. It's just you and me, and we are perfectly safe. Nothing is going to hurt you. Don't focus on our surroundings, just focus on us." The closet grew quiet as Kokichi's breaths evened out. Shuichi was sure if he listened hard enough he could hear their heartbeats. 

The method seemed to be working, Kokichi had calmed down, the next step was to just keep Kokichi there and wait for someone to come open the door. Which is why he was confused when Kokichi lifted his head off his chest. Maybe he didn't need a distraction anymore? Shuichi was about to ask, but then he felt the hesitant press of soft lips against his.

Shuichi's heart skipped a beat, it was the first time Kokichi had initiated a kiss. Shuichi returned the kiss, matching the soft pace, wiping away the wetness on Kokichi's cheek with his thumb. Each kiss they share is so different. The first was filled with adrenaline and wasn't reciprocated. The second was filled with lust and passion. And this kiss was filled with need and something else he couldn't identify. It made him wonder if he got the chance to kiss him more, would every one be different?

There's no way to tell time in the dark, but at some point, they slowly pulled apart, their foreheads resting against each other.

"Kokichi, what are we doing?"

"What?"

"This is the third time now we've done this. You know how I feel about you, I just want to know if it means anything." Shuichi felt like he was bearing his soul, but he can't do this anymore, he doesn't want to dance around things. He needs to know. 

Kokichi took a deep breath. "Shuichi I-"

The door to the closet swung open, a gust of air and light pouring in. "There you guys are! Angie sent me up here looking for you-" Kaito trailed off, suspicious eyes falling on their intertwined position. 

They jumped apart quickly, Kokichi rushing out of the closet and brushing past Kaito down the hall. His eyes squinted as he became adjusted to the light and pushed a hand through his hair, trying to straighten it out. 

"You okay there buddy?" No, he didn't get to hear what Kokichi was going to say. But he couldn't get upset at Kaito for that, after all, it's not like they could stay in the closet forever. Ironic. He's sure Kaito's suspicious after walking in on that. He wants to tell Kaito, he feels awful he hasn't yet, but there's no way he's going to have his metaphorical coming out, after literally coming out of a closet.

"Yeah, thanks for helping, I accidentally got us locked in there."

"It's a good thing I came up here then, the show is starting."

Shuichi walked down the steps behind Kaito, eyeing the back of his head guiltily. He should say something to Kaito about tonight's episode, but as they entered back into the living room Angie was already turning the TV on. It looks like they had run out of time to play the board game Shuichi and Kokichi had gotten locked in a closet for. 

Kokichi was sitting in his usual spot at the furthest end of the couch, knees pulled up, and looking down at his lap. Shuichi was having trouble reading his emotions, which was what Kokichi probably wanted. He took a seat next to Kokichi, picking his phone back up as Angie came around with the basket. He glances over at Kokichi, worry eating at him. 

"Yes! I get to see that sexy ass computer in action again!" Miu moaned, throwing herself down on the floor in front of Kokichi, distracting him from his worries. Shuichi wasn't sure why when Angie had this huge couch, but recently people have been stretching out around the floor, or even pulling sperate chairs over.

"Pervert," Kokichi rolled his eyes.

"Piss baby," she sneered back. 

Kaede and Rantaro sat down next to Miu, and Shuichi found himself having to adjust his legs to not hit Rantaro. Kaede and Miu chattered away having what looked to be a friendly conversation, something Shuichi never thought he would see. Momentarily it helped ease him, a smile forming on his lips seeing their interaction. It looked like the four of them spending time together on Monday had formed a somewhat friendship between Miu and Kaede. He was glad, to his knowledge, Kaede didn't have any girl friends she had mentioned and Miu didn't have either. 

That's another good thing about getting together Sunday nights, he had started to see a multitude of friendships form and grow stronger. They were thrown into a world that they didn't know anything about, where they felt like they didn't really belong. And it's not like they could get their old memories back. So instead of struggling alone, they decided to stick together. It comforted Shuichi deeply knowing he has everyone, he hopes nothing will ever mess that up.

There were really only three people who stayed mostly to themselves, Ryoma, Kiyo, and Kirumi. Which is mostly just due to their personalities, even so, they too have become more open. Kiyo and Ryoma were sat on the floor closer to the fireplace having what looked to be an intriguing conversation. Kiyo had cut his hair over the week, his long hair now only to his jaw, one side tucked back behind his ear. It looked nice on him.

Kirumi usually talked to Gonta, Kiibo, and Angie, when she wasn't busy picking things up. Shuichi had tried to start a conversation with her once, but she was too busy making some kind of dessert to talk that much. She mentioned that she was planning on going to nursing school, something that he thought was perfect for her. 

He hasn't really thought that much about careers, he had written an article for his old work out of curiosity, but now he might seriously be considering it. Even if the money he got from Danganronpa could probably last him till retirement, sitting around a doing nothing wasn't something that appealed to him. If he were to pursue writing in the magazine, maybe they would let him do investigative journalism instead of gossip. That's something he thinks he might like. 

The feeling of being watched crept over him, snapping him out of his wandering mind again and focusing on the pair of eyes looking up at him. Rantaro had leaned back closer to his legs, a reserved smile on his face.

"Sup," Rantaro said slowly, nodding his head. 

"Hi?" he replied, his voice cracking. Rantaro patted his knee and Shuichi squirmed away laughing awkwardly. He knew Rantaro was just trying to be friendly, but something about his chill cool guy aura set the anxious part of him off. How is it possible for someone to be so relaxed all the time? He would have to get over his affliction though, because it seemed like Kaede really liked him.

"Look Rantaro you're back on TV!" Kaede pointed out, tugging on Rantaro, both of their eyes turning to the episode starting. Sure enough, Rantaro was on the TV again, team Danganronpa had inserted a snip of him explaining his ultimate talent, skipping over all the important parts to keep the watchers interested.

Everything was going as it normally would on Sundays, people passing food around, quietly whispering to one another as they watched. Shuichi assumes it's probably more interesting now that the majority of them don't know what's going to happen. The only difference was Kokichi's lack of appetite and refusal of snacks, which put Shuichi decidedly on edge. 

"Ah my baby was so pretty," Miu whined as she watched herself work on the computer. Bad timing on her part, considering she was probably working on her plan to murder someone. 

Kokichi had found her soon after and talked to her about making what Shuichi knows will be the electro-hammers. Shuichi felt like he could see the wheels turning in Kokichi's head, as Miu told him about the virtual world and gave him the rundown. Kokichi could easily see through Miu's lies about getting everyone into the virtual world to stop the killing game. He knew she was planning a murder. But he played along brilliantly, making a deal with her to help get everyone to come to the virtual world if she made the electro-hammers. From there Kokichi went to Monokuma and formed another part of his plan. Asking him to add a motive into the virtual world. Shuichi kept sparing glances over at Kokichi but his face hadn't changed. 

Tenko bubbled up with happiness seeing Himiko's new positive outlook and urge to keep moving forward. "I've noticed you changed a lot since the game, but I didn't know it was because of me," Tenko cried, hugging Himiko close, completely smothering her. 

"I didn't realize how important you were to me until it was too late," Himiko buried her head into Tenko's neck. "I still feel really bad about the way I treated you. I thought I'd lost you forever."

"Well you haven't, so now you have me forever."

Himiko pulled away from the embrace her big doe eyes blinking up at Tenko. "Promise?"

"Promise," Tenko assured wrapping their pinky fingers around each other. 

"Oh my god, just shut up and move into a cottage or something already! Some of us are trying to watch," Miu complained.

Himiko gasped. "We should get a cottage!"

"I'm not sure where to find one, but if it's what you want we'll get it," Tenko enthused. 

"I think gonna vomit," Miu gagged. Shuichi smiled bitterly, he was happy for his friends, but seeing them being so viciously in love made him want to crawl in a hole.

Shuichi wonders how Danganronpa will show the virtual world, considering there aren't any cameras there. They must have found some other way to monitor the activity going on inside the system. 

He could feel everyone in the room tense up as they watched Gonta insert the cords wrong. The cameras managing to capture each excruciating second of his mistake. As the rest of them entered the world, Miu stayed behind and dropped the poison bottle into Kokichi's seat. 

Shuichi had almost forgotten what his avatar looked like, it felt like they were watching themselves in a video game. 

When Kokichi and Gonta found the flashback light after the group split up, they used it immediately. Both of their faces turned horrified in an instant, they had lost all hope. Shuichi isn't sure what they saw, but it was probably something close to what Kokichi showed them at the exit. The supposed end of the world. The scene cuts after that, to all of them looking for the motive. Shuichi's thankful they never show the person getting murdered for the mystery of the audience, he's not sure he could stomach that. 

Shuichi felt movement to his side and then Kokichi was whispering into his ear. "I knew you never went to the fucking salon." Shuichi smirked. "You lied in every single trial and yet I'm the liar? Jeez, what a double standard," Kokichi sat back with a huff, pretending to be upset. 

"Yeah that's crazy, it's not like you announced that you lie a lot to everyone," Shuichi whispered sarcastically. Shuichi could see Kokichi's lip lift somewhat and his chest filled with warmth. Kokichi's hand was laid next to him, he wants to hold it, but he's not sure if that would be pushing it too far. He moved his own hand closer carefully at first, but then decided to just go for it, placing it on top of Kokichi's. He felt his hand move, ready for it to be pulled away, but instead, his fingers laced through Shuichi's and squeezed lightly.

It was comforting feeling Kokichi's thumb drag across his fingertips, his hand kept him anchored and calm as they came back to Miu's corpse. The investigation was an awkward ordeal to watch, he really hoped that revisiting this wouldn't make Kaito upset with him again.

Finally, the most anticipated and dreaded part started, the trial. Gonta didn't look upset, he was sitting up straight and smiling along. He was such a kind soul, which is why it hurt so bad to have to do this to him.

"Cum soaked urinal cake?" Miu questioned at one of the comments Kokichi made about her. Miu turned around raising an eyebrow. "Really Kokichi, you're calling ME cum soaked?" Shuichi blushed fiercely, understanding what she was alluding to. Kokichi must have told her what happened.

As the trial reached its tipping point and Kokichi had started yelling, the room became uncomfortable. Shuichi hated being in that position. Of course, he wanted to believe Gonta, it would have been so much easier too. Kaito wouldn't have felt betrayed and Shuichi wouldn't have to prove his friend guilty. To Kaito pursuing Gonta as the culprit felt like he was siding with Kokichi when all he wanted to do was keep everyone alive and find the truth.

Shuichi could feel the glares being thrown at Kokichi as Gonta started crying. They hadn't even made it to the worse part. Shuichi held tight to Kokichi's hand, he wasn't going to let go. Gonta comforted Kirumi who had started to tear up a little herself, his positive words helped everyone feel a bit more at ease, assuring everyone it was okay. 

As the trial came to the close everyone remained quiet, watching the tear fest. It was heartbreaking when it was happening and it is still heartbreaking now. Shuichi noticed the tears streaming down Kokichi's face, at the time he couldn't decipher them real or fake. Now he can tell that everything he said before Gonta's execution was heartfelt and his tears were real. He wanted to climb through the screen and comfort him, so he settled with squeezing Kokichi's hand harder. 

Shuichi closed his eyes for the execution, along with a couple of other people, it was just too much to watch. 

Audible gasps were heard around the room as Kokichi's after execution performance started. 

"Jesus Kokichi."

"That's too far man."

"Are you serious?"

Kokichi was obviously excepting this reaction from everyone, kept his head held up and his expression blank again.

Shuichi felt himself cringing, as Kaito missed his punch and Kokichi socked him hard in the face. He packed a surprisingly powerful punch, for being as small as he is. 

Shuichi had to listen again as he spoke the words he now wishes he hadn't, but at the time meant with his whole being. _'You're alone Kokichi. And you always will be.' _Shuichi saw the pain flash in Kokichi's eyes and his heart ached even more. At the moment he couldn't give a damn what the others might think, he just wants to hold him again. He scooted closer to Kokichi, wrapping his arms around him breifly, his eyes met Kokichi's, a bit shocked from the sudden contact.__

____

____

"You know that's not true right," he whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, you told me," Kokichi said softly, trying to deflect. 

Gonta got up from his seat and approached Kokichi, his big hand coming down to pat Kokichi's head. "It's okay Kokichi. Gonta knows you didn't mean it. We should all leave the past in the past, because now we can grow and learn from it. What's important now is that we have each other." Shuichi took his words to heart and he could tell that everyone else had as well, smiles spreading on their faces. 

"Agreed!" Kaito spoke up his voice energetic. "Let's let bygones be bygones," he stretched out a hand towards Kokichi. "Alright, Kokichi?"

Kokichi looked at his hand suspiciously. "Alright," Kokichi took Kaito's hand in a firm shake. Kokichi smiled at Shuichi, who's own grin felt about ready to fall off. All the pieces of the puzzle were slowly but surely coming together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I don't know why it took me extra long to write this chapter. I tried really hard to give the chapter four trial the justice it deserves. Happy Monday, thank you for reading :)


	15. Chapter 15

Shuichi felt warm inside, tonight had gone far better than he expected. He had been ready for everyone to tell off Kokichi, and not give him a chance to speak for his actions. But instead, everything had been smoothed over by Gonta's gentle words, that struck a chord in all of their hearts. Even though it hadn't been asked of them, they were all ready to forgive and move forward. 

Shuichi spared a glance at Kaito from his seat on the couch, as the rest of them finished the episode. He didn't look upset, in fact, Shuichi would describe his expression as somewhat thoughtful. Kaito offered his hand to Kokichi, and Kokichi accepted. The thought of it alone makes him want to jump for joy, but the fact that it actually just happened is something he's still struggling to believe. 

It felt impossible when they went to the aquarium together, Shuichi thought for sure that he'd never be able to spend time with both of them as long as they still had bad blood. Obviously, he knows they aren't buddy-buddy and they probably never will be, but at least now they are on good terms. That’s enough for him. 

Maki on the other hand tends to be more cautious and less forgiving. However, Shuichi thinks that she's more likely to forgive Kokichi, now that Kaito has. Maybe even more likely if he shares the way he feels about Kokichi. Which now, since the stress from watching the trial has receded, is at the forefront of his brain. 

What happened earlier in the closet couldn't have been just a coincidence. Just earlier he had been trying to convince himself that Kokichi didn't have feelings for him and was ready to give up. Then Kokichi goes and kisses him, throwing his brain back into the storm of questions and theories. It could have just been a comfort thing. Kokichi had panicked and he was there to hold him. For Shuichi, everything had felt so right with Kokichi in his arms, it felt so right he was almost inclined to say it was strange. But, it could be different for Kokichi. To him it might not have meant anything, it was just an accident in the dark. 

One thought though kept popping into his head, no matter how hard he tried to will it away. What if Kokichi did feel the same and he's just afraid to say something? Kaede always tells him to go with his gut, to trust himself more, and believe. Of course, he wants to do that, but in the end, it might just make him hopeful for something that will never happen. When you have as many anxious thoughts swimming around your head, like Shuichi does, going with your gut feels like bungee jumping on a floss cord and hoping it won't break. 

Nobody was really paying attention anymore to the show, the sound of cheerful chatter around the room, drowned out the sound of crying from the tv. The after-dark shows were almost all crying anyway. The only parts Shuichi found interesting, were moments with Kokichi. He can't help but feel a little biased there. Kokichi was just so captivating to him, even in the game. 

In the game, he tended to avoid Kokichi purely for sanity reasons, but when they did interact with each other the detective side of him grew more curious. Shuichi chuckled to himself and caught an odd look from Kokichi. A detective falling for a mysterious criminal leader. What hopeless romantic wrote that trope?

"You okay there Shuichi?" Kaito asked, knocking his knee against Shuichi's as he sat down. 

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Shuichi turned away from the TV, the episode finally ending and the volume in the room growing twice as loud. 

Kaito scoffed scratching at his chin but didn't continuing talking like Shuichi had been expecting. They blinked at each other like a couple of idiots, unsure of what to say. Shuichi felt Kokichi stand up next to him and watched as he crossed over the room to talk with Kirumi. 

"Can I-"

"We should-"

Shuichi internally berated himself as they talked over each other.

"Ah you go first," Kaito gestured. 

"Well um. You're not mad at me again are you?" 

Kaito's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why would I be mad at you?" Shuichi stared at him for a moment waiting for it to click. "Oh~ because of the episode?"

Shuichi nodded.

"No 'course not," his teeth shined brightly as patted Shuichi on the back. "The fight was pointless anyway, it's not like you wanted to do any of that."

Shuichi sighed a sigh of relief. Given the whole let bygones be bygones scenario that just happened, he really already knew, but you can never be too sure. "Thank you, and thanks for reasoning with Kokichi too," Shuichi smiles, a sense of normalcy coming over him.

"Yeah," Kaito waved his hand, shrugging it off in his signature cocky fashion. "I still don’t trust him, or even like him that much, but it's time to turn a new leaf." Kaito stuck his legs out, stretching back with his arms behind his head. 

Stealthy as ever, Maki appeared behind the couch, a drink held in one hand, and the other delivering a quick bop to Kaito's head. "Uh oh, his savior complex is kicking in," Maki smirks. 

"Hey!" he complains, hands moving up to save his head incase there were any more attacks. 

Maki throws a leg over the back of the couch, taking a seat, her hand coming down to rub into Kaito's shoulder. 

"I do not have a savior complex." Shuichi gives a sharp snort, he tried to cover his mouth but it was too late. "Shuichi you too?" 

"Well, you might have a little one," his voice cracked. 

Kaito's mouth dropped. "I don't!"

"Oh so just a second ago you weren't recycling Gonta's magical kumbaya be friends speech, to feel like you brought us all closer?" 

"I didn't-"

"Mm~ I don't know, what do you think Shuichi?"

Shuichi cocked his head to the side, a knowing grin on his face. "Hm, I don't know, what do you think Maki?" he said playfully. Teasing Kaito was his and Maki's favorite pastime. Don't get them wrong, they love Kaito, but it was just so fun to mess with him. Maybe he does understand why Kokichi does it so often. 

"I think we're also ignoring how adamant you were in the killing game to prove I wasn't a bad person. How you could save me from being an assassin and pull me out of my shell." 

"Okay, okay I get it. So maybe I have a little one," Kaito visibly deflated, he reminded Shuichi of one of those business inflatables when they fall over. "But I didn't know you felt that way about me, Maki. I'm hurt."

"Oh shush," Maki knocked her hand into Kaito's head again, but this time she kept her hand there bringing his head back to rest against her knee. "That's how I fell in love with you."

Kaito instantly inflated back up, nuzzling his head into Maki's leg. "Aw, Maki-roll!" Kaito pressed a quick kiss to her knee. 

Shuichi hissed in a breath through his teeth, patting his knees as he stood up. "And this is when I take my leave." He isn't one to sit around and watch his friends be in love. He can only take so much before the envy in him blows up, and turns him into a permanent grump. 

"Wait Shuichi! We should all hang out this week, we don't see each other enough."

"That sounds nice, why don't you come over for dinner?" Shuichi almost didn't ask that, but they hadn't seen his apartment yet, and they're on okay terms with Kokichi now so it should be okay. "We don't really have anything going on this week so you can pick the day."

"Okay, we'll probably drop by Tuesday night then. Unless you're busy Maki?"

"Nope."

"Alright cool," Shuichi smiled. "Do you still have my address from last time?"

"You know it," Kaito winked.

"See you later Shuichi," Maki waved. 

He takes his time walking over to Kokichi. What had started as a conversation between Kirumi and him, had evidently branched off into a group conversation. Shuichi felt a little rude interrupting them. 

"It was a good plan okay! You guys have to admit that at least." Shuichi heard Miu protest as he joined the circle of them standing around. Shuichi sent Kokichi a look and he understood it meant that he wanted to go home.

"Is it really a good plan if you end up dead though?"

"Don't start with me Tencrotch." Himiko gasped at the nickname as if she hadn't heard it before. "My plan was brilliant and no one will take that away from me. The only flaw was Kokichi being a fucking mind reader!" Miu jabbed her thumb at Kokichi.

Kokichi flipped back what little hair touched his shoulders, and placed his hand on his heart. "Your lies were see-through sweetheart," Kokichi's voice dripped with condescension. "To master the fine art of fibbing you need to embrace your inner acteur!" Kokichi tossed his hands up in the air, leaning back dramatically. 

"You're not French so stop stealing their words," Miu rolled her eyes.

"But don't you think it added some flair?" 

"I agree with Miu, it was a well thought out plan, and if it had worked it would have been extremely hard to pin her as the killer since we wouldn't know that the world looped," Kiibo stated.

"See! Kiibo understands! Come give mommy a kiss," Miu pursed her lips and reached out to Kiibo who moved away from her.

"Wait what!" Kiibo yelled, backing away as Miu advanced on him. 

Shuichi slid his way over to Kokichi as he watched the scene unfold. "What's up with those two, I thought they were like," he raised an eyebrow. "You know." 

"Apparently not," Kokichi whispered back, keeping their conversation out of the ears around them.

"Really? But didn't we see them-"

"That's what I thought, but Miu told me she was just, _'doing repairs' _whatever the hell that means."__

____

__

Shuichi blanched, he was very aware of what that meant, he had walked in on that. In fact, now that he's thinking about it, Shuichi hadn't noticed that being put in the show, it must have been too R rated for the general audiences. 

"Miu likes him though, and I don’t even think Kiibo understands that Miu is coming onto him. And she comes on really strong," Kokichi continued, emphasizing the really. 

"Oh I know," Shuichi pauses watching Miu finally plant a wet kiss on Kiibo's synthetic cheek. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I want to get home and see Mischief," Kokichi sighed. He wasn't sure if it was because Kokichi had called their apartment home, but he felt the desperate urge to pull Kokichi into his arms again. 

The word home sounded so cozy and comfortable. The place they live together in, Kokichi considers his home. He's probably reading way too much into a simple word, but he hopes that it is like that for Kokichi, because it's that way for him. Over time the apartment that had felt so foreign to him, like a forgotten house with memories he was jealous of not being able to have. Had become filled with new memories, a place where they both felt cozy and comfy. With Kokichi it became more than just an apartment. It really was their home. 

"Bye see you next week."

"I just realized something you two always arrive and leave together. Why is that?" Kirumi asked. Shuichi and Kokichi had barely been able to move an inch before getting stopped. 

"It's because you live together, right?" Himiko answered. 

"Is that right?"

"Wow, Himiko you have such a great memory," Tenko poked Himiko's nose.

Shuichi had partially forgotten that they still hadn't mentioned anything to the others about their living situation. "Uh, yeah that's right. How did you know that? I'm guessing someone told you?"

"Nope, it was actually pretty easy to piece together. I think most of us have by now too. You always leave and go home together, not to mention all of us have access to the internet."

"I don't really get online that much," Kirumi hummed. 

"You're both all over the internet. I actually watched one of Kokichi's streams."

"You did?" Kokichi gawked. 

"Oh me too," Tenko cheered. 

"You guys have a lot of horny fans," Miu said joining the conversation again. "It's honestly scary. I've seen a lot of weird shit about you two."

Shuichi slapped a hand over his face. "Please tell me it's not the fanfiction."

"Oh it is, but that's mild compared to the shit my fans have sent me, eugh," Miu shivered. "Gives me the fucking willies." 

"It must have been strange though, finding out that you used to date," Tenko added in, changing the direction of the conversation back on course. 

"So you know that too?"

"It's hard to not know. Before going on Danganronpa Kokichi was already somewhat known, and all the old videos are still up."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." They really didn't cover any of their tracks well if they wanted to keep their past a secret. It wouldn't have worked if they tried anyway. He's sure the fans already knew everything about who each of them were before the first episode.

"So is it weird knowing that you guys used to kiss and do couple stuff," Himiko raised herself onto her toes and dropped back down.

Miu started to giggle and Shuichi's face grew red. "Used to?" Miu laughed harder. "Ow fuck!" Miu grabbed onto her foot that had just been stomped on by Kokichi.

Shuichi scratched his head and looked to the side. "Ha ha, yeah it's super strange. Yep. Well, it's getting late we should leave."

"Sorry for keeping you longer, goodnight," Kirumi apologized.

"Night." 

"Kokichi you little shit you're buying me a new pair of shoes! These are Prada!" 

***  
Shuichi crawled into bed, the crisp cotton sheets sticking to his pajamas as he got settled. He could hear the water running in the bathroom, where Kokichi was getting ready for bed. A content smile formed on his face, besides what happened early, tonight had really been great. 

Mischief pranced over to his side of the bed, stretching out her back in front of him, before perching herself on the bed. She blinked her eyes slowly at him and Shuichi could have sworn it looked like she was smiling. Seems like his happy mood had carried over. 

Shuichi pulled his arm out from under the covers and scratched Mischief's chin lightly. "Hi Misch, how are you doing?" 

"I leave you alone for two seconds and you start talking to the walls," Kokichi joked, entering the bedroom and shutting the door. "God, what would you do without me? I'm keeping your head screwed on!"

Kokichi climbed into bed and Shuichi gave one last pat to Mischief's head. "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"I know, I'm surprised I haven't had agents blowing my phone up, begging me to perform stand up professionally." 

Shuichi huffed a laugh and the room grew quiet. Now would be the perfect time to ask him to finish what he was going to say earlier. If he rolls around quickly enough he could keep him from running away. There's no time like the present.

"Kokichi?" he called out softly.

"Yeah?" His voice had lost all humor, now just sounding sleepy.

"What were you going to tell me earlier?"

"What?"

Shuichi rolled over to face Kokichi, propping himself up on his elbow. "You know what. In the closet after you kissed me, I asked you…" Shuichi grew hot, as he tried to word things correctly. "I asked you how you feel about me and you started to answer, but we got interrupted." 

Kokichi stared up at him, biting his lip, clearly thinking. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me!" His voice filled with passion. "Just please tell me. I need to know."

Kokichi's frowned, showing the smallest amount of sympathy. "Ugh!" Kokichi sat up abruptly in bed. Shuichi moving out of the way and sitting up with him to avoid knocking heads. Kokichi squinted his eyes at him, in a disgruntled pout. "You should already know."

"What?"

Kokichi groaned picking up his pillow and whacking him with it. "You're. A. Detective! You. Should. Know!" Kokichi whacked him with the pillow in time with his words. 

"Huh!" Shuichi gaped at Kokichi, grabbing the pillow from him. "You can't just expect me to figure things out! You have to tell me!" 

Shuichi squawked as Kokichi's yanked him forward. He was expecting another form of agitation to be taken out on him since he had taken away the pillow, but instead, he was met with Kokichi's lips for the second time that night. Shuichi didn't even have the time to close his eyes, let alone understand the situation before Kokichi had pulled away and released his shirt. 

"Do you understand now?" 

Shuichi hadn't moved he was still bent forward, his eyes wide. Does he understand now? Kokichi just kissed him again, to answer his question about his feelings. So... Kokichi does feel the same? His brain felt frozen as he slowly sat up straight, his smile growing wider. 

Kokichi feels the same. 

Kokichi rolled his eyes at him, trying to cover up his own smile, but only managing to turn it into a half frown smile. He feels completely giddy inside, stomach becoming a wave pool of butterfly's and excitement. Shuichi pinches his arm, and he's not waking up, so this has to be real.

"Calm down, I can almost see a tail wagging behind you," he scoffed. 

Kokichi moved to put his pillow back and lay down, but Shuichi caught his hand. "Don't think you're getting off that easy. I want to hear you say it." Shuichi was sure he probably looked feral, with his wide smile and determined eyes. But he needed to hear Kokichi say it, even if it's just once.

Kokichi's eyes fanned over his face, realizing he isn't going to let it go. He flopped back, making a dry cry sound in his throat, as he kicked his feet like a child. "Why?"

Shuichi laid back down beside him, making sure to not break eye contact. "Just once, I need to hear it. I had to tell you, it's only fair." Kokichi removed his hand off his head and straightened up to look at him better. "Please," Shuichi added while he was hesitating.

Kokichi sighed, his expression turning sincere. His face relaxing from the tension of pouting. Shuichi wasn't sure when his hair had fallen in his face, only taking notice of it as Kokichi brushed it out of the way. His fingertips dancing over Shuichi's cheekbone and jaw as he lowered his hand. 

"Shuichi,"

"Yes?"

_"I have feelings for you." ___

____

____

Shuichi felt all the remaining stress that he had been holding onto fall off in an instant. It was the first time he could ever remember feeling completely stress-free, an emotion running through his veins that he is so unfamiliar with. He wanted to pinch himself again to make extra sure this wasn't a dream, but he was too busy catapulting himself onto Kokichi. 

"Ah!" Kokichi yipped as Shuichi wrapped his arms under him, and buried his head into his neck. His yelp trailed off into a little bout of laughter, and it sounded like the most beautiful music to his ears. And right now he could care less about how cheesy that is because he is currently on cloud nine. 

"Okay, okay!" he giggled, tapping at Shuichi's arm. Shuichi raised his head and if it was even possible smiled even harder, when he saw Kokichi was as well. A genuine smile, something so rare that Shuichi can't say he's seen this kind of smile on Kokichi before. 

Shuichi returned to his previous position, tucking his head into Kokichi's neck, not inclined to let go yet. And for the first time, it was him who fell asleep on Kokichi's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not only is this chapter hours late, but it's also kind of short. This chapter was originally supposed to be longer, so I stayed working on it for a really long time until I realized it would just be best to split it in two. So sorry, about that but you can be excited about the chapter next week. I enjoyed writing it and think you all will like it too.  
> *  
> Also, I'm just now realizing how many other oumasai stories also have some variation of the name second chances. So I get a 10/10 for creativity.  
> *  
> Thank you so much for reading :)


	16. Chapter 16

"Ahhh~! Are you Serious!" Shuichi held the phone away from him, ear still ringing. 

"Jeez Kaede, you're going to take my ear off," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for you!" 

Shuichi looked up staring at the pretty clouds, taking in the morning air. "I know, I think this is the happiest I've been in a while."

"Aw, Shuichi-" Kaede gasped, stopping in the middle of her sentence. 

"What, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just got the best idea!"

"Kaede…" he spoke cautiously. 

"Don't worry about it, I'll text you it later after I ask Rantaro."

"Ask him what?"

"Bye! I'll talk to you later!" Shuichi looked at his phone, the 'call end' blinking at him. Shuichi had woken up early this morning to texts from Kaede about finally getting together with Rantaro. It was funny that they both had the same news, so Shuichi gave her a call to tell her. 

Shuichi climbed back inside the window from the fire escape, stepping over the desk, and walking to the bathroom. Everything felt so bright this morning, he felt so relaxed it almost stressed him out. 

He could have sworn that Kokichi was still asleep, but when he opened the door, Kokichi was standing there, shirtless and applying his medicine. Kokichi glanced up at him, but otherwise had no complaints about him walking in.

"Good morning," Kokichi hummed. 

"`Morning," he smiled. "I didn't mean to walk in on you, I thought you were still sleeping. I'll leave if you want me to."

"It's okay, you can stay." Kokichi rubbed the lotion into his waist.

Shuichi eyed the medicine on the counter, eyes drifting back over to Kokichi's lean frame. 

He picked up the bottle squeezing a little into his hand. Kokichi watched him move curiously, his breath catching in his chest as Shuichi slid his hand down the side of him. Taking his time to rub the medicine in thoroughly. 

Shuichi couldn't help be reminded of the other time he had done this for Kokichi. His heart rate picking up when Kokichi let out a soft sigh. 

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to though," Shuichi smirked, watching Kokichi's eyes in the mirror. His fingers stalled on, Kokichi's hips, dipping into his waist and back up again. 

Shuichi rubbed over Kokichi's shoulder and felt the need to lean down and kiss it. He usually would have ignored those thoughts, but he was allowed to act on them now, right? 

Kokichi's eyes fluttered open when he felt the soft kiss on his shoulders, shivers running down his spine. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this."

"To what? Affection?" Shuichi closed the cap on the medicine, moving Kokichi's shirt off the sink, and putting toothpaste on his brush, like he originally came in here for.

"Yeah."

"Should I not have done that," Shuichi frowned.

"No, I liked it. I'm just not used to it. Just promise me one thing." Kokichi held out his pinky finger. "Promise me that we won't turn into a Tenko and Himiko."

"If that ever happens, I give you permission to sell my kidneys." Shuichi took ahold of Kokichi's pinky with his own and shook it. "So, are we-"

"Dating?" Kokichi supplied. "Do you want to be?"

"I mean, yeah. I have no idea what that even means, but I know I want to be with you."

"Me too," Kokichi grinned. Shuichi released a breath he didn't know he was holding. What would he have done if he had jumped the gun and assumed Kokichi wanted a relationship and he really didn't. 

"So, that makes us boyfriends?" Shuichi blushed. 

Kokichi's nose scrunched up as he threw his shirt back over his head. "Yeah, but don't say it like that. It makes me feel like I'm in middle school."

Shuichi laughed softly before a realization hit him. "Wait, we haven't even gone on a date yet."

"Do we really need to?"

"I might not know much about dating, but I'm pretty sure that's the first step."

"Yeah, well we skipped like 4 steps. We literally live together."

Shuichi bit his lip, grabbing Kokichi's hand from where it was currently ripping through his hair as a detangling method. "Then let's start at the beginning. How about tonight we go do something." Shuichi waited for a response, but Kokichi kept staring at him with a disbelieving smile. "Will you go on a date with me Kokichi?"

Kokichi huffed out a laugh. "Ask me that again in the living room. I'm not having someone ask me to go on my first date in a fucking bathroom." Kokichi walked out of the bathroom, but not before sending a wink Shuichi's way.

Kokichi Ouma would be the death of him. 

***

Since he doesn't know a whole bunch about dates, so he kept theirs rather simple. They went to dinner at a nice restaurant he had spent a good amount of time looking for this afternoon and was lucky enough to get reservations for. 

After that, they walked around. It sounded boring but anytime Kokichi was around, nothing could be boring. The restaurant was located in a cute little square, with many boutiques and street vendors. They popped in and out of different stores and bought things they didn't really need. One of the street vendors was selling bouquets, and even though it was stereotypical, Shuichi couldn't resist buying a bouquet for Kokichi. 

They slowly worked their way out of the square, picking up some ice cream along the way, and found themselves in a park. The trees were in full bloom, and bushes lined wavy paths. Little lanterns hung above the park, lighting up the night sky, and the sound of kids playing as they rolled down a grass hill filled the air. 

They walked through the paths of bushes, hands intertwined, finding a pretty white gazebo with a swing inside. It was the perfect place for them to set their stuff down, and finish their melting ice cream. 

"Did you have fun?" 

Kokichi tilted his head from his shoulder, his feet gently pushing the swing back and forth. "I was with you, so yeah." Shuichi felt his heart swell. "Did you?"

"Yeah, of course. It's like you said, I was with you." 

Kokichi smiled, everything in that moment felt perfect. The lighting, the setting, the proximity of their faces. Shuichi bumped his nose into Kokichi's, a sticky hand grabbing the side of his face, pulling him the rest of the way into the kiss. It was sweet, not only because of the emotion but also because of the taste of ice cream still on their tongues. You would think having a sticky hand smooshed into your face would be disgusting, but Shuichi was so taken away by Kokichi's playful nips, he didn't even notice it. 

A rapid buzzing in their pockets, had them pulling away. They looked at each other, simultaneously confused, and took their phones out. 

"I just got a text from Kaede."

"Me too." Shuichi scrolled up to the top of the text. What are you up to Kaede? 

Shuichi began to read. _'Hi Shuichi, just wanted to tell you that my plan I came up with early is a go! So, tomorrow, in an effort to get to know my best friend's boyfriend better, we'll switch places! I'll hang out with Kokichi, and you'll hang out with Rantaro! And you can also tell me what you think about Rantaro. I promise it will be fun, please say yes. Also, this isn't up for argument, It's the will of Atua!'_

____

__

Shuichi snorted at the last line, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. Can he really hangout with Rantaro? No, but he didn't think it would bode well if he replied with that. 

"Mine says she's hanging out with me tomorrow. What?"

"Here." Shuichi handed his phone over to Kokichi, letting him read Kaede's text. 

"Are we doing it?"

"I don't really think Kaede is giving us that choice."

"It could be interesting, I'm down," Kokichi shrugged. 

Something in him told him this was not going to go well. As Shuichi texted Kaede back with the only answer he was allowed to give, he couldn't help shake the feeling he was forgetting something. 

***  
Tuesday morning he had woke up a mess of worries. His stress-free day, long expired. Nothing was able to calm his nerves. He had paced around from the start of the day, Kokichi eventually waking up and poking fun at his worrying.

Kaede was supposed to text him when she was on her way over to his apartment, and that's when he was supposed to leave for Rantaro's. So when he got a message on his phone at noon, telling him it was time to go, he mustered up all the courage he had and left. 

He arrived at Rantaro's apartment complex just a little after he was supposed to get there. Thanking his driver and walking steadily through the glass doors into the complex. Chances are Kaede is already at his apartment, Kokichi and her doing whatever it is she had planned. 

Hopefully, whatever it is they're doing they have fun. He's mot sure he'll be able to say the same for Rantaro and him.

Spending time alone with Rantaro is one of the last things he thought he would be doing today, but Kaede made it very clear that she wants him to get to know Rantaro and tell her what he thinks. 

It's not really his place to tell Kaede who she should or shouldn't be dating, given the track record of his significant other, but he understands that she values his opinion, and wants him to get along with Rantaro. It's the same way he feels about wanting Kokichi to get along with Kaito and Maki. So since it's important to her he'll push through the awkwardness. 

He followed the direction on his phone through the dim hallways of the complex, until he found Rantaro's apartment number. His apartment complex was much larger than Shuichi's, so if he got lost a couple of times on the way, only he and the old lady he met in the elevator knew. 

Shuichi gave a couple knocks on the peeling wooden door, and waited, and waited, and waited. 

Nothing. 

Huh, does he have the right place? He glanced down at his phone reaffirming that he was indeed at the right place. Shuichi fidgeted with his hands nervously, rocking on his feet. Maybe he should call? No, he should just try again. 

He raised his fist hesitantly, knocking against the wood once, and as his fist hit the wood a second time, the door whipped open. Shuichi gripped onto the doorframe, almost losing his balance, and looked up; his face growing beet red.

"Hey sorry, I was in the shower. You're early aren't you?" Shuichi felt like he had just walked in on something he wasn't supposed to see; even though Rantaro was the one who opened the door. Rantaro stood at the door, dripping with water, hair filled with soap suds, and towel hanging on for dear life around his hips. 

Shuichi straightened up, clearing his voice. "Uh, no, I'm actually a couple minutes late." Instead of staring at Rantaro in his practically naked form, he chose to focus on the little puddle forming on the floor. 

"Shit, my bad. I thought for sure I'd be able to squeeze in a quick shower." He frowned before it stretched into a smile. "Well, come on in." Rantaro moved out of the way, opening the door wide, gesturing him in. Shuichi smiled tightly, stepping over the little puddle and into the apartment. 

"Uh, do you mind if I go finish my shower, it won't take me long," he jabbed his thumb in the direction of a room with a trail of water coming from it. 

"Yeah, of course. I don't mind." If he's being honest, he does mind, but it's not like Rantaro can just magically make the soap and water disappear. This was already going to be awkward, and now he has to sit alone in his apartment. He did not sign up for this. 

"Great. Don't be afraid to make yourself at home. You can throw your stuff anywhere, watch Tv or read something, I don't care," Rantaro shouted, walking to the bathroom.

"Okay," he called back, scanning the apartment. He's probably just going to stick with sitting down. 

"Oh, and I made some brownies feel free to have one. Just be sure you take one from the plate on the right." Rantaro shut the bathroom door, the hiss of the shower squealing out. 

There were two plates of brownies resting on a round dining table, in the middle of the room. Shuichi assumes those are the ones Rantaro was talking about. He doesn't even have to guess what's in the left plate of brownies, the whole apartment reeks of it. 

Shuichi stared at the brownies, his stomach growling. He usually would refuse sweets, but his hungry stomach was calling for one, and god forbid he have to sit through this while being hungry.

He grabbed a brownie from the plate, sitting down on the worn-out leather couch. The brownie was mediocre at best, tasting a bit like pine, but it kept his mouth busy and his stomach happy while he waited. 

If you could get past the smell, and the random article's of clothing strewn about; his apartment was pretty cool. Different rock band posters were hung on the brick walls. Color changing lights and other strange decorations were strung up around the ceiling. A couple of bean bags, sat in front of the couch, between a coffee table filled with magazines.

He took his time looking around the apartment, eventually settling back on the couch to read on his phone. 

Shuichi heard the door to the bathroom open and close, along with a few other bangs, before Rantaro reappeared in front of him, dropping himself into one of the bean bags. 

His hair was still damp, but at least now he was fully clothed. Shuichi swallowed thickly, setting down his phone and staring back at Rantaro. 

He had this cool, calmness to him that always made Shuichi feel like his mind was being read. Like his laid back stare was piercing right through his soul and knew far too much information about him. 

Rantaro kept his eyes on him as he grabbed a can of soda from beside him. "Want one?" he asked, holding out the can to Shuichi, an eyebrow raised. 

"Um, no I'm fine."

Rantaro shrugged and cracked open the soda, taking a swig. Shuichi wasn't sure if Rantaro knew how intrusive his stare was, or if he has no clue and genuinely just always has that expression.

It started off much like Shuichi thought it would, awkward and unsure what to say, but as time passed their conversation changed from boring small talk to a pleasant conversation. 

"So, you and Kaede…" Shuichi had sunk back in the couch further, gradually becoming more comfortable with his surroundings. 

Rantaro chuckled, a small grin forming on his lips as he tightened the strings on his guitar. "Yeah, we've been sort of dating for a bit, but Kaede sealed the deal. She speaks what's on her mind, I like that about her."

His lip quirked up. "Yeah, that sounds like her."

"I'll admit I was a little surprised when I heard you and Kokichi were dating."

"Oh, did Kaede tell you about that," Shuichi scratched the back of his head, looking away. 

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Don't worry though, I figured you probably would like to tell everyone else yourself. So my lips are sealed," he ran his fingers across his mouth, metaphorically zipping them. 

"Thanks." Shuichi let out a relieved sigh, his heartbeat going back to normal. "Um, so how did you and Kaede start seeing each other. If you don't mind me asking." 

Rantaro pushed a hand through his still drying hair, not even needing a moment to think before answering. "Kaede helped me a lot, still does actually. It's been pretty hard to adjust coming back.

"Yeah I think it's been hard on all of us," he agreed.

Rantaro let out an amused huff. "Well, it's a little different for me, you know since I've lost my memories twice."

Shuichi paled, instantly wanting to crawl into a hole. God, what he just said sounds so stupid right now. He can't believe he seriously forgot something like that. "Oh yeah, of course, I know that." What's going on with him, he feels like he's been so forgetful lately.

His minor forgetfulness didn't seem to affect Rantaro and he continued speaking. "Well since we found out we are taking classes on the same campus it was nice to see a familiar face. From there we started seeing each other just about everyday and she's helped me a lot you know.

"After losing your memories twice it gets a little harder to piece together what's real and what isn't. Sometimes I confused stuff from my real memories that I've learned about, with things from the Danganronpa fifty-two memories. Kaede was always around to shine a light on things and help me figure myself out."

Shuichi smiles, he understands exactly what Rantaro is talking about. Anywhere Kaede went she would brighten up the mood and lend a helping hand. 

"Speaking of Danganronpa fifty-two, have the people from that group tried to reach out to you at all?" 

"Uh, yeah actually. I've met up with a couple of them who said they were my friends, but since I don't have the same memories and personality as I used to, it didn't seem like they were too interested to stick around." Rantaro strummed the guitar, a beautifully pitched vibration flowing off the strings.

Shuichi felt bad, whatever friends Rantaro had met up with couldn't have really cared about him if they just left after finding out he was different. His mom and dad had brought him back into their lives even though he was different, the same goes for Kaede, Gonta, and everyone else. Now that he's thinking about it, Rantaro doesn't even really have a connection to anyone else in their group, because he hadn't been there long. He was friendly to everyone and moved around groups to chat, but at the end of the day, the only person he has a bond with is Kaede. 

Maybe that why Kaede wanted him to talk to Rantaro so badly. She wanted Rantaro to have another friend.

Shuichi hadn't even realized he had been quiet for too long until Rantaro filled it. "You know I actually went back and watched Danganronpa fifty-two."

"Oh really? Kokichi and I did something similar, we went back and played the original Danganronpa game that started everything. What was it like?"

"Yeah, it was interesting, at the end of the show we were allowed to go home. I'm guessing after the filming cut I found out most of us survived and went back home. I had been living here for about 6 months before getting called back for another season because my past self had signed a contract for two seasons if I won. Well, that's at least what the people from Danganronpa fifty-two said happened."

Shuichi stared in horror, he couldn't imagine after everything he's been through getting a call in a couple months telling him he's legally obligated to participate in another killing game. "You don't- you don't think one of us signed something like that, right?" 

"Well, I'm not going to pretend like I haven't thought about it. Let's just hope that doesn't happen."

"That's reassuring," Shuichi said sarcastically, rubbing his palms on his jeans. 

Rantaro chuckled, setting aside his guitar and grabbing his laptop. "Actually there's a petition circulating online for Team Danganronpa to quit making the reality TV show."

"Seriously?"

"Yep." Rantaro typed into his laptop, flipping it around to show Shuichi the website. It was brightly colored and titled _'End Danganronpa for good, save people from life long trauma' _, he couldn't help but snort. It looked like a couple thousand people had signed, but Shuichi knew that the show had far too many fans and willing participants for it to ever be canceled. Especially since they now had a way to prevent people from actually dying.__

____

____

When he had left the killing game he was under the impression that they had destroyed it permanently, but after he re-entered the real world he realized how large Danganronpa truly was. That his little speech and Kiibo blasting down the set wasn't going to stop them from continuing and rebuilding. He had tried so hard not to feed into what Danganronpa wanted at the end and choose hope or despair, but at the end of the day, he still gave them one hell of a finale episode, boosting the ratings and the viewers, since something unexpected happened. 

Instead of keeping his arm outstretched, Rantaro sat up from the bean bag and next to him on the couch. "Are you active online at all?"

"No, not really." Shuichi watched as Rantaro clicked off the website his fingers moving fast across the keyboard to bring something else up.

"I don't post anything, but I do kinda stalk the internet. We're talked about a lot online."

"Oh, I know. That's part of the reason I stay away from social media. But Kokichi and Miu have unfortunately informed me all about it."

Rantaro laughed at his creeped-out expression. "Yeah I get what you mean, but a lot of the stuff is actually cool. Have you seen our pre-game interviews?"

"Uh~ I think someone mentioned that we had to do PR before we lost our memories and the show started, but I never looked into it." 

"Here," Rantaro clicked onto a video, and it loaded up. It was all of them, on some type of stage, dressed in the outfits they had on during the game, and answering questions provided by the host. The only one who wasn't there was Rantaro.

"How come you're not in it?"

"I think it had something to do with them wanting to surprise people with my return. Well, that’s my guess anyway."

Shuichi nodded his head too focused on the video to reply. It was so strange. It was nothing like watching those old videos of Kokichi and him, where they had completely different personalities. No, this was strange because he was having to watch himself and everyone else act like their current personality. His past self was painfully tripping over words, it makes him wonder if he really does act like that now or if his past self was just a horrible actor.

The others were struggling too, Miu kept trying to say the most vulgar things, but would then blush after. She would cross her legs before remembering that she needed to keep them open, and she would tug up her skirt and then tug it back down when she realized what she did. Others weren't as obvious, but there were still things that gave them away, all the way down to mannerisms. They really did become whole new people, because the people on this stage were nothing like the people he knew today.

Rantaro continued on showing him different videos, the time was passing by and Shuichi didn't even realize it. He was actually getting along with Rantaro, and he was a lot different than he had originally thought. Maybe, coming here was meant to be after all.

Shuichi was watching something else Rantaro had pulled up, listening to him talk amicably about the subject when a feeling hit him, nothing like anything he had ever felt before. It was a crazy sensation, there was no onset or slow progression, it felt like it had truly come out of nowhere. 

Shuichi brought a hand to his head and rubbed it. Rantaro's voice suddenly sounded so loud, and the computer screen was so far away from him. His legs and arms felt so heavy, he's even sure he could lift them if he tried. His head was dizzy, but not nauseous dizzy. Everything sort of felt like it was moving in slow motion. The couch felt so soft under him, and he could probably sleep for a year if he wanted to, but he was too busy staring at the ceiling. It was just a ceiling but it was also so much more than that. 

There was a hand being waved in front of his face. Why's there a hand in his face? His name was being called too. The sound crashing upon him as it gradually got louder. 

"Shuichi! Hello?"

Shuichi hissed, cupping both of his hands over his ears, slowly turning his head towards Rantaro.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You kind of zoned out there." Rantaro looked at him suspiciously, the wheels in head-turning.

Shuichi smacked his lips together, he needs water, his whole mouth feels like it's filled with cotton. "Um, I'm actually, uh- I feel kind of weird. 'M probably just tired." 

"Shuichi, look at me," Rantaro said, his voice taking a serious tone. He moved his head from where it had fallen back on the couch, his eyes falling on a concerned Rantaro. "Shit," he whispered under his breath. "Shuichi did you eat one of the brownies?"

"Yeah. Wait, was I not supposed to? But I thought you said I could? I'm so sorry." Gone was the relaxation he had felt before, and in came a wave of anxiety so thick he felt like he could puke. 

Rantaro patted his shoulder and the feeling traveled through his entire body. "No it's okay, but what plate did you eat from?"

"The- the right one like you said."

"Which right?"

"What do you mean what right?"

"My right or your right?" Shuichi stared up at Rantaro, unsure of what to say. "Never mind, just point to the plate you took the brownie from."

He turned his head toward the table, taken back by how colorful the apartment is. He noticed it before, but now it was just... so much more. Everything was so vibrant and beautiful. "That one," he pointed. 

Rantaro cringed, dropping his head down into his hands. "Dammit, Sorry Shuichi, I guess I should have been more clear."

"What? What does that mean."

"Uh, well you might have eaten one of the edibles I made."

Shuichi's eyes widened. "Might have?" 

"Er... definitely have."

"Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Rantaro waved his hands in front of him again, trying his best to put on a reassuring smile. "It's okay don't freak out it's not a big deal. Why don't you just try to enjoy it?"

"I'm going to die!" he felt like crying, but his mouth was too dry. His heart was beating so fast in his chest, it felt like it was going to fly out. 

"Shh," Rantaro tried to soothe. "You aren't going to die. You're just freaking out, weed can do that sometimes. Just try to relax and let it be a good trip."

"I don't want to go on a trip, take me out!"

"It'll wear off. Please tell me you only ate one right?" Shuichi nodded and Rantaro let out a relieved sigh. "Okay good, then let's just get you home, you'll probably feel more comfortable there, especially when it really hits."

"So this isn't it!"

"Well it could be, you've been at my apartment for about two hours, sometimes it intensifies but everyone's reactions are different."

"Oh my god, I really am going to die," Shuichi looked up at the ceiling again, Rantaro tugging at his dead limbs.

"Here let me help you up, so I can take you home."

"My life is over. I'm a criminal. They're going to take me to jail and I'll never see the light of day again. I won't even be able to wish my kids good luck on their first day of school."

Rantaro tugged him up until he was standing, dragging him along as he picked up his keys. "You don't have kids."

"B-but I could have if it wasn't for you, thanks a lot Rantaro." 

He scoffed. "Come on let's get you home."

***

Kokichi picked leisurely at the hem of his sweater, watching Kaede nervously pace, as she waited for another text on her phone. 

Kaede dropped her hand away from her mouth, turning her phone on and off before looking back at him. "You don't think they got into a fight do you?"

"They probably ripped each other apart," he joked, smirking at an unimpressed Kaede. 

"Ugh, that's not helping," she groaned, picking her phone back up. 

Everything had been fine up until now. Kaede was an easy person to get along with, and it's not like he hadn't hung out with her before. Chances are she was the wary one, scared of hanging out with him alone. 

Kaede had brought over a case full of musicals for them to watch, and while Kokichi wasn't one for musical theater he had promised that he would behave. Really they had been having a nice time, watching the musicals and doing some dumb arts a crafts project she also brought. That is until Kaede had received a text from Rantaro telling her that there was a problem and he was on his way over.

From there Kaede had paused the musical, and moved to one of the stools on the living room side of the island, waiting for them to either arrive or text again. He was sure she probably wanted some form of comfort. For him to tell her that everything was going to be okay and that everything is fine, but he's the wrong person for that job. Don't get him wrong, he's definitely a little concerned at the moment, but he would never say that out loud. 

Only people like Shuichi, Kaede, and even sometimes Miu were good at assuring and comforting. His brand of comfort is more along the lines of cracking jokes until the person puts their emotions away. He's never been good at handling any kind of strong emotion from someone else, so he uses sarcasm and awfully timed humor to avoid it. 

Unfortunately, his plans to avoid emotion had recently been foiled and he had been unable to run away. Leave it to Shuichi to mess up one of his plans again, although this time he couldn't say he was mad at the outcome. 

He also couldn't say he was always uncomforting and emotionless, he had his moments. Just right now wasn't one of them. 

"Do you thi-" Kaede cut off her own words jumping up from her seat with a gasp, at the small knock on the door. "That's them!"

Kokichi stood up from the couch, stretching, kicking the shitty kindergarten quality necklace he made and faced the door. Could Kaede possibly be right? Maybe they did get into a fight? No Shuichi wasn't like that.

"What happened?" he questioned immediately as she opened the door, ushering in Rantaro and Shuichi. Kokichi frowned, something was off. Shuichi's eyes were half-closed, he had a goofy smile on his face and Rantaro was helping him stay balanced. "Well," Kaede prompted when they didn't explain, shutting the door behind them. 

Rantaro's eyes flickered guiltily from Kokichi to Kaede. "Well, you see-"

An excited gasp left Shuichi's mouth, their focus moving from Rantaro to Shuichi. "Kaede! How are you?" Kokichi's eyes widen, at the uncharacteristic outgoingness in his voice. 

Kaede frowned scrunching up her nose and turning her head. "I'm okay, but are you?" she said slowly. 

"Never better... well I thought I was going to die earlier, but Rantaro said no." Shuichi grinned lifting up a weak thumb. 

Kaede's face changed instantly, her mouth forming into a small 'o' and her hand moving to cover it. "Oh no, Rantaro did he…" Kaede finished her sentence with a series of hand and eye movements, that somehow Rantaro understood.

Rantaro cringed, tightening his lips together. "Yeah, he did."

Kaede's mouth fell open again and apparently this time she needed both hands to cover it. "Did he mean…" Kaede spoke with her hands again. Kokichi watched the exchange, increasingly becoming more annoyed at being left out of the loop. 

"Nope," Rantaro replied, closing his eyes slowly. 

"What, do you guys have your own secret fucking language or something! Spit it out already?" Kokichi blurted out. Both of them looked a little taken back by him, and Shuichi even covered his ears. 

"Well you see," Rantaro started but then trailed off. Kokichi tapped his foot against the ground, arms crossed and waiting. "Shuichi accidentally ate an edible. I had two plates of brownies out and I told him to take one from the plate on the right, but I wasn't thinking about if he grabbed it from the other side of the table. It's my fault really."

Kokichi's arms fell to his side. "So, he's high." 

"Really high, yes." 

Kokichi's face broke from its scowl, twisting up in a mad grin, as he started to laugh. "Ow, my stomach! Uh god, this is great!"

"Here, don't let him fall over, " Rantaro grabbed onto Shuichi's hand and placed it on Kokichi's shoulder. "He can stand, he's just a little off balance." Kokichi's laughter fell to a cease, as Shuichi's arms began to wrap around him instead of holding onto his shoulder. 

Rantaro smirked triumphantly at his red face, Shuichi let out a pleased noise, burying his head into Kokichi's hair. "Mm, I missed you."

"You were gone for like two hours," Kokichi snorted, fighting Shuichi's arms off of him, but eventually giving up, as he found that, Shuichi had a surprisingly strong grip. 

"How come he's acting so differently, you don't get like this," Kaede asked. Rantaro took a step closer to study Shuichi. 

"You get used to it after a while, the first time is always…" Rantaro hesitated. "-an experience. Plus, those brownies were pretty strong."

"So you're just such a pothead that you've gotten used to it," he summarized.

Rantaro didn't look offended in the slightest, he just shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much. Everyone has a different experience though, he started getting anxious back at my place, so I wanted to get him somewhere he's comfortable." 

"How long is it going to last?" Kaede questioned. 

"Uh, well it depends. Maybe sometime around eight or nine."

Kokichi was distracted from the current conversation, Shuichi's hands beginning to rove through his hair, breathing in deeply. "Are you Sniffing me?" he whispered under his breath.

"Mhm," Shuichi replied in a tone so unlike him. "You smell really good. You smell like skin."

Kokichi's face contorted. What the hell does that mean? "Skin?"

"Yeah, yeah. I can't describe it, but it's good. Also, your hair is so~ soft. I can't believe I haven't noticed it before. It's the softest things I've ever touched."

"Shuichi, my hair is dead. It has been bleached to hell and back." Shuichi pulled back from his hair, hanging his head right in front of Kokichi's face as he talked. "One word, damaged."

Kokichi glared at the goofy smile on Shuichi's face, cursing the flutter in his chest. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Shuichi shook his head, placing a kiss on Kokichi's forehead. 

"Are you okay Shuichi?" Kaede called, their focus returning to back to the conversation. 

Shuichi removed himself from Kokichi, stretching out. "You guys don't need to baby me. I'll feel perfectly normal, in fact, I feel better than normal!" Shuichi's voice exuded confidence, it surprised them all for a second. 

"Well, since we are already here why don't all of us hang out?" Kaede supplied cheerfully. "Or would you rather us leave?"

Shuichi waved his hand down. "Psh, of course, you can stay." Rantaro nodded his head and stalked off to the kitchen.

"Kokichi?" she asked hopefully.

"Ugh, fine," he rolled his eyes. He's not going to kick blondie and weedy out just yet. 

Rantaro came back from the kitchen, hands filled with his stash of junk food and a glass of water. "Here's some water." 

Shuichi grabbed for the glass quickly, sitting on the couch and chugging it. "Yes! Thank you I was so thirsty."

Rantaro laughed dropping the junk food on their coffee table. "I hope you don't mind, I raided your pantry as well."

"You know what they say, mi casa es tu… something. I don't know I can't speak Spanish." Kokichi snagged one of the bags of chips, sitting down next to Shuichi, who was on his third glass of water, helpfully supplied by Kaede. 

"Were you guys watching something?" Rantaro pointed at the tv, as he sat on the floor with Kaede.

"Yeah, we were in the middle of a musical. Do you want to watch?" she enthused. 

"Do you have anything else to watch? I don't really like musicals," Shuichi groaned. At least someone agreed with him. 

"Um, I have this one cheesy American vampire movie from a while ago, but I think it's like one of the last movies in the series."

"Eh, why not. Go ahead and put that one in."

"Okay," Kaede scooted forward, digging the movie out of her case and setting everything up. 

Shuichi leaned over onto Kokichi grabbing a handful of chips from the bag. He started to laugh lightly, Kokichi thought he sounded a bit like a broken seal. "What are you laughing at?"

He hummed in the back of his throat, shutting his eyes happily. "I don't know."

Kaede was right this movie was cheesy, and god awful to boot. Maybe, it was because they hadn't seen the other films, but he had a feeling they were just as bad if not worse. Regardless, it was better than what Kaede had been making him watch, at least he could laugh at this.

"I don't get it," Shuichi groaned. "How did she get pregnant if he's a vampire!"

"It was the power of their love," Kaede replied dreamily.

"But he shouldn't have been able to have sex in the first place. He has no blood, how is he going to get hard. He's dead." 

"Wait, you're right. So isn't that like necrophilia?" Kokichi added.

"No, he drinks animal blood, it probably circulates."

"So, necrophilia and bestiality," he gasped dramatically. 

"You two are no fun." 

"I'm so hungry~" Shuichi moaned, sliding off the couch. Kokichi's eyes followed the way his shirt rode up, exposing the band of his boxers and a glimpse of his V line. Kokichi gulped turning his attention back to the lady pregnant with a demon baby and yanked Shuichi back up. 

"It is dinner time now, do you want to order something?" Rantaro suggested.

"Yes! Anything is fine with me."

"Okay, I'll order takeout." He pulled out his phone, dialing up the number.

"Get a lot." Rantaro nodded his head at Shuichi, acknowledging his request, and then began to place the order.

Shuichi pushed himself against Kokichi, his hands sliding around his waist. Kokichi readied himself to turn and glare at him, but as his face turned he found his neck and cheek being peppered with little kisses. He blushed profusely, Shuichi had become so touchy-feely. He wasn't sure if it was because he normally thought of doing this stuff and now that he's high he isn't worried about it. Or if being high just made him like that. Perhaps it was a bit of both.

"Stop that, you promised me that we wouldn't be a Tenko and Himiko." It wasn't that he didn't like all the attention because he most certainly did. Attention was practically his middle name. But right now, with people over... yeah, not the best time. If they were alone and Shuichi had been giving him this sort of attention, he can one hundred percent guarantee he would have already jumped his bones. All it was doing now was leaving him frustrated and wishing he would have kicked blondie and weedy out. 

Shuichi grinned. "Oh, right," he paused for a few seconds. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Kokichi looked around, Rantaro had gotten off the phone, the tv had been paused, and Kaede was in the middle of showing Rantaro how to make a necklace. "Is it something sober you would be okay telling me?" 

"Don't know, but it seems like a really good idea right now. It's been weighing on my conscience. Thinking about vampire erections reminded me." 

"That's an interesting segue," Kokichi snorted not sure if he should be amused or concerned. 

"Okay, so you know how on Monday I helped you put on the medicine for your scars. Well, I've actually done that before. Remember when you got really drunk with Miu awhile back." Kokichi nodded. " That night I helped you get to bed and-"

"And I begged you to take my clothes off and put my medicine on me," Kokichi raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, I remember." 

"What, you do?"

"Yep, It was my super-secret trap to seduce you," Kokichi was only half-joking. While he was partially motivated by the idea of Shuichi running his hands all over him, he really just wanted to sleep. But he was not expecting what came out of Shuichi's mouth.

"Wait, so it's not my fault that I got hard and jerked off to you in the bathroom!"

"Huh! You what?"

"God, I felt so guilty about that."

"Hold on, pause, rewind. What's that now?" 

"Well, I guess it wasn't 'to you', more the thought of you."

Kokichi dropped his head into his hands, his body shaking with laughter, Shuichi starting to laugh as well. "Oh my god! Fuck," he laughed out too loudly, Kaede and Rantaro looking over at them. Kokichi wasn't sure if it was the sheer bluntness of his statement that was funny or the fact that this conversation was prompted by vampire erections. "Wait, is this what made you start to act weird around me."

"Heheh, Yeah."

"I hate to break it to you, but that was definitely not my intention," Shuichi's happy face dropped. "But it's okay. You shouldn't feel guilty about being attracted to me, many people are. It's only natural that you would be taken with my beauty."

Shuichi's smile came back easily. "Shush," he pushed him with his hand, making him sway.

"It's true! That's how I got my nickname Adonis." 

Kokichi's chest warmed as he watched Shuichi laugh, his eyes puffy and half-closed, but his smile so cheerful. 

"You know I can tell when you lie now."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm, when you lie, you either get really playful or overly confident and when you're telling the truth, it's hard for you to look someone in the eye and you usually sound sarcastic or serious. Which could make someone think you're lying, but nope! I finally cracked the code," he grinned cheekily. 

"Well look at you," Kokichi teased. He's not sure if he should feel worried or impressed someone finally figured him out. Of course, out of all the people, it would be Shuichi. 

All four of their heads turned at the same time, as a knock came from the door. Rantaro glanced down at his phone, puzzled. "That's way too fast for it to be the takeout."

"Do you think it's-"

"Oh shit!" Shuichi sat up as quickly as he could, cutting Kaede off. 

"What?"

"Oh no! I knew I forgot something," Shuichi rubbed his hand into his forehead. 

"Shuichi?"

"I invited Kaito and Maki over for dinner Sunday night and I completely forgot about it."

"And you didn't tell me!" 

"I forgot that too."

"Oh well if it's just Kaito and Maki, we can invite them in, let's all have dinner together," Kaede cheered. 

"Babe, he's high," Rantaro gestured towards Shuichi.

"Oh right."

"What do we do, I can't tell them to leave, god, I'm such a horrible friend."

Kokichi grabbed Shuichi's hands and placed them in his lap, sensing Shuichi's oncoming panic. "Here's what we are going to do, we are going to open the door, we are going to have dinner, and we are going to fake it till we make it."

"What does that mean."

"We aren't going to mention anything about you being high or forgetting, and you are going to talk as little as possible, let chatterbox back there handle it," Kokichi pointed at Kaede. 

"Hey!"

"And most importantly you are going to keep your hands to yourself, you don't need to come out to your friends when you're like this. Okay?"

"Uh." Kokichi pulled Shuichi to his feet, the four of them moving towards the door, Kaede reaching the knob first."

"You got this."

"I don't think I do."

Kaede creaked open the door, peaking out before opening it completely. 

"He- Kaede?" Kaito's voice boomed, turning confused when he noticed Kaede at the door. 

"I didn't know you would be here," Maki said. 

"Oh well, surprise! Rantaro is here too."

"Sup," Rantaro waved. "We ordered dinner a little bit ago, it should be here soon." 

Kaito and Maki both looked confused but entered the apartment. Kokichi spared a glance at Shuichi and instantly wished he could slam his head repeatedly into the wall. Apparently, his way of staying quiet was holding his breath, filling his cheeks with so much air he looked like a pufferfish. Unfortunately, Kaito noticed this right away, like any sane person would. 

Kaito cocked his head his eyebrows furrowing worriedly, Maki's turning suspicious. "Hi, Shuichi," Kaito spoke slowly.

"Yes," Shuichi replied matter-of-factly. 

No, you dumbass! That was not a question! The wall was starting to look like a mighty fine headrest to him right now. 

Shuichi filled his mouth back up with air, but Kokichi could see his shoulders start to shake and the corners of his lips start to turn up. The air from his cheeks slowly starting to spill out, before he completely collapsed in laughter.

"Shuichi are you alright?" Maki asked, coming to his side. But Shuichi, was too busy holding onto his stomach laughing, tears streaking down the sides of his face as he rolled around. 

"Can someone tell me what's going on here, something is off?" 

Kokichi rolled his eyes. "Ask Mr. Mary-Jane over there, he's responsible."

"Who's Mary-Jane?" Kaito asked. Rantaro scratched the back of his head, his eyes shifting to the side. 

"I give, I can't anymore, I'm sorry guy," Shuichi broke off into another fit of laughter.

Maki's eyes grew in understanding and she stood up. "Rantaro start talking."

Rantaro began to explain what happened, Kaito's eyes widening as he told him, Maki looking disinterested as always. He was honestly hoping for more of a shock factor or at least something more, but both Kaito and Maki understood the situation and were sympathetic. How boring. 

"I'm sorry, I'm such a bad friend. I shouldn't have forgotten about our plans. I swear I wouldn't have hung out with Rantaro today if I had remembered."

Kaito ruffled Shuichi's hair smiling in his signature cocky way, Maki smirking slightly, as they forgave him and told him he wasn't a bad friend, blah, blah, blah. Kokichi was bored. If they weren't going to fight or even be the slightest bit dramatic, then he was going to go back to watching the necrophilia, bestiality, demon baby movie. 

Eventually, their conversation spread out, Shuichi rejoining him on the couch to watch the movie, and Rantaro beginning to fiddle with making a necklace. Kaede and Maki were in the kitchen with Kaito, talking, and getting the plates together before dinner arrived. Usually, it was the host that prepared everything for everyone, but Kokichi hadn't been informed of a dinner party, so he felt he was off the hook, and Shuichi certainly wasn't going to be of any help. 

"So what's it like being high, is it like being drunk?" Kokichi asked Shuichi, the girl in the movie currently bleeding to death as they took the demon baby away. 

"No. Well… kind of in a way. Like you have the nice dizziness but I can think so much more clearly now. It's like… I am," Shuichi stretched his arms out wide.

"You are what?"

"Exactly!" Shuichi pointed, bringing his hands up to his head and tapping. "Who knows what I am, what we are. Why are we here? What is the universe? Is it all for a bigger purpose?"

"Ugh, I can't do this anymore, he's getting all philosophical, Kaito it's your turn," he called out. Unexpectedly Kaito didn't come from the kitchen, he exited their bedroom.

"How come you guys only have one bedroom. I was looking for the bathroom, but then I noticed that there's not another room."

Fuck. Kokichi was trying to think of a good answer, but Shuichi's mouth was already running.

"It's where we cuddle," he answered. 

"It's where you-"

Kokichi cut him off quickly. "Haha, good one Shuichi!" he laughed awkwardly. Kaito looked between them suspiciously, thankfully the delivery man saved the day. "Oop, foods here, I'll go get it," Kokichi got up escaping the conversation as fast as he could. 

Thankfully dinner wasn't bad at all, mainly because Shuichi's mouth was jammed shut with as much food as he could fit. He was secretly hoping everyone would just leave after dinner, but of course not. Instead, they pulled up seats in the living room and Kokichi was forced to watch one of Kaede's stupid musicals while making another beaded necklace. But if he has to admit it, then this whole ordeal wasn't too terrible. 

When everyone left, his social timer had been completely drained and he was ready to dive straight into bed. But as he shut the door, he took notice of the dishes in the sink and the mass amounts of garbage around the apartment. He wasn't a stranger to letting dirt and appliances pile up, but Shuichi would be upset if he had to wake up this. So, he dragged him along and they got to work.

Kokichi set another clean dish in the drying rack, studying the way Shuichi's jaw jutted out as he scrubbed away at a plate. His high finally waring off, coming back to earth and returning to his usual ways. Though Kokichi doubts he won't truly be down until he sleeps it off.

There was a knock at the door, Shuichi dropped the plate, eyebrow-raising. "What? How come so many people have come by today?"

Kokichi pushed away from the sink, walking towards the door. "Relax, someone probably left something." Kokichi swung the door open ready to tell off whatever idiot left their belongings, but his words died off in his mouth when his eye fell upon a woman. 

"Hello `Kichi," she greeted softly, her eyes wet. The woman was short and almost sickly thin. She couldn't have been older than thirty, yet her face was sunken in, and strands of grey were streaked through her light brown hair. Her cheekbones were high, and her wide eyes lined with dark circles. A sick familiar feeling settled in his stomach, as he noticed an uncanny resemblance between himself and the woman. 

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Kokichi heard Shuichi turn the kitchen sink off and approach the door.

"Kokichi, who's there?" Kokichi turned around feeling a bit like a deer caught in headlights. Shuichi stopped in his place, when he saw the woman, his face becoming a mix of confused shock.

"Um, I-" 

"I guess you wouldn't remember me, would you?" she chuckled sadly, pushing a loose strand of thin hair behind her ear. "Well, even if you still had your memories, you still probably wouldn't remember. You've changed so much since the last time I saw you." The woman raised her hand up to stroke his hair back, but Kokichi moved his head to the side, his heartbeat in his throat. The woman smiled bitterly but understood and retracted her hand.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! this is my longest chapter yet and it was supposed to be longer, consider this chapter like a part two to last chapter.
> 
> And, if you are wondering if they were watching, twilight. They absolutely were.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter thank for reading :)


	17. Chapter 17

A chill fell over the room, goosebumps swept up Shuichi's arms. His heart pounding in his chest, loud enough to fill the silence in the now-dead room. Blood rushing through his ears like crashing ocean waves.

Kokichi's mother was here?

Shuichi just couldn't believe it, but there was no denying the woman standing at their door, bearing a striking resemblance to Kokichi.

Shuichi sobered up immediately. He had already been on his way down, slowly drifting into a more conscious mind, but now it felt like he had been drench with a bucket of freezing water. 

He straightened himself out, flattening his clothes down with his hands, even though he was pretty sure she couldn't see him. 

Kokichi bristled, his body tensing up like a rod. "How do you know where I live?" His voice was cold and questioning, which seemed completely reasonable to Shuichi. Kokichi didn't even know his mother, and past Kokichi hadn't seen or talked to her in years either. So her showing up out of the blue, at ten o'clock at night, to an apartment she shouldn't know the address of, was completely worth questioning and in fact a little scary. 

The woman wrung her hands together, having a hard time making eye contact with Kokichi, now that he knew who she was. "Well, I really wanted to find you, and I knew you had been on Danganronpa, so I-" she paused biting her lip worriedly, her shoulders hunching over. She looked about ready to cry.

"You what?" Shuichi flinched at Kokichi's harsh tone. No matter how pitiful the woman at their door looks, he remembers what his parents told them. His parents never went into full detail about the things she did, only saying she was into 'bad things' and 'bad people'. 

"I called Team Danganronpa and was able to find a person who had your information on file. Since they aren't allowed to give out that kind of stuff to anyone, I pretended I was you."

Kokichi crossed his arms. "And they just gave you my information, just like that?" 

"Yes," she pushed a piece of fallen hair gently behind her ear. "I've been told we sound similar over the phone, especially if I lower my voice."

Red flags were popping up all over his brain. Not only had she sought out private information about her son, that she abandoned mind you, but she also impersonated him to do so. Something just wasn't right here, and he could feel it. 

Kokichi's mother picked at her thumb in silence, waiting for any kind of response, but receiving none. She looked up slowly, a nervous smile on her face. "I'm sorry for showing up so late and so abruptly, I really wanted to see you," she laughed shakily, Kokichi stared blankly at her. 

"Am I intruding on something? I thought I heard another voice behind you, do you have a friend over?" she leaned a little into the apartment, eyes scanning behind Kokichi, but not spotting Shuichi, who was tucked away in the kitchen. "I'll leave, sorry for intruding."

Kokichi sighed and then pushed the door further open, stepping out of the way. "You can come in." She lit up instantly, clearly expecting to have been turned away. 

"I don't have a friend over. Shuichi lives here as well, I suppose Danganronpa didn't tell you that?" Kokichi closed the door behind her as she walked into the apartment. 

Her look of glory that she had been allowed in, died off as soon as his name was mentioned. "Shuichi? No, no they didn't-" her words grew quiet, as she took notice of him standing at the kitchen entrance. 

"Hello," he waved, afraid to say anything else and have his dazed brain mess something up. 

She waved back, but her eyes didn't match the friendly gesture. In fact, Shuichi was starting to grow uncomfortable with the look of resentment she was sending him. What did he ever do to her?

She drew her eyes away from him, giving their apartment a once over, nodding her head in approval. A judging smirk pulled at her lips. "So you two live together, huh? Figures," she huffed in what sounded like condescending amusement. Shuichi wasn't sure if he should be offended or not. Seriously, what was her deal?

"Yeah, we found that out when we got out of Danganronpa," Kokichi spoke clearly and emotionless. Shuichi was impressed he was able to be so calm, right now. Although, he should really be used to it, considering the entire killing game he bottled up his emotions. He can't help but wonder what's running through his mind right now. 

"I assume you already know who he is?" Kokichi continued, motioning his mother into the living room. She took a seat on the couch, but Kokichi didn't join her, instead, dragging over the desk chair. Shuichi hovered by the mantle, not wanting to take a seat just yet, even though his heavy bones were practically begging him. 

"I do," she answered softly, settling into the couch. "It's been a while since I've seen both of you. I was hoping I would be able to talk to you before you learned about me from someone else, but judging by your attitude, I'm too late."

"Mm," Kokichi hummed looking down at a nonexistent watch. "About two months too late." 

Shuichi's throat burned for him to laugh, he knew it was inappropriate timing, but that just made the urge so much worse. He cleared his throat, playing it off as best as he could. "My parents told us shortly after we got back."

She swallowed, bringing her hand up to her mouth to bite her fingers, knee bouncing nervously. "Right, of course. How much do you know?"

"They didn't go into much detail, but we know enough." 

Shuichi slid his arm off the mantle, he should probably give them some space to talk for a minute. He walked briskly to the kitchen, setting a kettle on the stove, he should at least be polite by offering her some tea. 

"Why now, why after all this time, you choose now?" Shuichi listened in on Kokichi's words from the kitchen. 

"Because I've changed. I'm better now, and I just thought, that since you changed too, losing your memories and all. That now could be my chance to be in your life more." She sounded sincere, but Shuichi didn't trust it one bit. He doesn't like judging people, especially those he doesn't know well, but his intuition is just telling him that this whole situation is off.

Shuichi couldn't hear what was said next over the sound of the tea kettle whistling. He poured the hot water into the cup, steeping the tea in it. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he picked up the cup and carried it out to the living room. He was just going to hand the tea to her and make his way to bed. Hopefully, she won't find it too rude, but he was completely wiped. 

"So what should I call you?" Kokichi asked, watching as Shuichi set down the tea in front of her. 

She smiled and picked up the tea, holding it tight between her hands. "Thank you," she whispered to him, taking a sip of the tea before answering Kokichi. "It's okay if you aren't comfortable calling me Mom, I understand. You can just call me by my name, Kodoku. Both of you can," she added quickly. 

"Alright," Kokichi nodded, standing up. "Shuichi can I talk to you for a second?"

Shuichi eyed Kokichi nervously. "Sure." Kokichi nudged his head toward the bedroom, grabbing Shuichi by the wrist and pulling him into the room as soon as he got close enough. 

"Woah hey!" he shrieked, almost falling over a pile of clothes, and nearly having his hand taken off by the closing door, in Kokichi's haste. 

"Shh!" Kokichi shushed, pressing a finger to Shuichi's mouth. "What do you think?" The room was completely dark, Kokichi's face formed completely from shadows. 

"What do I think? Are you serious?" 

"Yes," he stated firmly. 

Shuichi sighed, pinching his forehead. "Kokichi I can't think. This whole night has just been something else, and now your mom shows up? I still feel weird and I'm too tired for this." Maybe if he just goes to sleep he'll wake up and this whole situation will just be a dream. 

"She asked if she could stay the night here." Kokichi's head turned down, his hand falling into Shuichi's more securely. 

"What? Why?" he asked, voice raising just for Kokichi shush him again.

"Apparently her boyfriend kicked her out or something and now she doesn't have a place to stay."

"What did you say?" he asked worriedly.

"I said I have to talk to you," Kokichi strained, his voice taking on a slightly stressed tone. 

"You realized this isn't normal right? Nobody just shows up at their son's house after not seeing them for years and asks to crash at their place."

"I know," Kokichi brought his other hand up to bite at his nails. Shuichi couldn't help but draw the connection to earlier when his mother did the same thing. Seems like some inherited habits remained even after losing their memory. 

Shuichi batted the hand away from his mouth, taking hold of it with his other hand, making sure he got Kokichi's attention. "This whole thing is sketchy. Aren't you suspicious?"

"I'm not stupid, okay? I know that it's suspicious and you should know that I never trust anyone. I just want to see where this goes." 

He should say no, but what kind of a person would he be if he didn't let Kokichi have a chance to get to know his mom? 

"She can stay," he answered, ignoring his gut feeling. "I'm too tired to stay up anymore, so I'm just going to sleep. Are you going back out there?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go talk to her some more I guess, I'll be in bed soon." 

Shuichi's heartstrings tugged, he couldn't help but feel like Kokichi was going to get hurt somehow, regardless of whether or not he trusts her. 

"Kokichi," Shuichi called, stopping him before he could open the door.

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight." He packed all of his care into the words. Hoping that Kokichi understood he wanted him to be careful.

Shuichi craned his neck pecking Kokichi lightly on his cheek. He made a grunt of disgust, wiping his cheek off, but as he opened the door to leave, and the light shined in, he could see a small smile. 

***

Shuichi had been expecting to be woken up in the middle of the night by Kokichi crawling into bed, but instead, he woke up to little claws digging into his chest.

"Ow!"

He cracked open an eye, still too sleepy to open both, finding a pair of green eyes staring back at him. Mischief was stretching on his chest, her little paws kneading into his shirt, unknowingly scratching him. Shuichi grumbled incoherently, pushing his head back into the pillow and letting Mischief rub her head against his hand. 

God, he doesn't want to believe yesterday actually happened. His cheeks burned as the events that took place yesterday replayed in his mind, it was so embarrassing. Shuichi is never ever going to eat food offered by Rantaro again. 

Thankfully he didn't out himself to Kaito and Maki, he had been waiting for the right time, but it's starting to seem like that time will never come. He should probably just tell them and not make it a big deal, it might be easier that way.

On the flipside it looked like he was finally going to kick the bucket today, seeing as he told Kokichi about what prompted him ignoring him. Ugh, he promised himself he would never say anything, but he can't say that having that off of his chest doesn't feel better. It was probably better to not keep secrets anyway since they were in a relationship now. Especially since he wants Kokichi to trust him, something that was extremely hard for him.

Shuichi jolted up in bed as soon as the thought crossed his mind, looking to Kokichi's side of the bed. He wasn't there. Did he not come to bed last night? The sheets don't even look crumpled up. Shuichi considers himself a bit of a light sleeper, and Kokichi being the messy, wiggly, bed-hogging, sleeper he is, Shuichi knows he would have woken up if he came to bed.

Relief flooded his body as he heard the sound of voices filtering into the room. He shouldn't be so worried, Kodoku is Kokichi's mother, she wouldn't do anything. He shouldn't judge her based on what she was like, she really might have changed. He's seen how much people can change first hand. 

Even though he could rest assured knowing Kokichi was okay, it still didn't explain the reason he never came to bed.

Shuichi plucked Mischief off of his chest, draping her on his shoulders, and slid out of bed. He was too curious to take the time to get dressed, so he shoved his feet into a pair of slippers and walked out of the room, still holding onto Mischief. 

" `Morning Shuichi!" Kokichi greeted cheerfully. 

Shuichi blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light and process the scene unfolding before him. Kokichi and his mother were sitting horizontally on the couch, a blanket was thrown over their legs and they were laughing. 

Kodoku's hair was down, her bangs falling into her face. She looked younger when she was smiling, and it occurred to him that her and Kokichi's smiles were the same. Shuichi hadn't noticed any particular similarities he shared with his parents. Other than looking slightly more like his father, he thinks he's a good mix of them both. But there was no doubt that Kokichi looked like his mother. They have the same eyes, the same cheekbones, they were both short, they had similar mannerisms, and now he can see that they also have the same smile. They would even have the same hair color if Kokichi's wasn't dyed and Kodoku's didn't have hints of grey. 

"Uh, good morning," he spoke slowly. This was all so confusing, they looked to be getting along great, but last night Kokichi was so cold. What happened while he was sleeping? 

"We were going to go out today, you coming Shuichi?" Kokichi hopped up onto his knees, staring at him in anticipation of his answer. 

Shuichi has stuff he could be working on, but he could always find some time tomorrow. "I'll come." 

"Let's go get breakfast and then do something after. We'll figure out what later," Kokichi stood up. "Do you want to get breakfast Kodoku?" 

"I would, but I don't have any money," Kodoku answered, her smile turning down some. 

"It's okay don't worry about that," he shrugged, picking back up the falling blanket. 

Shuichi stroked Mischief's back, watching as Kokichi walked off to the kitchen. Now would be a good time to go talk to him if he wanted to speak to him alone. He set Mischief down on the floor, the bell on her collar jingling as she pranced away. 

Mischief was headed for her favorite spot on the armchair of the couch, but as she got closer to where Kodoku was sitting Shuichi began to notice Mischief's attitude change. Her steps grew wary and her ears tilted down. 

"Aw, hello kitty," Kodoku greeted. 

Shuichi stepped closer to Mischief worried by the way she was acting. "This is Mischief."

"Hi, Mischief." As she talked Mischief took a step back, beginning to hiss, her spine arching and her fur standing up. Kodoku gasped, lifting her feet from the ground.

"Hey Mischief, stop that!" Shuichi raised his voice and Mischief ran off. Shuichi frowned, he had scared her. Great, now he feels bad.

"I'm sorry about that, I guess she's a little scared of new people." Except that wasn't true. Mischief had been great around his friends, and people he's had over. The only time she's ever done that was when they found her. Mischief was no stranger to affection, she would lay on you and cuddle with you, but she would also climb around and explore the apartment on a whim. She had never acted any differently when someone was over, so why now?

"It's okay," Kodoku laughed shakily. "Do you mind if I have a shower before we leave?"

"Not at all. It's right back there," Shuichi pointed behind the couch. Kodoku nodded and left to the bathroom.

Kokichi was scrolling through his phone, blindly swiping around, eating some chips he pulled from the cabinet. 

"I thought we were getting breakfast." Kokichi raised his head at the sound of his voice. 

"We are," Kokichi said placing another chip in his mouth. "This is my pre-breakfast snack."

He snorted stepping closer to him, taking notice of the dark circles under his eyes. Shuichi tilted Kokichi's face towards him to get a better look, his eyes still as they were moved away from his phone. "You have dark circles. Don't tell me you were up all night."

"Fine, I won't tell you." 

"Really," Shuichi deadpanned, unimpressed by his joke. "Is that why you never came to bed?" Shuichi traced the dark circle with his thumb, resting his palm on Kokichi's cheek, deciding to leave it there. 

"Yeah, we stayed up all night talking. It was really nice though, she has good stories."

"That's good." Shuichi was really happy Kokichi was getting along with his mom, and he probably would have more to say about it. If only he wasn't getting so distracted by the way Kokichi's eyelashes fanned out as he blinked, and the way his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip.

Luckily it seemed like they were both on the same page. 

Kokichi leaned into his body, kissing him back with all his fervor. It still thrilled him that he was able to do this now, and in his opinion, they needed to do it more. Distantly he wondered if they were going too fast, their relationship had picked up so much after they both confessed, but it doesn't feel like that to him. Everytime he touches Kokichi, it all feels so normal, so right, like he was meant to do this his whole life. It was like even though they didn't remember being in love with each other, their bodies still did. And they had been slowly gravitating towards each other this whole time. Shuichi shivered as Kokichi brushed his hands through his hair, tugging at his bottom lip playfully before Shuichi deepened the kiss. 

And perhaps they were getting a bit too carried away, but once it had started they definitely didn't want to stop, it was almost addictive. Shuichi's trailed his hands down to the small of Kokichi's back, pulling the lower half of his body closer. He smirked against his lips, raising his leg higher between Shuichi's until it pressed against-

"Oh!" Shuichi went pin-straight ripping himself away from Kokichi, turning his beat red face towards Kokichi's mother. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, do you need something?" Kokichi cut her off, sounding slightly irritated, but otherwise calm. It could have been anyone walking in on them at a moment like that and he still probably wouldn't be able to function, let alone Kokichi's mother. It was so impressive how relaxed, Kokichi was able to be. 

Instead of answering the question though, Kodoku said something unexpected, her expression darkening. "So, you two are still keeping up your little thing. I thought for sure you'd grow out of it, or at least drop it after you lost your memories." 

"Well we didn't," he countered back, his embarrassment quickly turning into anger. What was her problem? She had been saying weird things like that and glaring at him since she got here, and frankly, it was pissing him off. 

He doesn't like getting angry, he always ends saying something hurtful he doesn't mean. But he doesn't know her, nor does he trust her, and for her to come into his apartment and judge him, or whatever the hell she was doing. Yeah, that makes him mad. 

Kokichi glanced over at him, a little shaken from the underlying anger in his voice, he had only heard once before. 

"Look, I didn't mean anything bad-"

Kokichi cut her off again. "Do you need something?" he repeated. 

Kodoku sucked in a breath visibly calming herself before answering. "I couldn't figure out how to work your shower could you help me?"

"Sure," Kokichi grumbled walking towards the bathroom. He flashed Shuichi apologetic eyes, and he nodded back in understanding. 

***

Unfortunately, breakfast, which actually turned out to be more of a late lunch, wasn't any better for him. The beginning wasn't so bad, he had been able to get some food in his stomach while listening to their conversation, which flowed surprisingly easy between them. 

He wanted Kokichi and his mom to have a good relationship, so he decided he would put away his anger and try not to fret over it. But when Kodoku started to talk about their childhood, purposefully leaving out the bad things his parents had told him about, his agitation began to rise.

He understands how someone might not want to just start airing their dirty laundry in a restaurant. Her not talking about it wasn't making him mad, no, it was the way she made everything seem like it was perfect, a walked around obvious plot holes in her story. 

"What about what my parents told us," Shuichi interrupted feeling quite bold. Kokichi shot him a look, placing a hand on his knee under the table. 

Kodoku tilted her head in confusion. 

"You know, the bad things you got into, and why you haven't seen Kokichi in years," he prompted, taking a sip of his water. Kokichi squeezed his knee harder, feeling a small kick to his shoe.

"Oh those old bats!" she waved off, taking a bite of her food. "I'm sure half the stuff they fed you were just fabrications. They were jealous that they couldn't have more kids, and when they saw sixteen year old me pregnant, they wanted the baby. When I told them no, they got all pissy and spread rumors about me. I guess they're still doing it," she shrugged.

Shuichi might not know his parents as well as someone who remembered their childhood, but he knows them enough to know they are not like that. _Rumours _, is she serious? She's trying to say that his sweet, old parents, who bake bread, and go to parks to feed ducks, write text messages like letters, and babysit kids whose parents can't afford daycare; were vindictive enough, to spread rumors about a teenage girl, just because they were jealous? No fucking way.__

____

____

He was about ready to blow his lid. 

"Maybe your right." The angry buzz in Shuichi's ears came to an immediate stop, falling into a deadly silence, as Kokichi spoke. Kodoku carried on talking after Kokichi said that, but Shuichi just sat there staring at him. 

Kokichi squeezed his knee again, giving him a look that told him to knock it off.

"You know what, I think I ate too much. I'm going to go outside and walk around for a bit. You two take your time and finish eating, we'll meet back up after you're done," his voice sounded empty. 

He slid out of the booth barely hearing their response, or seeing the concern in Kokichi's eyes as he walked off

He wasn't mad anymore, he just felt hurt, and he needed to cool off. He knows Kokichi was lying, all he was trying to do was median the situation before it escalated, which was probably the smartest thing. It just hurt. He wanted Kokichi to side with him, but that's selfish. He could never put Kokichi in a position where he would have to choose between him and his mother. If he has to put aside his pride for Kokichi to be able to have a good relationship with her, he will. That's why he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all do not know the STRUGGLE I went through to get you guys a chapter this week. Luck has not been on my side recently. My laptop broke this week so I had to take it to a shop to get it fixed, and they still have it right now. So I had to write this chapter on a laptop that's about as old as the existence of them. It took a whole minute for anything that I typed or clicked on to show up on the screen, and god forbid I click off the page.
> 
> But that's not too bad because I need my laptop fixed, but I got a call from the guy fixing it on Friday telling me that all of my files and data had been deleted and they couldn't retrieve them :) I cried for hours. I had the plot line for the rest of this story written, plot lines for an upcoming fanfic I was supposed to post very soon and others I plan on writing. But probably the most heartbreaking of all, I lost a fully written rough draft to a novel I've been working on since high school, and other novels I had started to prepare.
> 
> Sorry, I'm ranting, anyways, I thankfully still am posting this on Monday it's just very late, because I spent some of my normal writing time, handwriting as much as I could remember from my plot lines. 
> 
> But hopefully, if everything works out well, I might have a surprise for you this week. Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me that so many of you like this story. I mean this story is almost at 900 kudos, wow! I had no idea so many people would like my story when I posted and seeing you all enjoy it just reminds of why I love writing and want to be an author. I still am growing every day in my writing ability, so thanks for sticking around. To the people still reading this, I love and appreciate all of you so much.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: this chapter contains potentially triggering material, such as drug abuse, and blood.

Shuichi sat on a bench near the restaurant, pretty flower beds surrounding him, with just enough shade to keep the sun out of his eyes. He had cooled down now, walking around the block a couple of times seemed to have staved off his anger. 

He leaned back on the bench, staring up at the pale blue sky, unmoving and calm like he needed to be. He released a puff of air, rubbing at his eyes. He hates getting angry, every time he gets angry it makes him feel bad, even though he had a right to be. He wants to give Kodoku a chance, he really does, but when he's around her he feels so uneasy. He feels like he can almost remember something about her, an ache so far in the back of his head, he wants to reach out and grab it but it always falls through his fingers. 

It's the same type of feeling he got when he saw the apartment for the first time, except he felt longing instead of dread. It was a similar sensation to deja vu, and god was it irritating, it made him want to scratch his brains out to remember. 

Shuichi pulled his phone from his pocket checking to see if Kokichi had texted him yet. He hadn't been gone too long, so they were probably still finishing up eating. 

Just as he thought, no text from Kokichi, but he did have text's from Kaede, Rantaro, and Kaito. Kaede and Kaito asking him if he was feeling okay and Rantaro apologizing again. He smiled dimly, thumbs brushing across the screen as he answered them back. Kaede and Kaito never failed to make him feel better on the worst of days, and now he's found a new friend in Rantaro.

After the initial questions, the conversations turned into Kaede detailing how she ruined one of her favorite sweaters this morning via coffee explosion, Kaito trying to get him to play some message game he didn't quite understand, and Rantaro sending him links to articles and petitions that needed signing. 

Shuichi swiped out of Rantaro's messages, after telling him that he'll take a look at the petitions, and noticed another incoming message, this time from Miu.

_'Hey Crotch-rot where the fuck is Cockichi and how come he's not answering my texts?' ___

____

____

Shuichi huffed rolling his eyes and clicking on the notification. Should he tell her what's going on, or would Kokichi want to? He might as well tell her, despite her insults Shuichi knows she was actually just worried since it was odd for Kokichi to not be on his phone. 

Shuichi texted her back, briefly explaining the current situation with Kokichi's mom and why he wouldn't be able to respond as quickly as usual. He sent the message and within seconds Miu had already replied with a paragraph. How she could type so fast, Shuichi didn't know. 

_'Are you fucking serious! Is she like- not crazy? If I need to come down there I will, cause I just finished making this really sick blade fan. Some company commissioned me to make it for them to help cut off tree limbs easier. It sucks in air like a vacuum and its blades are lined with thousands of really sharp micro razors that spin fast enough to turn a tree limb into dust. I was just going to hand it over to the company, but if we need it for other reasons let me know. I also know a guy.' ___

____

__

Shuichi stared down at his phone, eyebrows crinkling at the idea Miu posed. Kokichi must have told her about what his parents said. He wasn't sure whether to feel scared or relieved. Maybe he'll just take it as Miu being protective and not potentially plotting someone's death… again. Shuichi chuckled to himself, texting her back. He really shouldn't laugh, but it was a little ironic that she was plotting the demise of another Ouma. 

He sent her a message assuring everything was okay and Kokichi was taking the time to get to know his Mother. She replied simply, asking them to tell her if they needed backup and to remind Kokichi to text her back. 

"Shuichi!" 

He looked up from his phone, turning his head left and right, looking for where the voice came from, before spotting Kokichi jogging over to him. 

"Shuichi," Kokichi panted as he reached the bench, placing his hands on his knees and heaving like he just ran a marathon. "Ah, whew fuck," he coughed. "I hate running."

Shuichi watched him amused. "I thought you were good at running, besides that was more of a light jog."

He flexed his head up from the ground squinting his eyes at Shuichi. "I am good at running when it's my life on the line. Any other kind of physical activity and I'm going to have to tap out, shit's not for me," Kokichi straightened up, plopping down next to him on the bench.

"Where's your mom?" he hummed, eyes softly scanning over Kokichi, as he lazily twirled a piece of his hair around his fingers, curling it up at the end. 

Kokichi dropped his hair and pointed down the street. "She went into that clothing store down there. She told me she didn't have any other clothes other than what she's wearing because her ex burned them all, so I offered to buy her some."

"That's, uh, nice of you." Shuichi feels like an asshole questioning the intentions of Kodoku because of course Kokichi would want to help his mother, but he just can't help it. 

"It's not a big deal or anything, I just feel bad," he shrugged.

"Oh, wow you have feelings?" he says sarcastically. 

Kokichi gave him a strange look. "Since when are you sarcastic, that's my thing."

He's sarcastic now, but at one point he really thought that Kokichi was incapable of empathy. Now he knows Kokichi about others more than he lets on. 

"I guess you're rubbing off on me," Shuichi grinned. When you spend day in and day out with someone, you're bound to copy some of their behaviors. Shuichi wouldn't say that he's changed, more that he's finally comfortable vocalizing thoughts he usually wouldn't. Kokichi makes him more carefree and playful. He really wasn't a serious person, he was just worried half of the time. 

At first, he had thought Kokichi's antics and childish behavior was annoying, which it was if you consider that they were in an actual killing game, but there was more to it than just being a jerk. His humor can be difficult to understand for some, steeped in heavy sarcasm, childish nuances, and sexual innuendos. And sometimes he uses his humor in uncalled for situations if taking things seriously is too hard for him to handle emotionally. Now those qualities are something he enjoys about Kokichi.

He could take a more literal approach to ways Kokichi has rubbed off on him, but it was better if he didn't let his mind wander in that direction- at least not in public that is. 

Kokichi smirked, picking up where he had left off. "Anyways, I know how it feels to not have enough money for clothes. Well, my fake memories know," he paused. "So, I guess I can relate in a way. Besides, I also want to get new clothes, since I finally have money to buy them." 

Shuichi nodded his head, a moment of silence passing before Kokichi spoke up again. "Are you coming?"

"Shopping?"

"Duh, where else."

"Uh, sure if you want me to."

Kokichi stood up. "Good, you could use some better clothes too."

Shuichi joined Kokichi in standing, beginning to walk down the street. "Do I really?" Shuichi glance down at his outfit, a simple black long sleeve, a black jacket, and black pants held up with a silver belt.

"Yes, all your clothes are boring."

He guesses that’s somewhat true, but compared to Kokichi most of the things he wears are boring. He was wearing a large purple sweater, tucked into obnoxiously bright yellow pants, with little gold suns. Shuichi wasn't one for bright colors when it came to clothes. He usually goes for darker colors like black or blue, but if he ever wore a bright color, yellow would definitely not be his first choice. 

Yet somehow Kokichi managed to pull it off, the sweater going past the palm of his hands and the pants cuffing at his ankle, where he had matching purple socks and white sneakers. His clothes were just as loud as his personality. 

"Miu wants you to text her back by the way," he remembers. "She texted me asking for you earlier." 

Kokichi pulled his phone out of his pocket as they walked, sighing dramatically before tapping quickly at the screen, then slipping it back into his pocket. 

They reached the glass door of the clothing store, it was small and homey looking. Shuichi could see Kodoku filing through the racks of clothing on the inside, mentally preparing himself to have to deal with her again. This time he was just going to deal with it, he wasn't going to let himself get upset.

Shuichi reached for the door but Kokichi stopped him, concern lacing his features. "Are you okay? I mean like, after what happened earlier at the restaurant," Kokichi looked down picking at the sleeve of his sweater. 

Shuichi strained a smile, he would talk about his feelings later, right now he just wanted Kokichi to have a good time with his mom. "Yeah I'm fine, I just needed to cool off." 

Kokichi nodded, opening the door. 

The store smelled like lemongrass and wood, it wasn't a powerful scent, but as Kokichi joined his mother in looking for clothes, Shuichi found himself at the register staring at the source of the pleasant smell. It was a bunch of candles. Only one was lit, the rest of the jars stacked on top of each other, featuring a heavy price tag. 

That was probably their marketing plan, make the store smell so good that everyone wants to buy their stupidly overpriced candles. 

And was he going to fall for it? 

Yes, he was. 

Shuichi grabbed one of the candles and walked to the other side of the store, -which wasn't that far given how small it was- and took a seat in one of the chairs by the dressing room. He didn't feel like shopping for clothes. Sure, his current clothes might be a little lackluster, but he was fine with that. 

He looked over at Kokichi and Kodoku, both of which were laughing and getting along great. He smiled pulling out his phone, he might as well read through some of the articles Rantaro sent. 

He was starting to really enjoy one of the articles, but abruptly had his reading interrupted by clothes flying at his head. 

"Here try those on, I picked them out for you." Shuichi picked the clothes off his head, looking up at Kokichi, who was holding even more clothes than what had been thrown on him. 

"Do I have to try them on?" Shuichi held up the clothes, it was just some different shirts, most weren't too bad, some tan hoodies, other various tops that looked like they would fit him. 

"Guess not," Kokichi shrugged. "But you have to get them." Shuichi sighed. "I'm going to try these on, I'll be back." Kokichi entered the dressing room. Kodoku took a seat in the chair next to him, the clothes she picked laying on her lap.

He was hoping he would just be able to go back to reading his article, but no, of course, she had to start talking.

"Shuichi about early, I hope I didn't offend you or your parents, I didn't mean it like that." 

Then what other meaning was there? "No, it's okay."

"You know I didn't get along with your parents sometimes, but most of the time they were very helpful. Are they doing well?"

Shuichi felt like he was talking to a whole different person than the one from earlier. "Yeah, they're doing good." He didn't feel like talking, he was going to keep his responses to a minimum. 

"You know, when you and Kokichi were just little kids, your parents would let me take you two to the park and out to eat. Those days were always fun. There was this one time when you guys were climbing up a tree and you both got stuck so I had to climb up the tree and help you get down," she laughed, twiddling with her thumbs. 

Was that really true? It sounded nice, and Shuichi wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe Kokichi had nice moments with his mother and not everything was bad. "Wish I could remember," he laughed, not sure how else he was supposed to respond. 

Kodoku opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by Kokichi walking out of the dressing room. 

"What do you think?" Shuichi blushed, it was so like him to pick out an outfit like this. He was wearing a grey top that cut off at his stomach and raised even higher when he lifted his arms. The pants were a faded pink, reaching up to his waist, leaving a strip of skin to be seen. They were jeans, but looser, so you couldn't see the shape of his legs. 

"Looks good."

"Really midriff?" Kodoku chided. 

"Yeah what about it," Kokichi continued looking at himself in the mirror. 

"Isn't that a woman's top?"

"Yeah, but it looks good on me," Kokichi waved her off, going back into the dressing room. 

"Whatever," Kodoku sighed, resting her head on her hand. 

***

The rest of the day was spent trying on different items, after that conversation Kodoku didn't say anything else to him and Kokichi didn't ask their opinion on any more outfits. He was just happy to finally be home, shopping was exhausting. 

Shuichi entered the bedroom closing the door, even though it didn't help to block out Kokichi and Kodoku's talking. Mischief walked over to him, and Shuichi remembered how he had scared her this morning. 

"Hi Misch, I'm sorry I scared you." She seemed to forgive him, accepting his pets, purring lovingly. 

He threw the clothes he was holding onto the bed and set the candle on the dresser. He might as well light it. He remembers seeing a box of matches in one of these drawers. He pulled open the drawers looking for the box of matches hidden under the clothing, finding them in the second drawer. 

Now that his drawers were open he might as well put his new clothes away too. He picked up the clothes from his bed, folding them and tucking them away nicely. He closed the drawer and looked back up at the still unlit candle. Shoot, all that and he forgot to grab the matches. He opened the drawer back up, sighing and rubbing his throbbing head, grabbed the matches and lit the candle. 

He turned the lights off, the room now lit a soft yellow from the candle, and laid down. He can relax now, and maybe if he got a nap in he would be able to work. He breathed out slowly, Mischief hopping up onto the bed and joining him. Unfortunately, he couldn't focus, because he could hear every word Kokichi and Kodoku were saying. 

"Oh, no I can't believe I forgot to get something while we were out. I'll be right back, I'm going to the store to get it," Kodoku spoke worriedly.

"Wait, do you have money?"

"No... I don't, I didn't even think about it. You don't think you would be able to give me some money do you, I can pay you back when I get the chance." 

"Here."

There was some noise, Shuichi couldn't make out and then the sound of the front door shutting. He sat up in bed, his relaxation gone. Had he really just heard that right?

Kokichi opened the bedroom door, carrying his shopping bag. 

"Did you just give her money?"

Kokichi flipped the light switch on walking over to the closet, starting to hang up his clothes. "Yeah, she said she needed to get something."

"And you didn't ask what?" 

"No…"

"Kokichi-"

"I know, I know." Kokichi hung up the last of his items and sat next to him on the bed. "Are you mad at me for not saying something earlier, even though I knew she was lying?" 

"No, I was upset but I'm over it. I'm just so suspicious of her Kokichi and her asking money from you and running off doesn't help. Aren't you suspicious? you usually never trust people."

Kokichi's eyes turned hard, and he feared he might have said the wrong thing. "I don't trust her, and I'm suspicious of her too. I just- I want to see where this goes." He paused, shifting his eyes down. "And... I know how important second chances are." 

So that was it, huh. Kokichi wants to give his mother a second chance like he had been given. _Perhaps Shuichi was rubbing off on Kokichi as well. _Unfortunatley when you forgive people, you also open yourself up to get hurt. Hopefully Kodoku is deserving of the second chance she's being given, but something in him just knows she doesn't. It's important to forgive people, but only if that person deserves it. Kokichi had gotten enough trust and forgiveness from him and others, that he was ready to open himself up for the first time, and grant that to someone else.__

____

"Please be careful."

Kokichi smiled placing his hand on his forehead going into one of his dramatic fits. "Aw, Shuichi you actually care for me!"

Shuichi laughed pushing him back, Kokichi grabbed onto his hand, pulling him down as he went. Their laughing fizzled out as they took in the proximity of their faces, Kokichi hand still wrapped around his wrist.

Kokichi shifted under him, his mouth felt a little dry. "We probably have some time before Kodoku gets back. Wanna pick back up where we left off earlier?"

Shuichi cocked his head playfully. "Mm, I might be interested."

Kokichi wrapped his arms around his neck. "Oh shush." 

***  
Shuichi woke up Thursday morning way before Kokichi, slipping out of bed and into the kitchen to brew a cup of tea and read. After Kodoku had come back home last night, they didn't really do anything else. Kokichi and her played cards, while he worked on researching a piece to write about for work. He was thankful it was just a normal afternoon, nothing crazy happened, unlike the past few days.

He poured tea into his mug and grabbed his book, heading towards the window. He likes sitting on the fire escape and watching everything wake up, it's his favorite part about mornings. 

Kodoku was still asleep on the couch, he would have just kept walking past her but something looked off. The circles on her eyes were darker and held a yellow hue, she was so still it didn't even look like she was breathing. 

Wait, was she breathing?

Shuichi's heart picked up speed. He set his tea on the table, walking over to Kodoku and giving her a gentle prod. 

"Kodoku?"

He shook her a little harder but laid unmoving. 

"Kodoku!" 

Why wasn't she waking up? Shuichi held out his finger under her nose, she was breathing, thankfully, but it was so shallow. He picked up a limp arm to feel for her pulse, taking notice of a speckle of bruised dots near her veins. That's not what he thinks it is, right? 

He felt her pulse, thankfully feeling one. She was alive and breathing, so how come she wasn't waking up. Maybe, she was just a deep sleeper. Shuichi was going to hope that was the case and just continue on with his morning. 

He climbed out onto the escape, careful not to spill his tea, the morning air nipping at his skin. He took a sip of his tea and began to read. 

Shuichi fell so deep into his book forty minutes later, he didn't even notice the person watching him from the window. That is until said person scared the living hell out of him. 

He jumped, tea sloshing over his leg, letting out a squeak and then a sigh of relief as he saw it was just Kodoku. He wasn't sure if he should be too relieved though because she looked like the walking dead. Her pupils were dilated and her lips were dry and bleeding. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Do you mind," she gestured toward the fire escape. 

"No not at all," he scooted over making room for her. He did mind; he was at a really good part in his book. 

Kodoku climbed out onto the fire escape, instead of sitting down she leaned against the iron fencing and pulled out a box of cigarettes, placing one between her lips. "You want one?"

"No thank you."

She shrugged, lighting the cigarette with a black lighter. Shuichi turned back to his book, but he could hardly focus. The wind picking up the cigarette smoke and pushing it in his direction, making him want to gag and cough. 

"So-" He looked up at Kodoku, she tapped the cigarette off with her finger, taking another drag and blowing out the side of her mouth. "When are you leaving him?"

"Excuse me?" Shuichi was genuinely confused, he had no idea what she was talking about. Kodoku looked so different from yesterday, you could see it in her eyes, she just wasn't all there. 

"When are you leaving Kokichi?"

"I'm not?" What was she trying to get at?

She laughed. "Come on you can tell me. Every man I've been with has always left and since Kokichi's my son it's bound to happen to him as well. So, when are you leaving him?"

Shuichi felt dumbstruck. Was he sick? Hearing something wrong? What kind of question was that? Her laughing only added fuel to the fire. 

"I'm not leaving him," he said firmly, picking up his stuff and standing. He didn't feel like being out here with her anymore. 

"Yeah right, they always do," she chuckled. 

"I've stuck around this long haven't I," Shuichi raised his voice, temper reaching its limit. "Hell, I even lost my memories, participated in a killing game, hated him for a short period of time, and I've still stuck around longer than you. So, who's really the one that's leaving." 

With that, he climbed back through the window, not giving her a second to respond, anger coursing through him. Shuichi noticed the bathroom door closing, hopefully, Kokichi hadn't heard him.

Did she just like to get him pissed off? Because he was beginning to think that was the case. He picked up his laptop, holding onto his book, and stormed off to his room. He wasn't going to leave all day.

***  
He stayed true to his word, lounging around inside his room with Mischief. His delicious-smelling overpriced candle lit again, reading his book, and working on and off on his writing. 

Around the middle of the day, Kokichi popped in to tell him he was going to the movies with his mom, and that they would be back later. Which Shuichi was so thankful for, he could finally leave the room and not be bothered by Kodoku. 

His first stop -as soon as he heard the apartment door close- was the bathroom. He had been resisting the urge for a while. 

He walked back to the room, leaving the door open, and pulled out his phone. He had been meaning to make this phone call, and now seemed like the perfect opportunity. He needs to call his mom. Hopefully she could shine some light on their current situation, maybe even tell him more about their past with Kodoku. 

Shuichi dialed the number, smiling when he heard his mother's sweet voice ring come through the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom it's me."

"Oh, Shuichi! How are you, sweetie? Honey, Shuichi's on the phone!"

"Hi son!" he heard his dad call from somewhere in the background.

"What's so special that you needed to call us? I thought I was getting better at that text-mail app."

"Texting?" Shuichi laughed. 

"Yeah, that's it."

"I had a couple-"

"Are you and Kokichi finally a couple again?" she squealed happily. That wasn't what he was going to say, but he can't necessarily tell her she's wrong. He really should have told them already since they were the ones rooting for it since the beginning. 

"Uh, that wasn't what I was about to say, but yeah, we are."

"Aw sweetie we're so happy for you. Isn't that right honey?"

"So happy for you!" he heard his dad call out again.

"What were you saying, dear?"

"Well, I had some questions about Kokichi's mom, and I was wondering if you could go into more detail about the things she did."

"Of course, I didn't want to go into the full details of things she did right in front of Kokichi, I feel more comfortable just telling you. Can I ask, why now?"

"She showed up at our apartment two days ago and now she's sleeping here."

His mother took an audible breath. "Oh my, how did she find you guys?"

"She was able to get the information from Team Danganronpa, I know it's ridiculous."

"Don't trust her Shuichi, she's bad news." 

"Yeah I don’t, but I'm worried about Kokichi."

"I'll try and help as much as I can by filling you in on some things. I've told you about the abusive boyfriends she kept, and I've told you about how she fell down a bad path right?"

"Yeah, but can you explain a little more about the bad path."

"Oh, she just started hanging out with the wrong people, got into some pretty hardcore drugs."

He felt a little guilty talking about drugs now that he had been high, but he can confidently say that there's a huge difference between weed and the other drugs that were out there. He personally wasn't even sure why it was illegal in the first place. 

"Before her parents died, if they weren't around to take care of Kokichi, she would bring him with her to get her next fix. I was constantly worrying something bad would happen to him there."

"Wait, but she told me that when we were kids you let me go with her to the park, is that true?" 

"Yeah, I did everyone now and then, but only under certain circumstances. You see Shuichi, I don't know anything for sure, and I'm not a doctor, but I'm pretty sure she might have bipolar disorder. She would always go in and out of these fazes where she would be drugged out of her mind twenty-four seven, then a week or two would go by and she would decide she was going to become a better person. She would become happy and upbeat, and pay more attention to Kokichi, and do things with him. Those were the times I let you go out.

"Sadly those times lasted way less than the others, she would only stay that way for a couple of days. It was lucky if she made it a week. If it's not bipolar then maybe, passive-aggressive personality disorder, or both who knows, but that girl has it so hard. She would genuinely want to stop, and then she would just fall right back down the same hole again. It's so sad."

"So do you think her showing up here was her actually trying to get to know Kokichi and be better, or just a way for her to get money?"

"Most likely both, I think she went into with good intentions, but there has never been a time where she didn't fall back to her ways."

"I think she hates me, she keeps giving me these dirty looks and saying things to get me mad."

"Oh, she does."

Well, jeez he didn't expect her to be so blunt. "How do you know?" 

"Around the time Kokichi was staying with us full time, you were like mid-teens, you got into an argument with her, so she probably still holds a grudge."

"Over an argument I don't even remember?"

"It was more of a fight, she tried to come back into Kokichi's life after leaving again and you told her off, said some things that really hurt her, I can't remember the exact words. I had a hard time listening from the window.

"You fought with her a lot in your teens because she grew a real hatred of you."

"But why?"

"Because you were with Kokichi, not just as a friend. She's a narcissist, she likes to be the most important person in Kokichi's life. She expected every time that she came down from her highs that Kokichi would be there to help her, and she would manipulate him until he would. She sees Kokichi as another version of herself, and gets jealous when he does anything he enjoys or becomes happy because she isn't."

"Wow." He didn't know what else to say, but things in his head were starting to make more sense. 

"I think that’s why she started hating you because anytime Kokichi would stand up to her you were always with him, and she would blame it on you."

"Thank you so much for telling me this."

Shuichi finished his conversation with his mother and said his goodbyes, setting his cell down on the bed. He has another bad feeling, and he doesn't want it to be true. Was it possible she still could be doing those things? Like last night when she went out after asking for money… Or this morning when she wouldn't wake up… 

There was only one way to know for sure.

Shuichi pushed himself off the bed, marching out into the rest of the apartment, determined and worried. Please, let him be wrong about this. 

He searched everything, starting with the easier hiding spots, to the harder ones. In the cabinets, in the desk, in the fireplace, under the carpet, on the shelves, in the showerhead, the back of the toilet. From top to bottom he scanned through the apartment for anything hidden, but he found nothing.

That was good, he sighed a little relieved, maybe his gut was just wrong this time. He should keep looking just to be sure though. What if it wasn't hidden like he thought it would be. What if it was hidden in an obvious spot, a place that was used all the time. 

Shuichi walked towards the couch, kneeling on the ground, swiping his hand underneath it looking for anything. Nothing. He started to pull the cushions off of the couch, tossing them onto the floor and running his fingers over the white fabric where the cushions should be, feeling for any bumps. Nothing. He grabbed the bottom cushions and tossed them aside, looking at the frame of the couch, the springs visible through the thin fabric. Nothing. 

Although something strange did catch his eye. A small black smudge mark on the bottom right side of the couch. Was it dirt? Shuichi touched it with his finger, a powdery substance sticking to him. He examined it closer, it looked like soot. He looked back at the smudge noticing a hole in the fabric. Was this a burn mark? 

He was probably just overthinking this could have been there for a long time for all he knows, but something tells him otherwise. Shuichi reached for the cushions behind him, grabbing the bottom right cushion. 

He looked over the front of the cushion looking for a similar mark, as he flipped it over to the back his heart plummeted. 

There was a cut in the cushion. 

It wasn't a large cut, just big enough to shove your hand into. There was soot on the cushion in the same spot as the mark on the frame. Shuichi knows for a fact that this hadn't been there. When they had first arrived he tore the couch apart looking for a possible pull-out bed so he wouldn't have to share with Kokichi. He would have noticed such an uneven cut like this. It looked like it had been cut with scissors. 

Shuichi breathed in deeply placing his hand on the cut, feeling a slight bulge in the cushion. Goddammit, he was going to be sick. As he breathed out he shoved his hand into the cushions and pulled out exactly what he feared there would be.

Shuichi laid everything out in front of him, there was a spoon with the same black char on the bottom that the couch had. The spoon had a curved handle and was dirty, the middle of the spoon dull compared to the shiny handle. Then a lighter, -the same lighter she had used to light her cigarette- which was the cause of both the burn on the couch and the bottom of the spoon. Next, he pulled out a crumpled ball of tinfoil, he doesn't need to unwrap it to know what's in there. 

His hands shook as he reached in the pillow again, biting into his bottom lip. A plastic zip-lock bag filled with multicolored pills that looked almost like candy, but Shuichi knew better than that. He reached in for the last time pulling out a small black case, setting it down on the ground next to everything else.

Shuichi rubbed his eye with the heel of his palm, sucking up enough energy to unzip the case.

A cotton ball, a string, and a needle. 

He zipped back up the case, he saw all he needed. His stomach was turning, he felt genuinely sick. Thinking about how he was going to have to tell Kokichi when he got back made the urge to vomit worse. 

Kokichi was happy, he was with his mom and spending time with her, and he would come home with a smile on his face, that he had to ruin. 

Kokichi deserved to be happy, he deserved a mom that would be there for him, not take advantage of him and use him for clothes, money, and drugs. 

He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to do it, but he had to. There was no way he was going to let Kodoku stay in his house knowing she had lied about changing and getting better. 

Shuichi started to set the pillows back on the couch, putting the paraphernalia in his pockets. His head bolted up as he placed the last pillow, the sounds of Kokichi and Kodoku's chatter coming in from the hallway.

Shit, they were back already. This gave him no time to think of a way to tell Kokichi. Shuichi jumped up and ran towards the bedroom, the door to the apartment opening as he shut the bedrooms. 

He slapped both hands against his face, he needs to get out of this haze and think. Shuichi set a dirty shirt on the bed and laid out the things he found again. Placing a towel over the top so they couldn't be seen just yet.

"I'm going to go see what Shuichi's up to, be right back." He heard Kokichi yell from outside of the door. 

Adrenaline and worry rushed through him, he doesn't know what to say. How can he make it hurt less? The door to the room turned and Shuichi sat up. Kokichi entered the room his face scrunching up when saw Shuichi already looking at him. 

"Hey, I thought you might be asleep," Kokichi said, a questioning tone to his voice. 

"Nope. Come sit." Shuichi patted a spot on the bed next to him. 

"Okay?" Kokichi sat down next to him, scooting around to get comfortable. Shuichi instinctively held his hand. "Is everything okay?

"No, it's not," Shuichi replied honestly. "I'm still trying to figure out how to tell you, so why don't you tell me about your day." He was sweating, the room felt really hot all of sudden. 

"You can tell me don't get so worked up, I won't make fun of you," Kokichi hesitated. "Well, I probably will make fun of you but-"

"It's not about me it's about Kodoku." Kokichi's face lost its smirk, falling flat and emotionless. 

"What?"

He should probably start at the beginning. "Well, I called my Mom today because I was hoping to get more information on Kodoku and she told me some things."

"Like?" Kokichi probed. 

"She just went into more detail about certain aspects of her we already knew, like her many abusive boyfriends. But they did say that she brought you around places you shouldn't have been," Shuichi gulped, he was having a hard time getting the words out, he felt like he really might vomit from the stress.

"Yeah well, we knew that, there's nothing we can do now it's in the past," Kokichi shrugged. 

"She also talked about how she suspects Kodoku might have bipolar disorder or something along those lines," he was stumbling across his words. "Obviously she doesn't actually know that she was just guessing based on what she's seen. Anyway, she told me about the bad things Kodoku was doing."

"And?" Kokichi was expressionless, which just served to make him more nervous, he wants to know what he's thinking. 

"Hardcore drugs," Shuichi stated bluntly. "Really bad drugs Kokichi, not like weed or anything." The words tumbled fast out of his mouth now that he had finally released them. 

"I figured it was something like that, but she said she was better-" Kokichi's voice trailed off, Shuichi could see him come to the realization. "She's still using isn't she?" 

Shuichi leaned forward resting his head on Kokichi's knee. "I'm so sorry Kokichi. My Mom said that she would do this all the time before she left. That she would go weeks on and then suddenly decide she wanted to change and then quit."

"How?" 

"What?" Shuichi raised his head and looked at him confused.

"How do you know she's still using? I'm guessing you found something."

"I did." Shuichi flipped back the towel. "I searched the whole house after I got off the phone because I just had a bad feeling and I found it in the couch cushions." 

Kokichi scanned over the items, Shuichi finally seeing an expression appear on his face. He was hurt and angry. 

"I also found marks on her veins this morning, I should have known what it was then, but I just didn't want to believe it."

"So, that's what she did with the money."

"She has to go Kokichi," he whispered. 

"I know."

"Just having this in our apartment could get us arrested."

"I know! Gah, I feel so stupid I shouldn't have let this happen in the first place. I just wanted-" 

Kokichi was cut off by the sound of breaking glass, both their heads turning towards each other simultaneously and moved towards the door. 

The apartment was trashed, the furniture was flipped upside, all of the couch cushions torn out and their belongings scattered all around. Shuichi stepped further into the room, eyes wide and heart-clenching. Kodoku was on the ground by the island, picking up a broken plate that had split in two pieces. 

They stopped in front of her, both a little too shocked and confused to form words. Kodoku noticed them as she stood up, her eyes watering and her legs shaking. 

"I- I'm sorry I knocked this plate off the counter while I was looking for something." It was a thick porcelain plate, the type of plate that never shattered, just broke off into sharp chunks. This particular plate was now missing about a quarter of its self, the edges of the larger portion sharp and jagged. 

Shuichi and Kokichi didn't even have a chance to reply before Koduku rounded on him, her tone turning angry and accusatory. "You took it didn't you! You little bitch!" 

Kodoku's shoved him back, pushing against his chest, he swayed, regaining his balance by taking a step back. 

Kokichi was pushing her back instantly, arm raised in between Kodoku and him. "Hey! Back off." 

Shuichi felt frozen like he couldn't move in his own body. Kokichi looked furious. And when someone like Kokichi who rarely ever showed his strong emotions looked that angry, it was a cause for concern. 

Kodoku wobbled backward, tears beginning to pour down her face. "Where is it?"

"Where's what? Your drugs? The drugs you used my money for, and I trusted that whatever past we had together, you had changed," Kokichi laughed a bit maniacally. "This is why I don't trust people because I always end up hurt. Every fucking time," he threw his arms up in exclamation, Kodoku flinching at the way his hands slapped back down against his legs. This is what he was worried about, he wants Kokichi to be able to trust people, _to be able to trust him _. Has Kodoku just ruined that? Will he ever put himself out there again?__

____

____

"I thought, hm~ maybe I should start trusting people more," he touched his chin like he was thinking. "But nope! Every time I do that, the same shit happens."

Shuichi was hurting for Kokichi, he could feel his frustration. He wants to help him, but he has no idea how. 

"I- no, no, I didn't- I can't- Just please give it back," she begged. 

Kokichi took a deep breath pointing towards the door, regaining control of his emotions. "You need to leave. You can't stay here anymore."

"No, you can't do that! Please! I'm your mother... we had so much fun these past few days," Kodoku tried to grab one of Kokichi's hands, he yanked it away, turning his head from her. "You're my son, I love you!" Kokichi visibly stiffened at the words, Kodoku's sobbing came harder. 

For a second it almost looked like Kokichi was about to relent a little, but Kodoku kept talking. 

"Please give it back… I need it," her voice cracked. 

"Get out." 

Kokichi calmly walked away from her. She looked as if she had been slapped in the face. She sniffed, tracing the tip of her finger along the broken plate. 

"You," her eyes turned hateful again, solely focusing on Shuichi. Her left hand clenched in a fist, and her teeth gnashed. His eyes widened, a chill running down his spine. "You, it's always you! It's your fault! It's your fault!" she repeated, her voice bordering on a scream, he was sure the people in the other apartments could hear her as well. 

"I hate you! You took everything from me!" she spit venomously. By everything she meant Kokichi… she was upset because he won't allow her to use her son? She turned towards Kokichi. "I gave up everything for you! And this is how you treat me?

"You don't own him Kodoku," he spoke up, and if it was possible Kodoku's eyes filled with even more rage, her right hand tightening around the broken plate. "And he doesn't owe you anything. You made your own choices, unfortunately, one of them was being a shitty parent."

He didn't even have time to blink before searing white-hot pain coiled up his arm, a frustrated scream ringing in his ears as the plate cracked against him. There was a commotion around him, Kokichi was yelling, but he couldn't quite hear what he was saying. He felt light-headed and even more nauseous than he did before. 

Shuichi looked at Kodoku, her arm still outstretched and face red with anger. He looked down at his feet, the broken plate that had been sitting on the counter a second ago, now broken into four more pieces. Shuichi stared at the plates, watching as little drops of red fell onto them. 

His arm hurt. He traced up his right arm with his hand, it was wet. His hand came to a stop, hitting against thick porcelain. He looked down at his arm, the broken part of the plate had lodged itself into his arm. There were small nicks around the wound from where the plate had broken and scratched him as it fell. Thick blood poured out of the cut and around the plate, trickling down his arm. 

Shuichi's brain began to catch up on what just happened, sound crashing back into his ears as his hand tightened around his arm.

"The fuck is wrong with you! Get out!"

"But `Kichi-"

"Now!"

Kokichi's footsteps grew closer to him, his head being manually turned toward him.

"Shuichi?"

"I'm good," he croaked trying to stand up better than the way he was currently leaning over. Kokichi placed a hand on his lower back, helping him balance.

Kokichi's face was strained, but he somehow managed an amused huff. "You're definitely not good. You have a chunk of pottery about three inches deep in your skin." 

He felt really dizzy, his stomach was turning, a cold sweat coming on, the colors of the room starting to look dull. "I guess your right," his teeth chattered, beginning to shiver. 

Kokichi stared at his arm. "I'm not going to pull the plate out, it's too deep. We're going to have to go to the hospital, you're going to need stitches." Kokichi wrapped the kitchen towel he was holding around Shuichi's arm, tying it off above the cut. 

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" Kokichi addressed his mother, who had fallen to the ground bawling her eyes out. 

"Please let me stay, I'm sorry. I don't have anywhere else to go and it's dark out," she pleaded. 

"Leave." 

She cried harder wiping her eyes off and pushing herself to her feet. "You know what? You're just like your father, and every other man that’s been in my life! Because you're leaving me too!" 

Shuichi could tell that hurt Kokichi. Neither of them knew anything about his father, but it could be assumed it was not a good comparison. 

"You're all I have," her voice quieted. "I'll try to be better again, please don't leave me, I have no one else! I'm all alone."

Shuichi's heart hurt, he felt for Kodoku he really did. Even though she had just thrown a plate at him, and all the awful stuff she did when Kokichi was a kid, and breaking her promise. Shuichi still couldn't help but empathize with her. 

Her words hit a nerve with Kokichi as well, Shuichi could see the change in his face. Kokichi understands what feeling alone is like. 

"I want you gone by morning," Kokichi said firmly. Kodoku nodded her head obviously disappointed in his answer, but it was better than sleeping on the street. 

"We can't call an ambulance with that stuff in our apartment, so we'll just have to get a cab to the emergency room or something. Are you going to be alright walking downstairs? You look a little pale."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he nodded, but as he took a step. His nausea got the best of him, a burn coming up his throat and out his mouth onto the floor. Kokichi hopped back away from the puddle to keep his shoes clean. Shuichi coughed, a little bit more coming up his throat. Saliva pooled off his lips as his body shook, coughing once more to clear his throat and standing. 

"You threw up," Kokichi stated.

"Sorry." He probably threw up for one of three reasons. One, he didn't like blood which, Shuichi knew wasn't true since he made it through a whole killing game without vomiting at seeing a dead body. Two, he became lightheaded after losing blood, he didn't think this was the main reason but it definitely helped. Three, he stressed vomited. It wouldn't be the first time he's thrown up from anxiety and stress. He had been feeling like he would all day, and this was just the tip of the iceberg. He hates the way puking makes him feel, before and during, but he does always feel a bit better after it was over. 

"It's okay, let's just get you to the hospital before you bleed out," Kokichi grumbled, but Shuichi could tell he was concerned.

***  
The hospital was quiet and had that signature hospital smell. Usually, the emergency rooms were always packed, but tonight not that many people were there.

Shuichi was laid on the hospital bed, the white paper sheet crinkling under him as he lifted his left arm to play with Kokichi's fingers. He had needed stitches, thankfully it wasn't many. The doctors removed the plate, cleaned it, stitched it, and bandaged it. Now they were just waiting around for papers to leave, and being as un-busy as it was, it really shouldn't be taking this long.

Kokichi was sitting next to him in the visitor chairs that they always have next to the beds. He had been quiet, the whole time they were here, rarely speaking, but not ignoring him. He had kept at least one hand touching him throughout the whole ordeal. Shuichi had picked up said hand ten minutes ago and had been tugging on his fingers and tracing his palm since, in hopes that he would start talking. 

"Does it hurt?" Kokichi asked. Shuichi smirked, his plan worked.

"No, not really. I mean it did, and they did give me medicine for the pain, but it sort of just feels sore now."

Kokichi looked down at their hands. "I'm sorry I let her hurt you."

Shuichi scooted up in the bed. "Hey don't say that." He knows how much it means when Kokichi says sorry, but right now he shouldn't feel that way. "You don't have anything to apologize for."

"I was being stupid and ignoring both mine and your suspicions." 

"There's nothing wrong with trying to be optimistic, you wanted a relationship with her."

"I didn't trust her. Not fully, at least. But I just wanted to believe her, which is the same stupid fucking logic you and Kaito tried to spout at me. I shouldn't have let myself fall for it, that's why I don't trust people."

"That's not true Kokichi. You can trust others, you just can't put trust, in untrustworthy people."

"What about me then."

"Huh?"

"After everything I've done, you should know that I'm also untrustworthy."

Shuichi thought about it for a moment. He was right. A part of him was waiting for the day he said this was all an elaborate joke, but he knows better. "That's not how trust works. When you first meet someone no one is trusted right away, they have to gain your trust and vice versa. Like when I first met you, the trust meter was down here-" Shuichi held their hands low. "Now you've shown me I can trust you, so the trust meter is up here," he raised their hands higher. Shuichi was so close to putting all his trust in Kokichi, the meter only needing to go up a little more, but worries and hesitation still held him back. He needs Kokichi to know it's okay to trust people. "Sadly you can't figure out if someone is untrustworthy unless you put trust in them. I don't think you did the wrong thing wanting to believe in your mom."

It was crazy how much things could change in a short period of time, how Kokichi's presence went from him feeling annoyed to butterflies. 

***  
The cab ride home from the hospital wasn't bad, mainly because the streets weren't as crowded in the middle of the night. He had actually almost fallen asleep, but the driver hitting the brake suddenly jerked him awake hard enough that he didn't want to try that again unless he was feeling keen to break his neck.

Kokichi opened the apartment door and immediately he felt like something was off. Kokichi stopped for a moment before entering slowly, Shuichi followed suit. 

The broken plate was gone, and the blood and vomit had been cleaned off the floor. Everything that Kodoku had messed up was back in its place, except-

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

The computer was gone, not just the computer but all of Kokichi's streaming material was gone as well. The screens, the microphones, his headset, the camera. The desk was wiped clean. And that wasn't all, as Shuichi scanned around the room he noticed more things, their TV was gone, their shelf of Danganronpa collectibles which they had probably been collecting since they were kids was picked through, and Kodoku was gone too. 

Kokichi squatted down, his head in his hands, before standing up and kicking the side of the desk. "Dammit! She fucking robbed us! I wouldn't let her stay here and milk me for money so she takes my stuff instead?" Kokichi began to pace popping his head into the bedroom. "The drugs are gone too, of course." Kokichi sat on the couch, knocking his head into the arm of the chair repeatedly. 

"Do you want to file a report?"

"No, the only thing the police will do is arrest her, she needs help, not jail. It's not like we would be able to get the stuff back anyway.

Shuichi cringed, out of all things Kodoku could take. He knows how important that computer was to Kokichi, it was basically his career. 

Shuichi sat down next to Kokichi, he couldn't say anything to make this better, so instead, he just pulled Kokichi to his chest with his good arm and tucked Kokichi's head under his. Kokichi wrapped his arms around him, squeezing just a little too tight, but he didn't mind he'll let him get his frustration out.

"I just wanted a family, but I don't have anyone," he chuckled ironically. "That's why I understood her when she said she was alone." 

"Kokichi, you are not alone-"

"I am. You have your Mom and Dad, Kaede has her huge ass family, Gonta has his baby-"

"Kokichi stop," Shuichi shook Kokichi getting him to look him in the eye. "Family is not just who you're related to. You're my family, My parents are your family, Gonta, Miu and everyone else is your family." Kokichi sucked in a breath, listening to his words.

"People always say blood is thicker than water, and while that’s true, blood is only blood. When you're dirty water will be there to clean you off. When you're bored water will be there for you to swim in. And when you're thirsty water will be there for you to drink. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Kokichi nodded. "Blood is nothing more than just that. It's the family you choose to be in your life that matters." 

Kokichi smiled sadly. "You're such a dork." 

Kokichi rested his head back on Shuichi's shoulder for a moment, before speaking up again. "You really consider me family?"

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his head, his cheeks coloring pink, a little embarrassed he told him that, even though it was helpful. 

"You know, I overheard you talking to Kodoku on the fire escape this morning." 

"I thought you might have."

"I should have kicked her out then."

Shuichi chuckled. "Speaking of the fire escape, if we look at the bright side, now we'll be able to get to it easier with the desk cleaned off. It was nice of her to pick up a little while we were gone."

Kokichi raised his head and gave him a funny look, breaking off into a pathetic laugh, that Shuichi caught. It was still a laugh, even if it was them laughing at their misfortunes, because joy could be found in the most unusual places, during the most unpleasant of times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay got a lot of comments from the last chapter saying Kodoku is homophobic and I would just like to clarify something if you didn't understand after reading the chapter. Is she homophobic? yes and no, she has a lot of underlying homophobia in some of the things she says and this is because she is a narcissist. For example, if Kokichi was with a woman, she would find anything she could to target her. And since Kokichi is gay, it was an open target for her to shoot at, if you get what I'm saying. Also, hating Kodoku is fine, but understand that a lot of her problems are because she was a victim of circumstances and the way she was raised. 
> 
> I'm sorry to those who wanted to see Kokichi and his mother have a good relationship, Kodoku needs a lot of help before she would be able to have that relationship with him. But do know she really does love him and care about him. I've had a lot of people in my life struggle with addiction and I wanted to present a character that people could both dislike and understand at the same. 
> 
> Also someone last chapter commented about wanting to throw a plate at Kodoku, and I screamed so loud because I already had that part of this chapter written. I had to physically hold myself back from replying and spoiling it. Thank you so much for reading! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W: sexual themes

"Are you awake?" A finger prodded at Shuichi's shoulder gently, rousing him from his sleep

Shuichi groaned softly turning his head away from the voice.

"Psst, hey." Soft air blew into his ear, he raised a sleepy hand to bat it away. "Are you up?" The finger on his shoulder moved up to poke at his cheek insistently. 

He peeled a reluctant eye open; Kokichi was staring at him impatiently, half of the comforter wrapped around both him and the unbothered cat in his lap. Shuichi stayed put for a moment debating if he should just roll back over and get more sleep. Guess this isn't a terrible way to wake up, so he might as well. 

"I wasn't, but I guess I am now." Shuichi closed his eyes, his body tensing up in a stretch before reopening them. "What time is it?"

"It's still early," Kokichi answered, picking up Mischief from his lap and setting her on Shuichi's chest. Mischief seemed uninterested in laying on him, instead, hopping off the bed and prancing over to her scratching post. 

"Then why are you waking me up?" 

Kokichi smirked falling over onto his side, pulling the rest of the comforter with him. "I couldn't sleep, had a bad dream."

Shuichi sat up, his smile turning worried. "Really? You haven't had one in so long, I thought they were getting better."

"No, it wasn't like that," he stated simply, his lips still upturned. "This time it was just a normal bad dream. I think it's because we were at the hospital last night. I fucking hate hospitals."

He didn't have to ask why, he's sure staying in a hospital receiving life-threatening surgeries would make someone afraid to be in one. Shuichi shivered inching the tiniest bit closer to Kokichi for the warmth he had taken with him when he woke up. Luckily Kokichi acknowledged his efforts, tugging on the comforter so it covered them both. 

It was times like this everything felt so unreal, here he was, lying on his side, face so close to Kokichi their foreheads almost touched, and it was undoubtedly real. Kokichi smiles contently, to someone else it wouldn't look like much at all, but Shuichi could see the emotion in his eyes, and it brought forth a smile of his own. The tips of Kokichi's bare shoulders were visible through the covers, his hand held tight in a fist, where his head rested on it.

Sometimes he still finds himself uncomfortable with the thoughts he has, -probably because he had repressed them for so long- like how right now he wants to kiss along every inch of Kokichi's pale smooth skin, and smoosh his face together with his hands. But the uncomfortableness is always far outweighed by his actual want to do those things.

Shuichi moved his arm forward, wanting to run it across Kokichi's shoulder, but stopped when he felt a dull ache in his arm. He let out a hiss, his face scrunching up. 

"Oh, you're arm. How is it?" Kokichi asked. 

"It's fine, I think it's just sore."

"Yeah because you got stabbed with a fucking plate," Kokichi deadpanned, pushing Shuichi back down when he tried to sit up. "I mean seriously, do you know how hard she threw it? When she said she gave up everything, she must have meant being on a baseball team." 

Shuichi chuckled, using his other hand to play with Kokichi's hair. "Yeah." He felt awkward now that Kokichi had brought up his mom, but it was something they both would have to get past. Last night they had stayed on the couch talking about what happened and… doing other things. But he's sure the wound on Kokichi's heart was still as fresh as the one on his arm. "How are you feeling?"

"The same as last night. Frustrated, angry, mainly just disappointed." Kokichi laughed sadly before replacing it with a teasing tone. "Look at me talking about my feelings! Wow, Shuichi you must have really made me fall for you."

"Shush," Shuichi joked, huffing out a laugh, but his face blushed nonetheless. "Do you want to go get new gaming stuff today? I know how important that is to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean we also need a tv too."

"Alright. I guess one good thing is that the games I had are still attached to my account. I'll probably have to order some things online, not sure how much we can find at a store."

"That's okay, do you want to get up now?"

Kokichi thought for a moment, a smirk appearing on his face. "Or we could stay in bed a bit longer. Maybe catch up on some things we've been missing out on since annoying people have been bothering us." 

By annoying people, he means their friends and his mother. Kokichi was right, they hadn't been able to spend that much alone time with each other since they had become a couple. He knew what Kokichi was implying and he's definitely not going to decline. Shuichi's not sure if this was moving too fast, it all felt natural to him, but he can't compare his relationship to others or movies, because it hadn't been normal from the start. 

The stereotypical relationship usually went, meet, date and kiss, more dates, officially become in a relationship, meet parents, date some more, love, sex, and if it got far enough, getting married and moving in together. 

Theirs had gone, meet, killing game, dislike, thinking Kokichi died, finding out he didn't and that they lived together, becoming tired of disliking Kokichi, living together, liking Kokichi, unaware of sexual tension building, jerking off, sexuality crisis, repressing feelings, going on dates that were totally not dates, accidental adrenaline kiss, sexuality crisis again, confessing, being denied, dry humping, still being denied, panic-induced closet make-out session, reciprocation, officially in a relationship, date, stabbed by plate via Kokichi's mom. And now they're doing more of whatever this is. 

"And besides your arms not working-"

"I can still move-"

"I can't let you walk around all day frustrated," Kokichi continued. "Why don't I help you out?" Kokichi dragged his hand down his chest, lower and lower and- 

Shuichi sucked in a deep breath, his body no longer needing any covers because he was scorching hot. "I think I can agree with that," he choked out, breath still caught in his chest. 

Kokichi gave him a shit-eating grin, before capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.

***

The rest of their week had been spent similarly. After _'lying around' _for a little while they eventually got up and made their way to the store. Where they replaced everything that had been stolen, getting better items than the ones they had, and even picking up some lamps for the bedside tables.__

____

__

The lamps were Shuichi's touch, he had seen them while pushing Kokichi on the back of the cart to the electronic section, and decided if they were going to be doing a lot more _'things' _in the bedroom, they might actually like to see. He thought they were pretty lamps, Kokichi had fought for the oddly shaped striped lamps, but the ones Shuichi picked out, look so much nicer in their room. They were glass, with gold sparkles coating the inside, letting the light from the bulb shine through. Shuichi had gotten home and plugged them in immediately, and to celebrate the new lamps, they decided to test just how much they would be able to see each other in the dark... under the covers.__

____

____

Kokichi was right when he said he would have to order stuff online, they were only able to find screens and computers. Luckily they had one-day shipping and by the next morning, Kokichi had received his package and began to set everything back up. 

He was beginning to feel like they had a problem starting, but it was something neither of them were willing to fix. It had finally come the time where they faced the repercussions of being nineteen and living alone with their significant other. All the stress and all the repression had been keeping their raging hormones at bay, but when they had finally been given the opportunity to act on them. They couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. 

Kokichi would be finishing a stream, and he would be writing, they could have been cooking or even eating, but all it took was one glance and a knowing look before they jumped on each other. Shuichi would tell himself that he was going to be productive and finally finish the piece he was writing, but it never happened. He did finish writing, but in a much less timely manner than he would have wanted. You would think that after time he would get tired, or finally feel relieved, but the problem just got worse with time, and both of them found themselves wanting more. Wanting to go further, without a clue how to do so. 

Saturday night they went out on another date. Shuichi wasn't sure what the difference was between going on a date, and hanging out like they had been before they were in a relationship. Nothing was different about the way they acted around each other, besides kissing and their increase in libido. But it was fun to go out and do things with each other, while simultaneously being romantic. 

Shuichi sat on the fabric circular seat amused, watching Kokichi struggle to not fall, as he laced up his skates. They had decided on going roller skating, something neither of them had done, and are probably both really bad at. 

While Kokichi continued to try and stand upright, he picked up a curious-looking flyer on a nearby table, eyes moving quickly across the large flashy title. A smile spread on his face, he had a great idea. 

He awkwardly walked over to the rink, picking up his feet and stomping down to stay balanced. Kokichi had his arms out, trying to stay completely still, but as soon as he looked up at Shuichi he fell forward, his arms stopping him from completely going down. Shuichi tried to not make it obvious he was looking at Kokichi in his bent-over position, but when Kokichi grabbed onto the wall straightening himself up, he was caught. 

Kokichi glared at him, but the glare slowly turned into a softer expression as he rolled into the rink and linked their arms together.

"I had an idea," he announced, pushing off with his back leg and starting to roll. 

"Good for you," Kokichi remarked, still holding onto the wall for balance. 

"What do you say next Saturday, we go on a special date."

Kokichi gave him a funny look. "A special date?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I have something planned, it will be fun."

"Oh," Kokichi's cheeks turned pink. Shuichi thought it was an odd reaction to being asked on a date when they had already been on some, but maybe he still got embarrassed about it. "Like _special _-special…?"__

____

____

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "I guess, it won't be till late at night though."

Kokichi laughed shakily, clearing his throat. "Uh, yeah, alright. Sounds good."

Shuichi smiled, continuing to skate around the circle, the lights from the ceiling ghosting over their skates. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"What? Oh, the next episode of the killing game?" Shuichi nodded his head. "No, not really, I mean it's not like they'll be able to show my death, all the cameras were down. Also, didn't we do that whole we are going to be friends now thing, so."

"Won't there still be the video you and Kaito made?"

A little kid zoomed past them, creating enough energy for Kokichi to lose his balance. "I hate kids," Kokichi grumbled, holding his hand out to keep himself standing, as he wobbled for balance. "I'll be okay. If I start getting bothered I'll just leave the room." 

"I think I'm going to come out to Kaito and Maki tomorrow."

Kokichi looked up at him surprised. "Really?"

"Mhm, it's time. I keep trying to find the right moment but I've just given up waiting for that moment to arise. So I'm just going to get it over with."

"Are you telling them about us?"

"Yeah, they deserve to know, a-and I want them to know." Shuichi swallowed hard. "Are you going to tell people?"

"Mm, no. I'm going to let them find out on their own, it will be entertaining to watch," Kokichi grinned devilishly. 

"You're such a pest," Shuichi laughed, as they rounded another corner. 

"I know." 

***

When Kokichi arrived at the party on Sunday, he could care less about whatever cheesy bullshit the rest of them were doing, he had one thing on his mind. He needs to talk to Miu. 

Himiko closed the door behind them, opening it a couple of seconds later when Ryoma knocked. Kokichi wasn't even sure why she closed it in the first place, Ryoma had been behind them the whole time. 

"I'm going to go talk to Maki and Kaito before the show starts," Shuichi spoke nervously, pointing to where little Miss assassin and her boyfriend were sitting. 

"Good luck," he waved him off. He understands why Shuichi was worried to come out, but at the same time, he didn't, because Lord knows those gaggle of idiots will follow Shuichi around until the end of time. He couldn't imagine a timeline where they wouldn't accept Shuichi. However he didn't have much time to sit here and think about that, he only had one thing on his mind, that had been the only thing he could think of for 21 hours. Yes, he counted. 

Miu was standing in their usual spot, right next to the food table, chatting up Kiibo. Kokichi picked up his strides but faltered a few steps when he saw Miu trying and failing to be seductive while eating a banana. It didn't faze Kiibo at all, he just kept talking. 

Kokichi continued to walk over, this time with less vigor. "What the actual fuck are you doing?" he cringed. 

Miu dropped the banana out of her mouth and groaned. "What do you want, can't you see I'm busy." 

"Hello Kokichi," Kiibo waved. 

"Hi Keebs," Kokichi greeted quickly. "I need to talk to you now."

"Did something new happen with your mom?" Miu asked turning concerned for a second. He had told Miu on Friday what happened with his mother and she had nearly blown his ear out over the phone. Miu didn't agree with his decision to let her walk free with no consequences, but he didn't expect her to understand his reasoning behind doing that. 

He doesn't like law enforcement, so why would calling the police on his mother be any good for her. He hopes she didn't sell his computer and uses it instead because he's ninety percent sure he picked up a virus from downloading game mods, so hopefully she can enjoy all that spyware, while he enjoys his brand new, top of the line computer.

"No, I just need advice."

Miu's jaw dropped, before turning up in a wicked grin. "You... Coming to me... for advice?" she cackled, grabbing a cookie from the table and biting into it. "I thought I would never see the day you finally recognize my genius!"

Kokichi stared at her unimpressed. She was taking too long. Kokichi grabbed her free hand, beginning to pull her away and up the staircase. 

"Wha-!" she squawked, trying to keep up with his fast pace.

Kokichi chose a room at random, shoving Miu into it unceremoniously. It was a guest bedroom, with a big window facing the street. Miu landed on the bed, the sheer force of how hard he pushed her making her fall back.

"Jesus can you be a bit more careful with the merchandise." Miu sat up adjusting her bra and tightening her ponytail. "So what do you want shit brain," she bit into her cookie.

Kokichi glanced at the cookie in her hand, his stomach grumbling. 

"Hey my cookie!" she protested, as he snatched it out of her hands and took a bite. 

"Not anymore," he spoke through crumbs. "I think Shuichi is ready to go to the next level." Kokichi sat on the bed laying down.

"What, like fucking?" Miu asked bluntly, pulling a chunk of cookie off of the piece hanging from his mouth. 

"Yes."

"So you brought be all the way up here so you could brag about getting it on, just to spite me being single."

"Yes Miu of course I did, that makes perfect sense," he replied sarcastically.

"Okay, then what's the problem. Are you not ready yet or something."

"No," God, no. Every moment they're together is bittersweet, he wants more desperately. "I want to, I just don't know how."

Miu gasped, hopping up on her knees and turning around to face him. "So you're telling me you're a virgin! Hah! I thought your past self and Shuichi fucked a whole lot though."

Kokichi rolled his eyes at her phrasing. "I mean yeah, I guess I'm not physically a virgin, but mentally I still haven't had sex."

"So, what? What am I supposed to do?"

"Give me advice or something."

Something seemed to click in Miu's brain and she began waving her arms out in front of her. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. You're asking me, to give you, the sex talk!"

"Call it that if you want-"

"Kokichi are you forgetting that I'm a virgin too, and a woman. How am I supposed to give you advice on sex, let alone gay sex."

"I don't know! Horny people tend to know things!" Kokichi said sitting up, his voice taking a higher pitch as he tried to explain himself.

"Well, I don't." Miu paused. "Actually I might... give me your phone." She held her hand out waiting. Kokichi fished it out of his shorts, reluctantly placing it in her hand.

"Are you the one taking it up the ass? Never mind, I don't even have to ask."

Kokichi ignored her comment in favor of peeking over her shoulder as she pulled up an online shopping site, where you could buy just about anything.  
She typed hurriedly into the search bar adding two items to his cart, that seemed reasonable enough to him.

"What is that!" Miu had added a third item to his cart, a white bottle-shaped thing, that had a long nozzle on it. "Some kind of medieval torture device?"

Miu looked back at him annoyed, probably because he had just unintentionally yelled in her ear. "You want to have sex, don't you? You need to do this, you're going to have to clean everything beforehand. That's what this is for."

Oh, that made sense. "Right."

"I'm not telling you how to use it, just read the instructions on the box when it gets there." She clicked to check out. "Shit it won't be here till Wednesday. You good with that?"

"Yeah, it's fine. But what now?"

Miu looked up, blinking at him. "Uh, we could watch porn?" she suggested shrugging.

Kokichi scrunched his face up in disgust. "I don't think porn is very educational Miu."

"Well, then you're shit out of luck because I don't know what else to tell you. It's either that or go into it blind and see what happens."

Kokichi frowned, thinking for a beat. "Okay pull it up, it might help a little at least."

***

"What's up Shuichi, this is like when you told us about living with Kokichi. Do you have to tell us something else?" Kaito asked.

Shuichi was much calmer than he had been last time, this time sitting at the dining room table with Kaito and Maki instead of pacing. 

"What's wrong with your arm?" Maki asked, spying the bandages under his shirt. 

"Kokichi's mother threw a plate at me and I had to get stitches, but that's nothing to worry about right now."

"What?"

"Shuichi…"

"I do have to tell you guys something." The concern on their faces for his arm was replaced, with quiet waiting expressions. Although, Maki still seemed a bit unsettled by it. 

"You can tell us, anything bro," Kaito assured. 

Just because he wasn't that badly nervous didn't mean this wasn't hard for him. He took a deep breath. "I'm bisexual."

Shuichi hadn't been expecting for their reaction to be negative, but he surely would have thought that there would at least be some kind of reaction. The two of them just sat there, Kaito smiling and Maki with her normal resting face. 

"Thanks for telling us," Kaito patted him on his back.

"Now onto more pressing matters, please feel free to tell us about the plate situation."

"Wait you guys aren't surprised?"

"Not really."

"No," Maki stated simply. 

"What? Was I obvious or something?" Shuichi scratched the back of his head. Had everyone known but him? 

"I didn't know for sure but now it's confirmed so," Maki shrugged. "You just kind of had that vibe, also at one point I thought you might have liked Kaito, but I was wrong."

Shuichi blushed profusely lowering his head. He's never liked Kaito like that, he's only ever admired him for the traits he wishes he had, but the fact Maki had thought he was interested in Kaito embarrassed him to his core. He sure hopes no one else thought that. 

"Uh, well Kokichi and I are actually-"

"In a relationship?" Maki offered. When she saw his shocked expression she continued. "Figured that one out too."

"Okay that I didn't know and it probably would have been nice to," Kaito chimed in. "Uh jeez really him Shuichi, you could have fallen for anyone, but it was Kokichi!" Shuichi could tell he was half poking fun at him. 

"I don't know how it happened, it just did."

"Well the whole cuddling thing you said when you were high makes a lot more sense now."

"Ugh don't remind me about that night." 

"We won't if you just tell us what happened with your arm already," Maki persisted. 

Shuichi smiled and dove into telling them what happened. He felt so relieved, now truly there wasn't anything to worry about. He was out and happy, no mom to barge in and mess it up this time. 

Shuichi left the dining room with Maki and Kaito when it drew near the time the show was about to come on. Unfortunately, he didn't make it very far out into the living room before Kaede had attached herself to his side in a hug. Shuichi looked around and saw everyone staring at him, they didn't look judging they actually looked quite happy, but he had no clue why they were staring at him. 

"Kaede, what's wrong?" he laughed, trying to pull away from the tight hug. 

"I'm so sorry Shuichi, I accidentally told everyone about you dating Kokichi. It was a total accident I swear, I can't keep my mouth shut. You should just stop telling me things I'm a horrible friend," she rambled. 

So that’s why they were all looking at him. 

"Congratulations Shuichi!" Angie sang happily, tossing the dice to whatever board game they were playing in the air. 

"It's okay Kaede." It really was okay, he was done caring about people's opinions of him, and now he doesn't have to tell everyone else. It was actually quite helpful. "Seriously it's fine."

"I'm sorry I know you probably wanted to tell everyone-"

"Kaede stop," Shuichi finally freed himself and looked at her in her eyes. "It's not a big deal, okay? Besides Kokichi wanted everyone to find out on their own anyways."

Kaede nodded, but it was still obvious she felt bad. "Okay."

"My magic is never wrong, I knew it from the start," Himiko declared, causing Tenko to go into a fit of praise. 

"Where's Kokichi and Miu?" Shuichi looked around not spotting them. 

"I saw them go upstairs. The show is about to start, I would go get them but I have to finish the dishes, would you mind?" Kirumi said, setting down more food on the table. 

"Sure." Shuichi climbed up the steps and began looking into each room in every hallway to try to find them. He reached the third hallway and heard a faint noise coming from the second door. There they are.

In hindsight, he probably should have knocked, but he really wasn't expecting to hear what he did when he entered. Miu and Kokichi's eyes were glued down at a phone, from which lewd sounds and moans were being emitted. It didn't take long for them to see him at the door, Miu let out a squeak and dropped the phone the video still playing. 

"The show's starting," he spoke awkwardly, face turning red. 

Kokichi scrambled off the bed reaching for his phone and swiping off whatever was playing. "Alright we'll be down in a second," Kokichi responded back nervously. 

Shuichi spun on his heels and left the room, not wanting to question or think about what he just saw, and made his way downstairs to take a seat in his usual spot. Kokichi joined him shortly after, flashing him a strained smile before the show started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o my first official chapter where I missed uploading on Monday. Shoot, I really thought I was going to be able to make it through this whole story without posting on a Tuesday. I don't know why this chapter is late, it shouldn't have taken me as long as it did so blame my shitty time management skills. :)
> 
> Anyway, I'm super excited to write the next chapter, and also if I get better with time management this Saturday I'll release the first chapter to a spooky danganronpa fanfic I've been working on. If I do post it, I'll tell you more about it, but it would be so nice if some of you checked it out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, have a great Tuesday! :)


	20. Chapter 20

The show started as it normally would, playing through the things that happened in the previous week. Everyone crowded around finding places to sit, while Angie handed out blankets for people to lay on, since so many of them had moved to the floor. Shuichi fanned his face trying to get the redness to dissipate. He wants to believe he didn't walk in on what he thinks he did, but there was just no doubting what Miu and Kokichi had been doing. The noises coming from the phone explained it perfectly.

He glanced over at Kokichi, who was arguing with Kaito. He wasn't sure why something about hogging cheese dip. His mind was in too many other places for him to actually pick up the conversation. The scenario played over once more in his head. Walking into the guest bedroom, Miu looking up at him like a deer caught in headlights, Kokichi jumping and dropping the phone, allowing the audio to play while he scrambled to pick it up. 

Despite his original embarrassment, the more he thought about it the funnier the situation became. Had he really walked in on them watching x-rated videos? As his brain struggled to figure out why, he couldn't stop the quiet laugher that erupted from him.

"Kokichi," he chuckled out. Kokichi turned to him, clearly trying to seem nonchalant. "What were you doing?"

Kokichi tilted his head up in the air and crossed his legs. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah sure," he chided rolling his eyes. It was pointless to ask, he knew Kokichi wouldn't say anything. 

Kirumi had decided to make a small table of food on the floor so fewer people would have to get up during the show. Angie walked around her set up, her frame completely hidden by the number of blankets she was carrying. 

"Blanket?" she offered, trying to wiggle one out of the pile.

He wasn't cold, but it might serve to make him more comfortable, during the unsettling episode it was sure to be. "Sure." Shuichi took the blanket from Angie, struggling to unearth it from the middle. It was then he realized that this wasn't a blanket, it was a mattress covering. Angie must not have had enough blankets for everyone, so she took to stripping the beds.

He shook the cover out. He wanted to lay it over Kokichi too, and was just about to before he thought about it. Would that be too couple-ly? Who cares he decides, as he drapes it over him and Kokichi, everyone already knew now anyway. 

Which is something he should probably tell Kokichi judging by the alarmed look on his face. "They already know, it's okay."

Kokichi let out a breath, pulling the cover over him tighter. "You told them?"

"No Kaede did," he pointed down at Kaede, who was sitting in front of him. She turned around at the sound of her name still pouting. 

"I still feel awful, I'm sorry Kokichi it was an accident." Kaede rolled onto her knees, touching Kokichi's leg, with her head bowed. 

Kokichi shrugged. "Meh, it's whatever. I'm disappointed I didn't get to see people's reactions though. "He picked at his nails, shifting from uninterested to dramatic. "Tell me! Was everyone shocked? Did they cry out with terror? Did someone fight for my hand instead? I must know!" Kokichi bent back, a hand flying to his forehead like a distressed maiden. Shuichi snorted, accepting the bowl of popcorn Rantaro was handing him. 

"No," Kaede giggled, her spirits lifting some. 

"Damn, I really was hoping some people would get riled up." Kokichi stuck a hand out of the covers, motioning him to bring the popcorn closer. "How did it go with Kaito and Maki though."

"They said they already knew," he sighed. Honestly, he didn't want a bad reaction, but at least a little shock would have been nice. Was he just unaware of being that obvious? "They just wanted to know about the plate."

"Figures, least you had something interesting to tell them. Well, if everyone already knows, then I'm laying on you." Kokichi began to push himself onto his knees. 

"Wait what!" Shuichi sat helplessly as Kokichi adjusted him around like a pillow and laid his head on his lap. 

"I get uncomfortable just sitting here the whole time, now you can be my personal pillow."

"Didn't we say that we weren't going to be-" Shuichi looked around making sure they wouldn't hear him. "a Tenko and Himiko."

"We did, but my neck pain is higher up on the priority list so deal with it," Kokichi smirked, wiggling around to get more comfortable, fixing the cover. "Pet my head servant."

Shuichi shook his head. "I am not your servant." But he began combing his hands through Kokichi's hair anyway.

Shuichi blushed as he heard awing from somewhere in the room, thankfully Miu was there to shut it down quickly. 

"Ugh, disgusting I'm going to vomit," Miu dropped down onto the couch right where Kokichi's legs were, sufficiently crushing them. 

"Ow! You bitch, my legs!"

"Oops." Miu didn't sound sorry. She sat up allowing Kokichi to move his legs out from underneath her. 

"If you don't move now, you're becoming my footrest," he warned her, but Miu held her spot. Kokichi set his legs back down, this time on Miu's lap. She didn't seem to mind.

"Shh," Angie hushed, finally sitting down. Everyone quieted themselves, redirecting their attention to the screen.

Shuichi was cringing, it was so awkward watching Kaito and him tiptoe around each other. They were so distant with each other and petty for no reason, when they should have just talked it out. At least he was able to laugh about it with Kaito now. 

"Kiibo are you fucking crazy?" Miu shouted as they watch him almost get crushed under the press. Shuichi still felt a bit guilty about that, he should have said no, but Kiibo was just so hopeful. 

"Yeah man, that was dangerous."

"I know, I just wanted it to not work," Kiibo frowned. Miu lowered her eyebrows, a sad sympathetic look striking her features when she heard Kiibo. 

"Look Kiibo you're as conscious as any other human, having skin and bones and a beating heart doesn't make you any better. Of course, the machine was going to work, it's not made to detect AI's. You don't have to put yourself in dangerous situations to prove you're like us, because we already know you are," Miu comforted. Shuichi was taken back by her words himself, he's never seen Miu speak so softly and with so much care. 

"Thank you, Miu," Kiibo smiled. Miu's eyes widen, her whole face going red, turning back to the television, and sinking down in the couch like she was trying to become as small as possible. 

Poor Kaito had been struggling a lot more than Maki and he had seen. It was difficult to watch him when he was alone. Coughing and hacking up blood, fearing that it would be his time any minute. 

"And so I make my triumphant return!" Kokichi cheered when he finally appeared on the tv with the electro hammers and bombs.

"My babies! Am I finally going to figure out what you needed them for?" Miu asked. 

"Oh yes," Kokichi grinned evilly. 

The people who didn't know what was going to happen next were all worried, watching them go through the tunnel. Miu however was happy to see the electro hammers in use, cheering them on every time they disabled something.

"I hope this moment goes down in history because I thought I gave an outstanding performance." Kokichi bragged, everyone else watching him declaring himself the mastermind in shock. 

"It was believable," Maki agreed.

"No, it was too predictable I should have noticed, maybe if I wasn't distracted with Kaito I could have figured it out," he said, ignoring the way Kokichi grumbled. Kokichi lied about being the killer every single trial they had, but they automatically believe he's the mastermind when he says he is, without a second thought? He understands how they thought he was because of the exisal's, but there was so much more evidence to disprove it. 

The mood dampened when it showed the aftermath of what happened. Shuichi laying in bed day after day, the only ones who left their room were Kiibo and Maki. It was probably uninteresting to those who wanted an action-packed killing game, but for Shuichi, it was one of the darkest points in his life. He started to think about things he usually never would. He really thought that everything would be better if he just ended it. 

Kokichi held his hand under the covers, digging his head into Shuichi as a form of comfort. In a weird way, it worked. It hurt watching himself in this dark moment, but he can just look where he is now. It was just proof that things do get better, even if it's something that feels impossible.

It was interesting watching the series of events that unfolded in the hangar. Kokichi wasn't doing anything evil or menacing. He was just playing some jacks, and walking around the whole time, hiding when Himiko and himself showed up. 

Kokichi walked over to check on Kaito, smirking when he saw him with the crossbow. But it was obvious he wasn't actually expecting to be shot. Shuichi flinched when the crossbow was fired, hating the way Kokichi gasped in pain. He thought watching this might be uncomfortable for Kokichi, he never thought it would affect him too. He didn't like seeing two people he cared about fight each other.

Maki barged in on the exisal, genuine surprise on Kokichi's face, and shot him in the back with zero hesitation. This was horrible. He knew what happened but it was nothing compared to seeing the actual emotion and pain they were going through. Everyone in the room watched silently as Kokichi struggled to stand up after he fell from the shot. He made small noises of pain, wheezing as he tried to breathe. Maki questioned him, crossbow pointed at him unmoving, but her eyes wavered. 

When Kokichi said he didn't know what she was talking about, he really didn't. He wasn't a remnant of despair, and this whole situation could have been prevented if they didn't look at that damn flashback light. Maki shot the bow and Kaito didn't even think before taking the shot to the arm, howling in pain. 

Shuichi's heart broke, Maki was so horrified instant tears spilled down her face as she ran off as quick as she could, to get the antidote. Kokichi shakily got off his knees, understanding the situation and trying to come up with a new plan.

Shuichi heard Kaede sniffle and peered over the couch to see tears leaking from her eyes, her nose wiggling as she tried to keep the snot in. "Kaede? Are you crying?"

Kaede turned around again. "What? Oh yeah." Kirumi handed her a tissue from her pocket. "Thank you. I was already worked up before the show, and now this is just so sad." Kaede blew her nose into the tissue. Kokichi watched her with an unreadable expression, he hadn't said much since talking about being the mastermind. "Come here, Kokichi," Kaede opened her arms.

"What, no," Kokichi jerked his head back, but Kaede had already wrapped his head in a hug. 

"Shh~ it's okay."

"I'm not even sad!" Kokichi protested wiggling out of her grasp. 

The cameras in the hangar cut out after Kokichi faked drinking the antidote, the last thing they saw was Kokichi holding the electro bomb, before the screen went black and showed everyone else. 

When Kokichi's body was discovered, everyone already knew it was him since they knew he died. 

The trial came and the mood lightened some as Kaito tried to make jokes and Kokichi laughed at his impression of him.

"It's scary how good you are at impersonating him Kaito," Kiyo stated. 

"Man, it was really hard, thankfully I had the book Kokichi made."

Shuichi looked down at Kokichi chuckling in his lap. "I'm impressed too," Kokichi added. 

"How did you find the time to write a script while you were literally dying?" Miu asked.

"The book was already half-written," he admitted. "I thought I should have something like that prepared in case something happened… and I was right. I just added a few more things before handing it to Kaito."

The episode ended with Kiibo attacking the school and then a message telling everyone to tune into the Livestream for an emergency broadcast. Everyone was a little shocked at Kiibo, but he explained himself. 

"Is that why you don't have your antenna anymore?" Tenko asked. 

"Precisely. I'm no longer controlled by Danganronpa or anyone else, my actions are my own." Kaito whooped sending everyone off into applause, laughing. 

"Can I just say something," Rantaro interrupted. "Kokichi, how are you alive?"

"Seriously. With the way you died, it seems impossible that you were saved!"

Kokichi sat up cracking his back. "I actually don't know all the logistics of everything, but they told me before the game we all had to get bone scans and a bunch of other medical testing done, so they could have transplants and things for us ready." Everyone listened avidly as Kokichi talked. "They basically used my bones scans to reconstruct my skeletal structure, but even then they thought I wouldn't survive the surgery. The shield nanobots protected the important organs that kept me alive, and for the damaged ones they had replacements. One good thing is that when I got... you know, squished, I didn't need any skin graphs because I broke on the sides and they just repaired everything through there. That's why I have these scars," Kokichi pointed to the thin lines running down the sides of his body. They had healed really well from when Shuichi first saw them, it was crazy how advanced technology has become.

"But the power cord was broken, how did they get you out?"

"Apparently the press had a fake bottom they could lower down into a surgical room. They were hoping a murder would happen in the press so they were prepared."

"Then how come they didn't realize I wasn't the one who died?" Kaito chimed in. 

Kokichi smiled big and broad. "My body was too mangled for them to tell, and luckily enough we have the same hair color." Shuichi wasn't sure how he could say that with a smile. 

"The surgery must have been awful," Kirumi sympathized. 

"I was in and out for two days and was just getting into physical therapy when you guys met up. Sorry, I couldn't be there I was still figuring out how to walk," he said sarcastically.

"Ryoma what about you, shouldn't you have been mauled by piranhas?" Gonta asked. 

"I never actually drowned, the nanobots put you into a coma at the threat of death so, I went into one before I could breathe in water. They told me they replaced my body with a dummy that would look real when the piranhas ate it." 

"Cool."

"I think the people who had punishments weren't as critically injured though, right? Because Danganronpa designed them in a way that would be awful but keep them alive." Shuichi agrees with Maki's point. 

"I have a scar from my punishment," Kaede announced, pulling a box of wipes from her purse and taking one out. 

"You do?"

"Yeah, I usually cover it up with makeup, I hate it," she frowned wiping away at her neck until a thicker white scar showed, it wrapped around her neck exactly where the rope had been. 

Rantaro gently touched her neck, running his finger over the scar. 

"Don't it's ugly," she pouted. Shuichi is a little surprised by Kaede, she always seemed so perfect and outgoing to him. He never thought someone like her could have insecurities. He's always had a grass is greener on the other side mentality, thinking life would be better if he looked one way or another. But if someone who is perfect in Shuichi's eyes had insecurities too, then maybe his weren't as bad as he made them out to be.

"Don't say that Kaede, you're beautiful with and without the scar." Rantaro kisses her cheek, and Shuichi smiles. Rantaro was a good guy, he's happy they have each other. 

"Rantaro you can't just say that," Kaede sobbed, crying once again. She hugged Rantaro, her mascara running down her face.

"Uh, Kaede are you good, I've never seen you cry before, and you have cried, what like three times today?" Kokichi interrupted. 

"Is it your period?" Miu offered, a knowing look on her face.

"Mhm," Kaede nodded and rested her forehead on Rantaro's shoulder sniveling. Rantaro laughed, patting her back soothingly. 

"Aw sweetie, I have some chocolate and aspirin in my bag if you want it?" Miu began to dig through her purse, tossing random receipts on his and Kokichi's lap. 

"I saw a heating pad upstairs, would you like me to get it for you?" Kirumi asked sweetly.

Kaede just started crying more. "You guys are so nice." Shuichi snickered and tapped her on the shoulder lovingly, he didn't know what she was going through, but he hopes she feels better. 

"Maki," Kaito whispered behind him. 

"What."

"What's a period?"

Shuichi turned around looking at Kaito's clueless expression in disbelief. Maki's dead cold stare just screamed, _'really' _.__

____

____

"What! What is it? Do you know Shuichi?" Kaito glanced back and forth between them. 

Maki gave him a stern look and he turned his head back to Kaede. 

"Come on just tell me."

"You are truly hopeless," Maki sighed. 

Their conversations continued, Kaede eventually coming around once Kirumi and Miu had tended to her. They fell back into talking about scars and all the ones they got from Danganronpa. Kirumi has a scar on her back and neck from surgery. Angie and Tenko showed off the matching scars on the back of their necks. Angie even brought up the idea of getting cool matching tattoo's to cover them, but Tenko said she would rather not look like she was apart of the yakuza. 

Kaito didn't have any because his fake sickness induced his coma. Rantaro and Miu didn't have any either. Kiyo didn't have normal scars like the rest of them, he rolled up his pants and sleeves to show them burn marks. He couldn't imagine what it would feel like to be boiled, he didn't even want to, but the marks looked painful enough. Gonta has a scar across his stomach, he thought it looked kind of cool. It made him look even more intense. 

Even though the topic of scars and how they all survived death was a tad morbid, it was having discussions like this with everyone, being able to talk about their experiences, and having Kokichi holding his hand the whole time, that made him know he was healing. Shuichi's not sure what he would do without them in his life. If there was one good thing that came from Danganronpa, it was being able to meet his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter five trial everyone! :)
> 
> Sorry, this chapter's a little short, but the next chapter is very long and this would fit better on its own. I keep doing this thing where I start writing the end part of the chapter first, but then I start running out of time and don't have a beginning to the chapter, so I also did that this time too. But I learned my lesson I swear.
> 
> Also, an apology in advance if the posting times are a little later from here on out, I wanted to finish this before my class started back up but this story still has a couple of chapters left. Hopefully, my work won't get in the way
> 
> (About the new story I'll be posting that I mentioned in the last chapter, it's currently postponed until I can finish this one.)
> 
> Poor Kaede girls going through it.
> 
> Have a good week, and thank you for reading :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W/ Sexual themes

Wednesday morning Shuichi was up with the sun, humming through the apartment, drinking his tea, and reading. He had been feeling particularly giddy this week, for no other reason than just being happy. The hours in the morning always seemed to pass so fast by himself, when he was sucked into one of his stories. He would go through at least three books a week with how much he read.

Shuichi finished his story setting it down with a satisfied sigh and looked at the time. Eleven o'clock. His stomach grumbled. Kokichi was still asleep, and if they didn't go out for food, Kokichi was the one who usually made it. He didn't want to wake Kokichi up either, so he'll just have to try his hand at cooking. 

Shuichi had gone to bed around ten, but Kokichi always stayed up late playing video games. Last night he had come to bed around one in the morning, waking Shuichi up with all the racket he made, which ended in Kokichi being up even later. 

Hot flashed through him as he walked to the kitchen, replaying the memories of last night. Maybe that’s why he was feeling so giddy. The problem that had started last Friday, hadn't gone away or let up at all. Every free second of every day they had, was put towards attending to their 'needs'. Shuichi's not even sure if you could call it needs at this point, wants would be a better word for it. 

And he did… he wanted Kokichi. 

When they would do the _things _they did, it never felt like enough, that is until that sharp pleasure shot through him and he was sent into orgasmic induced euphoria. Then it was enough. But after a couple of hours, he was right back where he started.__

____

__

He stared at the kitchen blankly, his mind definitely not on the topic of food. He doesn't know how to cook, he doesn't even know the first thing about it. Of course, he helps Kokichi cook, but mainly it just cleaning up and handing him ingredients. Shuichi wouldn't call Kokichi the best cook in the world, but he sure as hell knew a whole lot more than he did. He rummaged around the cabinets, pulling out a pot and a box of noodles. He can at least boil water.

Shuichi knows what he wants. He knows that every time he's with Kokichi his body is begging him to go further, to see every part of him. But Shuichi wasn't going to bring it up, he didn't want to make Kokichi feel pressured into doing it when he wasn't ready. So he'll gladly bite his tongue and wait patiently for Kokichi to bring it up. 

He does wonder what it would be like, even though he doesn't even really know what to imagine. While he likes to pride himself on knowing a lot, he knows very little about the functionalities of 'gay sex'. His brain may be a criminology information minefield, but that was about it. He's never had a reason for him to look into other forms of sex besides heterosexual. He has a brief idea of how it works, but no clue on the application. 

_What would it be like? _He dropped the noodles into the now boiling water.__

____

____

Would Kokichi be the one taking control, or him? Shuichi would be lying if he said he didn't know which one he preferred out of the two. But would Kokichi want that? Would he look like how he did in the picture on his phone, that he still has saved for… personal reasons. He did feel bad about that, but he just couldn't bring himself to delete it. 

Shuichi fanned himself, the boiling water not the one at fault for his red face. If he didn't stop thinking like this, he would be waking Kokichi up sooner than he thought. 

But Shuichi's mind really didn't want to stop.

Would Kokichi sound the same? Could he bring different sounds out of Kokichi besides the ones now? All they had been doing was stuff Shuichi would usually do by himself. (He found though, that it was a lot better with someone else's hand than your own.) Would it be better than what they're doing now? He presumes it would, otherwise, what was the whole fuss on sex about. 

"Are you making noodles?" A hand clamps down onto his shoulder, causing him to jump. Shuichi lays a hand over his beating heart from the scare. It was just Kokichi.

"Jeez, you snuck up on me."

"I said good morning, you just didn't hear me." Kokichi rolled his eyes and looked into the pot questioningly. 

Shuichi blushed, had he really been so deep in thought he didn't hear him? "Oh well… good morning."

Kokichi smirked and reached up, ruffling his hair. "Why are you making noodles for breakfast?"

"Oh, so you're going to judge me for making noodles for breakfast when you have ice cream and other junk food all the time."

"Hey! Ice cream has sugar and milk in it. That's in like every typical breakfast food so it counts. Noodles do not." Kokichi elbowed him aside, picking up the spoon and giving the noodles a stir. 

"Well, you don't have to have any, I'll eat them myself."

Kokichi looked at him almost pouting. "But I want some." 

Shuichi laughed. "Then stop complaining." 

Shuichi was satisfied with the way his noodles came out and ate them while he worked on his writing. Kokichi on the other hand ate his as fast as he could and dashed off to the bedroom. 

It didn't strike him as odd or unusual, Shuichi just assumed he was getting ready to stream, which would mean he'd be exiled to the bedroom or the kitchen if he didn't want to participate. 

Shuichi set aside his laptop, about to get up to put his dish in the sink, but stopped when Kokichi exited the room. He shifted around on the couch, raising an amused eyebrow when he saw Kokichi. 

Kokichi noticed him and struck a dramatic pose. "Tada!" His voice was haughty and lifted. 

Shuichi chuckled, he was dressed up way more than he usually would, just for a stream. "Are you going somewhere?"

He nodded, dropping his dramatics and picking up his coat by the door, gathering himself to leave where ever he was going. "Yep."

"Oh?"

"I'm going to the mall will Miu and Kiibo. We're going to meet there." He walked forward, now staring down at him. 

Shuichi briefly imagined himself pulling kokichi down into his arms and not letting him go, but he refrained. However, he did grab one of Kokichi's hands. "The mall? Didn't you just go shopping?" 

"It was Miu's idea, she wanted to pick up some things for Angie's birthday this Sunday. I thought I would be nice and get a present, or whatever nice people normally do."

He smiled stroking his thumb over Kokichi's knuckles. "I wonder what her and Kaede are up to?" Kaede and Miu had been texting the group chat off and on all week, asking random questions about allergies and what not, under the notion that they were planning something for Angie's birthday. Figures that her birthday would also be when the last episode aired. 

"Probably something weird if it's Miu." Shuichi was inclined to agree, hopefully, she hadn't forced Kaede into doing whatever it is. "Anyway while I'm there I thought I would get outfits for this Saturday." 

"Outfits…" he said slowly. "Kokichi we aren't going anywhere fancy." Shuichi was extremely excited for this Saturday and Kokichi seemed excited too, even though he had yet to learn the details of their date. Shuichi had made sure to keep his mouth shut about the whole ordeal. But if Kokichi was planning on the date being formal wear necessary, he thought it best to at least tell him it wasn't anything like that.

"Well yeah I figured that, but wouldn't it be fun to still get all fancy?"

Shuichi itched his chin. "Do you want everyone to look at you like you're crazy?"

"You mean look at _us _, like we're crazy," Kokichi grinned, stepping away towards the door. "Don't worry I know your size."__

____

____

"Wait Kokichi!"

"Come on, I wanna wear a tux or something, I haven't gotten the chance, but you did on your date with Kaede! You'll wear one for her but not little `ole me." 

Shuichi glared. "You know it wasn't a date, but I guess you're right about the tux part."

"So will you wear one?"

"Fine~ can't I just wear the one I have?"

"Nope, I'm getting new ones!" Kokichi looked down at his phone. "Okay, I gotta go."

Kokichi turned the knob of the door. "Don't say I didn't warn you when people stare at us all night."

"Who cares about those losers," he waved off.

Kokichi swung open the door, still staring at his phone, not noticing the brown package sitting at the door. 

Shuichi cocked his head leaning over the couch to get a better look at the box. He didn't order anything, and all of the stuff Kokichi ordered for his gaming set up had already arrived. "Did you order something?" he asked. 

Kokichi looked up confused. "Huh… Oh!" Kokichi grabbed the package off the floor quickly, squeezing it tight to his chest. Kokichi paused in front of him, looking back a forth around the room, before stalking off to the bedroom and coming back empty-handed. 

"Kokichi..." he drawled suspiciously. 

He lit up, smiling wide. The kind of smile he used to deceive people. Shuichi squinted at him. "Don't worry about it, it's just some stuff for… Saturday."

"Saturday? You mean on the-"

"Bye Shuichi!" Kokichi spoke over him, hurriedly leaving.

Shuichi watched the door close with a thud. That was strange. He flipped around on the couch, staring through the off TV. He should just get back to work… He definitely shouldn't go look in the box.

Shuichi groaned rubbing his head. The curiosity was killing him. He shouldn't, it was probably supposed to be a surprise. But he just couldn't. Shuichi stood up, hesitantly entering the bedroom. The box was sitting next to the closet, one of the flaps cracked open slightly. 

What is he doing, he shouldn't look in it, it's Kokichi's. He sat on the bed contemplating, giving the parcel a staredown. It would be a total invasion of privacy if he looked, and hypocritical because he hasn't told Kokichi the plans for Saturday…

Maybe he could just have a peak. 

He leaned closer, his fingertip gracing the edge lightly, pushing it back just enough to see the contents in the box. 

Shuichi let out a small _"eep" _spinning away from the box and covering his eyes like he never saw a thing. He wishes he had never looked in the box, this didn't soothe his anxiety over being surprised at all.__

____

____

He pulled apart his fingers looking back at the box. Did he really just see that? His answer was confirmed as he looked in again. Lube, Condoms, and some strange long tube device he's never seen before in his life. 

Shuichi could hear his heartbeat in his ear. Was Kokichi planning to go all the way Saturday? He slid down to the floor, plopping onto the wood. 

"Oh my god," he whispered to the quiet room. Kokichi wanted to have sex with him, and he wants to this Saturday. At least that's all Shuichi could think this meant. Kokichi even said it was for Saturday. 

The knowledge that Kokichi had been planning this and wanted this just as much him, sent a thrill down his spine. This was really going to happen. His excitement was short-lived as a wave of realization crashed into him. 

Kokichi was planning to have sex with him this Saturday, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. 

Shuichi began to pace, adjusting the box to its original position, in hopes Kokichi won't notice he touched it. What does he do... what does he do? He could always go to the internet, but who knows if what he's looking at is a trusted source. He doesn't want to end up hurting Kokichi somehow. 

Mischief observed him curiously, as he left his pacing in the bedroom, to pace in the living room. Walking from one side of the room to the other, a random rubber band he had picked up wrapped around his fingers; periodically stopping to stare at the blank search bar on his laptop. 

"Maybe I could call a friend?" he talked to Mischief. He knows she doesn't understand, but it was better than talking to himself. At least this way he could sort out his thoughts. "Kaede?" he suggested, stopping his pacing to look at Mischief, she stared blankly back at him. 

"No, you're right that would be weird," he resumed his pacing. "I wouldn't want to bother her, and she probably wouldn't be able to help much." Mischief hopped up on the couch, stretching her back, and kneading the cushions, before resting down with her front paws crossed, watching him avidly. 

"Ooh what about Kaito?" he snapped his fingers like he had come to some sort of epiphany. "He might be able to give me something, right? I mean he's probably done that stuff." Shuichi froze horror-stricken, he'd probably done that _stuff _with Maki…__

____

____

"Ew, I don't want to think about my friends doing it." Shuichi gags, shaking the thought out of his head. "Ugh," he leaned over the arm of the couch, falling onto his back, his legs still lifted. "I wish you could just give me advice," he scratched Mischief's chin. "But you can't, because you're a cat… and again, that would be weird."

Maybe he should just send Kaito a text and try to make it not sound obvious. It couldn't hurt. Chances are he was going to just have to look online anyway. 

Online... He shot up. Was that why he had walked in on Kokichi and Miu watching porn? That sure made a lot more sense if that was the case. Although Shuichi's first option for learning about sex definitely would not be via pornography, the thought that Kokichi was just as clueless as him, helped to ease his nerves some. 

Shuichi took a deep breath, swinging his legs down, and grabbing his laptop and phone. Okay, he'll just text Kaito something nice and simple, and not too awkward. And then he'll brush up on his biology a little.

_'Hey Kaito-' _Shuichi cringed at the unfinished text, he hadn't even said anything yet and he already wanted to be knocked out. _'I have a question.' _That was going to have to be good enough, he's not sure how much time he has to overthink this before Kokichi comes back from the mall.____

_____ _

_____ _

His phone buzzed. _'Sure bud what's up?' _Quick response, good, good. Not like he was hoping it would take Kaito hours to respond… no not at all.__

____

____

_'Can you-' _No, he erased the text and started again. _'Do you know-' _Nope, not that. _'Are you-' _Dammit, he doesn't even know how to start. After retype, after retype he finally sent something. _'Have you ever done "it"?' _God this was so immature, how old is he? He should not be this embarrassed.________

_____ _

_____ _

_'It? Did you accidentally hit send I don’t think you finished your sentence?'_

____

____

Shuichi facepalmed. How could he forget, Kaito doesn't understand context clues. _'No, like have you had sex' _He's got to blatant otherwise, they'd be having this conversation all month.__

____

____

_'Oh' _Was his first reply, then came, _'yeah, why?' _____

_____ _

_____ _

_'Do you have any advice?' _Hopefully, Kaito didn't read too much into it.__

____

____

_'Ohhhhh I see. You want advice from a professional like me.' ___

____

____

Professional?

_'Don't worry Shuichi I'm a man of honor and wisdom, I can tell you everything you need to know to unlock the doors to a magical world.' ___

____

____

Shuichi was about to chuck his phone out the window. Could his face get any hotter? He hadn't even been able to respond, Kaito's texts just kept pouring in. 

_'I'm a gentleman in the streets, and a beast in the sheets, you know what I'm saying.'_

____

____

He's really gonna do it this time, this is it for him, he's going to jump right out the window along with his phone. 

_'I'll be your lovemaking sensei!' _Dear lord. _'Tip number one, never shy away from your manhood, the real power is in your pants. Every superhero has a weapon they save the day with. It's your lightsaber, your flesh sword, your jousting stick, your heat-seeking-moisture-missile, your love dart, your purple-helmeted-warrior-of-love! So it doesn't matter how much length your meat rocket has, it's how you use it that counts.' _____

_____ _

_____ _

Shuichi blinked down at his phone, more and more messages popping up. How long had Kaito been waiting for someone to ask him this? It's like he had a whole speech prepared.

_'My personal favorite technique is the helicopter, I sit back on my knees and I just spin Mr. Schlong John around. It really gets the ladies going.' ___

____

____

Yep, he should have just went to the internet first. He needs to go bleach his mind for the mental picture he just got. The messages paused for the first time, but then a stream of texts with many spelling errors flew in.

_'This is Maki, I took Kaito's phone, now he's chasing me.' _At least that's what thinks it says, there were so many random letters between the words that it was hard to tell. If Maki was running from Kaito and texting at the same time, he can understand why.__

____

____

_'Don't listen to him Shuichi! He still hasn't found the cli-' _Shuichi couldn't make out the rest, just ending in a jumble of letters and then no more texts.__

____

____

Shuichi set his phone aside, willing himself to delete those texts from his mind, and pulled his laptop onto his lap.

"Okay internet, please give me some better information." He clicked on the search bar and began typing in his first of many questions. 

***  
"You're late!" Miu yelled as she uncrossed her legs and stood up.

"Barely you fucking bitch," he greeted, finally reaching the fountain they were supposed to meet at. The Mall Miu had chosen just so happened to be an hour away from him. And to make matters worse he got stuck with a cab driver that drove like a slug. So When he finally arrived at the largest mall complex in the area, he was twenty minutes late.

Miu picked through the pockets of her green romper pulling out a list and reading it over. Kiibo was still sitting on the fountain taking his surroundings in, and all the coins at the bottom of the water. "Hey, Ki-boy!" Kokichi lightly tapped Kiibo's leg with his to gain his attention.

Kiibo noticed him and smiled. "Hello, Kokichi!" 

"What I don't get a greeting?" Miu asked annoyed, her lip curling into a scowl.

"No. Prostitutes don't get common courtesy."

"Oh shut up dick-wad," she smacked the back of his head playfully. Oh, he was going to get her back. Kokichi grabbed Miu's visible bra strap, yanking it back and letting it go to slap against her skin. 

"You little shit!" Miu aimed for him and he ducked, snickering as she kept missing him. 

Kiibo looked between them worriedly. "Guys stop we're in public!"

Miu stopped her attacks, straightening out her clothes and hair, before motioning them to start walking with her. The Mall truly was huge, it was the biggest Kokichi's ever seen. People were everywhere, adults were buying everything they didn't need. Rowdy teens were loitering and messing around with their friends. Little kids were running around, exhausted parents chasing after them. Kokichi felt comfortable with the chaotic environment of the mall. When things were too orderly and quiet he felt uneasy.

"So are you going to tell me what you and Kaede are planning for Angie's birthday?" He interrupted Miu and Kiibo as she tried to fix something that broke off his stupid Robo-body. Kiibo blushed as Miu's face got closer to his collar to fit the piece back in. Kokichi didn't understand how a robot could blush -it was probably some programmed response to his emotions- but he was more interested in why he got so flustered instead of how. 

"Nope. Our genius Idea will be left a surprise." Kokichi had enough surprises, he didn't need anything else thrown on him. Miu patted Kiibo's shoulder and grinned. "Done."

"So where to first, I've never been to a mall before," Kiibo said cheerily, as they stepped onto the escalator. 

Miu pulled out her list again, counting the items with her fingers as she listed them. "Well, I need to go get some foundation and I need to look for some dresses. What about you?"

"Uh, I wanted to get like a tux or something."

"I'm simply here as a learning experience." Kokichi rolled his eyes. Of course, Kiibo just wanted to people watch, he was such a nerd. 

Miu leaned over on him resting her head on his shoulder, trying and failing to look into his eyes dreamily. Kokichi secretly hoped they would reach the top and fall over. "If you want a learning experience, I could teach you many things." Kokichi cringed, was he going to have to walk around all day listening to Miu hit on Kiibo?

They stepped off the escalator, the smell of mall food hitting his nose, making his stomach growl. "Wow, thanks Miu that's so helpful!" Great, he was going to have to walk around all day listening to Miu hit on him, and Kiibo not get it.

They went to Makeup stores first, Miu buying up almost every single foundation shade, even though none of them were her shade. Whatever it was she was doing to do with all that makeup on Sunday, was not something he was looking forward to. 

Next, they went in and out of clothing stores Miu buying dresses of different sizes, his suspicion was growing by the minute. After about 4 different stores and him desperately trying to find the perfect suits for Shuichi and him. He finally found them. 

His smile grew wide when he saw the suits, they were absolutely perfect. Shuichi was most definitely going to be mad at him, but the accessories they came with were just too good to pass on. 

Kiibo had bought a key chain from a joke store they went into, and Kokichi bought a few pranks there as well. Being in the joke store made him nostalgic, in a sad but happy way. They spent far too long in the joke store, mainly because this particular joke store also sold adult toys, and Miu had a heyday teasing the shit out of him and Kiibo.

Miu continued to shamelessly flirt with Kiibo like expected, but Kokichi found their interactions interesting. He used to think that Kiibo didn't understand Miu's flirting because he wasn't into her. But now seeing the way, Kiibo doted after her and the conversations they got into, he was beginning to think that Kiibo didn't acknowledge her flirting because he didn't even know she was. 

One moment really stood out imparticular. They had traversed to the food court for something to eat and were sitting down at a small booth. Kiibo obviously wasn't eating anything, so he stuck to watching Miu eat. And when a piece of food smudged on the corner of her mouth, Kiibo raised his arm and wiped it away, his hand stalling on her chin, far too long to just be friendly. Miu's whole face had turned as red as a tomato and Kiibo just looked confused. There was definitely something going on there. 

"Woah What's that!" Kiibo pointed as they walked past the mall carousel, amazement in his eyes.

"It's a carousel, kids ride it for fun."

"Can we go on it?" he asked, practically bouncing. 

They all looked at each other, a single thought playing through their heads. "You know, I really want to."

"Me fucking too." They stayed still for another beat before all but running towards the ride and hopping in line. 

The man at the gate gave them a strange look, before opening it for them and allowing them on. "Uh take a seat wherever."

Kokichi climbed onto one of the horses, Miu taking the horse next to him and Kibbo sitting on the horse in front. Kiibo had a hard time getting his feet on the horse to pull himself up so Miu had to help him. Thankfully there weren't that many kids on this ride. 

The man working the ride counted down from three and then cranked the lever starting the ride. A pretty tune flowing out of the speakers, the lights sparkling even brighter as it began to spin, and the horses moved up and down. The ceiling was a mural of angels resting on clouds, Kokichi gazed at it amazed.

"Haha, it's so fun!" Kiibo laughed, holding his arms out.

"Weeeee!" he sang, loud enough for people walking past to hear. 

"Hey, Kokichi!" Miu yelled. He lifted his head from where it was resting on the pole to look at her. "Isn't it this what you'll be doing Saturday night!" She grabbed onto the front of the horse, grinding her hips as the horse moved up and down, a series of obscene moans leaving her mouth. "Oh Shuichi, Oh Shuichi, right there Shuichi, Ah! Shuichi!"

"One day when you wake up bald you'll know why."

Miu laughed, sitting back down properly. "Alright, alright. I'm just messing with you. Did you get the stuff we ordered?"

"Yeah, I completely forgot that it was coming today."

"That’s that not the only thing that will be cumming."

"I'm gonna hit you," he raised his hand. 

"How far have you two gone? We never got to finish our conversation Sunday." Kiibo giggled in front of them, not hearing a word they were saying, just enjoying the ride.

"Just... you know-" Kokichi shook his hand up and down. 

"Hand stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Really?! Nothing else? Wow, you guys are lame. If I ever had my chance I would be all up over it in a matter of seconds," she snorted. 

"Oh I know you would," he smirked.

They turned around as they noticed a middle-aged woman and a little girl approach them, struggling to stay balanced while it spun. "Aren't you three a little too old for the carousel, my daughter wants to sit on a horse," the woman said, her eyes filled with judgment. 

"Well I want you to pick your saggy tits off the floor, grandma, but we don’t always get what we want do we?" Miu tossed her long hair behind her and faced forward. Even for him, that was a little harsh. 

"Here," he said, begrudgingly getting off the horse, going to stand next to Miu's horse. Stupid kid, he really wanted to ride the horse. 

"Thank you, young man, at least some people have manners."

Miu snapped back at her, as she heard her pointed comment. "I may not have manners but at least I have a man, how's your divorce going by the way?"

The woman gasped, turning her back away from Miu and onto her daughter, who was falling off the horse. 

"What man?" Kokichi whispered.

"Shhh~ God, people are so fucking rude. Like, mind your fucking business." 

"Miu the little girl was like five, let her ride a damn horse."

"Whatever, anyway where were we… Oh right, handjobs!"

"Oh my god, shut up!" Kokichi clamped his hand over Miu's mouth, praying that 'handjobs' wasn't as loud as he thought it was. But judging by the dirty glares from other parents on the ride, he had a good idea it was. Kokichi removed his hand, almost instantly regretting it.

"So how big is he?"

"I bet you'd like to know, wouldn't you."

"That's why I asked."

"And that's why I'm not telling. Besides, I haven't really seen much," he looked down, playing with his fingers.

"What! I thought you said you've done stuff?" 

"Yeah, but we were still mainly clothed."

"So you did the ole reach around! Oh my god, this is so good for me. You're both such babies!" She laughed loudly, but her expression began to soften, placing a hand on Kokichi's shoulder. "Seriously though, please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt or anything. Also, call me if you need anything, I'll always be there."

Kokichi stares at her in shock. Ew, what was that? They didn't do _that. _It made it sound like they were friends- which they absolutely are not, no way. They were supposed to sling insults at each other and piss each other off, not whatever _this _is.____

_____ _

_____ _

"Don't be such a sap," he said awkwardly. Well if Miu was going to be like that, then he was just going to have to get back at her by being better. 

When they got off the ride and began walking through the mall again he pulled Kiibo aside, walking further behind Miu so she couldn't hear them. 

"Yes?" Kiibo said, confused as to why he had been pulled away. 

"What do you think about Miu?" he asked, popping a pretzel bite he bought into his mouth. 

"She's very intelligent," Kiibo replied mechanically. 

No, he needed more than that, he needed to draw out the truth. "She's pretty right?"

Kiibo fidgeted, his eyes glued on Miu walking in front of them, as she was stopped by a random guy selling lotion. "Uh, yeah. I think so. I'm not a very good judge of human beauty, but when she smiles, it makes me feel like I'm short-circuiting. I imagine that's what seeing someone physically attractive is like."

Bingo.

"Yeah?" he grinned wider. "You know it kind of sounds like you like her when you say it like that."

"Well I do like her, she's a good friend and despite her vulgarities, I enjoy spending time with her. She's also the only other person I've met that's understood my hardware."

"So you would say she's special?"

"I think I would," Kiibo scratched his elbow. Hmm, seemed like this conversation was making him think about some things. Perfect. 

"I didn't mean like as friends. Didn't they teach you about romantic-like and love in Robo-school?"

"Love!" Kiibo's eyes flashed open. 

"Yes, but not yet, calm down."

He grew quieter. "I'm not sure how to differentiate between platonic and romantic feelings."

"Well if it helps I think Miu might have a thing for you. She flirts with you all the time and you don't notice."

"Really?"

"Yep." Kiibo glanced back at Miu who was now telling off the lotion guy and throwing his free samples in his face. 

"How do I figure out if I want to court her?"

"Court her? What is this, the middle ages? Just spend some time thinking about your feelings and if you would want to be like that with Miu imparticular, or everyone." Kiibo followed his every word, he got Miu back so good. If she had thought she did something being all nice and shit, then just wait until she sees this. "Then I would probably talk to her, that way there's no more miscommunication. Shuichi and I used to miscommunicate all the time, thankfully we don't do that anymore."

"Thank you Kokichi. This conversation has been very enlightening."

"No problem Keebs," he waved off, a nefarious smile on his lips.

"You know, you're a good friend Kokichi," Kiibo said, giving him the most sincere smile that popped his nefarious little bubble and poked right into his heart, making it go all soft and mushy. 

No, this was not how it was supposed to be! He groaned, shoulders slumping. "Not you getting sappy on me too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the conclusion don't let Miu around children... or people in general, and don't ask Kaito for sex advice. 
> 
> Also, a lot of people got really close to guessing what was going to happen on the data, but no one has quite hit the nail yet. 
> 
> Next chapter will be the date and I'm HYPED to post it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10,565 words and 7,360 of them are smut... oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W/EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, if you don't want to read that, I recommend skimming after the second ***, I say skim because some lines are plot-relevant.

"Do I really have to wear this?" 

"Yep!" Shuichi groaned, allowing Kokichi to pluck and pull at the suit until it was smoothed out. They were standing in their bedroom, in front of the long mirror, Kokichi on his tiptoes behind him, his arms draped over him adjusting the suit, sporting a devious smile. 

When he had said he wanted to get fancy for their date, Shuichi's mind had instantly thought of just normal formal wear, nothing like what Kokichi had forced him into. He had promised to stream with Kokichi in the morning and ended up lazing around impatiently afterward, his stomach spinning with butterflies, waiting for the time they would need to start getting ready. But when Kokichi pulled the suits out of the closet he hadn't been sure he wanted to get ready anymore. 

The suits were absolutely over the top. Kokichi had laid his on the bed and he was only able to stare in horror before Kokichi left the room with his own to let him change. His suit was blue, with gold lines branching off like trees at the front, spiraling around near the shoulder. It had a waistcoat of the same color and pattern, of which he had to put over a ruffly, white, high collared blouse. The suit part was long, cutting off at his mid-thigh and the pants were a slightly darker shade of blue. It looked more like something you would see out of a fairy tale or a costume than actual formal wear. 

"Where did you even find these, do they sell this stuff at the mall?" Kokichi moved in front of him to pin his waistcoat tighter. 

"The costume store," he shrugged, a safety pin between his teeth. 

"So they aren't even real suits, they're costumes."

"Call them what you want, but I look good." He guesses he was right about that, Shuichi couldn't sit here and say that he thought he looked terrible in the outfit, and he definitely couldn't say that about Kokichi. Kokichi's suit was pretty much the same as his, same style and cut, except his, was a dark purple with black lining, his waistcoat was black velvet with silver designs and his white blouse had the slightest bit of sparkle to it. Shuichi's heart had almost jumped out of his chest when he re-entered the room. The only problem with the suits was that they were definitely not the type of thing you would wear to where they were going. But really Shuichi wasn't sure where you would wear these types of suits anyway. Maybe a masquerade ball? 

"You haven't even seen the best part Shumai!" Kokichi patted his chest satisfied with his adjustments, hopping away towards the closet.

"Oh no, there's more?" 

Kokichi pulled out something covered in wrapping from the bag, flipping it open, and presenting it to him. "Ta-Da!" Two masks and two pairs of gloves. The masks were exactly like his previous thought of where you could wear these suits too, they were masquerade masks. One a deep royal blue with an almost beak-like bridge where his nose would go, a blue gem in the middle of the forehead, decorated with white and gold designs. The other mask was of course purple, with black designs, but it went higher up on the cheekbones, more round than the blue one, a little triangle pointing up at the top. The gloves were just normal plain satin gloves, a black and a white pair. 

"A mask?" he questioned, stepping closer to feel the texture of the blue mask, running his fingers over it. 

"And gloves." 

"Why?"

Kokichi shifted to his other foot. "Well for one the masks match, and I also thought they would be useful. You know so no one recognizes us from Danganronpa and we can just be left alone all night." Kokichi's cheeks turned a faint pink. 

That was- actually really smart. Shuichi smiled at Kokichi, picking up the blue mask. His whole chest felt warm, that was really sweet of him. He wanted to go on a date with him and have no people interrupt it. Shuichi had been getting used to people coming up to him when he went out, there was rarely a time when they didn't get recognized, so thinking about a night where they could just be normal, and not have people bothering them with questions and photos, sounded great. 

"I actually really like them."

"Good because I was going to make you wear it anyway."

"And the gloves?" He asked picking up the black pair. 

"Oh, those just came with the costume." He might as well wear those too then. 

Shuichi laced up his black dress shoes, standing up from the bed, and walking to the bathroom to do something about his hair. Kokichi was in the bathroom as well, shoving his foot into a heeled white boot, while simultaneously pulling down on his eye to apply eyeliner. 

"You're wearing eyeliner?" Kokichi never wore eyeliner, that was his thing. He liked wearing eyeliner, he thinks it makes his eyes look cool. 

"It will look cool with the mask. You literally wear this shit every day- ow!" Kokichi hissed as he poked his eye with the stick, rubbed it, and then continued. "Don't question when I want to put some on." Shuichi shrugged, bending down to pull out his straightener and plugging it in. 

The eyeliner dropped onto the sink with a clack, Kokichi lifting his foot up to properly put on the shoe he was struggling to get on, a frown forming when he noticed him holding the straightener. "You also ruin your hair every day with that damn straightener."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing. Here, let me just-" Kokichi took a couple of steps towards him, turning on the faucet to wet his hands and then reaching for his hair. He lowered his head and Kokichi slid his hand through his hair, the feeling of his fingers running over his head relaxed him. Kokichi removed his hands from his hair, grabbing some hair gel from the sink and scrunching that into his hair as well. 

"Tilt your head upside down." Shuichi did as he was told, feeling the hot air of the blow dryer as Kokichi turned it on and moved it around his hair. He turned the blow dryer off after a couple of seconds prompting him to stand back up, and his hands were back in his hair, face concentrated and his tongue peeking out of his lips. He looked away until he was finished. 

"There," Kokichi smiled stepping away, motioning for him to look in the mirror. "Much better." His hair wasn't as messy as it had been, but it wasn't straight like how he usually had it. Instead, his hair was manageably messy, curling up in different directions. "Wow, you look like a prince Shuichi!" Shuichi dropped the curl he was studying in the mirror. Really... a prince? 

"What time do we need to leave again?" Kokichi asked, cleaning off the counter.

"Whenever you're ready we can go, there's not really a time limit for when we need to get there," he walked out of the bathroom, Kokichi turning off the light and shutting the door behind him. 

"I swear you better not be taking me to some kind of dork museum or something."

"Don't worry about it," He spun around on his heel, Kokichi watching him carefully. "I think you'll like it."

***

"This is closer than I thought it would be," Kokichi said, stepping out of the cab. 

"Yep, we didn't need to go that far." Shuichi got out of the cab, tipping the driver and giving his thanks before it sped off down the street. 

"You're taking me to a park?" he judged, looking at their surroundings.

"No we still have to walk some, you'll see." Shuichi straightened his suit, smirking over at Kokichi, before extending his arm to him. "Ahem, Sir." 

Kokichi rolled his eyes smiling, looping their arms together. "God we're so corny."

"It's okay, we're corny together."

They stepped off together, Kokichi's shoes tapping softly against the concrete, both of their masks secured tightly around their heads. Shuichi wasn't sure why he was nervous, it's not like they hadn't been on dates before, maybe it was because he was stressing about what Kokichi had planned for later tonight, or maybe it was just normal jitters. It was probably the first thing though. Would Kokichi bring it up here, or would he wait till they got home to ask him about it? 

Shuichi shook his head, glancing over at Kokichi who was observing the scenery of the park changing and the number of people they saw increasing. Of course, Kokichi would wait till they were home. He needed to calm down and just relax, he can think about all of that later tonight. 

It only took about another minute to get to where they were going, and a couple of seconds for Kokichi to realize what it was. People ran around happily, speakers were playing music, lanterns were hung on strings above them, and the smell of food wafted into their noses. There were stalls set up in rows, with games, and vendors, some people were scattered around the grass, others sitting at plastic tables. 

"A festival?" Kokichi said, his voice lifting as he looked up at Shuichi. 

"Yeah, I saw a flyer at the roller-skating rink advertising the festival, and I noticed it was close to where we are, and then I just started imagining things, and making a plan in my head, we don't have to stay if-"

"You're rambling."

"Right." Shuichi scratched his neck. 

"I've never been to a festival before, I'm excited." Kokichi bounced, using his hold on Shuichi's arm to drag him forward as he sped up towards the booths. "We really are overdressed though," he added as a second thought.

"I told you we would be." Shuichi could already feel the stares from other people. Sure they had the masks to be anonymous, but they still stood out like sore thumbs. But he found he really didn't care anymore, too captivated by Kokichi's bright eyes taking in their surroundings for him to pay attention to the people pointing.

"So, what do you want to do? There are games, There was a parade, but we missed it, there are food booths, I think there's supposed to be some live music playing. Or we could just walk around, but we can't leave until after eleven, for uh- secret reasons."

Kokichi looked at him suspiciously, only staying that way for a beat. "Hm, alright then. I bet you already know what I want to do."

"Food?"

"Aw~ you know me so well Shuichi," Kokichi chimed, hanging off of his arm.

Of course, the simple task of finding something to eat, was not so simple. They walked around in a circle looking at all the different food vendors, but Kokichi still hadn't decided what he wanted, so instead, they decided to get something small from each vendor and sit at one of the tables. 

"Woah it's good," Kokichi gushed, stabbing his wooden skewer into another piece of takoyaki, unceremoniously shoving it into his mouth.

"Let me have on- mmph." He opened his mouth to ask for one, but before he could even get out a sentence, Kokichi had pushed one in his mouth."

"Good right?" Shuichi chewed and nodded. Kokichi picked at other plates on their table, it was odd how much enjoyment he was getting from watching him eat. 

Shuichi smiled slyly noticing the small smudge of food on the corner of his mouth. "Here you got something," he raised his hand to Kokichi's face, fingers hooking under his chin, thumb brushing away the food. Kokichi looked caught off guard, eyes wide and face red, it only occurred to him then that what he did was kind of intimate. He hadn't even thought about it. 

"Thanks," Kokichi said touching the place where his hand had been and looking back towards the booths, eyes flitting up to the lights above them. "The lanterns are so pretty," he whispered. 

The lanterns really were pretty, but they weren't what he was looking at. "Yeah… they are." He was too busy looking at Kokichi, admiring the way the lanterns cast pretty orange shadows over his high cheekbones.

Kokichi turned to him suddenly, hopping out of his seat and reaching for his hand. "Come on let's play some games!"

"What?" he stammered alarmed, letting himself get pulled along, unable to get a word in edgewise. 

He wasn't sure if the festival games were just rigged or if he was just awful at them because they had played a variety of different games and Shuichi had lost every single one. Currently, they were on their sixth play of the tenth game they had played, it was a simple ring toss game, -the ones where you got rings and threw them at glass bottles, hoping to get at least one so you could get a lower level prize- and Kokichi was winning every single prize the booth had to offer. Shuichi was pretty sure the man working the booth was tired of them being there. Kokichi ended up getting a trash bag from one of the workers to put all the prizes he was winning in. 

"Woohoo yes!" Kokichi shouted as he won another round, all of his rings landing on a bottle. 

"Here," the worker groaned handing him the top-level prize. 

"Go again?" Kokichi asked hopefully. Shuichi would have been fine stopping now, but he has to admit, even if he was losing terribly, he was still having fun. 

Kokichi dug through his bag of prizes looking over everything he had won, while they sat down again, this time over by the pond tables, that were set up right in front of the live music. 

"Want some?" he spoke loudly over the music, offering some more food they had picked up on the way over. 

Kokichi looked up briefly, face turning up. "No thanks." 

That was strange. "Really you never turn down more food?"

His eyes shifted to the side and back down. "I'm um, trying to eat light."

That sounded like an excuse if Shuichi had ever heard one. But it didn't take long for him to piece together why Kokichi wouldn't be eating a whole lot, his face blushing profusely when he realized. He should probably stop eating too... just in case. 

People had begun to get up from their seats, dancing to the music. Partners spinning each other around laughing wildly, parents holding their children's hands as they jumped up and down to the beat. He glanced over at Kokichi, then down at his phone to see the time, and then back up to the people dancing.

_Would Kokichi want to do that? ___

____

"Kokichi," he called, standing up, mustering all the confidence he could, before extending a gloved hand. "Care for a dance?"

Kokichi gaped at him startled. "Ew no," he laughed off, his eyes widening when Shuichi shook his hand again to prove his seriousness. "Ugh fine," Kokichi mumbled taking his hand, cheeks starkly pink. 

Shuichi walked him over to a more secluded area away from the crowd, on the edge of the pond. He has absolutely no idea how to dance, but it couldn't be that hard, could it? He wrapped his arm around Kokichi's waist, pulling him close, beginning to sway. 

"This isn't even a slow song," Kokichi laughed, as he was spun around. 

"That's okay, it's almost eleven."

"Oh really? Time goes so fast." Kokichi voice quieted as he came back in from the spin, eyes filled with an emotion he hadn't seen before. 

"Woah!" Kokichi screeched as he was dipped backward. 

Shuichi grinned at him cheesily. "It's okay I got you." He pulled Kokichi back up side-stepping and flipping their position. 

"Who would have known you had all the moves." 

Shuichi laughed. "I assure you I do not, you're just not seeing the full picture."

"I see you, dancing with me, in a suit, by a pond, with lanterns all around us, and you did just literally sweep me off my feet. How suave and romantic of you Shuichi, next thing you know there will be fi-" A loud boom sounded from the sky, as a brilliant silver explosion-filled it. "-reworks…"

They paused there dancing, falling side by side, as they gazed at the sky. "Well, you guessed it."

"No fucking way, I was totally joking, there are actually fireworks!" Kokichi punched his chest playfully, laughing, his face filled with joy. As Shuichi watched him stare up in amazement, his eyes filling with the reflection of the fireworks, his heartbeat erratically in his chest. A feeling so powerful coming over him there was no way he couldn't know what he was feeling. 

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to stay till eleven," he replied, voice becoming breathy, as the realization settled in him. 

There was no way what he was feeling couldn't be _it _. He had never felt anything like this before. It filled his whole being, every square inch of his body tingling, his heart swelling up to the point it hurt. There was no doubt in his mind what he was feeling.__

____

"Wow," Kokichi breathed, another firework exploding. 

"Yeah." he sighed, taking hold of Kokichi's cheek and pulling him away from the fireworks into a searing kiss. A kiss filled with every single emotion he was feeling, trying desperately to communicate that to him through his lips. The sky continued to fill with radiant bursts. 

***

"`Ya know," Kokichi started as they walked past the booths to leave. "There's only one thing that could make this night better."

"And what would that be?"

Kokichi slid his hand into his coat, pulling out a colorful bomb-shaped object. His smile growing devilish. "A little fun… D.I.C.E style."

"Oh no, Kokichi whatever you're planning please don't."

"Too late, I'm taking you as my captive." For the third time that night, Shuichi was hauled away towards one of the tents, unable to pull away from Kokichi's grip, as he giggled madly. This specific tent was a dining area for people who didn't want to be completely outside. It was directly attached to one of the restaurant vendors, that way people could get their food and sit. 

Kokichi squatted down walking carefully around the back of the tent, finding an opening and slipping inside the cooking area, where it led to the tables. 

"Kokichi we're going to get caught," he whispered, watching as Kokichi set up the bomb under a table. Shuichi was pretty sure it was a stink bomb. 

"Shh no, we're not it's going to fine." Kokichi lit the stink bomb, backing away slowly as it burned down the wick. 

"Hey what are you doing over there!" Kokichi and Shuichi bolted up like pins at the sound of a man's deep voice. It was the manager. 

"Shit, Run!" Kokichi shouted, vaulting forward into the dining area. 

"Hey, you get back here!" The man called, chasing after them.

A couple old women looked about ready to have heart attacks, as they bustled through the dining area, knocking over empty chairs as they went. 

"Hey get those two kids!" he bellowed, as they made it out of the tent. They paused, turning around to see security now after them as well. 

Kokichi drummed on his back frantically. "Go, go, go!" 

"Where?" His voice cracked as his feet picked up into a sprint. 

"Home! It's close enough! Just go!"

"I told you this would happen!" he complained, reaching the area they arrived at. "How come we always end up getting chased when we go on dates!" Kokichi started laughing, and even though they were currently being chased by a beefy security guard and a hairy cook, he couldn't stop his own laugh either. 

"Bet I'll get to the apartment first," Kokichi wagered. 

"Oh, you're on." He sped up determination in his mad grin. 

"Hey, you two get back here!"

***

They rushed into their apartment, slamming the door behind them and panting deeply, the hiccups of laughs behind them. He collapsed against the door huffing out his last laugh. Kokichi keeled over, falling into the wall, and dropping his bag of prizes, his hands gripping his knees for balance. 

He pulled off his mask dropping it onto the floor, his legs almost numb from running. Their race had ended in a tie.

Kokichi stood up straight pulling off his mask and tossing it over next to his, a genuine smile written on his face. Shuichi's heart thumped hard in his chest, not because of the running. 

He gulped. Were they really about to do this?

Their smiles faded from their faces, as a blanket of tension fell over them. Sensing the change in atmosphere, Kokichi averted his eyes, beginning to bite on his nails. It's so quiet he's sure he could hear his own heartbeat if he listened closely. 

"Uh-" he cracked out, trying and failing to break the intense moment of silence that had come over them. Internally berating himself for his lack of actual words spoken. Kokichi looked at him, -at least his voice crack had gained his attention- dropping the hand from his mouth.

"I-" Kokichi started, pausing before deciding on what he wanted to say. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." For a second Shuichi thought he had misunderstood and Kokichi wasn't planning on their first time tonight. But the unsureness in Kokichi's eyes, and the way he dashed off to the bathroom without sparing a second glance at him, told him all he needed to know. This was really happening. He's never seen Kokichi act this way before, was he nervous too? The bathroom door closed with just a little too much force, knocking him out of his thoughts. The realization of what's about to happen crashing down on him. _Holy shit _.__

What does he do now? He should probably go get things ready. He walked to the bedroom humming nervously in the back of his throat. The bedroom was in order, nothing out of place for him to fix or do. He wiped a hand over his reddened face and groaned. He can't just sit here and do nothing. 

Shuichi took to over-analyzing the room. The pillows on the bed were uneven and he messed with them until they laid perfectly symmetrical on the bed. He turned the lamps ever so slightly to get them in the same position, switching them on while he was at it. 

"What next, what next," he mumbled under his breath, pacing. He could distantly hear the sound of water running in the bathroom. 

The lamps were already on but maybe he should light a candle too. He stood at his drawer going through a panicked pros and cons list of lighting his candle, eventually deciding on lighting it. He pulled out the lighter from the drawer, setting the wick to the lemongrass candle alight, resting it on the dresser. The candle crackled and popped as it burned brighter. Shuichi stared down at his palms, they were sweating. He wiped them on his pants, continuing to pace.

Oh, his clothes! Shuichi stopped pacing, shoot he completely forgot he needed to get out of this ridiculous suit. Shuichi whipped the tux off, throwing it into a distant corner of the room. Next went his tie, landing with the forming pile of formal wear. He unlaced a shoe, hopping around on one foot like an idiot until it popped off. 

Shuichi slapped a hand to his head, in the realization that now he didn't have any clothes on. He doesn't want Kokichi to walk in and him to just be naked. He needs to get into pajamas or something. 

His heart drops when he hears the shower turn off, and practically jumps over the bed scrambling to the drawers. Shuichi didn't look he just grabbed the first thing his hands touched, frantically pulling it on. Shuichi looked down at himself realizing with horror what he had put on. A pair of sweat pants that he didn't mind, but of course he had just happened to grab the shirt he had been specifically avoiding wearing. It was a bright pink shirt that had the words 'Just a girl who really likes anime' written in bold white font across the front. Along with an image of a cartoon girl with cat ears and a tail. His face scrunched up in disgust, just his luck he would grab this one. He doesn't know who's shirt this used to be, but he sincerely hopes he never wore this abomination on his body. 

Maybe he has time to put on a different one. Shuichi pulled open the drawer again, this time actively looking for a normal shirt. Distracted by his thought of finding a new shirt, he jumped when Kokichi entered the room. Shuichi closed the drawer swallowing hard and turning around to face Kokichi.

Kokichi had also changed out of his formal clothes, now sporting flannel pants and a blacktop. He stared at him, thankfully not long enough to notice the shirt, and set down the formal clothes in his hand by the closet. Shuichi thought it was funny he was wearing pajamas. He never slept in clothes, but of all nights he chooses to put them on, it's the night that they're going to be taken off. 

A shiver ran down Shuichi's spine, heat pooling in his gut. Kokichi sat down on the bed, pulling his legs up and crossing them. Shuichi watched him silently, as he focused on his hands in his lap wringing around each other. They were really going to do this. Shuichi couldn't believe it. Well, he could but it also was so surreal. This was where they were with each other, everything they had been through has led them to this moment. It was crazy to him. 

Shuichi scratched his arm, still staring down at Kokichi not sure what to do. Since this was Kokichi's idea, maybe he should just wait for him to make the first move. He can't deny that he's nervous, but it's a different kind than what he is used to. He's used to turning dread and worry, the taste of iron in the back of his throat, the constant puking feeling. This kind of nervousness felt so much better. He's not sure how to explain it, he felt antsy in anticipation, and his stomach was in a constant state of butterflies. His mind was spiraling with every dirty thought he'd ever had about Kokichi. He felt hot, and he... _really _wanted Kokichi. He was- he was excited…__

____

____

He was pretty sure that was normal though, he was allowed to be excited about the thought of having sex for the first time. Especially with someone he really cared about.

Apparently, he had been staring silently for too long, because Kokichi looked up from his lap, his glare burning holes into Shuichi. Eyes laced with impatience and the same nervous feeling Shuichi has. Maybe, Kokichi doesn't know how to ask him and was trying to figure out how? Kokichi was always one to speak his mind when he wanted something, but maybe he was different when it came to stuff like this. Shuichi doesn't know, but he really wants to find out. He wants to know every side of Kokichi that there is. 

He knows how Kokichi expresses his feelings and emotions. How he acts when he is upset, happy, angry, tired, annoyed, playful. How he looks when he tells the truth and when he tells a lie. He wants to know this side of Kokichi. He wants to know what he looks like filled with lust. He wants to know what he sounds like completely consumed by pleasure. He wants to know what he feels like… what he tastes like.

Shuichi shook his head, remembering what he had been doing. His mouth was completely dry, the tug in his gut more prevalent. Kokichi was still staring at him, but it was more like he was staring through him. His eyes were no longer impatient, they looked vacant, lost deep in thought like he had been. Shuichi took a step forward towards the bed, Kokichi immediately jolting up, as he sat down in front of him. He pulled his legs up and crossed them the same way Kokichi had his.

They blinked at each other dumbly, the silence turning awkward. He should say something. A drop of water fell from Kokichi's hair onto his neck. 

"You're wet." 

Kokichi gave him a funny look, his eyebrow crooking up. Shuichi really wants to hit himself. Of course, he was wet, he just took a shower, he even heard it going. 

"Uh yeah, I took a shower."

"Right, right," he repeated. God, he was so stupid. 

"I tried not to get my hair wet, but some got on the ends…" Kokichi voice trailed off as they held eye contact. 

Another minute passes in silence. 

"Shuichi," Kokichi says softly looking back down at his hands. Just the sound of his name had Shuichi alert. Was this it? Was Kokichi finally ready to ask him? Kokichi met his eyes again with the slightest bit of annoyance. "What are we doing?"

"Huh?" Well, that wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

"We're just sitting here staring at each other, what are we doing?" Kokichi's hands hit against each other as he gestured to their current position. 

He should just come clean and tell Kokichi that he knows about his plan and wants to as well. Otherwise, they weren't going to get anywhere. Shuichi sat up straighter and cleared his throat. "I know," he said simply, hoping Kokichi would understand what he meant. 

Kokichi looked confused. "Know what?"

He felt his cheeks get hotter, he really didn't want to spell it out. "I know what you were planning to do tonight." Shuichi waited for a response but Kokichi looked even more confused than before. "I saw the stuff you ordered online. I'm sorry it was an accident. But from there I kind of just figured everything out." Kokichi's mouth fell open a little, his eyes falling shut. "It's okay though, I want to too," he reiterated quickly. He didn't want Kokichi to feel bad about it.

Kokichi eyes reopened looking at him as if he had grown two heads. "What are you talking about?" Shuichi's eyes widened. Oh no, has he misunderstood this whole situation and Kokichi really didn't want to do that? 

He's absolutely mortified, he wants to crawl into a hole and pass away. Shuichi strained his voice, fighting to push the words out past the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry, I thought-"

"My plan?" Kokichi cut him off incredulously. "This whole thing was your idea, that's the only reason I got that stuff."

Shuichi snapped his head up, his embarrassment replaced with confusion. "My idea?" he spoke slowly. Kokichi nodded his head like he should know what he's talking about. 

"Yes, your idea. You said you had something special planned for our date." Shuichi gawked at him as he started to realize what happened. "I asked you if it was 'special- _special' _and you said yes, and then went on to say but not until late at night."__

____

____

Shuichi blinked. "I- I meant the fireworks..." 

Kokichi went stiff, his accusing expression falling from his face. His cheeks puffed out before being covered with both hands, as he brought his knees up. "Oh my god," Kokichi groaned, shaking his head back and forth. 

"So… neither of us planned anything." Shuichi couldn't help it, a small laugh erupting from his chest. It was just all too much, they had both been sitting here this whole time, waiting for the other to make the first move because they were convinced each other had something planned. 

Shuichi fell over onto his side, more laughter coming out that he couldn't stop. Kokichi removed his hands from his face, Shuichi's laughter prompting a bout of his own. Kokichi prodded him with his foot. "Stop laughing," the amusement in his voice contradicted his statement. Kokichi let himself tip over on his side, coming face to face with Shuichi. 

"I can't it's just too much."

"We really had the same idea but reversed," Kokichi chuckled. He loves that he can be like this with Kokichi. He doesn't need to be worried or embarrassed because at the end of the day he's confident in their feelings for each other. The lamplight glowed on Kokichi's cheek, creating a pretty shadow across his jaw, his eyes almost gleaming. For a moment he got scared at the strong feeling growing in his chest, but he let himself become absorbed by it. It had been something steadily growing for a while, and now he knew exactly what it was. 

Shuichi shifted closer to Kokichi, noticing the way his breathing picked up when he grabbed one of his hands and laced his fingers through it. "I feel stupid," Kokichi admitted. 

He shook his head adamantly. "Don't, it's like you said. We were both in the same notebook, just on different pages." He hesitated but let it fall from his lips anyway. "And I wanted to... you know… I mean- I still do."

"You do?" Kokichi perked up. 

"Yeah," Shuichi tried to contain the nerves in his voice. "Do you want to?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, who knows, it's a mystery," Kokichi announced proudly, a smirk playing at his lips. 

Shuichi frowned, that wouldn't do. "Stop Kokichi, no lies right now, okay?" Kokichi's smirk slid off, uncovering the vulnerable expression he had been trying to hide. "I need you to be honest with me. Do you want to go all the way?"

"Yes," Kokichi replied immediately, eyes unwavering. It seems he has gotten his attention. 

He faltered under the intense stare, losing all the confidence he'd had in his last statements. "Oh, okay." 

For the third time that night, they fell into a heavy silence, where they just stared at each other unsure of what to do next. 

"What do we do now?" he whispered. 

"Uh, we can start with what we have been doing," Kokichi suggested. 

"Okay, that's a good idea." Shuichi's eyes traveled up and down Kokichi, landing on his parted lips. They were shiny from where Kokichi's tongue had been. Just what they had been doing, it's not difficult. Shuichi leaned forward, his eyes falling shut, his nose pressed lightly against Kokichi's. Kokichi tilted his head, nudging into his nose. Hot breath ghosted over his lips. 

His hand moved up to the back of Kokichi's head, pushing his hair out of the way, fiercely capturing Kokichi's top lip between his. The kiss was slow, held back by nervousness and anticipation, but hidden behind the apprehension was a mutual want and passion. Kokichi's lips were warm and soft, seemingly melting against his own with ease. His body was attuned to every move Kokichi made, his fingertips dancing lightly over his arm, sparking a trail of goosebumps. His lips felt numb and tingly from suction. The slowness that they had started with escalated quickly. Kokichi swept his tongue across his lip, enticing him in further. His body felt hot, his breathing becoming heavy as he sucked in a gasp of air, before diving right back into Kokichi's kiss greedily. 

Kokichi made a soft noise against his lip, his hand lightly grazing the band of his sweat pants. _Yes, more, need more. _Kokichi grinned into the kiss, instead slipping his hand up his shirt to feel over his chest. Shuichi groaned. _Tease. _He sucked in a deep breath, his stomach concaving. Kokichi's gentle touches felt like television static, it made his whole brain fuzzy and needy.____

_____ _

_____ _

He pushed him further back into the bed, both of them shifting around, so they weren't sideways. They didn't pull apart as they moved, it was unimaginable to stop kissing Kokichi now. The way he nibbled and bit at his lip playfully, pulling Shuichi deeper with every flick of his tongue. It was absolutely maddening. There was no experience like kissing Kokichi. He put every unsaid word into the movement of his lips.

He could do this, this was easy. It's what they had been doing every day, multiple times a day. Shuichi dragged his thumbs over Kokichi's waist, indulging in the smooth skin and narrow waist, sliding his hand under the band of his pants. Kokichi gasped into his mouth, body lurching up into his hand as he took ahold of him, his smugness instantly being taken away with a whine. 

This was his favorite part, he loved watching Kokichi become undone like this, hearing all his wonderful noises, seeing him writhe underneath him. Kokichi grew hard in his hand. He gradually picked up the speed, squeezing his hand strategically to pull a lovely moan from Kokichi's lips. 

"Shit," he gasped, tilting his neck to the side, allowing Shuichi to eagerly press kisses into his skin. Kokichi reached in-between them, palming the front of his pants. Shuichi messed up the rhythm he had going, groaning as he unintentionally bucked his hips at the touch. 

"Wait!" Kokichi called out suddenly, releasing the hold on his front. 

Shuichi pulled back panting, disoriented and disappointed he had to stop -a certain part of his body very disappointed- "What's wrong?" 

Kokichi huffed, his chest heaving as he caught his breath and pushed a shaky hand through his hair. "Mischief," he sighed. "You have to put her outside the room."

"What?"

"Yes!" Kokichi stated as if it was of the utmost importance. "She's like our daughter, we can't let her see this."

Shuichi raised an amused eyebrow, thinking back to every night in the past week. Kokichi hadn't thought about it once then but now he wants to? "But she already has," he chuckled. 

Kokichi glared, grabbing one of his perfectly positioned pillows and throwing it at him.

"Hey!" he laughed, backing off the bed with his arms raised in surrender. "Alright, alright. I'll put her in the living room."

Mischief was busy grooming herself, paying absolutely no mind to what they were up to. Though she looked thoroughly offended when he scooped her up and brought her to the living room, setting her on the couch. "Sorry Misch, you'll understand when you're older." He chuckled to himself, walking uncomfortably back to the bedroom, closing the door to assure Mischief didn't slip back in. Kokichi was underneath the covers now, sitting cross-legged again. He climbed under the covers as well, his arousal diminishing as the heat of the moment was lost and his nerves had returned. 

"What now?" Kokichi asked quietly. 

"Um," he turned onto his knees, facing Kokichi again. "We should just do what feels natural."

He gulped, nodding his head. Shuichi leaned in caressing his face, picking back up where they left off. Kokichi shivered sinking into the bed, pulling Shuichi with him. 

He sucked the side of Kokichi's jaw, drifting down to the soft spot behind his ear he knew was sensitive. Kokichi moaned low in his throat, the noise vibrating through Shuichi. He wanted more. 

Kokichi tugged at the bottom of his shirt. "Take it off," he whispered, lust clouding his voice. 

He pressed one last kiss on Kokichi's collarbone, before sitting back on his heels. Shuichi grabbed the bottom of his shirt, ready to pull it over his head, but a snicker from Kokichi had him dropping his shirt. 

"What the fuck are you wearing!"

Shuichi blanched, he forgot about that. "I- it was the first thing I grabbed!" he defended, but Kokichi had fallen off into a bout of giggles. 

Shuichi couldn't spare the energy to be embarrassed when he was too busy admiring how beautiful Kokichi looked when he laughed. Head tossed back, eyes squeezed shut, hair spread around the pillow, his hands holding onto his stomach as he laughed harder. Shuichi thought sex was supposed to be hot and in the heat of the moment, that his body would instantly know what to do. But in reality, it was nothing like that, it was trial and error, figuring out what worked and what didn't, and taking breaks to laugh at t-shirts. Well, maybe the last thing was just them. In reality, sex is awkward, but with Kokichi it didn't matter, because he was comfortable with him. Kokichi's laughs slowed, but he still chuckled as he wiped his eyes and continued to look at his shirt. "Just a girl who likes anime," his laugh picked up as he read it out loud. "You won't be laughing when I take it off."

Kokichi's laughter fizzled out, his eyebrow quirked. "Oh, really? Then take it off already." There was a challenge in Kokichi's eyes, setting off a competitive side in him he didn't even know he had. 

Shuichi held his challenge, tugging the shirt off over his head. He would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly insecure about his chest, he wasn't very muscular, and his frame wasn't that large. Compared to someone like Kaito or Gonta, he felt like a fly. Back in the game he thought working out with Kaito might help but he never got the big bulky muscles, the only thing working out had done was tone. If he really wanted muscles he would probably have to be working out every day, and doing way more than pushups and situps, but his lifestyle just wasn't made for that. He would rather sit and read in the morning then go to the gym. But he didn't need to feel insecure with Kokichi, they've already seen the worst of each other. He felt equally wanted under his eyes as they wander down his frame, that was enough to make him feel like the strongest man in the world. 

Kokichi watched his every move. "You have no idea how turned on I am right now," he rolled his head back.

"Feelings mutual." He placed his hands on Kokichi's hips, pushing up his shirt, as he lowered his head to Kokichi stomach and kissed it softly. Kokichi whined, lifting his arms up to allow him to take it completely off.

_Just do what feels right._

____

____

He continued up Kokichi's torso with wet kisses, massaging his hands into his hips. 

"Ah!" Kokichi jumped, as Shuichi's hand returned in his pants, this time squeezing his backside. Shuichi lifted his head breathless, Kokichi met his eyes with a look that sent him reeling. He moved his hand to the front, he was harder than before. Kokichi's head tipped back, hissing as Shuichi swiped his thumb across the tip. 

He used his free hand to flick at Kokichi's pink nipple, a thrill shooting through him when Kokichi keened. He brought his mouth down to the other nipple, kissing around it and every piece of skin he had missed the first time, before laving it with his tongue. Kokichi released a high pitch noise, nuzzling into the pillow, his eyes sealed shut. 

His noises were really getting to Shuichi, he was unbearably hard, he wanted Kokichi to touch him, but was in no hurry. He liked doing this for him. If he wanted to he's sure he could get off on pleasuring Kokichi alone. 

"I- I-" Kokichi struggled to speak as he twisted his hand. "Okay!" he said hurriedly, getting the strength to push Shuichi away for a second. "Get on with it already," he panted, pink fanning his cheeks and his eyes glassy. 

Shuichi sat back as Kokichi leaned across to the drawer, pulling out two of the things he had seen in the box. Lube and condoms. He dropped it onto the bed, flopping back down breathlessly. 

Shuichi gulped. "Right, so am I- who's going to… are you? Me? I mean… if-"

Kokichi cut him off taking ahold of his twitching hands. "Me," he stated voice sure. 

He was going to combust, he was sure of it. "Oh, okay."

"Do you know what to do?" Kokichi asked uncertainty in his voice. 

"I know the gist." His vague response didn't do anything to soothe Kokichi's nerves. "I read some things, I know what I'm doing." He tried his best to seem confident. He did know what he was doing, he researched and researched, but having the knowledge of something didn't always work when trying to apply it. 

"Okay," he nodded, but Shuichi could tell he wasn't sold. 

Shuichi placed his hands on Kokichi's pants, looking back up at Kokichi for permission to continue. Kokichi wiggled his hips and nodded again. His brain felt like it was malfunctioning, he was so turned on. He slid Kokichi's pants and boxers off slowly, Kokichi shuddering as his erect cock became exposed. 

Shuichi's heart stopped, he was so perfect. If there was any doubt about his attraction to men left, all of it had just been demolished. 

"I'll make sure it won't hurt," he said trying to calm Kokichi.

"It shouldn't hurt!" 

"Right, that's why I'm going to make sure it doesn't."

Kokichi huffed, looking up at the ceiling. "You're doing an awful job at making me less nervous."

"I know," he hung his head, he had tried, but it just ended up having the opposite effect. "Just tell me how you're feeling and I'll stop at any time." 

Kokichi readjusted his head to look at him thoughtfully. He wishes he could say something more to reassure him.

"Kokichi," he spoke slowly. He watched wide-eyed as Shuichi crawled back up his body coming face to face with him. "Do you trust me?"

It's a huge question, he knows that, -especially after everything that had happened with his mother- but it's so important. They've come so far from who they used to be, and trusting each other meant just about everything. He wants Kokichi to trust him. 

Kokichi searched his eyes, apprehensive, and taken off guard by his question, his cheeks a brilliant red. "I- yes. I trust you." His words were spoken quietly but they rang so loud in his ears. "Do you?" he paused. "Trust me?"

"I thought I never would," he starts. It feels like he's bearing his heart to him, he felt more naked than he is currently. "I've never felt this way before. You do something to me Kokichi, I can't explain it. I know you now, I understand you now. I thought I would never be able to trust you, but I was so wrong, because now... I do… trust you."

Kokichi's eyes sparkled with a variety of emotions, his arms wrapping around Shuichi's neck and yanking him down to meet his lips. Every time their lips meet, it feels like a symphony playing in his head. He wrapped his hands around Kokichi's waist, reluctantly pulling away from his warm inviting lips. 

Shuichi gulped and reached for the lube, squeezing a sizable amount into his hand. He was sure it was too much but better safe than sorry. Kokichi watched him warily the look falling off his face, a needy whimper spilling from his mouth when Shuichi took ahold of him with his free hand. 

Shuichi admired him, his body leaning up into his touch, distantly he thought this was a power he shouldn't have. It was too much for him. Kokichi's lip was between his teeth, eyes shut in bliss, the red from his cheeks drifting down to his shoulders, his waist twisting as he would lift himself off the bed and back down to meet his hand. 

"You know-" Since they were telling each other things, he might as well. "I really like your waist."

"What?" Kokichi choked, distracted by his hands. 

"I like your waist, you're uh, built really nice." He was beginning to regret his decision to bring it up.

Kokichi tried to smirk, but Shuichi could tell he was struggling. "I had a feeling you did. _Ah~ _good to know I was right," his voice still carried his signature cocky tone, no matter how breathy it sounded.__

____

____

"What how?"

"I caught you staring sometimes, and we can't forget about that time in Kaito's car when you got a total hard-on." Kokichi opened an eye, waiting for his reaction.

Shuichi blanched. "You knew?"

"You're not slick," he laughed, breaking off into a moan when Shuichi tightened his hand. "I was," he took a labored breath, practically panting as he spoke. "Trying to make it worse." 

"You little shit!" Shuichi laughed, giving Kokichi a playful slap on his behind when he lifted his hips. 

Kokichi yipped, falling into a light laugh. "God, is present Shuichi kinky too? First the waist kink and now BDSM! You surprise me every day Shuichi."

"Shut up," he said smiling. Kokichi met his smile and for a moment all the tension revolving around what they were doing dissolved, it was only them.

Shuichi's hesitantly moved his lubed hand over, Kokichi tensing up again, before letting out a breath and nodding his head, spreading his legs open. 

Hot flashed through his body as he pressed a finger to his hole, beginning to move it in slow circles. Kokichi's made a low noise, his face scrunching up. Shuichi didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. 

"Is it okay? Can I put one in?"

"It's fine, just do it." Kokichi looked up at the ceiling, holding his breath and bracing himself. He frowned, that was no good. Shuichi tried to push forward, but Kokichi was far too tense. He didn't want to hurt him.

"You're too tense, you have to relax," he soothed speaking gently, stroking his abdomen. 

"I can't!" Kokichi protested. "You should just do it."

He was definitely not going to do that, he wanted to do this right. What could he do to help him relax? Kokichi was still looking away from him, waiting impatiently for him to start. 

Shuichi knew what he could do, he read about something that might help. He probably won't be too good at it, but it was worth a shot at least. 

He picked up one of the messed up pillows, shoving it underneath Kokichi's lower back. 

"What are you doing?" Kokichi asked as he let himself be moved.

"Back support." Shuichi smiled. 

Kokichi rolled his eyes, but as soon as Shuichi started to lower himself onto his stomach they widened. Shuichi held his eye contact, wrapping his hand back around Kokichi's cock, unashamedly tilting it to the side and kissing the base. His face was a mix of shock and arousal, the expression would have made Shuichi chuckle if only he didn't have the tip of Kokichi's cock in his mouth. 

"Fuck!" Kokichi hissed, gripping the sheets. Shuichi swirled his tongue around, the salty taste of precum running down his lips when he pulled away to lick up the side. Kokichi probably thought this was just a blow job, but he had other plans. 

He slid down further licking and sucking as he went, sliding an arm underneath Kokichi to lift him up more. When it finally dawned on Kokichi where Shuichi was headed it was too late. Shuichi's tongue pressed against his hole and Kokichi nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What the fuck are you doing!" He propped himself up alarmed. 

Shuichi popped his head back up, his hair tousled, eyes dazed, with a dopey grin. "What?"

"That's gross."

"Not really. You cleaned up, right?"

Kokichi nodded, still looking at him with a bizarre expression. 

"And did you like it?"

Kokichi frowned, looking off to the side. "I didn't hate it."

"Then stop complaining," Shuichi smirked, dropping his head back down.

"But-" Kokichi cut himself off with a high pitched moan, hips lifting off the bed again. Shuichi moved his other hand up to Kokichi cock, jerking him slowly as he licked around him, prodding at his entrance carefully. As long as Kokichi kept making those noises Shuichi was sure he could do this forever. 

"You're such- _Ah~ _a p-pervert," Kokichi moaned. He was trying so hard to say something smart, but it just wasn't working.__

Shuichi didn't mind this, when he had first read about it online, the task seemed a little daunting, but it wasn't bad at all. He pushed forward more, delighting in the keen from Kokichi. He rubbed himself against the sheets, desperately trying to relieve some of the pressure that had built up, the hand underneath Kokichi gripping tightly, as he moaned into him. 

"God fucking dammit! Fuck!" The string of curses left Kokichi's mouth like a melody. "I can't anymore, it's not enough," he practically sobbed. Shuichi had been going on far longer than was needed, but watching Kokichi get to this point was irresistible. He was addicted to the feeling he got, seeing Kokichi unravel like this. Someone who was always in control and cocky, being vulnerable with him. He tried not to let it get to him, but his chest filled with a strange sense of pride. So maybe he was going a little overboard. "Shuichi, I swear to- _fuck _\- if you don't fucking!"__

____

____

Shuichi pulled away, he felt a little drunk, odd, but it was the only way he could explain it. Kokichi looked at him like he was crazy, his entire chest flushed and panting.

"Are you ready?"

"Fucking yes." Kokichi groaned, his head tipping back, the smooth pale expanse of his neck on display, compelling him to lean forward and kiss it. Kokichi's eyelashes fluttered, following his movements as he leaned over him to pick up the lube again. 

Shuichi added more lube to his hand just in case it had somehow evaporated, he just wants to be sure. Kokichi's eyes were closed his head tilted to the side, his body lax. Perfect. 

Shuichi's hand ghosted over his hole, before slipping a single finger in. It was much easier this time, sliding in with little resistance. Shuichi observed mesmerized by the way his finger disappeared inside him, the way he twitched when he pulled back out. He was so warm and tight, he could only imagine what he would feel like around him. 

Kokichi's eyes were open now, contemplating. 

"Does it hurt?" Shuichi asked. 

"Not really, it just feels," he paused searching for the right word. "Uncomfortable?"

"Can I add another?"

"Um- okay," Kokichi answered voice unsure.

"I'll distract you."

Kokichi was about to ask "how?" but wasn't able to get a word out before his cock was back in Shuichi's left hand, his hot mouth laving over his abdomen. Shuichi sucked at Kokichi's thigh with the intention to leave a mark, biting a licking his way back up to Kokichi's cock, licking a wide stripe up the side. Kokichi practically vibrated. 

He slowly worked in a second finger, his attention to his cock distracting him from the intrusion. "What about now?" he asked catching his breath. 

"It feels odd."

"Odd?" Shuichi was pretty sure it was supposed to feel better than 'odd'.

"Not bad odd, just different."

Oh! How could he forget. Shuichi moved his fingers around a little more haphazardly than before, Kokichi's face twisted up. From what he read, it should only be about three inches in, and about the size and texture of a walnut. Shuichi crooked his fingers up experimentally, feeling a slightly different texture than what he had been feeling and stroked. 

" _Ah! _" Kokichi jaw dropped, his legs kicking out and back in as Shuichi stroked more. "What the fuck!"__

____

____

"What about now?" 

"Ygh!" Shuichi would just take that as yes, even though he had already known the answer before he asked. Kokichi's hand reached blindly for him, whining needily, gripping onto his hair and pushing him back down to his crotch. "Asshole."

Shuichi chuckled, wrapping his lips back around Kokichi, keeping his fingers at a steady rhythm. Although Shuichi was finding it a little hard, mainly due to Kokichi's consistent wiggling, his hips lifting off the bed with every stroke, his thighs clamping and releasing his head with each flick of his tongue across the tip. Shuichi's hand that had been giving attention to Kokichi's nipples slid down, pushing lightly on Kokichi to keep him from moving. Kokichi let out a broken whimper when he tried to move his hips and found he no longer could. 

"Sorry, you move too much."

"C-can't help it," he huffed. "Why didn't we do this sooner- _fuck! _"__

____

____

Shuichi stuck to just teasing the head and sides of Kokichi's cock with his tongue. He's not sure if he would be able to take it any further and he's not necessarily in the mood to test out his gag reflex right now and possibly end up ruining things. It seemed like Kokichi was enjoying it regardless. 

Shuichi worked a third finger in spreading his fingers apart, pressing insistently at the bump. A hand tapped at the back of his head, "Shuichi, I can't take anymore-" his voice broke off. Pleasure spiked through Shuichi. _He's making Kokichi like this. _"Shuichi, if you keep going, I'll- I'll- AH FUCK!" Kokichi pulled in a heavy breath his hips breaking past Shuichi's hold, cum spilling into his mouth.__

____

____

Shuichi froze, the warm liquid spilling out of his mouth, dripping back down onto Kokichi. "Oops."

"Yeah fucking, 'oops' idiot. Now we have to wait," Kokichi complained half-heartedly, his whole body wracked with shivers. 

Shuichi wiped his mouth. "My bad." He didn't regret it at all. 

Kokichi sat up. "Well, good thing I bounce back fast," he spoke low and seductive. Shuichi's core tightened. "In the meantime, how about I help you get ready?"

"I need to get ready?" Kokichi picked up the condom, waving it. "I could just do that, you don't need to."

"But where's the fun in that," he purred, pushing Shuichi until he was standing next to the bed, one knee balanced on it. Kokichi scooted over in front of him, kneeling on his legs and pulling his boxers down. Shuichi wanted to look away, feeling suddenly exposed, but Kokichi was staring at him like he was about to be devoured. 

He hissed biting down on his fist, Kokichi's hand sliding up and down his length. "I guess I should pay you back for the favor." Kokichi stared up at him, wide eyes fluttering as his cock entered his mouth. Shuichi closed his eyes so hard he could see colors, his mouth was so hot and wet. His movements almost expert level, he was a million times better than he had been, he's sure of it. He was expecting Kokichi to stop, but he just kept going, sinking down further and further until all of Shuichi was in his mouth. Shuichi gasped opening his eyes when he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Kokichi's throat, a small choked cough coming from Kokichi before he released and pulled away. 

Kokichi stared at him almost like he was waiting for him to say something, but no words were coming to mind. Kokichi resumed, going all the way down and back. The feeling was enough to send his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Kokichi sped up, moans of pleasure being ripped from him. Kokichi grabbed his hand, placing it on his head, and Shuichi snaked his fingers through Kokichi's hair, tugging slightly. Kokichi groaned his throat vibrating around him, the breath being sucked right out of him. 

Kokichi pulled back, saliva pooling at his lips, the eyeliner he had applied earlier streaming down his face. He was a complete mess. Shuichi would have cum right then and there if it wasn't for Kokichi's tight hold around the base of his cock. 

" _Fuck~ _"__

____

____

"Who taught you such naughty words Shuichi?" Kokichi teased, his voice scratchy and rough. 

"P-probably you," he played along gasping, when Kokichi reattached his lips, cheeks hollowing. 

Shuichi whined when he pulled away again. "Why?"

Kokichi glanced down at his lap, he was hard again. Kokichi had gotten hard from just sucking him off. He leaned back his erection throbbing.

The sound of plastic opening brought him back down to earth, as Kokichi slid the condom on him and laid back down on the bed. 

Shuichi climbed on the bed, hovering over Kokichi now. "Do I need to start over again?"

"No, it should be fine… I'm ready."

"Uh, alright." Shuichi really hated the way his voice had to crack. 

Shuichi looked down trying to line himself up and failing, he raised his head back up, not realizing Kokichi was trying to look down as well, their foreheads clanking together painfully. 

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

Shuichi tries again but stops when he notices Kokichi's pale face. He looked like he was holding his breath. 

"Are you okay?"

Kokichi cheeks puffed out and his arm shot out to push Shuichi off of him. "Nope!" 

Shuichi landed next to him sitting up to see what was wrong. "What happened?"

"Agh, I'm sorry," he took in giant gulps of panicked air. "It's just you were so close, and right on top of me. I started feeling-"

"Claustrophobic?"

"Yeah…" 

Shuichi felt stupid, he hadn't even thought of that being a problem. 

He collapsed back onto the bed with a huff. "God, why is sex so hard."

"Seriously," Kokichi agreed. 

"I guess we could just not…"

A moment of silence. 

"I kind of want to though."

"Yeah, me too." 

Shuichi propped himself up smiling gently at Kokichi, playing with his hair. "We could try a different position?"

Kokichi thought it over briefly. "Alright, what do you have in mind?"

Shuichi bit his lip. "Ride me."

Kokichi's eyes grew bigger than he had ever seen, he was pretty sure he even saw his pupils dilate, before he buried his head into Shuichi's shoulder. "Jesus fucking Christ." 

"What?" Shuichi chuckled. 

Kokichi looked back up, a certain gleam to his eyes as he sat up and threw a leg over Shuichi. "Can you die of sexual frustration?"

Kokichi leaned over him his hair falling around framing his face. "Who knows, probably." 

Their lips crashed together, Kokichi's hot tongue sliding into his mouth. His hands immediately went to grab at Kokichi's waist when he ground down on his hip. Kokichi hummed, licking over the shell of his ear. "You like that don't you? Holding onto my waist while I'm on top of you."

"Yes!" He hiccupped as he felt Kokichi position himself over his cock. 

Kokichi squeezed his eyes shut as he started to lower himself. Shuichi choked his whole body tightening as he was enclosed in tight warmth. Kokichi bottomed out hissing, releasing a little mewl of pain. 

"Are you okay?"

He folded over, his head dropping into the crook of his neck. "Yeah, just give me a second."

Shuichi stroked his back, watching it rise and fall. He really wanted to be patient but if Kokichi didn't move soon he was going to explode.

"Okay." Kokichi leaned back, grabbing onto Shuichi's legs for balance, cocking his head as he observed Shuichi. He lifted up slowly and dropped back down, his mouth falling into an 'o'. 

"Shuichi, touch me."

He didn't need to be asked twice, his hands were on him in a second, stroking over his waist and hips, up to rub over his nipples and back down to his cock. Shuichi could no longer control his own moans, his heels digging into the bed as they built up speed and rhythm. 

Shuichi sat up Kokichi's legs wrapping around his back, their chests touching. Hot air fell over his back as Kokichi grappled onto him, his fingernails digging in painfully. He kissed Kokichi's shoulder, using the leverage he had on Kokichi's hips to push him down harder, pleas and cut of moans flying from his throat. 

It was better than he could have imagined and he understood perfectly why so many people would be obsessed with it. He had never felt closer to anyone in his life. The feeling of Kokichi pressed against him, hanging onto him and crying out his name. The feeling of intense pressure building in his gut, like he'd burst. Every single nerve ending in his body on absolute fire, all of his heart pouring out of him. 

"Kokichi- I- _I think I'm falling in love with you. _"__

____

____

Kokichi grabbed onto his shoulders pulling away to look him in the eyes. "Really?" Shuichi nodded. Kokichi grabbed the back of his head pulling him forward into another kiss, his lips were so soft and gentle. With everything he was feeling, and all the different emotions flooding him, he felt like he could almost cry. "I think I already have," Kokichi whispered, their foreheads falling against each other. "Fallen in love with you."

Shuichi closed the distance between their lips, his arms wrapping under Kokichi's, thrusting up into him harder. Their kiss falling apart as Kokichi gasped into his mouth. 

" _AH! _" Kokichi cried out, his whole boy tightening and constricting around Shuichi as he came. The feeling of Kokichi squeezing around him was just what he needed to send him over the edge, cumming with a broken moan and a thrust that had lost all rhythm. Powerful enough to make him feel like he was floating. His whole body flying through air, or perhaps drifting on water.__

____

____

__

__

Kokichi was limp in his arms, completely and totally drained. Shuichi didn't feel like doing anything besides falling back down into the bed. So he did just that. He slid the condom off, tying the end awfully, tossing it off the bed somewhere. He didn't care right now, that was for morning him to worry about. 

Kokichi mumbled something into his neck he couldn't quite understand, something along the lines of, "Should have done that sooner." He draped his arm back over Kokichi, brain filled with putty, zero thoughts other than sleep. 

Kokichi mumbled something else into his neck, and this time he heard it clearer than day. 

" _I love you. _"__

____

____

" _I love you too. _"__

____

____

Shuichi closed his eyes drifting off blissfully into one of the best sleeps he's ever had in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LORD, I POURED MY HEART AND SOUL INTO THIS.  
> I hope the smut was okay keep in mind this my first time writing anything like that, so I tried my best. I really wanted to emphasize emotion and a realistic first-time experience. 
> 
> I have two songs that I listened to on repeat for the smut and that's bloom by Troye Sivan, which fits perfectly in my opinion, and sweater weather by the neighborhood 
> 
> Sorry, this is out late I literally fucking broke my ankle in the middle of writing this, lol.


	23. Chapter 23

Shuichi nosed the corner of his pillow, burrowing his head into it, his crust filled eyes peeling open slowly. He blinked steadily, bringing a lazy hand up to scrub at his eyes, his whole body tensing as he stretched and sat up. 

Shuichi surveyed the room, lips smacking as he yawned. It was an absolute mess in here. Did a tornado come through while he was sleeping? Why were his clothes piled up in the corner, and why is there pillows and clothes all over the ground. 

He stared puzzled for a moment longer before he looked down at himself and realized the clothes on the ground were the ones supposed to be on his body. 

_Oh._

____

____

A dreamy smile formed on his lips as the events of last night replayed through his head. 

_That’s why his clothes were on the ground._

____

____

Shuichi glanced over at Kokichi. He was out cold, spread out over the bed like a star, one leg hanging slightly off, a pillow over half of his face and his shoulders half exposed. Shuichi chuckled, pulling the pillow away from Kokichi's face, so he wouldn't suffocate. Weren't they a pair. He's sure he looks just as worn out. 

Shuichi grabbed his phone and looked at the time, nine a.m. Good, it wasn't too late. He had a couple of things he needed to do today, and if he had woken up any later, he would have been in a real-time crunch. 

Kaede had texted him an hour ago, along with a new message from Kaito and Miu. He's really not sure he should open Kaito's or Miu's this early in the morning, so he opens Kaede's first. 

_'Don't forget about Angie's birthday tonight! And come early!'_

____

____

_'What time is early, is everyone else going to be there?' _Shuichi texted back.__

____

____

_'Come at like three or four, most people should be there by then.' _Kaede replied quickly, which meant she had probably been waiting for him to text her back.__

____

____

_'Alright, see you then.' _He needed to get up if he had to be there between three and four. He sighed, looking down at Kokichi again. He was sleeping so peacefully. Shuichi didn't want to get up, but he should. Their bed was a mess, he's disgusted he even slept in it. He should have at least got up last night and cleaned Kokichi off, but his brain and body had felt like cotton, in fact, he still does. His head feels light, and his heart is beating a soft melody. It was probably one of the best moods he's ever woken up in.__

____

____

His phone buzzed again in his hand, it was another text from Kaede. _'Can you fit a size 12 in women's clothes?' ___

____

____

_'I don’t know…' _Shuichi replied questioningly. _'What are you up to Kaede?' _____

_____ _

_____ _

_'Hehe I promised Miu I wouldn't say anything, I'll just figure it out myself. See you later Shuichi!'_

____

____

Well, that was mildly concerning. Good thing his brain had no room for worries, it was just filled with sugar, gumdrops, candy, and everything sweet. 

Speaking of sweet, what was that smell… Shuichi sniffed the air, his eyes flashing open from his sweet daze to the still-burning candle on the nightstand. He hopped up from bed on wobbly legs, trying his best not to trip and fall over the clothes, and blew out the candle. He can't believe he forgot to put the candle out, that could have been real bad if it burned down to the wood. They could have woken up in flames. 

Shuichi let out a deep breath, his hand falling from where it had been clutching his chest. 

Kokichi still hadn't moved an inch. He was going to have to wake up sometime soon, he should at least clean him up before he does. 

Shuichi slipped on the pajama pants laying on the ground, not bothering with underwear. He wanted to hop in the shower as soon as he could. While he mentally felt like he was walking on air, physically he was walking with sticky legs. He was sweaty all over and he's sure he smelled rank, but he didn't even really care. It was nothing a shower couldn't fix and it wasn't like Kokichi wasn't in the same state he was. 

He opened the door ready to slip out into the bathroom and grab a rag, but the black and white cat glaring up at him from behind the door made him falter. That’s right, Kokichi asked him to put Mischief outside last night, and she sure didn't look too happy about it. "Are you mad at me Misch?" Shuichi bent down- his knees cracking unfortunately- and reached out to pet her. Mischief turned her head away from him, looking up in the opposite direction. Shuichi frowned, she was really going to give him the silent treatment, wasn't she? "I'm sorry, but it was for a good cause," he chuckled out, scratching down Mischief's back, and petting around her ears and head. 

Mischief became more forgiving, turning into his hand, her tail curling up around him, letting out a curt meow, which Shuichi took as his apology being accepted. Mischief walked forward, aiming for the crack in the bedroom door between his legs. "Oh no you don't," Shuichi closed the door, and Mischief glared up at him again, this time meowing more indignantly. "Not yet, you can see him in a second, just let me clean up first." Shuichi brushed past her towards the bathroom. God forbid she get into their bedroom and lick up something that wasn't milk or water. Shuichi shivered, shaking the horrifying thought from his mind. 

He grabbed a rag from under the sink, running it under warm water and wringing it out. He really did look a mess, his hair was stuck up in every direction and he wasn't sure if it was dark circles under his eyes or his leftover eyeliner. Chances are it was both. Love bites were peppered up his neck, some even reaching his chest. He turned around in the mirror glancing at the red nail marks striped down his back. Kokichi was going to have to trim his nails or something, he looks like he got attacked by a bear. 

Shuichi slipped back into the bedroom, shaking off Mischief who tried to get in behind him, warm rag in hand and ready to go. Kokichi had moved slightly since he had been in there, which most likely meant he would be waking up soon. He climbed back on the bed, kneeling next to Kokichi, pulling back the sheets to reveal his smooth pale skin, covered in more love bites than Shuichi could count and -of course- the product of two climaxes in a night. 

Shuichi wondered if it was normal for him to not be grossed out. It feels like he should be grossed out, the prospect of the whole thing was sort of gross but, he actually didn't mind it at all. Washing over Kokichi's skin gently with the rag, folding it over when he felt he used that part enough. He hadn't realized how many marks he left on Kokichi, and if they went all the way down to his stomach, he's sure he'd find more if he pulled the cover back. 

"So you're into somnophilia too. How naughty of you Shuichi," Kokichi croaked, waking up from his sleep. 

Shuichi huffed smiling faintly. "Good morning to you too." 

"You should have just told me that your kinky-ness didn't disappear when you lost your memories. "

"Shush, I was just cleaning you off. I was so tired last night I forgot."

"You don't have to do that," Kokichi batted his hand away, but he just shook his head.

"It's fine, I want to." Kokichi's cheeks grew a pretty shade of pink. 

"Yuck," he said sitting up, his face twisting uncomfortably as he lifted himself. "I think I'd just rather take a shower."

"Do you want me to start one for you?"

"I really don't want to get up," he groaned, his head thumping onto Shuichi's bent shoulder. "Why don't we just stay in bed all day and do more of last night." Kokichi grinned, his teeth scratching across his lip, watching him expectantly. As much as he wanted to cave in and forget about everything else going on today. He couldn't. 

"We can't it's the last episode of Danganronpa tonight and Angie's birthday."

"Ugh right," Kokichi pulled away massaging his temples, before looking up with a triumphant smile. "Okay, then start my shower peasant!" 

Amused, Shuichi got out of bed, backing away towards the door, leaning into a bow. "I live to serve." 

"Ew, you sound like Kirumi, get out," Kokichi laughed. It wasn't his intention to mimic Kirumi, but now after he said it, he realizes how much that sounded like something she'd say. 

Mischief tries to sneak into their room again, but Shuichi was too fast for her, successfully weaseling past her and back into the bathroom. He laid a towel on the ground, turning the water on, the spray hissing out as it started to heat up, and hung a fresh clean towel for Kokichi to dry off with. Hopefully, Kokichi won't take too long, he still needs to shower and it's getting later by the second. 

Shuichi reached for his toothbrush, he might as well brush his teeth while he waited for the water to heat. A sudden thump through the walls followed by a low groan had him setting back down his toothbrush, his face sprouting a confused look. 

Was that Kokichi? It sounded like a stack of books had clattered to the ground. Shuichi stuck his hand in the shower making sure it was warm enough and stalked off back to the bedroom. 

Mischief was quicker this time, shooting from the side where she thought he didn't see her, trying to ambush him to get in. But unfortunately for her, Shuichi had already two-stepped into the room and shut the door. 

"Is everything okay I heard…" Shuichi's voice trailed off. Kokichi was on the ground, the comforter and all the blankets swaddled around him, sporting a grumpy expression as he tried to stand up. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I severely underestimated how sore people told me I'd be," Kokichi sighed, shakily getting back on both feet, reaching out towards him. It only occurred to him then, that he probably should have helped him up instead of standing there like an idiot. Shuichi hustled over to his side, Kokichi's hand latching onto his arm for balance. An immediate wave of guilt, washing through him. 

"Is it really bad?" His face was hot. 

Kokichi shook his head, his cheesy smile returning now that he was upright and supported. "Nope, I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"I thought I had done enough, to make it not hurt, maybe I should have-"

"Stop being so depressing this early in the morning jeez. There's nothing you could have done to avoid it." His smiled morphed into something more alluring. "Worth it," he shrugged. 

"Yeah?" Shuichi walked towards the door, helping Kokichi balance himself, the comforter dragging behind him. "If it makes you feel better I'm sore too." Shuichi supposed that soreness was just a natural part of having sex, it does make sense. He used muscles that he didn't even know he had. It was just something that came with first times, and times after not doing it for a while.

"Good, it would be so unfair if you weren't." 

But it was obvious Kokichi got the short end of the stick. Unlike his soreness, Kokichi's could be seen. As they reached the door, Shuichi noticed a slight limp in his step. The caring side of him wracked him with guilt, but the more sadistic side brought forth a cocky smirk. Which resulted in an awkward guilty smile. 

Hopefully, the limp would go away by the time they leave. Otherwise, Miu was going to have a field day, he just knew it. 

"Mischief keeps trying to get in the room every time I open the door, so be careful walking out."

"Is that why you've been coming in and out like you're in some spy movie?"

Shuichi laughed. Did he really look like that? "I don't want her to get into anything she shouldn't."

Kokichi gaped dramatically. "But why! I heard used condoms were all the rage in cat toys! Even replacing pointer lasers in the cat toy hall of fame."

"Eugh," Shuichi cringed, pushing Kokichi through the door. 

Mischief seemed less interested in the room this time and more caught up in watching him support a messy, half-awake, wobblily Kokichi, wearing a soiled comforter-cloak, into the bathroom. 

Kokichi let go of his arm at the doorway of the bathroom, dropping the comforter from around his neck as he walked forward. Shuichi averted his eyes from Kokichi's naked form, pretending the spider web in the corner was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. 

He cleared his throat. "Can you be quick? I need to take one too, and you always run down the hot water."

"We could just take one together," Kokichi suggested. Shuichi's eyes flashed back to him his neck turning red. "Oh come on…What you can tell me you love me last night, but you can't take a shower with me?"

Shuichi's face turned bright red. He remembers what he said very clearly, but he did not expect them to talk about it so soon. Let alone in the bathroom with Kokichi naked, him shirtless, and a dirty comforter half out the door. "Are we talking about that now?"

"Is it something we need to talk about?" Kokichi staggered forward, kicking the comforter weakly out of the door, pulling him further into the bathroom. 

"I- I don't know." Did they need to talk about it? Was it something usually talked about after it was said? Kokichi looked down at the ground, rearranging the towel Shuichi had put down to his liking, his spirit somewhat indifferent. Kokichi doesn't think that he didn't really mean it, did he? Sure, he probably would have liked to tell him differently and think about it a bit before, but he had still meant it. "I do, though… love you." His voice quieted nervously as Kokichi stared back at him. 

"Then get in the shower, you prude." Kokichi snapped jokingly, the moment of brief doubt passing. 

After everything they did and said last night, there was no reason for him to feel this embarrassed over a shower, it was just going to have to be something else for him to get used to. "Okay, but don't even think of doing anything."

"Why not," Kokichi pouted, crossing his arms dramatically. 

"I still have to go run out and get Angie's birthday gift for tonight, and they asked us to be there between three and four, so it doesn't give us much time to get ready. We also need to get those sheets washed." 

"Heh, yeah…" Kokichi stared off at the comforter outside the doorway. "Welp, better not waste time then." Kokichi opened the shower curtain feeling the water with his wrist, before clumsily hopping in, tugging the curtain closed behind him. 

Shuichi's heart fluttered in his chest. It was just a shower. He pulled his pants off, dropping them onto the comforter, before pulling back the opposite end of the curtain and climbing in. 

Kokichi peered over his shoulder with a wild grin. "See isn't this fun! It's a shower party yay!" Shuichi huffed, a loofa being disgracefully shoved into his face unexpectedly. "Now wash me, peasant."

"Wash you?!" he sputtered.

"Yes."

"So that's the real reason you suggested this, you're too lazy to do it yourself." Kokichi cocked an eyebrow at him, waving the loofa back and forth waiting for him to take it. Shuichi rolled his eyes, snatching the loofa away and adding a dollop of body wash.

Kokichi turned his back to him, his eyes shutting as the steamy water poured down over him, rolling off his smooth shoulders, hair flattening. Did it matter where he started? Probably not. He scrubbed gently down his back and arms, Kokichi's head tipping back to rest on his shoulder.

"Watch your hands there mister, you're the one who told me no fooling around."

"You told me to wash you!"

"Yeah wash me, not grope me." 

"I wasn't," he mumbled, barely audible. 

He can't say that he wasn't getting a little excited... but really, who could blame him. 

He got the hang of it eventually, switching places with Kokichi when he demanded to do it for him, and then back when he had to wash his hair. It wasn't sexual like his brain was trying to make it, it was just them caring for each other. Shuichi really liked it. The soreness melting away with the hot water, and Kokichi's careful hands massaging into his shoulders. 

He lathered shampoo into Kokichi's hair, using both hands to scrub thoroughly, his hair bubbling up into a foam ball. Kokichi moved with his hands, head bobbing back and forth. 

"Feels good," he sighed relaxed, letting Kokichi dip his head under the water to rinse out the soap. "Shuichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

They switched places again, Kokichi's turn to do his hair. "Of course."

"My mom texted me."

Shuichi's heart fell to his stomach, his relaxed state gone in an instant. "What! Are you serious? Do we need to change your number? What did she say?"

"No, no, nothing like that," he waved it off, moving his head back into position. "She just apologized, obviously I don't believe her, but is it awful that I still want to talk to her after everything?"

Shuichi thought carefully before answering. "I think it's only normal you would want to, she is your mother, but Kokichi she's really-"

"I know okay. I know. I never want to see her again, and definitely not back in this house. I don't even really like her that much, not after what she did, but I want her to get help."

This was tough. On one hand, he wanted to say he should never talk to her again, but saying that just wouldn't be right. Kodoku is definitely not perfect, but she's human. 

"People can only be helped when they want it Kokichi, I don't think anything you say to her will change that, but if you want to text her back, that’s okay."

"Maybe I should threaten to report her for stealing our stuff if she doesn't go to rehab," Kokichi chuckled. 

"Heh, that'll only work temporarily." Kokichi finished washing his hair, pushing him under the direct spray, washing out the remaining suds. 

"I don't want a relationship with her, and I don't want her in my life, but the idea of never talking to her again... it just doesn't feel right. So I think I will text back, tell her to go fuck herself."

The corners of his lips twitched. "You wouldn't."

"Watch me." And with that Kokichi turned the shower off, stepping out and shutting the curtain. 

***

Shuichi had meant for them to be at least twenty minutes ahead of time, but of course, that’s not how things worked at all. He had rushed around the apartment after drying off and getting dressed, cleaning up all the things they had messed up last night. Hauling all of their sheets down to the washroom, praying that nobody would walk out on him carrying all the bedding down. 

From there he left Kokichi and the clean sheets, to go find Angie a birthday present. He should have looked for one earlier, he even had plenty of time to do so. He usually considered himself good at gift-giving, but he was running so tight on time, he popped into the nearest convivence store, grabbed a basic sketchbook, a card that had something religious looking on it, and a bag.

He wishes he would have looked at the card before he bought it. Instead, he had waited to open in the cab ride back to the apartment. _'Sorry for your loss, my deepest condolences.' _It was a sympathy card, not a birthday card. He decided he wasn't going to do anything about it either, signing his name at the bottom, adding a couple of poorly drawn balloons to make it happier, and sticking it in the envelope, dropping it in the bag.__

____

____

Shuichi ran up the steps to their apartment, swinging open the door quickly. Kokichi better have made the bed like he was supposed to while he was gone. 

"You ready to go? Cab's still outside," he panted, breathless from the stairs. He should really work out more. Maybe he should ask Kaito and Maki if they wanted to start that up again.

"Yep let me just grab one thing." Kokichi got up from his spot on the couch, removing a now finally relaxed Mischief, and disappeared into the bedroom. Kokichi reappeared moments after, carrying the thigh-high white stiletto boots. 

"What do you need those for?" he asked baffled. Kokichi hadn't brought them out of the closet in a long time, but it seemed like every time they were brought out, strange things ensued. 

"Miu texted me and told me to bring them."

"Jesus." He was really concerned about what they were in for when they got there. He had been slowly piecing together the puzzle and he's not sure he likes the outcome he's seeing. 

Kokichi walked out the door, locking it behind, beginning their descent back down the steps. They were definitely going to be late, Shuichi wagered about ten minutes late if traffic wasn't bad. "Oh did you text your mom back?"

"Yep, I sent her the lyrics to the Russian national anthem. She left me on read."

Shuichi paused on a stair, processing over the information, shaking his head, and continuing to jog down the steps. "I'm not even going to ask." 

***

They arrived at Angie's house fifteen minutes late,- so his prediction had been somewhat correct- stumbling out of the cab, Kokichi's phone buzzing like crazy in his pocket. 

"Is that Miu?" Shuichi panted, hustling up the walkway. 

"Yes," he rolled his eyes, swinging the pair of white boots over his shoulders, walking as if they weren't in a hurry. 

He came to a stop spinning around to face Kokichi, who unfortunately still had a slight limp. He bit into his tongue, he was really hoping it would be gone by now. At least it wasn't too bad. "Hurry up!" 

"You're just as bad as Miu," Kokichi groaned, but still his pace picked up. "I don't care how late we are, the party doesn't start till I arrive anyway." 

They stepped on the front porch, the door swinging open violently before he had even the chance to knock. Shuichi was so disorientated he didn't even know what was happening, all he knew was that there was a loud pop and something colorful was raining down on him. 

"Confetti?" he looked up bemused, a piece of pink paper falling from his head. Angie stood at the door, bouncing back and forth on her feet, a large confetti popper held in her hand, still smoking from when she pulled the string. 

"Welcome, welcome!" she cheered happily. Shuichi grimaced over at Kokichi, who wasn't even bothering to hide his laughter, not a speck of confetti on him at all. 

There was confetti everywhere, in his hair, down the back of his shirt, in his jacket, probably in his pants, and now it was in his mouth too. But he smothered his annoyance with a tight smile. It could be worse, it could have been glitter. 

"Happy birthday!" Kokichi yelled a bit too loudly, stepping into the house. His previous annoyed state had melted away the minute he had been covered in thousands of pieces of rainbow paper. 

"Happy birthday Angie," he stepped inside, shaking off his jacket and hair, the confetti just kept on coming. How much was there? 

Angie shut the door. "Yay! Thank you! Tonight will be so much fun!" Angie shut the door bounding away full of excitement towards Himiko.

"Woah." Everything was different. Colorful fabrics were draped from the ceiling, the couch was pushed back and angled. There was a mini stage being set up next to the fireplace. Which Shuichi found mildly concerning, given that it most likely had something to do with whatever Miu and Kaede planned. Whom of which were walking around the room, Miu pointing to where things went, and Kaede moving things around, Gonta following close behind carrying the heavy items. 

Kaede swiveled around from where she was rolling out a red carpet near the staircase and caught his eye. "Shuichi! You're here, finally." She walked over to him, pulling him into a brisk hug. "Once Gonta's done, moving that we can get started." 

He definitely did not like the glint in Kaede's eyes as she spoke. 

"You!" Miu crossed the room, a roll of paper towels pointed towards Kokichi like a weapon. "Answer your phone you asshat!" 

"You called? Must have missed it," Kokichi replied unbothered, yawning lazily. Miu gritted her teeth smacking the roll of paper towels down on Kokichi's head. "Ow!"

"Whatever, both of you to the stairs." Shuichi glanced over at the stairs, most of the boys huddled around in a group by the steps.

"Eek! I'm so excited," Kaede whispered into Miu's ear. It seemed Miu had put on the persona of some boss tonight, flicking her hand out to calm down Kaede and snapping her fingers towards the stairs. 

"Go on over, we got work to do here boys." 

Kokichi sighed, leaning up against Shuichi. "What are you guys up to? I don't follow plans blindly." 

"Well, you're going to today twinky, because I'm not saying shit. Did you bring the shoes?"

"Nope!" Kokichi taunted. Shuichi scoffed, he could feel the shoes pressed to his side right now. Kaede patted his shoulder and smiled, walking off to the group gathered by the staircase. 

Miu gasped horrified, a gasp you might hear if someone had died, certainly not one for a pair of shoes. "You bitch!" 

"Kidding," Kokichi moved his arm from between them, holding out the boots. "Here."

Miu snatched the boots from his hand, admiring them for a minute before glaring back up at them. Kokichi stepped away from him starting to walk towards the stairs, he followed hesitantly, still on edge from Miu's death glare. Her expression morphed into a smug smirk as she watched Kokichi walk away. 

Well, that certainly didn't take long. 

He sped up trying to get away from the situation, but Miu's hand clamped down on his and Kokichi's shoulders yanking them back.

"Look what we have here."

"Miu…" he warned. 

"You hit it so good he's limping! How much is he packing Kokichi?"

"Oh my god." 

"Do you want me to shove these shoes up your ass?"

Miu shrugged. "Depends on the context." She let go of her tight grip, moving her hands up to ruffle their hair. "Anyways limpy, get your sore ass to the stairs."

Shuichi exhaled a deep breath, relieved he had somehow made it out alive.

"Hey, Shuichi! How was last night?" Maybe he had breathed too soon.

He kept walking, brushing past the other guys standing around the staircase, taking a seat on the second step. "Let's never talk about that."

"Come on dude I'm your bro," Kaito pleaded, taking the step below him. "Even though I really don't want to know about Kokichi, it's bro code dude."

Shuichi laughed. "Not gonna happen." There was no way in hell he would divulge the details of last night, no matter how much Kaito grumbled. 

Kokichi and Kiibo sat down next to him, the other guys following suit, somehow just figuring out, that they didn't have to stand around, and that the steps could be used as seats. 

Kirumi set down a platter of food on the table near them, brushing a piece of hair back behind her ear. She looked different tonight. Her hair was styled up into a bun, little spiral curls falling around the front, her dress was long and silver, and her lips were a pretty rose. 

"Wow Kirumi you look so pretty," Kokichi gushed, catching her attention away from the appetizers. 

Kirumi blushed, standing up straighter and wiping off her dress. "Thank you, I thought I should get dressed up for the occasion." Now that Shuichi thought about it, all the girls were dressed up, excluding Kaede and Miu. Just what was going on? 

"Well, you look great!"

"Here I can take your gifts and put them on the table."

"Did they tell you why we are huddled on the stairs?" Rantaro asked, handing a blue gift bag over to Kirumi. 

"I'm afraid I don’t know, they wouldn't tell anyone. But I'm guessing it has something to do with that tiny stage they've been working to set up."

"Do any of you guys know?"

"Nope."

"No idea." 

Miu hopped onto the stage grabbing the microphone, which Shuichi thought unnecessary given her already loud voice. "Okay everyone gather around- not you guys, you stay back there." They sat back down with a groan. 

Kaede joined her on the stage, leaning over to use the mic, since she couldn't pry it from Miu's hold. "Alright, so thank you, everyone, for getting here early, and thank you Angie for letting us set this up in your house. We hope you have a great party and we are getting a surprise ready for you all to enjoy. So while we get that ready, you guys can just hang out."

"But DON'T come upstairs."

"We asked you to get here early so we could celebrate Angie's birthday before the last episode comes on, and so we would have enough time to set things up. So we might be a bit, but we'll be back down with hopefully plenty of time to spare." 

He hadn't even thought about that. He had been so busy this morning and the day before, and stressing over everything, he completely forgot this really was the last episode of their season. He obviously knew it was the last episode, but it hadn't really set in yet like it was now. What was going to happen after tonight? Would they just part ways forever and never see each other again? Would Sundays just turn into normal days of the week?

"Enjoy this time fuckers, because there's no episode next week."

They're right, this is really it. 

"Okay that's all, Kirumi made some special food for Angie's birthday, so eat everything except the cake, we want to be here for that. See you soon!" Kaede finished, taking the steps off the stage, meanwhile, Miu just jumped. "Alright, you guys ready?"

"How come Ryoma and Kiyo aren't over here?" Kaito asked, gesturing to where they sat with the rest of the girls. 

"Fucking Ryoma found out about our plan and refused to participate, said he would do better as a viewer. Fucking lame if you ask me."

"And we both thought it would be better for Kiyo's mental health if he didn't do what we're doing. We asked him and he agreed."

"Are you going to tell us now?"

"Not until we're upstairs," Kaede winked. 

"Grab your shit and follow me bitches," Miu took the first steps, leading them all up the stairs. They looked around at each other nervously, but they didn't have any other choice but to follow. 

Kaede and Miu led them into the first room on the fourth hallway, a massive master bedroom. Shuichi was sure it was the size of their whole apartment. The room was not empty like the other rooms in the house, no, this room was filled with things he could only assume were Kaede's and Miu's. 

The curtains were pulled on the massive windows, little wooden barriers for changing stood in front of them, colorful dresses draped over them. Four suitcases laid open on the floor, one containing more clothes, another full of wigs, one with shoes, and one full of miscellaneous items. The bed was covered in what looked like a mountain of makeup. There were bright lights set up around the room, and a curling iron was being heated. The bathroom door was wide open and from the looks of it, more stuff was in there as well.

This- this was meant for them… 

"What-"

"Is-"

"This."

They took in their surroundings horrified.

"Ta-da!" Kaede stepped in front of the group, jazzing her hands. 

"Shit!" Kokichi bit out, shoving people out of the way and running back towards the door. 

Miu slammed the door shut locking it with a key, and dropping it down into her bra. "Hah! There's no escaping now!"

"Please guys, it will be so much fun. Don't let us down now, we put so much work into it," Kaede pouted her eyes big and round like a puppy. 

Kokichi grabbed onto the door handle pulling hard. "Let- me- out-, open up, stupid door."

"What exactly is this?" Rantaro drawled slowly. 

Please don't be what he thinks it is, please don't be what he thinks it is. 

"We're going to put on a drag show!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are ready for the next chapter ;)
> 
> It feels like so long since I've uploaded, I'm so sorry and I've missed you! There's been so much going on lately it's been really hard to find time to write. So the next uploads will probably be rocky. BUT now there are only two chapters left. The next chapter will have everything set up in this one and chapter 25, which will be something like an epilogue. Gah! it feels so crazy to say, but thank you so much for sticking around, and I'm still thrilled so many of you like this story. :)


	24. Chapter 24

"No, you're fucking not." 

Shuichi watched blank-faced at Kokichi pulling on the door like his life depended on it, his fingernails scratching into the wood as he clawed at the handle, practically climbing up the door. 

Drag, huh? So that's what they were planning. It hadn't been exactly what he was thinking, but it was close enough. He knew it had something to do with makeup and women's clothes, but he wouldn't have thought Kaede and Miu would go this far, that they would have to perform. 

Gonta picked up Kokichi under the arm like a little child, pulling him away from the door, his arms and legs kicking out as he tried to scrambled back, before being dropped back down on his feet with a grumpy expression. Gonta smiled calmly, patting the top of Kokichi's head. "What's drag? Are we going to play tug of war?" 

"Great question Gonta!" Kaede cheerfully responded, likely trying to get on their good side so they wouldn't refuse. "Drag is when you-"

"Dress like a chick?" Kaito interrupted. 

"Well yes, but no, it's also-"

"Cool," he cut her off again. She visibly deflated, shooting a disgruntled glare at Kaito, which he of course didn't notice. "I'm down, Maki-roll is gonna love this," he enthused, making her brighten back up. He was a little surprised Kaito was so enthusiastic about this, he would have thought there would be at least a little more protest, clearly, he was wrong. 

"Good, one down, five to go," Miu said, sitting down on the bed and crossing her legs. 

"What will we be doing?" Kiibo asked thoughtfully. 

"Just putting on a little show for Angie's birthday! You guys can lip-sync or dance or something fun," Kaede listed on her fingers, pacing back and forth. "That’s why we set up the stage. I think Ryoma said he would hook karaoke up while we are getting ready. It will make everyone laugh and everyone will be happy!" 

Shuichi smirked, she was really laying it on thick, wasn't she? It was clear Kaede wouldn't take no for an answer. He wouldn't expect her to either, it was clear they had put a lot of effort into getting things ready. 

Gonta tapped his chin contemplatively before stepping forward next to Kaito. "If it will make everyone happy, Gonta will help." Miu whooped, clapping her hands as she started to dig through a bag, dumping more things onto the bed. 

"I don't see why not," Kiibo concluded, taking a step away from the locked door to investigate further into the room. Kaede squealed flashing big round eyes at Rantaro pleadingly. 

Rantaro's lips quirked up, patting the top of Kaede's head as she started pouting. "I don't think I'll be able to get out of this," he paused humming in his throat, her pout somehow intensifying. "So, okay." 

"Yay!" she jumped happily, grabbing Rantaro's hands and kissing his cheek quickly. 

"I just wished I wouldn't have given Angie all of her birthday present, I feel like I'm going to need it," he muttered under his breath. Shuichi was pretty sure he knew what that gift contained. 

Kaede turned her puppy eyes onto him. "Shuichi?" Was it his turn now to admit defeat and give in? Shuichi looked to the side where Kokichi stood next to the door, arms crossed and face grumpy. 

"Kokichi?" he asked in response with a coy smile. He met his eyes betrayed, now that the attention was on him to answer. 

"I-" Kokichi's eyes unfocused and looked over his shoulder towards Miu, who just so happened to have picked up the white thigh-high boots, and was dangling them tauntingly. "Ugh! Fine!" This time the whole room cheered and Shuichi joined them, laughing lightly at Kokichi's death glare. "I'll do it, but I want to make it explicitly clear that I do not want to, and this is peer pressure!" And maybe it was the way he said it, but Shuichi had a feeling Kokichi was way less agitated than he let on. 

Kokichi brushed past him heading for the heels, jumping when he felt Shuichi's breath next to his ear. "I know you're lying." His smile grew as Kokichi slapped a hand on the back of his neck, spinning around to glare at him so hard his eyes were practically closed. 

"I'll get you back for that, Shuichi."

He raised his hands in defense. "What did I do?" 

"You know what you did," Kokichi poked his chest, stalking off towards Miu. 

"So does that mean you'll do it Shuichi?" Kaede asked hopefully. Shuichi nodded smiling warmly. Kaede's arms flew out wide, practically running into him with a hug. "Thank you Shuichi, thanks all of you, I promise it will be fun." He's sure she's right, it probably will be fun, he's always wondered what he would look like as a girl anyways. "I call doing your makeup."

"What! I thought I was doing Shuichi's makeup," Miu shouted, staring slack-jawed at Kaede. 

"What? No. Remember we worked it out? I'm doing, Shuichi, Rantaro, and Kaito and you were doing Kokichi, Kiibo, and Gonta." 

Miu looked up at the ceiling for a beat. "Okay yeah, I remember now. Ugh, unfair." 

Kaede began pulling things out on the vanity, picking out certain makeup items from the pile and setting them on what Shuichi assumed was going to be where she did their makeup. "How is it unfair we both have three and we decided on them beforehand."

Miu held up her hand mocking Kaede's talking, unfortunately for Miu, Kaede caught her in the Mirror. She gasped offended, and Miu stuck her tongue out at her in return.

"Alright enough," Miu announced standing up. "We don't have much time so let's get started. Clothes off." She grinned deviously, plugging her phone into a speaker, upbeat rap music starting to play. 

"Our Clothes?" Kiibo's voice raised in alarm. 

"Miu's not being perverted this time, you have my word," Kaede held up her right hand. "It will just make it easier for us to get things done because we have to wax, do your makeup, and then get into the actual outfits. And if you keep your clothes on for makeup you could mess it up when you take it off, so it's just smarter." 

Well, that does make some amount of sense. 

"Hold on, d-did you say wax?" Kaito stuttered, swallowing hard.

"Yep, speaking of, Miu did you turn it on?" Kaede glanced over her shoulder, oblivious to the bulging eyes gaping at her. 

"Shit," she stood up, running to the bathroom. "Don't worry it won't take long to heat up, we should just start with some of their makeup for now. 

Kaede hummed thinking, before slapping her hands together. "Alright, start getting undressed." 

Shuichi looked around at the other guys all with matching terrified expressions. What had they gotten themselves into? 

"Is waxing necessary, I like my hair! It makes me manly you know, and I heard it hurts." 

Miu stared at Kaito blankly. "Yes." She said it so plainly and sternly, Kaito didn't even dare try to refute. 

"Hah! I don't need to wax, I don't have chest hair," Kokichi gloated tossing himself back on the bed, only to be kicked off by Miu. If it was only chest hair that was being waxed then he would be good too, but of course, it would just be too lucky to get off that easy. 

"Your leg hair is going."

"No!" Kokichi whined dramatically, sliding down off the side of the bed from where he had been kicked. 

"Where you get the idea to do this?" Gonta asked, which Shuichi was thankful for since he too wanted to know how they came up with this. 

"I'll tell you if you guys start getting undressed we have to get started." Groans sounded around the room, Shuichi turned around facing the wall, beginning to pull his shirt off over his head. "You can keep your underwear on for now. Actually please do."

"You can take them off if you want, I don't mind."

"Miu," Kaede sighed. 

"What! I'm just seizing the opportunity." 

"Okay now to answer your question, I was over at Miu's house, and she showed me this show she was watching. It had a bunch of drag queens competing and performing, it was amazing! At the same time, we were watching that, we were also talking about what to do for Angie's birthday, and then it hit me! We should put on a drag show!" 

"Another brilliant idea from this golden mind." Shuichi nervously slid out of his pants, listening to Miu and Kaede high five.

"What's a drag queen?" Kiibo asked, voice muffled from how close he was to the wall. 

"Oh it's just someone who does drag professionally. I'll show you some videos so you guys know what you're doing when we put on our show."

"Nice claw marks Shuichi. Did you get attacked by some kind of bear?" _Shit. _Heat flamed his cheeks. He forgot taking his clothes off meant everyone could see them now. Hopefully, only Miu was looking.__

____

____

He finished undressing. Does he turn around now or just wait? Maybe Kaede would let him wear a towel?

"Aw~ and would you look at that, Kokichi must have gotten attacked by the same bear. Or maybe it was a vampire, Jesus." 

"I don't think there are bears around here," Kiibo interjected. Shuichi knocked his head into the wall with a groan. 

"Okay! I got you guys some robes so you won't feel completely exposed." A silky piece of fabric draped onto his shoulder, he grabbed it quickly slipping it on, turning around still red in the face. Just another moment he was thankful to have Kaede. Everyone else had successfully undressed and put their robes on, except for Kaito who was struggling to get his head out of his shirt, and Kokichi who was still facing the wall tying his robe. 

Kokichi spun around with a huff, his robe fastened in a bow, and his fingers held up to Miu in a rude gesture. To which she smirked and tossed her hair in return, looking to Kaede for the next step. 

Kaede held her shoulders back, her eyes suddenly fierce and determined. "Okay Shuichi I'll take you first," she pointed at one of the seats by the vanity. He wasted no time, hustling over and sitting on the seat, at the sound of her serious voice. "Miu, are you taking Kokichi first?"

"Sure," she shrugged reaching into her makeup bag and pulling out food. He raised his eyebrow, watching as she picked a piece of food and dropped it into her mouth. He's not going to question why she had food there. He's learned it's better not to question half the things Miu does. 

"Alright, then Kokichi sit." It seems Kaede's serious voice affected Kokichi too and his grumpy expression disappeared as he jumped at the tone, walking quickly over into the seat behind him. 

"What should we do while you guys are busy?" Kaito asked. 

"I was getting there. Rantaro-" Rantaro raised his head meeting Kaede's eyes. "Can you pretty please do their nails while we work on Shuichi and Kokichi's makeup?" 

Rantaro grinned. "I can do that, do they need to be a certain color?" Rantaro is going to paint their nails? He did do Kaede's nails that one time during the game, he must be good.

"Yes match their outfits, just look at the paper on the bed. And if not it's too much to ask, we have some nail extensions and glue, could you do that too?" Kaede pointed to a paper, Rantaro grabbed it, looked over, and nodded. Kaede looked down at him and smiled. "You'll get yours done after I finish your makeup. We have all your themes picked out."

"We tried to get wigs that matched your hair color, but it was kind of hard," Miu added, brushing Kokichi's hair back and tying it into a ponytail, as he ate whatever the food was that she had pulled out of the makeup bag. Did she bring the food just to keep him quiet while she did his makeup? "We also tried to get fake breasts but they were going to take too long to get here, so you're just going to have to stuff." 

"I think we'll be okay without them," he laughed nervously. "What's my theme?" Kaede pushed his hair back pulling a mesh wig cap over his head. 

"I'm going to make you more emo than you already are."

Shuichi tossed his hands up. "Why do people keep saying I'm emo!" Kaede giggled, wiping over his face with a wet cloth, before pumping a bit of moisturizer into her hands and rubbing that into his face. 

"I've always wanted to do makeup on a boy, this is going to be so much fun!" He's worried Kaede's having a bit too much fun, he doesn't know much about how to apply moisturizer but he's pretty sure having his cheeks squished repeatedly wasn't apart of the process. 

"How's Kiibo going to get his makeup done?" Kokichi asked. Kiibo looked over at him, Rantaro busy gluing fake blank nails onto his robotic fingers. "Aren't you like made of metal or something." 

"Excuse you! My face is made of synthetic skin, so I don't think I'll have any problem having makeup on thank you very much." 

Kokichi looked at him from his peripheral vision, gasped, and then pushed Miu away from him to get a better look. "You have a body! Like a normal human-shaped body!"

Kiibo gave him a strange look. "Well of course I do." 

"This whole time you've been wearing fucking robot clothes!" Kokichi gawked at Kiibo's matte black body peaking through his robe and over at the boxy metallic clothes he had been wearing. "Oh my god."

Kiibo's eyes widened. "You thought I was naked!"

"How was I supposed to know! How come you don't wear normal clothes?"

"I would like to but I haven't had the opportunity to buy any."

Miu stepped back in front of Kokichi returning to getting his face ready for makeup. "We literally went to the mall."

"Oh, I guess I could have bought some then, I didn't think about it."

"Ugh, okay we are going shopping, I want to see you in actual fabric." 

"Well, you'll see him in a dress soon enough if you stop fucking talking and let me do your makeup!" Miu yelled, yanking Kokichi's head into a different position. 

"Miu, what's Kokichi's theme?"

"Slut," she replied back simply. 

"Is that your only theme?" Kaede laughed.

"No… Kiibo's theme is cute and Gonta's is glamor." 

"Aw Gonta you're going to look so pretty!" she gushed. 

"You think?" Gonta looked down at himself, pink dusting his cheeks. 

Kaede winked, reaching for something else on the table. "For sure!" She turned back with a stick in her hand. "First we'll glue down your eyebrows so they can dry while I do your eyeshadow."

"Glue!" He thought the stick in her hand looked familiar. "No! my eyebrows will come off." He swiftly moved his head to the side dodging her hand as she grabbed for his face. 

She laughed as he continued to dodge away from her hand. "No they won't, it wipes right off I promise. It's going to cover your real eyebrows so I can draw a new one on."

He let out a deep breath. "Okay, I'm trusting you, please don't take my eyebrows off." She uncapped the glue, swiping it over his eyebrow from the back to the front, repeating the motion, and then brushed them up with a tiny comb. She did the same to the other brow, then patted a powder over both, and returned to gluing and then putting more powder. It seemed like an extensive process considering the blow-drying in-between, but when he looked in the mirror it truly looked like he had no eyebrows. It was unsettling. 

"Don't look yet," Kaede turned his head away from the mirror. "They'll look even more gone after I apply foundation, but for now we're doing your eyes."

"Look up!" Shuichi peered around Kaede to see what Miu was yelling about now. 

"I am!" Miu was wrestling Kokichi down, straddling over his lap, as he leaned away from her, struggling to apply what looked like eyeliner. 

"Look Up!"

"I am looking up!" 

"With your head dumb ass!" Kokichi tilted his head up a bit more, Miu pulled down on his eye, lining his waterline with black. 

"Ow! My eye! You're poking my eye out!" Kokichi's legs kicked out swinging back and forth. 

"I am not, stop being dramatic." 

"I can't see! I've gone blind! Shuichi!" 

"Yeah?" he chuckled. Kaede tapped his eyes and he closed them, a fluffy brush sweeping over his eye. 

"Wow, so you just don't care that my eyes are being stabbed out." He was conflicted, it was very possible that Miu could be stabbing his eyes out, but it also seemed more likely that Kokichi was being dramatic. 

"You better stop, I have to take my precious time to cover all these damn hickeys, be thankful."

"Hickeys?" Gonta asked quietly, Rantaro patted his arm and nodded, not answering his question. Gonta would just have to figure out the definition of that word by himself, he does have a wife after all. 

"Miu does this look okay?" Shuichi opened his eyes, and Miu looked him over. 

"You can go darker with the eyeshadow, don't be afraid to make the eyeliner big."

"Hmm," she tapped the eyeshadow brush against her chin. "What if I added another wing, but brought it down?"

"Yeah, that could work." Shuichi flicked his eyes between them, and then over to Kokichi who had finished the food and was now sitting grumpily again. His eyes were lined perfectly in black, his eyes brows were also covered and one eye had a little bit of black shadow. 

Kaede got back to work, this time picking up a sponge and foundation, dabbing it into his face. Kaito walked over flicking out his still wet, long, fake nails, sitting on the corner of the vanity. "What's my theme going to be Kaede?"

She pushed him off the corner of the vanity, grabbing a concealer stick. "Similar to what Gonta's is, but I call it bedtime glamor."

Kaito didn't seem satisfied with that answer. "Uh."

"You'll like it, I just wanted to put you in this really pretty robe I found so." Shuichi coughed, inhaling too much of the powder Kaede was covering his face in. "And before you ask, Rantaro's theme is prep."

"Ah! This is my song!" Shuichi thought the music sounded all relatively similar to him, all fast beats and vulgar lyrics, but apparently this one was Miu's favorite. 

"Can you stop humping me?" Kokichi said dryly. 

"If I can't shake my ass to my favorite song, I'll become depressed."

Kaede finished his new eyebrows, going around his face with a bigger fluffy brush and a darker powder, carving into his cheek, across his forehead, and under his chin. Miu got increasingly louder, singing the lyrics to the song and bouncing around, while simultaneously holding Kokichi down.

"You're easy to do makeup on Shuichi, you don't fidget that much." 

"Thank you?" Was that a compliment? Kaede went over his eyes with more eyeshadow, deepening certain parts, going back with eyeliner to make it longer, and add another wing to the bottom of his eye. 

"You're almost done I just have to do your lips and add some lashes." Shuichi was grateful, his butt was starting to go a bit numb, he must have been sitting on the hard wooden stool for at least 40 minutes. Kaede got out a black stick, overlining his lips and filling them in, taking a little red shadow on the pad of her finger and tapping it in the middle of his lips, finishing it with a gloss. Then she added the lashes, as she said, they were long and pointy. He did struggle a bit when she put them on, they were heavy and he was pretty sure he had just lost half of his field of vision. She added lower ones as well, which had little jewels on them. "Okay your makeup is done, try not to touch your face. I'll put your wig on after you're dressed. Rantaro can you do his nails now?" Rantaro looked up from where he was finishing Gonta's hand and nodded. "Use the pointy shape."

"I'm almost finished with this shit, the wax should be done now so while you work on Rantaro I'll get them doing that," Miu said, tilting Kokichi's head to the side, dusting a pretty shimmer on his cheekbones. 

He stood up carefully, scared he'll somehow fall and mess up the makeup. Should he look in the mirror? No, he'll wait till everything's on. 

"Take a seat in my nail salon," Rantaro patted the bed, motioning him over. He took a seat in front of him, crossing his legs on the bed, making sure to keep his robe covering him. "Gonta don't touch stuff yet they're still drying."

Gonta stood up from where Kaito and him were rummaging through the suitcases of clothes. "Oh okay."

"I like them they're like claws," Kaito slashed his long red nails through the air. "Oh wow, Shuichi you look like a girl!"

"I think that’s the point," Kokichi snorted. 

"Kiibo come here," Kaede called. "Actually everyone who isn't doing anything come here. I pulled up a drag performance video so you have an idea of what you can do tonight." Kaito, Gonta, and Kiibo walked behind Kaede peering down at her phone. 

"Uh, that looks dangerous."

"I don't think my body can bend that way."

"I can sing for everyone." Shuichi admires Kiibo's motivation to sing but he's not sure if it's the best idea to do that to Angie on her birthday. Rantaro glued the pointed nails on, taking an emery board to shave down the sides and the underneath. 

"I'm really fast at this don't worry it won't take long." Rantaro picked up a bottle of black nail polish and picked up his pointer finger, beginning to precisely brush it on. 

"How did you learn to do nails?"

"I have a lot of sisters," Rantaro scrunched his face up, moving onto the next finger. "Well not actually."

"I know what you mean." Fake memories were truly a bitch, he was lucky enough to not have a memory detailed enough to miss anyone, but for people like Rantaro and Kokichi, they have to miss people that didn’t really exist. 

Kaede appeared behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck to show him the video on her phone. "See they are in a lip sync battle." One of the drag queens, who was putting a lot of passion into the song, jumped up into the air landing hard on the ground in a split. 

"Yeah, I'm not doing that." 

"Boo." Kaede pouted, moving away to show Kokichi who's makeup was finished. 

"I can probably do that, I'm flexible." 

"Really?"

"Let's find out, Shuichi probably knows. Shuichi scale of one to ten how flexible is Kokichi," Miu bit, smirking at him. 

"No comment." 

"More flexible than you," Kokichi teased back. Shuichi felt his heart pick up in his chest. It was the first good look he had gotten at Kokichi, and even though his hair was tucked into a wig cap he still looked undeniably pretty. His eyelashes were long, thick, and fanned out. His eyes were covered in sparkly white shadow that blended out into smoky black. His eyebrows were now arched and long, way higher than his normal ones, making his eyes look huge. His lips were glossy hot pink, and his skin looked so smooth. In conclusion, Miu was really good at makeup, and Kokichi was going to give him a heart attack. 

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone into the bathroom, Shuichi come there when you're done, and Rantaro get your makeup done first."

"I'm done." Shuichi looked down at his hands baffled to see all of them painted already. Rantaro grinned. "I told you I was fast. Be careful not to touch anything until they're dry." Rantaro got up from the bed and sat in front of Kaede at the vanity. Kaede brushed her hands through his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead as she jumped excitedly. 

"Alright come on fuckers." Miu walked them into the bathroom, which was big, like the rest of the room. It had a long marbled sink in front of a huge mirror and a long built-in bathtub and shower. Miu walked over to the bowl plugged in on the sink and stirred it with a stick. "It's ready. Okay, who's first."

"Not me." They all said at once. 

"Well someone has to go," Miu placed her hand on her hip and looked them over. "Gonta you first, you're the hairiest." 

Gonta smiled and sat on the closed toilet next to Miu. "Okay."

The rest of them took a seat on the bathtub, watching as Miu prepared the first strip. 

"Okay Gonta it might hurt a little, but you're strong right?"

"Yes I strong," he smiled proudly at his still not correct usage of 'I'. No one had the heart to tell him he was wrong. 

Miu covered a section of his leg in red wax with the stick she stirred with and then placed a blank white sheet over it, pressing it down. The room held its breath for when Miu would rip the strip off. She pinched one end of the strip and pulled it off in a smooth motion.

"Oh, pain not bad." 

"Hmph," Miu looked at the blank spot on his leg, beginning to apply more wax. "Good job Gonta you didn't even make a noise."

"That looked easy I can do it," Kaito breathed out releasing his tense shoulders. 

"I don't see why we need to, some girls have hair," Kokichi complained laying back on the bathtub sill, his head resting on Shuichi's lap. Shuichi smiled down at him softly. Kokichi picked up his hand looking over the long nails. 

"Right you are," Miu said, finishing up Gonta's left leg and moving to the other. "But this isn't about that. It's about the fantasy."

"What fucking fantasy," he scoffed. 

"Uh, the doll fantasy, to look like a living doll or something." 

"Dolls also don't have nipples or dicks. Are you going to cut those off too?"

Miu picked up a pair of scissors that were conveniently on the sink and turned to him with a too-friendly smile. "Would you like me too? Because if you keep talking I might just be willing."

Shuichi nervously tapped Kokichi shoulder, it was best to just back down when it came to Miu. 

Kokichi rolled his eyes and flicked out his own nails. "I want my nails done."

"Rantaro said he would do yours when his makeup is done."

Kokichi sat up a little looking at Kiibo. "What are you doing in here? You don't even have body hair."

"For the experience," Kiibo huffed. 

"Okay almost done, arms up Gonta." Gonta pulled his arms out of the robe and lifted them as Miu had instructed, not even flinching as Miu pulled off the last two strips. "Who's next?"

Kaito stood up smugly and took a seat. "I'll do it, that didn't look bad at all."

Kokichi shook his head amused "It's gonna hurt." 

"Not for me." 

"Stick your leg out." Kaito stuck his leg out, and Miu began the same process. "One, two, three," Miu ripped the strip off, and with it came Kaito's smug expression, as he let out a pained yip. 

"Ah! That wasn't bad," Kaito wheezed, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. 

"It hurts like a bitch, Gonta's just superhuman don't worry." Miu continued as Kaito yelped at each pull of the wax strips. 

"Pull your robe up I'm doing your thighs."

"What no! why?" Kaito whined. 

"I didn't do Gonta's because his dress is long but yours is short." Kaito let out a cross between a cry and a groan, lifting his robe. 

Miu finished up with his chest and underarms, panting and tucking her hair behind her ear. "Okay, Shuichi next." Shuichi took a seat on the toilet gulping, as Kaito held onto his sore underarms and waddled to the bathtub to sit. "Jeez I'm sweating, see this is why Kaede and I didn't get dressed up yet."

"So you brought a change of clothes?" he asked. Miu smeared the wax onto his leg and then added more wax beads into the warmer. 

"Yep, we wanted everyone to be dressed fancy like you guys so we made it a theme." He bit into his lip eyes squeezing shut as Miu ripped the strip off.

"Ow," he whimpered, hanging onto the counter as she applied another one. After the first leg, he had gotten used to the pain and just flinched every time a new piece was pulled off. Soon enough she was finished and pushing him off the seat, and manhandling Kokichi into it. Wow, his legs were really soft now. He couldn't seem to stop touching them either. 

"They're soft right?" Kaito smiled as he ran his finger down his hairless arm. 

"I have to do your thighs too." Kokichi cried out his head falling back onto the toilet. "Get over it. Here," Miu reached into her back pocket and pulled out a piece of hard candy, handing it to Kokichi. He looked up at her before accepting the candy and popping it into his mouth. He didn't complain anymore allowing Miu to wax his legs, choosing to slap Miu's back every time she ripped off a piece. 

"Ow! Stop hitting me you shit!"

"You're ripping the hair out of me! I think I have a right to self-defense." 

"Oh my god~" she groaned. "I swear I am not going through all this just for Kaede and Rantaro to be making out in the bedroom right now, his makeup better be done when we walk back in there."

"I heard that!" Kaede called from the bedroom. 

"Good!" Miu yelled back. "Okay, you're done let's go." They walked back into the bedroom, Kokichi purposefully knocking into him on the way out and shooting him a cheesy smile, that had Shuichi feeling the sudden urge to tackle him right here in front of everyone. "Good you weren't making out. Now go wax your fucking boyfriend, I'm going to get some of them dressed." Rantaro's makeup was bright and florally. His eyes had a simple wing and long lashes, with pretty pink eye shadow and thin blonde eyebrows. His cheeks were slightly over blushed and dotted with fake freckles that went over the bridge of his nose. His lips were a deep magenta and shaped to have a cupid's bow. 

"Looking smooth boys," Rantaro chuckled, following Kaede off to the bathroom. 

"Ha-ha," Kokichi fake laughed. 

"Okay so I'm going to start getting you dressed Kokichi and I'll try and help you guys too but as soon as Kaede's back I'm going to do Kiibo's makeup. So listen closely you'll have to do some of this by yourself or with Kaede's help." Miu grabbed Kokichi and walked him over to the other side of the bed, where a changing guard was set up. "You guys won't have to do this because everything you're wearing covers it, but Kokichi you need to tuck."

"I need to what…" he said slowly, staring horrified at the duck tape and baby powder Miu was handing him. 

"You know, tuck your junk," she motioned with her hands. "Just yank it back there and tape it. But use the underwear I put back there, they'll help."

"No fucking way."

"You have to unless you want everyone to see everything."

"Why would you pick something like that out!"

"Because it will look good with the boots! Think about the boots Kokichi!" Kokichi glanced forlornly over at the boots before sighing and walking behind the visor. 

The sound of duck tape being used passed through the visor. "I fucking hate you." After a couple of minutes, Kokichi exited looking mildly uncomfortable. Thank god he did not have to do that. 

"You good?" Kokichi sneered at her. "Ok good. Next! You guys are going to have to get someone to do this for you, but you're going to get laced into a corset. I'll demonstrate with Kokichi." Miu rifled through a stack of black corsets, looking at the size tags, before pulling the one she was looking for out.

"Do I need to pull the robe down?"

"Yeah." Kokichi pulled his arms out of the robe and pushed it down to his hips. "Arms up." Kokichi lifted his arms and Miu wrapped it around him, walking to the front of him to clip it together. "You'll need someone to do this because the strings need to be tightened, so one second" Miu started pulling on the strings, Kokichi placed his hand on the wall for support. Miu pulled harder when she laced to the middle, even going as far as to put her foot on Kokichi's back and yank as hard as she could.

"Jesus I can't fucking breathe," Kokichi choked out. 

"You'll be fine… for now. Okay, I'm done." Kokichi stiffly turned around and Shuichi wishes he would turn back around, he wasn't sure this was good for his health. Kokichi had accused him of having a waist kink last night, and he's beginning to think he might be right. He had already thought his waist was small before, but man did Kokichi look good in a corset. His face started to heat up and he moved his hands to cover it, before realizing he couldn't because of the makeup. Great just great. 

Kokichi caught his eye and his lip quirked up, there was no way he didn't know what he was thinking right now. 

"Okay, and next you put on pantyhose, except Shuichi Kaede picked out these fishnets for you," She tossed them on the bed. "And after that, you just put this hip and ass padding in the pantyhose and put your outfits on. Kiibo you don't have to worry about a corset it wouldn't do anything, but still do the body padding."

"Okay."

"Here are your outfits," Miu dragged out a rack from behind the visor. "We put your names on them, isn't that smart. Here's yours Kokichi." She handed him a hanger from the rack with a piece of lilac fabric on it. 

"Where're the bottoms?"

"It’s a one-piece, it's right here," she pointed to the lower part of the fabric. 

"Miu this is a string. How am I going to wear a string!"

Miu shrugged. "That’s why I had you tuck. You'll look great." Kokichi opened his mouth to say more but Kaede came back with Rantaro just in time. "You're welcome." She ran off latching onto Kiibo's wrist and dragging him over to the vanity. 

"Should I help you guys get into corsets, so I can get back to makeup, and let you guys get dressed?" Kaede walked over to the corsets. "Come here Kaito."

Kokichi carried his outfit over to the other side of the bed, setting it down and pinning him with a smirk. "You like this don't you Shuichi."

"W-what!" He spluttered backing up, but instead of Kokichi getting closer he laid back on the bed in front of him. His arms fell around his head in a dramatic fashion, the robe slipping off his shoulders. 

"You know what I'm talking about." 

Shuichi picked up one of the pillows off the bed and set it on top of Kokichi, successfully covering him, and smiled. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Isn't that a little tight Kaede?"

"Needs to be tighter." Doesn't look like Kaede will go any easier on them. Kaede finished Kaito and then moved around the bed to him. The corset was restricting, to say the least, but conveniently enough it was oddly good back support. Although he's not sure how long he'll be able to be in one before losing all air. 

He slid the fishnets on and then stuffed the padding on his sides like Miu showed them. Kokichi had already finished and was fussing with his outfit. It was a lilac latex bodysuit, with built-in cups where his boobs would go if he had any. Instead, they were left empty, since stuffing seemed kind of unnecessary for his outfit. The suit was cut up high on the hip, and the bottom only got smaller towards the back. Starting at the hips a piece of ruffled latex circled around the back to the other side. The same piece of ruffle was over his shoulders as well. 

"Can you zip this up?" Kokichi grumbled. He nodded dropping his own outfit, to zip the back of the bodysuit up. "My whole ass is out, does it at least look good." Kokichi turned back around, picking up the shoes and white lace garter for his thigh. 

Oh, it looked good, absolutely. "Yeah," his voice cracked, and he turned away to put his outfit on. There was a black lacey bra that he put on first, struggling with the clip. He put on the red and black petticoat, before pulling on the lacy black dress. The dress stopped right where the petticoat did, so you could see some of the red and black, but some pieces of lace hung lower than the dress. The middle of the dress was corset-like, he pulled as tight as the one he had on. The top of the dress was slightly see-through, so the bra underneath could be seen, and the sleeves were puffed around his shoulder and incredibly long, longer than his actual arms. As he looked at the lace closer he noticed little bats and cobwebs in the design. Cool. 

"Shuichi, look in the bag I have some jewelry in there for you to put on," Kaede said, turning away from Kaito's makeup to point it out to him. 

"Alright." He picked up the bag dumping it out. Inside was a big long silver cross shaped like a dagger, a choker with sharp studs, an assortment of black bracelets, and a fake nose ring. Kaede was certainly thorough, wasn't she? He pulled the necklace over his head and clipped the choker on.

"Oh wow, you look cool Shuichi." Kiibo walked over his makeup now finished, and his bag of clothes in his hand. Kiibo's eyeshadow was blue, and his lips were a faint pink. His cheeks were over blushed like Rantaro's, but he was much more sparkly. Miu must like sparkles. 

Kokichi looked at him as he pushed the nose piercing onto his nose. "You're goth, not emo. Kaede how do you mess up your own theme?"

"I just picked out what I liked, I don't know the difference." Kokichi looked at her in disgust, whispering something along the lines of "poser" under his breath. 

"It doesn't matter to me." Shuichi sat down, he was done for now until Kaede needed to put his wig on, or someone gives him the shoes he's supposed to wear. "Kaede what shoes am I wearing?"

"The platforms in the suitcase." He stood back up walking over to the suitcase filled with shoes and pulled out the only platformed pair. They were huge. He was going to break his ankle. He walked back to the bed where Kokichi was lacing up the white thigh-high boots and got to work with putting his on. 

"What's your outfit Kiibo?" Kokichi asked. 

"Um let's see." He pulled his things out of the bag, laying them on the bed. But with each item, his face became more alarmed. "A-a maid dress?" His voice quivered as he laid out the light blue maid dress, with white detailing and a white apron. Along with it came a pair of white stockings, a little blue collar with a bell, and then more troubling a pair of white cat ears and a white tail. 

"It seems Miu picked your outfit from her personal interests." Kokichi stood up beginning to practice walking in the thigh-high boots. 

"I can't wear this!" Kiibo covered his eyes."

"Come on cat boy put on the dress!" Kokichi teased. 

Kiibo sighed sadly but started slipping on the stockings and the dress, pinning the tail on in the back, and holding onto the ears for when he put his wig on. 

Shuichi zipped up the back of his boots and stood up. They weren't too bad, it was just like normal walking but he was taller. Thankfully they weren't heels so he didn't have to worry about that. He walked over to the suitcase and pulled out the pair of shoes with Kiibo's name on them. A pair of black heeled Mary Janes. 

Kiibo took the shoes with a disappointed sigh and sat down, his dress making an audible poof noise, and the bell on his neck jingling. He couldn't help but crack a smile. 

"It's not funny." 

His face hardened. "It's not funny," he agreed. 

"It's kinda funny," Kokichi chimed in, and Shuichi couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped him. 

"I'll do your nails now Kokichi." Rantaro walked over, and his outfit didn't help the mental lapse in laughter that was happening to him. Instead of a slip of laughter, it was more like a flat out bark. He had to turn around, holding onto the dresser as he snorted into his hand. Hopefully, Kaede wouldn't get too mad if his eyeliner was smudged from the tears in his eyes. "Really?" Rantaro deadpanned. 

Shuichi tried to turn around, but he just couldn't, and another shout of laughter left him when he saw him again. He had on a plaid pink miniskirt and a matching pink halter top with pink stiletto heels. It wasn't even bad compared to Kiibo's but their situation was just finally settling into his head. Here they were standing around with hip padding, in dresses, and wig caps with zero hair. 

Kokichi wasn't helping, much more obvious with his laughter, he hacked into the bed holding onto his stomach as he rolled back and forth. The laughter seemed to pass to Kiibo and eventually even made Rantaro chuckle. "Come on let me do your nails." 

"You look like the popular girl from those high school movies, but bald." Rantaro sat next to Kokichi and grabbed his hand. 

"It's over for all of you as soon as I get my wig." 

Shuichi glanced over to the vanity. Gonta and Kaito's makeup was done, both of them were getting their wigs put on since they were the last people that needed to be done, and were already dressed. Kaito was wearing a short tight red dress with a see-through red robe, that was lined with fluffy red feathers, around the cuffs and bottom. His shoes were just regular red pumps. He couldn't see his makeup very well from here. Gonta was wearing a long green dress, that plunged deep around the neck. And either Gonta hadn't put his shoes on yet or they couldn't find any heels in his size. Shuichi thought it was probably the latter. 

"Okay, Kiibo wig time!" Miu called as Gonta stood up. Gonta's wig wasn't much different from his normal hair, considering he already had long hair, but the wig was actually shorter than his real hair, meeting at his shoulder. It was dark green with big waves and bangs. His eyes were lined and had a big wing with dark purple and black eyeshadow. His lips were a dark red and he also had sparkles on his cheek. 

"Looking good Gonta," Kokichi whistled. 

"Oh thank you," he studied himself in the mirror. 

"Done," Kaede said proudly. "Okay, Shuichi come here." Kaito stood up and finally, Shuichi could see his face clearly. His wig was long and brown, part of it tucked behind his ear, and perfectly straight. His eyes were smoked out with brown and gold in the middle. His lips a classic red. 

Kaito looked in the mirror along with Gonta. "Woah I look like Maki-roll!"

"Oh Maki I am so sorry," Kokichi mumbled under his breath. He elbowed him before walking over to sit back on the vanity stool. Kaede worked quickly, applying glue around his wig cap and spraying something onto it. She pulled out a long sleek black wig from one of the cases and pulled it on securing it tightly. She grabbed the pair of scissors next to her and started cutting at what felt like random. She pulled out strips of red hair and clipped them into the wig, covering them up with other pieces of hair. 

"I'm just adding some color and now I'm going to crimp your hair." Kaede grabbed the crimper that was heating between the curling rod and the straightener. "I'm just doing this at random to make it look messy." She set down the crimper after crimping some pieces and reached for a smaller metal comb and the hair spray, backcombing certain pieces of the hair and hair spraying. "Okay done! Rantaro over here, we have to hurry we need to be downstairs in like thirty minutes." 

Shuichi stood up, he still hadn't seen himself yet. He took a step to the side and almost jumped when he saw himself. He looked like a completely different person. His eyebrows were small and pointed down, his eye shadow was mainly black, but there was some red in the middle and his lips matched. They faded from black to red. His skin looked paler than normal and his eyeliner looked like it was dripping down his face. His nose looked super small and his face was like a different shape. His hair was teased and messy, the straight pieces sticking down longer than the crimped and cut pieces. And his body looked… feminine. I guess that was the result they wanted but he hadn't expected it like this. His waist was small and the skirt and bra made it look like he had an hourglass figure. He really did look cool. He had been iffy about the idea at first but now that he's seeing himself like this, he's totally feeling it. 

"Okay, Kokichi!" Miu called. 

Kiibo stood up next to him and looked in the mirror. Maybe it was something with the wigs, but he was no longer laughing about Kiibo's outfit. He fit the theme set for him perfectly, he looked cute. His wig was white and in big curls, the top half pulled back into a ponytail and the bottom half hitting at his shoulders. The cat ears clipped in on both sides, the white blending in perfectly. 

"Holy shit Kiibo!" Kokichi gasped as he sat down and Miu got to work. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing you look very cute." 

"I know right!" Miu agreed. Kiibo blushed and awkwardly walked away, stumbling slightly in his heels. 

"Woohoo! I finished before you!" Kaede cheered. 

"Dammit!" 

Rantaro stood up from the stool, and Shuichi now had enough conclusive evidence to say that the wig did make all the difference. Rantaro's wig was blonde and short. Part of his hair pulled up into two buns on the side of his head. Kaede had added big hoop earrings and gave him a lollipop. 

"You were right about the wig," Shuichi said slowly. He would have looked at the others more but he couldn't seem to stop looking at himself. Taking a few steps away from the mirror and spinning to the side, kicking his foot up to see the boots. 

"Kaede why don't you change into the dress I got you since you're done." Miu pointed to the suitcase.

"We're changing? I thought we were going to be in normal clothes because we had to get them ready?"

"Yeah that’s what I told you but I wanted to surprise you with a dress, and we can't miss out on looking hot too."

"Miu," Kaede's voice went down and she frowned, as she pulled the dress out of the suitcase. She sounded sad. Shuichi wasn't sure why, Miu actually did something nice for once. "I can't wear this."

"What why not?"

She chuckled sadly and held the dress up. "It's very cute, but, you know, it's kind of tight."

"And?" Miu raised her eyebrow as she worked on Kokichi's wig. 

"Well you know, things like this aren't really made for my body type," her voice tapered off.

Miu gasped, setting down the curling rod and turning around. "Don't you ever say that again! You wear the clothes not the other way around. It doesn't matter what weight you are, if you can fit in it, it's made for you. Now go put this motherfucking dress on, and work it like I know you will." Miu flipped back around with a humph, Kaede sighed stalking off to the bathroom. 

The room was left in a startling silence, as they all processed over what just happened. Was Kaede insecure about her weight? But she seemed so confident, he just doesn’t understand. She was such a beautiful person inside and outside. 

Kaede exited the bathroom a few minutes later, arms wrapped around her body. The dress was cute, it cuffed around her shoulders and ended mid-thigh and now that he thought about it, it was the tightest thing he had ever seen her wear. Kaede usually stuck to wearing big sweaters or flowy dresses, but he never once thought it might be because she was insecure.

"I don’t know if I can do this," she looked down. "I'm too chubby."

"Stop! You look great!" 

"Kaede stop that," Rantaro moved her arms away from her and pulled her into a hug. 

"You look amazing, and you know when I compliment someone I'm not lying." Miu pointed the curling rod at her threateningly. "Who fucking said that you needed to be skinny to wear tight clothes anyways! And whoever they are fuck them!"

"I don’t see your concern I think you look very nice," Kiibo commented. 

"Seriously Kaede."

"Thanks," Kaede smiled weakly rubbing her head into Rantaro's chest, before looking up and giggling. "I have a girlfriend now." 

Rantaro tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled back at her. "And I have always had a super beautiful girlfriend." 

"Okay Kokichi all done, I'm going to go change, and then we'll head downstairs." 

Shuichi turned around and his eyes nearly fell out of his head. He's not going to be able to do this. It was just- everything about it wasn't good for his health, those damn boots, the tiny one piece. His wig was lilac but slightly darker than the bodysuit, it was long and in loose curls, that fell prettily around him. 

Kokichi smirked at him, giving him a once over. "You look badass." 

"And you look…ah." He's just going to give up on speaking. Miu emerged from the bathroom in a matching black dress and stood next to him. 

"Should I call Ryoma and tell him to cue the music?"

"Yes do that." 

Shuichi wasn't paying attention, he was too busy watching Kokichi walk away to talk to Kiibo. "What a good day to be bisexual."

"Amen!" Miu sighed next to him. 

"Wait." Shuichi straightened up facing her. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yep."

Damn, he needs to focus. "Hold on- are you?"

Miu shrugged. "Hot is hot, doesn't matter to me." 

"Good to know your promiscuity goes all around the board."

"Damn right."

Kaede hung up and motioned them closer. "Okay, so Ryoma is hooking up the music. What's going to happen is Miu and I will go down first and we'll introduce you and then you'll walk in. Hopefully, you know the song that’s playing, but basically, just do anything. Dance, lip-sync, pose, it doesn't matter but put on a good show for Angie's birthday. Alright?"

He would usually feel nervous about something like this, but being in this outfit made him feel a level of confidence he hadn't felt before. 

"Okay, let's head out now." Miu opened the door and they all walked carefully to the staircase. Luckily they all had time to get used to the heels before having to leave. They walked down the stairs stopping before they peaked out into the living room. "Stay here until we call you," she whispered. 

They nodded, looking around at each other smiling, they looked so different it almost felt like he was with new people. 

"Okay, let's go." Kaede and Miu walked down the staircase and the chattering from the living room slowed and cheering started. The lights lowered and colorful lights were turned on.

"They really went all out," Kaito whispered behind him. 

"This is fun," Gonta chuckled. "Will someone take a picture so I can show wife." 

"I will." 

"Thank You Kiibo."

"Shh, the music is starting."

An upbeat song started playing and thankfully he knew it. "Thank you, everyone, for coming we have finished the surprise!"

"So Angie happy birthday and I hope you enjoy the show!"

"Now introducing our queens!"

There was a hushed whisper from the living room, and then Kokichi started pushing on them. "Go, go, go, that’s the cue." 

They stepped down from behind the wall, walking down the rest of the staircase. The rest of the group turning in their seats to see them and gasping. 

"Hey, Maki!" Kaito waved, walking with way too much sway in his hips. Maki's reaction was immediate, the drink she had been sipping coming out through her nose, coughing and laughing as hard as she could. 

"Oh my god, what the fuck you guys!" 

"Woah you all look amazing!" Angie gasped. 

"This took an unexpected turn," Kiyo hid his laughter behind his hand. 

Everyone's reaction was the same, laughter and applause, whistles and cheers. He tried to dance but found it was a bad idea, and just continued to walk to the stage. 

Kaito walked over to the couch bending forward to touch the ground and back up. "How do I look Maki-roll?"

"Dear God." 

Kiibo bounced over to him looking like he was trying to keep beat with the music. "I have no idea what I'm doing." 

"Yeah, neither do I." Gonta was doing disco dance moves on the small stage. 

Kokichi ran behind them and grabbed both of their hands pulling them onto the stage. "Just go with the flow."

"That doesn't make any logical sense!"

"I've seen you dance before Shuichi you weren't bad."

"Yes but that was slow dancing." It was so loud and everyone was so distracted by Kaito, Rantaro, and Gonta, they paid no mind to their conversation. 

"So it's still dancing, come here." He let himself be pulled to the center stage by Kokichi, they began rocking back and forth at a faster pace. Kokichi laughed, kicking out his leg as Shuichi dipped him again. 

"Kiibo," Miu whispered off the stage. "Come dance with me." He walked back down off the stage, tail swishing behind him and Miu started teaching him different dance moves. 

It progressed from less of a show into more of a dance party, everyone standing up from their seats and dancing. That is until the karaoke got pulled out and they were forced to endure round after round of bad attempts of singing. And then they found themselves dancing and lip-syncing, the rest of them watching. 

He was pretty sure he was about to pass out from exhaustion and the corset but he was having so much fun he didn't care. Angie and the girls, along with Kiyo and Ryoma cheered for them, shooting more poppers up on the stage. Kaito tried to give Maki and unfortunate lap dance, while she tried to keep her drink from coming out her nose again. 

By the time they were done, all of them were completely and totally exhausted. 

Their last round of cheers and applause was heard as Angie yelled out that the show was starting. Shuichi immediately collapsed to the ground, wheezing out puffs of air through his laughter, as his rib cage ached. 

"Well that was fun," he strained out, his vocal cords aching. 

"I told you it would be," Kaede said helping him up from the floor and onto the couch. He laid there, not quite sitting, wig hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and lipstick. The corset and bra painfully digging into his skin, his feet nearly numb from the shoes. How some people do this for a living he's not sure, but he commends anyone who does. 

Shuichi caught his breath as he watched people hurry around the room to get food for the show. Kaito slumped over the back of the couch, his legs flying in the air, robe falling down around him. Rantaro still stood on the stage holding onto his knees as he coughed violently until he was stable enough to wobble off and onto the floor in front of him. Kiibo was laying on the ground as well limbs stretched out like a starfish. Even Gonta was collapsed onto the couch, graciously drinking some water given to him by Kiyo.

"I'm dying, holy fuck, Shuichi get this corset off of me," Kokichi whined as he crawled across the floor to the couch. He nodded his head, too tired to form words motioning for Kokichi to turn around. Kokichi pushed himself onto the couch, facing away from him, allowing Shuichi access to the zipper of the bodysuit. He pulled it down, getting to work with unlacing the corset. 

It seems everyone else had similar ideas as well, and the floor was slowly starting to get covered in bras, corsets, wigs, shoes, and padding. Ryoma leaned against the mantle, smirking at their struggling efforts to get out of their outfits. 

"Knock it off short stack, you got off easy," Kokichi hissed, grunting as Shuichi tugged on the strings to loosen them. 

"I didn't say anything," he chuckled, backing away, but his expression said all it needed to. 

Kokichi exhaled falling forward as soon as he had finished unlacing it, he threw it to the floor along with the other things. "Mine," Shuichi wheezed and turned around so Kokichi could unlace him next. 

"I'll get the cake," Kirumi called as she rushed around behind them, plates clinking. 

"That was one hell of a show," Maki appeared, sitting back down in her seat with a plate full of food. 

"Did you like it Maki-roll?" Kaito asked with a wink, standing and shaking out all the bobby pins in his wig.

She laughed. "It was certainly something I'll never forget." 

"You guys did so good, I'm so proud," Kaede joined in, sitting down next to Rantaro and helping him out of his corset. "I was worried nobody would want to do anything, or that it would get awkward but it was amazing!"

"It's because of me, I blessed them all with my amazing-ness." Miu crooned, lugging Kiibo, who was still laying on the floor, over to the couch like a bag of bones. 

"Um excuse you if it was anyone it was me," Kokichi fired back. They began to bicker back and forth as everyone joined back on the couch and the floor with plates of food. Shuichi dug under his wig with his fingers, sliding them around his head to release the wig, and tugged it off. He pulled off the wig cap, ruffling through his hair to find bobby pins. 

"Here I have some makeup wipes if you want to take yours off. I thought it might get uncomfortable." Kaede held out a package of wipes and Shuichi grabbed two. He pulled off the false lashes carefully, afraid to pull out his real ones then got to work rubbing the wipe all over his face. 

Kokichi snickered at him from behind his makeup wipe. "You're just smearing it everywhere. Here." Shuichi stopped what he was doing and Kokichi grabbed his wipe from his hand, gently going over his eyes and nose, carefully getting every bit off. His face felt slightly oily now, but at least it didn't feel as congested and blocked as it did with the makeup on. Unfortunately for Kaito, he had a hard time getting it all off, so he now had eyeliner and lipstick smeared down his face. The rest of them just had a normal amount of residue. 

"Who the fuck is that kid?" Miu pointed at the Tv, directing everyone's attention to Danganronpa starting. Shuichi cocked his head, there was a little boy talking about how much he loved Danganronpa. What a strange way to start the show. Kirumi handed him a plate of food that he had been too lazy to get and the opening ended, throwing them right back where they had left off the last episode. 

"Oh I forgot Kiibo was destroying the school," Kokichi grabbed a piece of food from his place, smiling devilishly when Shuichi protested, his lips stained a light pink from the lipstick. 

"You were really going for it weren't you?" Rantaro spoke, watching as Kiibo shot balls of flame at the school exploding certain sections. 

"I'm so upset, you told me you didn't have rocket boosters."

Kiibo gasped turning around to look at Kokichi, "I don't! I got those from my lab and I was very angry so…" 

Kokichi held a fake microphone with his hands, adjusting his voice like a news reporter. "You heard it here folks, don't get Kiibo angry or he will start blowing up schools. Think about the children!" 

"Oh stop," Kaede giggled, and others around the room laughed too, even Kiibo. Kokichi's smile grew, his cheeks blushing faintly. Usually, Kokichi's jokes weren't received well or were considered annoying. But Shuichi has seen a shift in everyone, they were all learning to understand Kokichi like he had. 

Miu ran her finger down Kiibo's shoulder, biting into her lip. "What if I make you feel another way Kiibo, what will you blow up then?" 

"Woah Kiibo you actually fought the exisals!" Kaito said through a mouth full of food, thankfully steering the conversation back to a more appropriate path. 

"That must have been hard to investigate through," Kirumi spoke softly. "Were you not scared?"

"Um," Shuichi has to admit it was pretty hard to focus with everything going on, and the occasional exisal popping up did make his heart nearly fall out of his ass multiple times, but there was no point in telling them that when they were going to see it. "Yeah I was, but you'll see what happened, Kiibo helped a lot."

Himiko laughed, but it was less a laugh than it was a forced cackle. "I wasn't scared, because I had my magic." 

"Wow you're so brave Himiko," Tenko peppered her face in little kisses, which she gladly accepted clearly enjoying the praise. Kokichi stuck his finger in his mouth pretending to hurl, but his disgust was ran away quickly and replaced with excitement when he saw Shuichi enter his lab.

"Was that supposed to be my lab?"

"Yep."

"What fine architecture the underground of the school has, such a shame it was ruined," Kiyo sighed. 

Kokichi jumped up from the couch with a sudden burst of energy and jumped up and down. "It's the D.I.C.E logo! And look our costumes and masks!" Kokichi looked back at Shuichi. "Stop looking at my ass!" Shuichi jerked his head up guilty. He had been listening to Kokichi, he really had been, but he had forgotten he was basically wearing nothing on his lower half. So when he stood up, of course, that's where his eyes would naturally fall. 

"Ah, sorry." 

"So is this what your secret evil organization looked like?" Angie asked. Shuichi thought it better to let her find out as the show progressed that Kokichi wasn't actually the leader of a secret evil organization. That part was coming up anyway. 

Kokichi sat back down, slightly less excited than he had been when he stood up, his eyes turning somewhat sad. "No, no, it's what we wanted it to look like." 

"What do you mean," he asked, drawing Kokichi's hand into his own. 

"We always used to talk about what we wanted our hideout to look like if we had enough money and the things we would want-"

"Like a bat-mobile?" Kaito interrupted, pointing at the screen where he was looking at the car. 

"Exactly." Kokichi's lips tightened. "We didn't have anything like this, but we had things similar. The chair overlooking the room was just a park bench we stole, and the remote control plane is just like the paper planes we would make. I'm kind of glad I wasn't there to see it now, I don't want to experience something we dreamed of without them actually being there… or real." 

"Fuck Danganronpa," Miu broke the silence that had built in the room, a smile growing back on Kokichi's face. 

Maki raised her drink. "Cheers to that." Whoops chorused around the room, a few others also raising their drinks. 

"I can't believe we actually thought we went to hopes peak," Himiko commented. 

Shuichi nodded, scrubbing a hand over his face. It all seemed stupid now, especially after he had played the original Danganronpa game. "The Memories were so badly put together too." 

"Seriously," Maki agreed. "They were really scrambling to pull anything to get us off their trail at that point." 

"What are the memories like, is it hard living with them?" Kaede asked. 

"No not at all, it's weird. So you know how are memories from before the game feel real, but now we can tell they aren't anything like actual memories, they just feel sort of distant. Well, these memories are way worse you can differentiate them because it's more like an idea than a memory." Shuichi tried to explain, but the more he tried to he just confused himself. 

"It's like the difference between remembering a moment in time and remembering an idea someone told you. One you can feel, smell, hear and replay and the other is just a sentence." Maki reiterated. 

"I still don't get it."

"It's hard to explain, but to answer your question they aren't realistic memories like our fake memories, so we can tell them apart easily." Kiibo supplied, which seemed to help Kaede understand better. 

Kokichi stretched out on top of him, taking the plate of food with him. "See my lies did help you find the truth! I'm not a remnant of despair." He taunted, Shuichi poked him in his side. "Ooh~ are you going back into my room?"

Kirumi rubbed her head worried, watching him enter Kokichi's room. "How could it have possibly gotten messier."

"It's not messy, it's art."

Shuichi smiles taking notice of the trustworthy with a question mark under his photo on Kokichi's bored. It's not a question anymore. 

Shuichi finds that this might be the most fun he's had watching an episode of their season. Gone was the sadness they had felt watching their friends die and reliving some of their most traumatic events. It was now replaced with, Rantaro's running commentary of Shuichi running through the halls, avoiding getting hit by falling stones. Kokichi ranting about how he carried the whole investigation from his grave because he left clues for Shuichi to find, that helped unlock Rantaro's video. Kaede raving about how hot Rantaro looked in the video. Laughing about how they apparently looked constipated whenever they got a new fake memory. Kaede calling out Tsumugi for lying about her twin being in the game, and for not saying give birth to another Monokuma. Watching this all back really made him realize how much flew under his nose. They could have figured out it was Tsumugi so much earlier. 

"And no one looked in that stall for what!" Kokichi yelled when Himiko showed him the secret passageway in the girl's bathroom. "Oh my god."

"I even looked in there while we were investigating," Kaede groaned. Kokichi slammed his head into the couch repeatedly, and his frustration only seemed to grow when Shuichi suggested they have a class trial. 

"I'm sorry Shuichi but that was so stupid."

"What why?" 

"You literally gave Danganronpa what they wanted."

"I guess that's true," Kaede rubbed her chin, and others around the room nodded. "But it's very sweet you wanted to do a retrial for me and Rantaro."

"Okay, but to be fair I didn't know we were on Tv yet."

"I knew there were bugs! Gonta knows when he sees bugs." 

"Your vision is like superhuman Gonta what the actual fuck."

"How could you see something microscopic!"

Their bickering ended as soon as the trial started, foregoing listening to the rules to sing Angie happy birthday and dish out slices of cake. 

"This is the best fucking cake I've ever had, I think I just came Kirumi." 

"Thanks?" Kirumi replied back to Miu's odd compliment. 

"The Monokubs were so annoying this trial. Angie, can you fast forward?"

"Sorry Himiko, we're all caught up." 

Shuichi wasn't sure how, but watching the trial quickly turned into a roast Tsumugi tournament, coming up with new and creative ways they could insult her. The most recent one being Miu calling her a walking personification of a blue waffle. Which he then asked her what a blue waffle was and immediately regretted it when she showed him a picture. 

"If we would have just investigated a little more we could have caught her in the first trial."

"As much as I hate her, I do have to admit her cosplays are very good."

Shuichi could hand it to her for that, now that he knew who some of the characters were, he could confidently say she looked exactly like them. It was actually a little bit scary. 

"Okay but can we talk about how she smelled like literal cat litter, I didn't want to say anything but…" Miu trailed off sipping her drink and looking to the side. 

"Are you guys reading the messages people are sending in?"

"These people are weird." 

The room got quiet as the trial took one of its sad dips, but was quickly brought back up when Kiibo stepped in. 

Miu wrapped her arms around Kiibo. "Wow, you really stepped up!"

"Way to go robo-hope," Kokichi jeered. 

The trial came to an end, and they watched as Kiibo destroyed the school and sacrificed himself. A commercial following right after detailed the next season of Danganronpa and how to audition, apparently it was going to be nautical themed.

"So they're doing another season huh," Ryoma said, as Angie clicked the Tv off. 

Rantaro pushed a hand through his hair smiling dimly. "They'll never stop doing seasons as long as people are watching."

"So everything Shuichi did at the end was for nothing," Tenko stated. 

"Yes, but again I didn't know you guys were alive and that the world would be like this," he defended. 

Kaede cleared her throat, sitting up straighter. "I wouldn't say it's for nothing, Shuichi made a point and I think a lot of the people at home were listening. Soon enough people will realize that this is completely unethical to mess with people's heads and lives for entertainment. Shuichi was just the start." 

"Just the start..." he repeated, mulling the sentiment over. 

"Vive la revolution!" Kokichi yelled, pumping his fist in the air, breaking off into a laugh. 

Kaede giggled and continued. "You know, as much as we all hate Danganronpa for what they did to us-"

"Nothing like lifelong trauma am I right?" Rantaro interrupted. Kaede snorted, dry chuckles sounded around the room. Shuichi felt warm, he felt safe, and even though he's going to have to live with the effects of the killing game for life, being able to joke about it now with his friends felt so freeing. 

"Even though we hate Danganronpa. I'm so glad I have you guys. And even though what we went through was horrible, if it had never happened then we wouldn't be where we are right now."

"Sweaty, half-naked in women's clothes, with dried makeup on our faces?" Kokichi asked sarcastically. "That’s one hell of a butterfly effect to end up here." 

Kaede laughed. "You're right though, everything we did led up to this exact moment and time. I believe everything happens for a reason, I think this was just who we were meant to be, you know?" Kaede flashed her gaze to him a certain gleam in her eyes. "That the things meant to be in our life, carried over from our past memories into our new ones."

Himiko sniffed, a small tear rolling down her cheek. "Kaede!" She rushed forward pulling Kaede into a tight hug, and that was all it took for everyone else to follow suit. Falling on the ground or walking over to join the quickly growing group hug. Her words had hit a chord in each of them, instead of carrying on hating what happened to them, they had a new reason to be thankful. They had each other.

"Aw, you guys!"

Himiko sniffed again, pulling away and looking around at the big group of them squashed together on the floor. "This was the last episode. Does that mean we aren't going to see each other again?"

"No of course not Himiko," Tenko comforted. 

"But it won't be the same, we won't be all together or it won't be as often."

"Well who said just because the shows over you guys have to stop coming," Angie smiled brightly. 

"Really?" 

"My house will always be open no matter what day. But if you all wanted to we could keep getting together on Sundays?"

Shuichi looked down feeling soft hands intertwining with his fingers. He smiled softly at Kokichi, who knocked into his shoulder playfully. 

"That’s a great idea, Angie! And maybe we could switch it up, sometimes we'll go out or over to someone else's house, and if someone can't make it that will be okay, but it will always be on Sundays!" Kaede spoke fast, fueled by her own excitement, causing others to giggle. 

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Same here."

"Aye aye!"

Kokichi laid his head down on his shoulder, and he carefully rested his head on top of Kokichi's, watching as Kaede and Angie started making ideas for future Sundays. He chimed in occasionally suggesting things and so did the others, but it didn't really matter to him where they were or what they were doing, because it was just like Kaede had said, they were together and that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this extra-long chapter makes up for taking two weeks to finish it.  
> This is it! The pretty much last chapter, I have an epilogue planned that I'll hopefully get by finished next week. And this week I'll be going back to edit the previous chapters because I'm sure there's a ton of mistakes I've made, so if you wanted to reread this fic it will be fully finished after I post the last chapter.  
> Also, I was thinking about doing a couple of one-shots for this fic, possibly one about Kiibo and Miu, but I'm not sure anyone would be interested. Let me know what you think.  
> Thank you all so much for reading! :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically an epilogue, there was a time skip, but I have no exact date for that time skip so it's open for your interpretation.

The air was crisp and sweet, the sky clear blue. The smell of dinner wafted out through the open door onto the back porch. Shuichi took a deep breath, inhaling whatever it was his mother was cooking and continued to mess around with the flowers he was potting for her. He wasn't one much for gardening, but he had promised his mother he would plant them the next time he was over. 

It wasn't a grueling task, it was actually quite relaxing. Pulling out the plant, setting it into a bigger pot, patting fresh dirt around it, giving it a little water. He just knew he was missing out on whatever they were doing in the kitchen. Which by the sound of their laughter, was probably looking at something embarrassing from his childhood. Every time they came over, without fail his mother would pull out all the photo albums and videotapes of them as kids, even though they had seen most of them a million times. 

Shuichi jumped out of thought, little pieces of dirt falling all over his lap, at the light press of a hand on his shoulder. Kokichi smirked at him deviously, obviously amused he had managed to startle him. "Dinner's ready. Are you going to keep sitting there playing with dirt or do you want to go see what your mom made?"

The food did smell delicious. He could always finish the flowers later. He sighed, pushing up from the ground, patting himself off, and grabbing the hand Kokichi had placed on his shoulder. "I was repotting flowers," he mumbled under his breath. But his grumpiness from being startled soon faded, as his gaze landed on Kokichi's hand, and the shining silver band around his left ring finger. His heart fluttered in his chest, a soft comforting feeling flooding him. He still hasn't gotten used to it. 

Kokichi followed his eyes questioningly to his hand, immediately understanding why he had sprouted a goofy smile. "Come on-" Kokichi rolled his eyes, but his lip quirked up. He laced their fingers together more tightly, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"And your point is?"

He had no real point to his statement, he just liked teasing Kokichi. So he let himself be pulled inside, more of the wonderful smell greeting his nose. He took a stop at the sink to wash his hands, before entering the dining room and sitting at the table. 

There was a widespread of food laid out, spinach ohitashi, teriyaki tofu, oolong tea, a variety of steamed vegetables, and for the main course katsudon. His mouth was practically salivating just looking at it all. He's not sure if his mother cooks like this all the time, or if it's just when they visit, but she always makes the best food. 

His mother had the baby books pulled out like he thought she did, picking out pictures and showing them to his father; who was reading away at a book, nodding politely at the pictures he was handed. 

"Look at how cute you boys were! This was on Halloween." She held out the photo to him proudly, tapping her manicured finger at him in a vampire costume, standing next to presumably Kokichi, but he couldn't really tell because of the sheet over his head. 

"Mhm~" he hummed over the photo, smiling. The minimal reaction was good enough for his mother and she tucked away the photo, closing the album. She set it onto the floor and his father closed his book, they said their thanks and dug in. 

It was wonderful of course, his mother was quite the cook, and as it turns out the notebook filled with recipes they found in the cabinet, was actually recipes his mother had given to Kokichi and he wrote down and saved. They had found that out the first time they visited his parent's house when Kokichi tried to help with the cooking. He would have helped too if he hadn't been so exhausted from _'looking around' _his old room with Kokichi.__

__Shuichi smirked to himself, shoveling another bite of food into his mouth so no one would notice. That was a memory he shouldn't be thinking about at the dinner table._ _

__Nonetheless, it was nice to know they had been unknowingly using her recipes to cook._ _

__"So what have you boys been up to lately, anything new with work?" His mother hummed, reaching her hand out for a dish his father was handing her._ _

__Kokichi swallowed down as much food as he could before answering, covering his mouth just for safety. "Not really. I'm trying to work out some collaboration videos with some other creators, but other than that it's still the same from last week when you asked me."_ _

__"Ah~" She thumped the side of her head at her forgetfulness. "Yes that’s right, I remember you telling me that."_ _

__"What about you Shuichi, how's your documentary coming along?" His father chimed in._ _

__"Stressful, but it's going well. I'm working with an editor right now, going over a few things that we might want to include, and I've reached out to past participants in Danganronpa to see if I can sit down and talk to them."_ _

__For the past year, he has been devoting himself to this documentary and he is so close to finishing it he can almost taste it. His interest in investigative journalism was far more than he had ever expected and one of his pieces he had written about Danganronpa quickly sparked a lot of controversies. He was surprised his work even let him publish that, but it had really changed things for him. Previously the people who wanted to end Danganronpa were in the minority, but after he published his article about his personal experience, it had caused a shift, and more people than ever were signing petitions. It had become like a full-on war between the people who loved the show v.s the people who wanted it gone._ _

__At the time he had wanted to put it all behind him and forget he even stirred the pot in the first place, but Kokichi and Kaede had seemed adamant that he did the right thing talking about it and exposing Danganronpa. From there, his email was filled with supporters, death threats, and a surprising amount of news reporters. He of course ignored everything, but one thing caught his eye. An email from a film student asking if he would like to partner with him and his friends on a Danganronpa documentary. The email was filled with flattery, praising his investigative journalism skills and how he would be so helpful for their film, and how the documentary could make an impact. His first instinct was to say no, but as he kept reading he couldn't help but feel a flame ignite within him._ _

___'Lets end Danganronpa for good.'_ _ _

____That's how the email ended, and that's exactly what he wanted to do. He had thought he was ending it in the last trial, but he left to meet a world that had no interest in getting rid of their beloved TV show. But if he acted now, following all the buzz and controversy his piece had made, he might just be able to end it._ _ _ _

____He had stressed about it for a week before he ever answered the email, of course, talking it over with his friends, who thought it was a great idea, and were ready to help in any way they could._ _ _ _

____He doesn't regret emailing them back and agreeing one bit. Not only had the news of an upcoming documentary exposing Danganronpa, shook the very foundation their society was rooted in, it also led him to meet new friends. There were five people working on the documentary with him, all around his age, some younger some older, and their dream was to make documentaries that made a difference._ _ _ _

____Upon his first meeting with them, he was apprehensive, but then they were diving straight into work, compiling legal documents, finding people to interview and gathering statements, doing extensive research on every single Danganronpa season to ever exist. The work was exhilarating. And he knows now with all the evidence they have in their documentary, he'll finally be able to end Danganronpa._ _ _ _

____With all the time that they spent over at his house, Kokichi ended up becoming close friends with one of the girls on the team, Himari, bonding over their mutual interest in a video game. Himari was incredibly sweet, and she was also a single mother. When they found this out they had both been shocked, she was one of the people who was younger than them, and she was still a student and working on a huge project! He's not sure how she did it before then, but after that, they landed themselves a gig babysitting her son whenever she needed it. Himari ended up becoming the closest to them, dropping by outside of work on the project, even tagging along on Sundays every now and then to hang out with the group. Which it wasn't out of the usual for someone to bring someone new around. It seemed like every time someone in the group made a new friend, they'd always bring them along to meet everyone else._ _ _ _

____They had a few minor setbacks on their documentary legal wise, Danganronpa trying it's best to stop the production and false claims and suits filed against them. But nothing ever came of it, and they were now on the fast track to finalizing everything._ _ _ _

____"I'm so proud of you honey. I just know it's going to be great, you'll take down Danganronpa for sure!"_ _ _ _

____"I'm still not used to you boys hating Danganronpa now. You used to love it so much, but I guess being on it made the difference."_ _ _ _

____Kokichi shot finger guns at his father, nodding his head in agreement, before changing the subject entirely. "Hey, you never told me if you beat that dumbass in golf the other day."_ _ _ _

____His father's disposition changed immediately, back straightening, his arm stretching on to flex zero muscle, and winking. "You bet your ass I did, tell `em, honey."_ _ _ _

____"The expressions on their faces were priceless. I never understood the saying revenge is sweet, but I do have to admit, there was something great about seeing your father take him down a peg." His parents had been keeping them updated on the rivalry they had with another couple in their club. He was always so entertained when he would get a phone call from his mother ranting about what the wife did this time._ _ _ _

____His parents continued their conversation, mimicking the reactions, and reenacting how he hit the ball. Shuichi felt a prod at his knee, turning his head away from his laughing parents to the one who had kicked him. "Are we watching Miki tonight or tomorrow?"_ _ _ _

____Sure they babysat Himari's son occasionally when she was in a pinch and couldn't find someone else, but Gonta's daughter was a different story. Miki was over at their house at least two times a week, sometimes more. After they had watched her one time, Gonta just kept asking again and again, and they said yes every time. Even though Kokichi grumbled and groaned about not liking kids. When Gonta finally started working, it wasn't just date nights they watched Miki, it became so often it was worked into their routine and Miki even spent the night occasionally. Kokichi eventually complained less, but still to this day if he catches him being excited to watch Miki (or any kid for that matter) he'll immediately pretend like he doesn't want to._ _ _ _

____"I'm pretty sure tomorrow night after the pool party." He paused. _Pool party. _Yes that's right, he almost forgot about that. "That reminds me, Mom, Dad, Angie is throwing a pool party at her place tomorrow and wanted us to invite family and friends as well because she wants it to be big. Would you be interested in coming?"___ _ _ _

______His mom thought it over for a second, but his dad didn't even need a second before nodding. "Sure sweetie, that sounds fun. I don’t think we have anything going on tomorrow, what time is it at?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Noon, but Angie isn't going to have a problem if you get there after."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Alright, we can probably make it. I love that you all still get together on Sundays, it's so sweet. Isn't it sweet honey?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Huh? Oh- uh- yes, very sweet." His father cleared his throat, but Shuichi knew he had lost track of the conversation and had zero clue what they were talking about now. Shuichi chuckled to himself, the chuckle tapering off when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Who is it?" Kokichi asked, voice muffled by food as he leaned over to inspect his phone._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Speak of the devil, it's Gonta."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kokichi's eyes flashed open wide with alarm. "Shuichi get it, it could be serious." Oh, shit, he was right. They were counting down the days at this point. Had the time finally come?_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Go ahead and get it, honey," his mother urged, quieting down his father with a hush._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hello?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Shuichi!" Gonta's panicked voice rang through the phone, instantly making him jump up from his seat. This was what he thought it was right? It had to be. "Moriko went into labor!" Shuichi jumped again, this time standing, looking over at Kokichi who was on the edge of his seat. Kokichi understood immediately, pushing himself out of his seat and rushing to his side to try and listen in on the phone call. This really was it! "We're leaving for the hospital now, is there any way you can come pick Miki up, I'm sorry for the short notice but we need to get to the hospital and Miki can't be by herself."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kokichi heard all he needed to, dashing away from the phone to start grabbing their stuff._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What's happening?" His mother whisper yelled._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Moriko went into labor!" Kokichi replied back in the same tone. His mother gasped, hands flying to her mouth, as she stood too. Then his dad joined the party. He had no idea why they all needed to stand. His mother bustled around along with Kokichi, she at least had a direction she was going, Kokichi was just frantically pacing._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah of course we'll be right over." He clicked end on the call, the whole room seeming to fill with silence before he broke it. "She went into labor, we need to go get Miki. Like now."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I know dumbass, I heard the call. Shit. Shit. Shit." Kokichi inched closer to the front door, he was about to follow, but he looked back at his mom before stepping forward. He felt bad for disrupting dinner, but it wasn't like they didn't do this all the time._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's okay don't worry about us, go, go," his mother shooed, pushing them out the door. "We'll see you both tomorrow. Here take this for Miki's dinner." She handed him a plastic tupperware with leftovers. Which was a godsend because he really didn't feel like destroying the kitchen tonight._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Thanks, Mom." She patted his cheek lightly with a warm smile, and then the calm was broken again as they made a mad dash to their car. Yes _their > car. Gone were the days of having to use cabs and walking to get everywhere, because they finally had passed their driver's test and are now proud owners of a car. He cried happy tears when he purchased this car, and he promised to never treat her like Kaito had treated the floor of his truck. He remembers oh too well why it's important to have enough room in your car to sit properly. __ _ _ _ _ _

_______Shuichi slid into the smooth leather passenger seat, tossing the leftovers and their belongings Kokichi handed him haphazardly into the back._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I'm so sorry car, just be messy for a little bit, I promise I won't turn you into Kaito's truck." He dry sobbed, buckling his seat belt as Kokichi screeched out of the driveway. He could be feeling emotional because of the messy car, or maybe because of the baby on the way, but mostly it was because he feared for his life every time Kokichi drove._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Shuichi wouldn't even say Kokichi passed the test, it was more accurate to say he didn't fail._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Stop crying about the damn car."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Oh my god please slow down."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Is Miki home all alone?" Kokichi slammed on the brakes, his body jerking forward. He wishes he hadn't told him to slow down._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"My brake pads~"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Shuichi focus."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I'm pretty sure she's home alone. They had to get to the hospital." Kokichi swore under his breath and stepped on the gas harder. "Jesus Kokichi we're going to get into an accident."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"What are you talking about, I'm a great driver." Kokichi lost his grip on the wheel when he looked over at him to pout, the car swerving into the oncoming traffic for a second before Kokichi got his grip back. About five cars honked angrily at them. "Heh, oopsie," Kokichi chuckled nervously. Shuichi tugged on his seatbelt, was it possible to get these tighter?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Kokichi we almost just got into an accident and you almost hit that guy at the crosswalk."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"It's just cause I'm a Gemini, relax."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"What!" he wheezed, voice raising in pitch as Kokichi narrowly avoids another accident. "You need to stop spending so much time with Himiko and Angie."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Text Gonta and tell him to keep us updated."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Right," he breathed out shakily, scared to let go of his hold on the car to grab his phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Luckily his parent's house wasn't too far from Gonta's and as soon as they pulled in they ran up to knock on the door. He's sure Miki's okay, she's smart enough to not burn the house down, even though she still shouldn't be home alone at this age. She probably hadn't gotten seriously injured in the time it took them to get there. _Right?__ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"She's not answering," he rubbed his hands anxiously, knocking again. "Oh no Kokichi what if we weren't quick enough and she like imploded or something, or she's hurt?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Can little kids spontaneously combust?" Shuichi shrugged, Kokichi groaned his head knocking up against the door. "I told you we should have saved time and just kept driving."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Kokichi you would have run over like ten people!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"So! It would be their fault for not getting out of the way."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I'm never letting you drive again."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Hello?" A small voice came from behind the door, both of them instantly releasing the breath they'd been holding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Miki, hey its-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Uncle Kokichi told me I'm not allowed to open the door for pedophiles or Jehovah's witnesses. So please leave."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Shuichi blinked dumbly at the door, and then at Kokichi, who mirrored his expression. "When did you teach her that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Is it bad I don't remember?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Miki it's us, Uncle Kokichi is out here too, we're here to pick you up while your parents are at the hospital."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Uncle Shuichi?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He smiled softly, he's obviously not Miki's actual uncle, but because Miki grew up around the group they were basically all her family. "Yes, do you want to come out now?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________She hummed loudly. "Yes. Wait, how do I know it's not a trick?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Kokichi chuckled. "I taught her well," he sighed. "But listen here, there's no trick and my feet are getting tired so open the door."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The door cracked opening slightly, an eye peeking out at them hesitantly before the door was thrown open and the excited girl bounded forward into their legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Uncle Kokichi and Shuichi!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Hey, troublemaker."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Look I'm wearing the dress you got me." She pulled away, spinning around in the pretty teal dress Kokichi had picked out for her the last time he went out with Miu._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I see that, it looks so pretty!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Shuichi stepped inside while they talked, grabbing the car seat Gonta put at the door and taking the key to lock the house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Guess what! Mommy went to go have my sister! I'm going to be a big sister now!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Isn't that exciting! What do you say we go over to my house while we wait for your mom to make you a big sis?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________She thought it over for a second. "Can I have candy?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Sure, but don't tell your mom."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"And can I do your hair while we watch the doll movie?" The doll movie was infamous to them. For some reason, it was the only movie Miki ever wanted to watch. Shuichi really hopes she'll get worn out soon because he's had the songs stuck on repeat in his brain permanently. Sometimes he can even hear them when he's trying to fall asleep. If he has to hear them one more time he's afraid he'll go mad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Miki's pleading eyes must have been too much for Kokichi to handle because he caved easily. "Uh~ we'll see."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yay!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Come on kid." Kokichi patted her back to get her to move towards the car, but instead, she just extended her arms up to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Carry me!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Shuichi finished securing the car seat and cleaning up their stuff they had thrown in the back, straightening up to see Kokichi carrying Miki over to the car. He snickered, and Kokichi caught his laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"It's just funny, you used to make Gonta carry you, and now his daughter is making you carry her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Ha-ha," Kokichi deadpanned, smirking at him. He picked Miki up from Kokichi, securing her in the car seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I'm driving," he said, slipping into the driver's seat before Kokichi even had the chance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Boo." Kokichi crossed over to the other side of the car and grumpily hopped in the seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Miki was quick to drag Kokichi into the living room when they got home, wasting no time pulling out the doll movie from underneath the tv, holding it up to Kokichi proudly, waiting for him to put it on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Kokichi looked over his shoulder at him, and she Shuichi shook his frantically. He couldn't do it, no more doll movie. Shuichi should have known better than to think Kokichi would be the one to turn her down, instead his mouth pulled into a wide grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Why don't you go ask Shuichi, and I'll go get the hair stuff and candy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Okay!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Kokichi brushed past him into the kitchen, stopping to whisper in his ear. "Good luck saying no"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I hate you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"You love me." He does. He really does. Kokichi winked, patted his shoulder, and walked off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Miki did the same thing to him, stretching her arms up high to show him the movie clutched in her hands, blinking at him hopefully with big round eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"What if we watch a different movie today? You must be tired of this one by now, right?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I'm not!" Miki's pout progressed further._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Shuichi sighed, a little part of his soul crumbling as he took the movie from Miki, walked over to the tv, and put it in. Miki squealed in delight, pulling herself onto her usual spot on the couch, readying herself to watch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Mischief curled around his legs, rubbing her head into them as a greeting. He smiled, leaning down to pet her. Their other cat Mystery, who had already been occupying the couch, padded over the seats into Miki's lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________They had gotten Mystery about two years ago on one of their dates. They were never planning on getting another cat, but they happened to walk by a shelter, and they had gone inside under the guise that they were 'just looking around', and then walked out with a cat. Mystery was all grey and her fur was always shedding. She was a good ten times lazier than Mischief, preferring to just stay on the couch and sleep, always one to come sit in your lap if you sat on her couch, whereas Mischief was always on the move and exploring. However, they got along swimmingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Kokichi sidled up beside him, holding a basket of plastic bows meant for dolls, hair ties, beads, and other toys Miki had left at their house. "Couldn't turn her down?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Nope."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"We're both weak."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Did you bring the candy?" Miki spoke up, finally seeing that Kokichi had returned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yep, what do you want, I got-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Why don't I get you some dinner first, did you have dinner?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"No."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"My Mom made dinner and she gave me some to give to you. It's katusdon, if you want that I'll go heat it up, or I'll make you something different, but dinner before candy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Miki frowned. "Okay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"So, do you want the katsudon?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Miki nodded, turning her attention back to the movie. Shuichi heard the first song starting and instantly made his move to leave. "Good luck with your hair." Kokichi squinted at him as he walked away. Sometimes payback is good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He took his time reheating dinner, unwillingly to enter back into the living room and put himself through the doll movie. But he couldn't stay there forever, and Miki needed to eat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Here you go." He made sure the bowl wasn’t too hot, before handing it to her. She instantly let go of her hold on Kokichi's hair to dig in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yum!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Kokichi was sitting in front of her on the ground, his eyes vacant of any emotion, like an empty husk decorated with sparkles and little bows. Shuichi chuckled at him as he sat down on the floor next to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He turned to look at him. "Has Gonta texted you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Shuichi had been checking his phone while he was in the kitchen and hadn't gotten any word, but he checked again just to be safe. "No updates yet." Kokichi groaned loudly, leaning his head back onto the couch, pieces of glitter raining down onto the floor. "I like the new look."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Thank you!" Miki spoke for Kokichi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Shuichi grinned at Kokichi's disgusted expression and decided to rub salt in the wound a little more. "It really suits you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Is everyone going to make it tomorrow?" Kokichi changed the subject. Shuichi was glad for the distraction because the song he hates with a passion had just started up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"It seems like it, except for Gonta and Moriko, Miu and her mother are coming, and Kaede is bringing her family. I think Himiko said something about inviting her siblings." Shuichi wasn't really sure how many people would be there, Angie had told them to go all out and invite whoever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Aunt Miu's coming!" Miki bubbled up in excitement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Tomorrow to the pool party, yes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Why do you like Miu so much?" Kokichi questioned with a disgruntled look. Shuichi also had the same thought. Miki loved everyone in their group, but the one person they purposefully tried to keep Miki away from somehow became her favorite._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"She's pretty," Miki shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Really that's your only reason? Kaede is pretty too." Miki nodded and shrugged again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Is Miki staying overnight, or do we need to bring her to the hospital? If she stays overnight she could still go to the pool party tomorrow, but I have no idea what giving birth entails so…" Kokichi trailed off. "I'm not too inclined to know either."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I'll text Gonta, he's probably not on his phone though." Was he allowed to text Gonta? It was an important question though. Damn, he should have asked Gonta more questions when he called._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Do you want to go to the pool party, Miki?" Kokichi asked, taking the bowl of food Miki had cast aside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yeah! Will Leilani be there?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Leilani was just one of the many little cousins Angie had, Shuichi really hadn't been prepared for how many people were in Angie's family. Miki and Moriko made frequent appearances at the Sunday get-togethers, as did the rest of the group's significant others, and kids if they had them. Angie had been watching some of her cousins one Sunday, Leilani being one of them, and her and Miki quickly became friends. Every Sunday Miki and Moriko came along, she always asked if Leilani was going to be there. Leilani lived too far away to come on Sundays, but she was there for special occasions or when Angie was watching her cousins, and when their moms planned times to meet up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I'm pretty sure Angie said she was inviting all of her family, so she should be there too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Miki squealed, her hands tightening in Kokichi's hair, causing him to hiss. "I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Shh," Shuichi laughed from her excitement. "Calm down, sit, you're going to pull Kokichi's hair out," he shook his head, smiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Oops." She sat back down, resuming braiding Kokichi's hair. His head was tossed back and his eyes were closed. The horrendous doll movie casting purple and pink shadows on his face as it played. He was so beautiful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Everything in this moment felt so perfect. Sometimes he can't believe this is really his life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Kokichi must have felt his dreamy gaze because his eyes fluttered open to stare back at him. "What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Shuichi sighed. "Oh, nothing"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"No, tell-" Kokichi got cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. Kokichi sat up straight abruptly, knocked out of his relaxed state. "Who is it!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Shuichi fumbled to pick his phone off the ground, hurriedly flipping it around to see the caller ID._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He sucked in a breath. "It's Gonta." Kokichi slapped his arm impatiently, for him to answer. Shuichi didn't wait any longer and hit answer. "Hey? How are things going?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Hi, Shuichi! We're doing great, It was just a false alarm, it was only Braxton Hicks."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________His excitement was trampled upon, and he frowned. "Oh, is everything okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yeah, it's normal. The baby isn't coming just yet, but she should be soon!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"What's going on?" Kokichi leaned over by the phone to try to hear. Miki followed his example, balancing her stomach on Kokichi's shoulder to hear too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Am I a big sister now?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Shh~" He held the phone away from them, pushing a finger to his lips. "Do you want us to keep Miki overnight or are we still planning that for tomorrow night after the pool party?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"We'll come pick her up on the way home, we're just getting a couple more things checked out. I'll try to get there soon, but in the meantime can you try and get Miki to fall asleep, we’ve been trying to get her on a schedule."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yeah of course."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Thank you so much, Shuichi."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Gonta, it's fine, go be with Moriko, I'll see you later." Shuichi smiled and ended the call. Gonta was such a good dad. He was so happy that Gonta hadn't changed, he was still sweet and caring, even though his grammar had improved immensely, and his wife Moriko was just the same. Taking the time to learn to love a different version of Gonta._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Shuichi spaced out in his thoughts, just smiling down at his phone, he forgot there were two expectant faces waiting for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"So?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"False alarm, it was Braxton Hicks."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Aw~" Kokichi and Miki groan simultaneously. Shuichi's pretty sure Miki doesn't even know what Braxton Hicks is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"So no baby?" Miki asked, rubbing her eye as she yawned. Good, she was already tired._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Not yet, but Gonta did say soon, so we'll all just have to wait a little longer."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I don't want to wait! Why can't I just be a big sister now!" Miki pouted. She usually got like this when she was tired._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Exactly!" Kokichi agreed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Shuichi raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not helping."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He grabbed one of Miki's small hands. "Sometimes we have to wait for things we really want, and the longer we wait the more rewarding it is when it finally gets here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________His words seemed to help Miki a little and she lost some of her grumpy look. "But it takes so long!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Shuichi thought for a moment, Kokichi waited amused to see what he would come up with. "Do you know what makes time go faster?" Miki shook her head. "Sleeping! If you go to sleep now, when you wake up you'll be hours closer to being a big sister."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Miki thought it over but seemed reluctant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"He's right," Kokichi jumped in, catching on to what he was doing. "There was this one time I was excited for a game to come in the mail. It was supposed to get there in the morning, so instead of staying awake all night waiting, I went to sleep, and when I woke up I only had to wait an hour for it to get here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Do you want to go to sleep?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I-" she looked back and forth between them before caving. "Okay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Shuichi cleaned up the mess of food, candy, and hair décor around them, happily turning off the doll movie, while Kokichi set up everything for Miki to sleep. Kokichi pulled out the mattress from their couch -which they had finally gotten after way too many people needing to sleepover at their house- and made up the bed, turning on a red night-light. By the time Kokichi had finished reading her a story and cleaning out all the stuff from his hair, Shuichi had finished picking stuff up and Miki was fast asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________They settled down into their old couch, exhausted, curling up next to each other under a warm fluffy blanket. Mischief and Mystery hopping up into each of their laps. This was probably Shuichi's favorite part of watching Miki. After a long day -or a short one like today- cleaning up and putting her to sleep, then curling up with Kokichi and relaxing. Even though they hadn't done much today his emotions had been pulled in so many different directions he was in need of a break._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Kokichi breathed in deeply, his back shifting against his chest, Shuichi could tell they were both looking at Miki sleeping. He's not sure why he likes this so much. Or maybe he is and just doesn't want to admit it. It's something about how domestic it is, a few years ago he shared the same opinion with Kokichi on a few things, but now he's not so sure. Because his least favorite part of watching Miki, was when she left. His heart felt a little empty, like he was missing something, and almost a little jealous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Shuichi took a shaky breath and spoke out quietly. "Do you ever think about it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Koichi shifted against him again, bringing his hand out from under the blanket to pet Mystery. "Think about what?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Having kids."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Kokichi looked up at him, eyebrows furrowing. "Ew no, we already have kids." He gestured to the cats sitting in their laps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yeah." Mischief and Mystery were their kids, but it was different. "I was just thinking about it. Starting our own little family. It's probably just because of all the talk about babies lately."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I know," Kokichi agreed. "It seems like everyone's having babies and getting married lately."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Well, we already did one of those things."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yeah," Kokichi hummed, looking down at the rings on their hands. Their promise to be each others forever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I'm perfectly fine being all the straight couples babysitter." Shuichi snorted and Kokichi nudged him with his elbow. "Come on you know it's true, they either go to us or Himiko and Tenko, but they're always busy traveling everywhere." Shuichi nodded along, he was right. "I think it's because they all feel bad we can't have our own."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Miu and Kiibo can't and they never babysit," he pointed out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Why would anyone leave their child with Miu?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Shuichi laughed, before falling quiet again. "You know Tenko and Himiko have been looking into adopting."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Really?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Mhm."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Great another gremlin we'll have to watch, and we have- what, two more on the way? And Kirumi's who's not old enough yet."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I don't think Kirumi is going to let us watch her son." Kirumi was quite the protective mother, he's pretty sure that Kirumi would rather bring her son everywhere she went before letting someone else watch him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yeah, you might be right about that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________They fell into silence, the sound of their breathing filling the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"What do you think our kid would be like?" he asked hesitantly, unsure if Kokichi wanted to talk more about this subject._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I think they would probably need therapy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"No, I mean yes, but like actually."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Well if we're talking like we could have an actual biological child, then obviously they'd be blessed with good looks… from me," Kokichi flipped his hair back, his voice taking a haughty tone. Shuichi rolled his eyes. "And then I hope they get all of your personality. We don't need more messed up Ouma genetics"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"You're not all that bad, there are some good qualities," he grinned, poking his finger into Kokichi's cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Shush."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"But your mom on the other hand-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Kokichi breathed out hotly, an amused smirk playing at his lips. "Yeah."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I wouldn't want them to end up with my anxiety."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Maybe it's a good thing we can't procreate."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Way too many issues."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Way too many."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"But what if we looked into what Himiko and Tenko are considering?" Shuichi suggested._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"What adoption?" Shuichi nods. "No, no little sticky-icky gremlins, you know I don't like kids."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Shuichi chuckled, that was a lie and he knows it. He's seen the way Kokichi acts around kids, around Miki. Shuichi blames half of that as a reason why he's feeling the way he is now. He knows Kokichi would be a great parent, and Shuichi has a suspicion that Kokichi wants to be. Because when the day was done and Miki left, Kokichi had the same look he did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He was in the middle of working up the nerve to say something else, but there was a knock at the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"It's probably Gonta," he said instead, slipping out from under the blanket, and walking towards the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I'll grab her," Kokichi grumbled, sitting up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Gonta was standing at the door, his long hair pulled back in a low bun. "Hi, Shuichi." Shuichi waved and pressed a finger to his mouth, signaling Gonta to be quiet. "Oh, is she asleep?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yeah, she's passed out," Shuichi whispered back, opening the door fully, so Gonta could see Kokichi picking up a sound asleep Miki._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"How is Moriko?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"She's in the car right, now we're both a little on edge, but she's doing fine."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Good."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Here." Miki was cradled to Kokichi's chest, her legs and arms dangling freely. Gonta carefully reached out and picked her up from Kokichi's grasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"So did the doctors say the baby will be here soon?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"She's due anytime really it's just a waiting game." Gonta situated Miki in his arms, her head falling to the crook of his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Will you still be at the party tomorrow?" Kokichi asked, leaning against the doorframe, as he picked up one of Miki's arms and tucked it onto her chest, smiling sadly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Moriko really wants to make it, so if she's feeling up to it, yes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Miki really wanted to go so she could see Leilani, if you're not going we could pick her up before if that's alright with you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yeah, I'll let you know if we're coming then."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Miki made a soft noise and rubbed her head into Gonta's neck. They all froze. "Daddy?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Gonta looked down at her with a soft smile. Shuichi felt his heart clench. "Hey, little butterfly."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Where's Momma?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"In the car, we'll go see her in a second." Miki made another noise and then fell silent. "I should go, see you tomorrow!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Bye."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Goodbye!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Shuichi closed the door, a thick silence passed between them as they stared at the closed door and then each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Shuichi raised an eyebrow. Expressing his thoughts to Kokichi wordlessly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Kokichi rolled his eyes and walked away. Kokichi understood his message perfectly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________When Angie said she was inviting her whole family, she really meant her _whole _family. Shuichi took a look around the back yard of Angie's house, this was the most crowded he had ever seen one of her parties. Which she was evidently very happy with, considering she was hopping all over the place full of energy as she greeted more people that showed up.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Holy shit," Kokichi said in disbelief, taking a sip from the drink Angie had shoved in his hands as soon as they got there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"I don't know why I'm surprised, Angie did say there would be a lot of people here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________It was a good day for a pool party, the sun was up and burning down with fervor, and the sky was clear and blue. Some people were swimming in the pool, the majority of the kids in the shallow section, being watched by cautious adults who sat on the side with their legs dipped in. Others were sitting at tables under the umbrellas, eating, drinking, or both. Some were laying out on the grass or near the pool sunbathing, one noticeably being Miu. Who upon seeing them, got up and walked over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Hey losers." Miu had cooled down over the years, but she still spewed out insults at the right opportunity. After she got together with Kiibo, she had become a whole lot more pleasant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Kokichi grunted in acknowledgment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Your parents got here before you," Miu motioned towards the tables._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"What!" Shuichi followed where she was pointing, to his mother sitting at the table with his father, fanning herself. "Shoot I wanted to get here before them, I'll have to go say hi."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Who all is here from our group?" Kokichi asks, setting his stuff down on one of the beach chairs Angie had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Uh, pretty much everyone I think, Maki and Baby-Daddy are on their way, and then everyone else is around here somewhere, except for Gonta. Do you know if Gonta and Moriko are going to make it?" Miu moved her sunglasses up to her hair, placing her hand on her hip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Yeah, they'll be here." Gonta had texted him before he left that Moriko felt like she had enough energy to come._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Kirumi stopped next to Miu with a platter of drinks in one hand, and her son in a baby Björn on her chest. "Shuichi, Kokichi. Would you like a drink?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Miu picked one up from the tray. "Yes, thank you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Kokichi raised the drink he was holding as he stepped forward to Kirumi's son. "Hi!" he waved to the baby. Kirumi smiled, holding the bottom of the Björn to bounce him. He giggled happily and reach out a little hand to wrap around Kokichi's finger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Kirumi are you sure you can handle carrying him and the drinks? We could watch him if-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Nope. I've got it all under control. I'll talk with you all later." Kirumi turned on her heels and walked away. Kokichi looked down at his finger where the little hand had been._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"She really doesn't trust any of us with that kid," Miu shook her head, taking a sip from her drink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"I don't blame her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Where's Keebs?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Trying to swim." Miu moved out from in front of them, giving them a clear view of Kiibo in the shallow end of the pool with the rest of the kids. Bright yellow floaties on his arms, as he splashed recklessly in the water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Kokichi immediately broke down, laughter coming up his throat so fast it sounded like a bark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Is- is he okay? Won't he like circuit out?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Nah he's waterproof."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Oh, ow, god this is so good. Somebody get me a whistle!" Kokichi continued, choking on his laughter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________They walked closer to the pool, Kokichi scrambling for hold on Shuichi, as he laughed harder the closer he got._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Stop laughing ass-hat he's trying his best," Miu elbowed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Kiibo noticed them standing at the side of the pool and waved wildly. "Look I'm doing it!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"You're doing so good! I love you, sweetie!" Miu yelled out overly loud. Which then prompted Kiibo to lose his pattern he had built up, and start to go under the water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Yeah, Kiibo! Keep it up!" Kokichi yelled out between his laughs, as Kiibo frantically tried to pull himself back up. The children in his vicinity backing away from him terrified._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Hey, Miu."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Yeah?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Can Kiibo drown?" he asked, continuing to watch Kiibo struggle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"I actually uh- shit." Miu took off quickly, jumping into the pool to drag Kiibo back into a standing position. Luckily everything was lighter in water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________This only made Kokichi laugh harder, finally slipping to the ground onto his knees. "I'm going to piss myself!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Come on, up you go." Shuichi let a couple of laughs out, tugging Kokichi back onto his feet, so they weren't making too much of a scene._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"You okay Kiibo?" he yelled over at him. Kiibo held out a very shaky thumbs up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Was Kiibo just drowning?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Yes," he replied, not even registering who the question came from. He whipped around. "Maki!" She didn't have a chance to answer before he pulled her into a hug, her large stomach pressing into him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Hey," she patted his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Where's Kaito?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Right here!" Shuichi pulled away at the sound of Kaito's voice, moving to hug him too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________He hadn't seen Maki and Kaito in at least two weeks, last Sunday she had a doctor's appointment, and the Sunday before that Kaito and her had to go to a business dinner. It was crazy how in just those two weeks her baby bump seemed to have grown even bigger. She wasn't anywhere near as close as Moriko, but in just a couple months she would be, and Shuichi was over the moon excited._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"How is everything? With the pregnancy and all?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Same as usual, you know how it is," Kaito winked, and ruffled his hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Recently I've been craving a lot of rice," Maki added, her hand perching on her stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Angie rushed past them suddenly, shrieking out happily as she jumped in the pool, her siblings that were chasing her jumped in after her. Kaede and Rantaro walked up next to them, watching the ordeal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Hi, guys!" Kaede greeted. "Wow, Maki! Can I feel?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Sure," Maki shrugged backing away so Kaede could place her hands on Maki's bump._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"How's the documentary coming Shuichi?" Rantaro asked. Rantaro had helped a lot in the process of the documentary, him being just as motivated to end Danganronpa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"We're finishing things up."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Buckle up cause it's going to really cause some waves," Kokichi interjected._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________And as if more people couldn't join the group of them standing by the pool, Gonta, Moriko, and Miki finally arrived._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Miki ran over to them, hugging each of their legs, almost visibly vibrating with excitement. She looked around frantically until her eyes landed on Miu in the pool. "Aunt Miu!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Miu smiled brightly, leaving Kiibo's side to come greet Miki. "Hey, sugar pea!" Miki held her arms out for a hug from Miu. "I'm all wet."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"I don't care."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Miu pulled herself up the side of the pool and sat on the edge. Miki wrapping her arms around Miu's neck and then sitting on her lap. "You're so fucking cute. How is it possible you got cuter?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Miu!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Oops, shit- I mean damn- ugh sorry. Don't tell your parents I said that, you guys don't either. Shh, they're coming." Miki put her hands over her mouth as she giggled. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Hey Moriko, I heard about what happened last night, are you doing okay?" Maki greeted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Yes, just tired, I'll probably go sit down for most of today, but I just wanted to see everyone."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Let me know if you need anything okay," Kaede said, her eyes filled with sincerity. "You too Maki."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Will do."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Miki, did you see Leilani?" Gonta asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"No! Where is she!" Miki hopped up from Miu's lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Over there by the swings." Miki ran off at an even faster speed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Well damn," Miu fake sniffled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Bros before hoes, Miu," Kokichi snickered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"I will shank you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________The party picked up once everyone had arrived, Angie cranking the music up and everyone finding an activity to do. Shuichi had said hello to his parents and tried to get them to come to the pool, but they said they were fine, instead staying at the table with a group of other parents playing cards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Kiyo and his partner were in a fierce game of badminton against Ryoma and his girlfriend. Shuichi almost had his head taken off by walking too close to where Ryoma was aiming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Himiko and Tenko were dancing around to the music, with a couple of other people. Kokichi and him had placed a bet on when the honeymoon stage of their relationship would end and they would stop being so disgustingly infatuated with each other, but neither of them had been able to collect yet. After years it turned out they were just that type of couple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________They had successfully coerced Kirumi into sitting down by the pool with her husband, instead of trying to pass out drinks, Kaede taking that job instead. She was currently trying to make the drinks and was failing miserably, even with Rantaro's help she still ended up spilling it all over herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Maki and Moriko were sat on the edge of the pool in a shaded area, watching Kaito and Gonta in a chicken fight against Kiibo and Miu. The matchup seemed a little unfair given how unbalanced Kiibo already was in the water without Miu on his shoulders, and how Gonta was strong enough to hold all three of them and not let any of them fall. But Miu was playing with underhanded tactics._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Oh my god Miki," Miu screamed, Gonta looked around and Miu took the opportunity to punch Kaito right in the gut, sending him flailing backward into the water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Hey, that's not fair!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Hah! Suck it, I win!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Judge?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Nobody said anything about lying or distraction being against the rules, so point to Miu and Kiibo," Kaito grumbled at Maki's ruling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________At the other end of the pool, Kokichi was being forced to participate in some kind of mermaid game with the majority of the kids. All-day Kokichi had been unwillingly pulled along to all of their activities. Kokichi can say he dislikes kids all he wants, but kids damn well liked him. They almost always gravitated towards him. Shuichi had thought it was strange originally, but it probably is just because he has the same energy as them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Kokichi was playing along enthusiastically, making large arm gestures, picking the kids up, and tossing them back down into the water. They loved it. Swimming back around in front of him to get thrown again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Shuichi watched him from the steps in the pool where he was sitting, smiling softly, enjoying the cool water around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Rawr!" Kokichi arched his hand like a claw and tickled Miki before throwing her too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Don't eat me Mr. Seawitch!" The other kids screamed and spread out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Is that what Kokichi was supposed to be? He had heard Miki telling the other kids they were going to play mermaids, and listen to her set up the whole plot of the game, but he must have missed the part where Kokichi was supposed to be the villain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"I will eat you! I'll eat you all!" The kids screamed again swimming around him, as their screams broke into laughs. "But Mr. Seawitch needs like a fifteen-minute break."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Kokichi swam over to him, sitting next to him on the step, the kids awing as he left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"You having fun there Mr. Seawitch?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Shut it," Kokichi laughed, kissing his cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Miki swam over to them. "Okay so for the next round, I'm going to be a princess mermaid and Leilani is my long lost sister and then I'll give everyone else roles too, but I want you to be Mr. Seawitch again, and then Uncle Shuichi I want you to be the prince."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"What, I'm in this now too?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Yes." Miki gave him no room for argument swimming away to inform the other kids of her storyline._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Where does she come up with this stuff?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Who knows, prince Shuichi." Kokichi grinned swiping a wet hand through Shuichi's hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Mm." Shuichi zoned out rather quickly watching Miki and the other kids argue over roles and who got to be in charge. He was happy so, so happy. He couldn't think of anything else he could want in life, but there was still just one thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"What are you thinking about?" Kokichi spoke softly, combing back another piece of his hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"I think you know what I'm thinking about."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"I thought we talked about that, you know I don't like kids."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"I also know when you're lying." Shuichi opened his eyes, watching Kokichi's cheeks blush pink. "Watching you with those kids just now, it just makes me think of how good of a dad you'd be, and how much I want what Moriko and Gonta have, for us. I know you do too. Moving out of our cramped little apartment, starting a family."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Kokichi gave him a knowing look. "I know." He finally caved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Shuichi sat up straighter, his hands latching onto Kokichi's shoulders. He was right! Kokichi admitted it! He was a total softy for kids! And- and he wanted a family as well?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Shuichi opened his mouth to say something but was distracted by a sudden commotion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Moriko hissed in pain, Maki comforting her with a worried expression. The game of chicken fight over, Gonta rushing to her side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Gonta, honey, I don't think this is Braxton hicks anymore."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"So the baby's really coming!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Her face scrunched up in pain as she nodded. "Mhm."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________They turned to look at each other simultaneously, big smiles painted on their faces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Gonta stop stalling and get her ass to the hospital!" Miu yelled, laughter behind her voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Gonta nodded, helping Moriko to her feet. "Goodbye everyone, sorry for having to leave."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Don't apologize for going into labor, we'll watch Miki so just go!" Kokichi shouted over the pool. They smiled, and Gonta began to usher her through the yard. The crowd of people who recognized what was happening breaking into cheers and applause._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"You got this!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Mirko and Gonta disappeared into the house. Now their pool party had a reason for celebration, and the atmosphere became even more jovial._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Maki hopped in the pool, taking Gonta's place in the game. Kaede gave up on the drinks, instead popping a bottle of champagne in celebrations._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"I'm going to be a big sister!" Miki yelled over to them. "Ooh, I should add that to the script."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Shuichi laughed, his heartfelt so light, there wasn't any room for worry. "Kokichi what are you scared of?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Kokichi drew in a quick breath. "I- I don't know. I guess I am exactly what you said, scared. I don't want to mess up and turn out like my mom. Or end up fucking my kid up. Having a child is a lot different from babysitting one."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________That’s what he thought. Shuichi scooped up Kokichi's hand in his own. "Kokichi you're nothing like your mother, you and I both know that. And you're right having to raise a kid is different from babysitting, but I don't doubt for a second that we couldn't do that. Is it scary? Hell yeah, it's terrifying. But you have to remember you wouldn't be _alone _. That's the difference. You not only have me, but look around, everybody here is our family, and when we need help, which we probably will, I know they'd be there for us like we are for them." Kokichi followed his every word, eyes becoming foggy. "Don't you see, you don't have anything to be afraid of."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Kokichi laughed and wiped at his eyes. "You're such a fucking sap."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"You're the one crying," he pointed out unhelpfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"I'm not crying! It's because of the chlorine!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Kokichi, I never want to force you into something or do something you don't want, and kids is a lifelong thing, so if you really don't want kids-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"I do," Kokichi cut him off with a sigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"I knew it," Shuichi smirked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Kokichi glared at him. "Know-it-all."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Shuichi laughed, before reigning it in. "Kokichi, start a family with me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________The 'chlorine' must have really been affecting Kokichi because his eyes watered even more. Kokichi threw his arms around his neck, kissing him with all his fervor. "Okay," Kokichi whispered against his lips. Shuichi smiled pulling him in closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Hey! No PDA in the pool!" Miu yelled over at them, just as she was tossed off Kiibo's shoulders, causing them to break apart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Kokichi was about to flick her off, but Shuichi covered his hand with his, nodding over to the group of kids staring at them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"The prince kissed Mr. Seawitch!" The group whispered around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Kokichi stood his arms bending into claws again. "That’s because I've put the prince under a spell and we're both after you now!" Kokichi lurched forward towards the group, Shuichi following him in the same manner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________The kids screamed and dispersed quickly, swimming away as fast as they could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Shuichi couldn't help the smile that came over him, even though he was supposed to be in character. Moments like this would always be surreal for him. This was his life. He was surrounded by family and was about to start his own, he was loved and was in love. He couldn't have asked for anything more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Kokichi looked over his shoulder at him, returning his smile and outstretching a hand. Shuichi took his hand, lacing their fingers together, and taking a step forward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get this last chapter out, it was a mix of being busy and the time it took me to edit the rest of the chapters. 
> 
> Thank you guys so so much for reading, I can not describe to you guys how wonderful your support has been, I could never have imagined so many people would like it. 
> 
> I'm sad to say goodbye to this story, but I will be writing at least two one-shots for it, one about Kokichi and Shuichi's first time going over to his parent's house, and the other about Kiibo and Miu. I also have a lot of other stories planned so I hope I'll see some of you there. :)


End file.
